A Different Turn
by StoryTelleroftheMist
Summary: Yukinoshita Haruno has always had what she wanted, to the point where it got boring. Seeing the unchanged dynamic of the service club, she decides to take the grand prize, our cynical loner, for herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys and gals, this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy this. 8man is a character that has always been kinda special to me, so he's bound to be the protagonist here. Just a warning though, this fic will take a rather darker shade with the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 **Hachiman PoV**

'Bzzzz'

'bzzzz'

'bzzzz'

" _Who in this world dares to disturb my eternal slumber?"_ \- I thought as my phone continued to vibrate on my desk, normally I would just sleep through such things, but today it just so happens that my sleep is eluding me, disturbed by the constant humming of my phone. Begrudgingly, I open my eyes and glance over my alarm clock, the display shows the time 12: 30 A.M.

'bzzzz'

" _Guess there is no helping it"-_ I thought as I somehow got up and moved over to my desk, _"I swear if Yuigamahama is spamming me again I'll block her"_ \- I think as I finally reach over to my desk and grab my phone, reluctantly I unlock the screen to see about 6 new messages, all from the same sender in a span of less than 10 minutes! I let out an annoyed sigh but soon feel myself breaking into a cold sweat, as I glance upon the contact name of the sender. Normally I would just switch off the damn device and go to bed again, but this time a sense of dread fills my mind as the sender's name flashes before me on my screen.

She is the last person I want anything to do with in this world, not to misunderstand, most teenage guys will leap with joy if they receive messages from girls in the middle of the night, hell I spent many sleepless in middle school expecting a reply from my female classmates, only to receive replies like "Sorry I went to sleep early last night…" or "My battery wore out…." about 24-36 hours later, but that is besides the point! The point here is that I, Hikigaya Hachiman, king of loners and cynics, rotten to the core, am receiving messages from a girl in the middle of the night, but contrary to what a guy may think, this does not bring me any sense of happiness, not with her, her façade repulses me and her fake smile looks like a curved execution blade, she is someone who would set fire to a village just to witness the flames, she is a devil incarnate, a person who is possibly more rotten than me and can read me like a book, someone that scares me, the one and the only-

"bzzz"

" _Gah"_ \- I nearly drop my phone as it notifies me of the seventh message in the last quarter of an hour. _"Now that's too much"_ \- I think as I grip onto my phone tightly, the sender's name flashes on the notification screen again, somehow more threatening than before, I contemplate a logical course of action on this unprecedented development, this is not something that I envisaged her doing, but coming from her it is not unprecedented, as with her anything is possible.

Any logical action taken at this point will simply result in him becoming a part of whatever scheme she had apparently come up with, something that I certainly did not want to know or be a part of, reading the messages was hence out of question, I was not going to be dragged into her schemes, atleast not until I could stay out of it. Gathering my wits I made a decision, I would not let her dictate the terms and gain an advantage now, whatever her ulterior motives were, I would not be dragged into her schemes, _"Yosh, it's time to use one of my 108 special loner skills-Ignorance"_ \- I thought as I went to home screen, without even opening the messages I switched off my phone and placed it inside my drawer, not willing to look at it right now. Turning back towards my bed, I release a breath I was unconsciously holding all this time, _"Man that woman can get on my nerves, and I didn't even read those messages!"_ \- I thought as I moved over to my bed and laid down on my back, looking at the dark ceiling, figuring her motives, what did she want of me? That too this late in the night?- the thoughts bombarded my brain as I tossed around attempting to sleep.

Finally after what seemed to be eternity, my eyelids became heavier and my brain, possibly tired from all the thoughts, shut down to give me some well deserved rest. As my eyes closed and I floated towards the realm of slumber, a last fleeting thought entered my mind, _"What did she want?"_ \- the she-devil, Yukinoshita Haruno.

 **(Next Morning)**

"Hachiman"- Ah! The angelic voice calls out to me, I look around to see Totsuka calling out to me, he looks beautiful clad in an apron, wait what!? The angelic Totsuka comes closer to me, I feel elated, my faith in this world is restored, what a beautiful world this is… "Hachiman"- the angel in the apron calls out again as he comes near me, but then suddenly stops near me, and for some reason I feel a sharp pain near my gut, as the smiling face of my angel disappears…..

"Wake up Onii-chan!"

'Ooof'-I grunted as I found a weight land on my belly. I woke up with a vengeance to curse and wreak havoc and destruction upon the person who had dared to disturb my sleep, more importantly my dream with Totsuka, but only found the cute smiling face of my younger sister as she continued to pound me.

"Komachi, it's still too early"-I mumble, hoping to catch a little more sleep as I tried to lay down under my covers and go back to Totsukaland, only to find myself get yanked as my sister pulled my left arm with a surprising amount of force, almost making me fall off the bed.

"Nuh-uh onii-chan, your alarm has been ringing for half an hour now, you'll miss class if you sleep any longer"-Komachi stated, clearly she was agitated by my actions. Half-asleep, I glanced at my alarm clock to check the time

 _"Uhh.. it's 8:02 AM, man I could still sle…. HOLY SHIT!"_ -I cursed internally, classes began in over half an hour, and to top it off my first lecture was modern Japanese, which meant one thing, Hiratsuka-sensei!I jerked myself awake, Komachi was already gone leaving me alone in my room, keeping in mind the paucity of time, I prioritized the tasks to ensure that I could leave as fast as possible.

I went into the shower and brushed simultaneously, drying myself I quickly threw on my uniform, grabbed my phone, bag and wallet and rushed downstairs, *sigh* breakfast would have to be skipped today. Outside, I noticed Komachi standing, waiting for me with 2 slices of toast and a can of MAX Coffee, _"That's my sister, so thoughtful, Komachi stay with me for life!"_ -I thought as I rushed over to her, gulped the toasts and put the MAX in my bag as I rushed to my trusty bicycle.

"Now onii-chan I know you're late but be careful, after all you are precious to your little sister, ah that earned me a lot of Komachi Points!"-she said as I got on my bike and replied "Yeah, you're the best, see you, bye" as I pedalled with all my might as I heard her mutter goodbye and leisurely walk over in another direction, well she did still have another half an hour until her classes began, me on the other hand… I removed my phone from my pocket and switched it on, 8:16 AM, _"Yess, I've still got 14 minutes to reach school, and another few minutes before homeroom begins"_ -I thought as I rushed through the early morning dawning on Chiba. The traffic was still low with most corporate slaves either already in office or sleeping in their homes after working late, making my journey quicker, I was about to pocket my phone when I looked over at the notification screen again, 15 messages in total had been sent last night, all from the demon mistress-Yukinoshita Haruno. Thinking that whatever she had planned was going to be (with classic anime reference) 'troublesome' I pocketed my phone and rode away to the great Sobu High.

* * *

 **So this is it for now. My semester has just ended and I'm on vacation now, so the update frequency will be good.**

 **Please leave a review, or suggestions if any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everybody. Here's an update to the last chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, this chapter will be from Yukinoshita Yukino's PoV; as you see, I aim to make this a slightly gradual development**

 **Feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: This Chapter can be related to "Obsession" by 80k Hikigaya; but the situation is completely different. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

 **Yukino PoV**

Since some time nee-san has been talking about Hikigaya-kun a lot, especially referring to him as my future partner, as to how he is interesting, about Yuigahama-san harboring feelings for him and how he was going to be taken by someone else if I failed to act. Her usually cheerful façade sometimes disappears when she talks about him. Lately, she has been talking about this a bit too much, and to be honest that has gotten annoying to say atleast, irritated with her I made a mistake of reacting to her by saying-"My relationships are not your concern nee-san, and neither are yours mine."

Suddenly, her cheerful façade disappears and a hollow smile appears on her face when she tells me-"It does Yukino-chan, you know if nothing happens, nee-san will steal him, after all he is an interesting one." So she said before she got up and went outside, her unreadable smile still on her face, as I felt a chill run down my spine.

(Next Day)

I sit in class as a classmate requests me to help her with a problem in her homework. I oblige her as class is yet to start and I do not have any tasks at hand. As she takes her leave, I glance over the window to notice someone running fast towards the school building, the person is obviously late and is trying hard to make sure that he avoids punishment. I lean in closer to get a better look and notice that the person is male, typical guy who is trying to finish a canned drink in the most uncivilized manner possible while running at the same time, the early morning sun lightens his face to reveal a set of eyes that resemble those of dead fish, revealing the identity of her cynical clubmate- Hikigaya Hachiman.

" _Hikigaya-kun needs lessons in punctuality, surely I thought I had somehow fixed him, atleat a little, but his tardiness seems be a persistent problem"_ \- I think as I notice him throw the can into the dustbin and increase his pace, atleast he knows the basic lessons of cleanliness, as for his tardiness, Hiratsuka-sensei is well equipped to deal with it. With those thoughts put aside, I notice that our teacher has entered the classroom, I proceed to sit on my desk and draw the necessary books and supplies for the lesson as the first class commences. A small smile graces my lips as I remember Hikigaya-kun's antics this morning and the possible punishment he would receive from Hiratsuka-sensei.

 **(Scene Change)**

Classes ended without a hassle, as it stood now, I proceeded to go straight to the teacher's lounge and collected the clubroom key. Once I had it I went over to the old building and unlocked our clubroom, the kettle and tea stock are in place, I switch on the kettle and sit on my chair waiting for Yuigamhama-san and Hikigaya-kun to arrive. Few moments later, the clubroom door bursts open to reveal my peach-haired, airheaded clubmate Yuigahama Yui.

"Yahallo Yukinon!" she greets me as she enters the clubroom, her cheerful persona is real, unlike that of nee-san, Yuigahama san's presence and smile exude warmth, something I have grown used to while spending time with her. "Konichiwa Yuigahama-san."-I greet her normally, though she is good person, her sense of greeting is not something I think highly of, her 'yahallo' is even worse than Hikigaya-kun's 'yo,' no such words exist in the dictionary at all, and yet are used as greetings, my attempts to correct her have failed as well, but maybe then it is things like these that make Yuigahama-san who she is.

"Ne Yukinon, Hikki was like totally late for class today"- as usual Yuigahama-san begins the conversation as she sits near me, I get up and pour some hot water into our cups and unpack the teabags. "Is that so Yuigahama-san? Then again punctuality was never one of Hikigaya-kun's redeeming qualities, then again it is a question as to whether he has any qualities that could be redeeming."- I said _"Although his dead-fish eyes could be an effective deterrant"_ as I brought over the cups to her. "You're really mean Yukinon"-Yuigahama-san giggled at my comment, then again this is the relationship I have begun to treasure, maybe this could be the genuine thing Hikigaya-san wishes to achieve.

"Is that why he is late?"- I ask Yuigahama-san who nods affirmatively, "Well Hikki came in late and Hiratsuka-sensei went like wham! on him and asked him to meet her after class" she replied as she took in a sip of tea.

"I see, well I hope this makes Hikigaya-kun aware of his tardiness and makes him realize the essence of punctuality"- my doubts were affirmed, Hiratsuka-sensei would probably give him an earful, maybe relieve her frustration over her inability to find a partner by using Hikigaya-kun as a punching bag, after which he will somehow trudge over to the clubroom with his dead eyes and probably collapse on his seat. Then again this was fairly commonplace, nothing out of ordinary, hence breaking that chain of thought I withdrew my new novel from my bag and began reading as Yuigahama-san started to fiddle with her phone.

 **(45 minutes later)**

" _Where is he?"_ I could not help but ask that question as I absentmindedly stared over the empty seat at the other end of the table, which should have had a dead-fish eyed person sitting on itself now.

"Hikki's still not here yet…" Yuigahama-san speaks up, mimicking my thoughts with her words as she tears her eyes from her phone and looks across the table onto the empty chair. "Ne Yukinon don't you think he's taking too much time?" she asked as her attention reverted to me. "Indeed, meeting up with Hiratsuka-sensei should not take this much time" _"Unless he has been punished by Hiratsuka-sensei, or maybe he went home, no, both scenarios are highly unlikely"_ ,

"Does he have cleaning duty today Yuigahama-san?" I broke my chain of thought by asking about the few possibilities that could be. She shook her head in denial-"No, it's Sagami's turn today.." she spoke as she again glanced over at the empty chair, Hikigaya-kun is never this late without reason, hence is absence is, an anomaly to our daily order and is a source of curiosity, and… maybe a slight concern. _"Maybe Isshiki-san dragged him away to do some work, but then again she always comes by the clubroom to have tea before doing that, so that possibility is nullified as well…..maybe…"_

'Krrrrr'

My train of thought was broken by the sound of the clubroom door opening, and the figure revealed was slouched, more so than normal, he moved inside and occupied his normal seat, his eyes looking even more dead than usual as he let out a tired sigh as he looked down.

"Hikki.." -Yuigahama-san tried to speak to him as I looked on, however she was stopped on her tracks as Hikigaya-kun refused to acknowledge her words in any form as he continued to stare down on the floor. We were both curious to know the reason for his lateness. A closer look revealed that Hikigaya-kun was rather disheveled, his normal appearance was not perfect by any means, neither did he dress immaculately, but as it was now he looked like he had been out of what could be called a bar fight, his shirt was crumpled and tucked out, his trousers appeared to be crumbled as well and it looked as if he had taken a fall.

" _Maybe Hiratsuka-sensei went overboard with her punishment"_ I thought _"Though tardiness is not pardonable, this is taking it a bit too far, certainly being a little late to class does not warrant such harsh treatment."_ Sitting near me, Yuigahama-san was having similar thoughts as she looked at him, concern was evident in her eyes as she took in his appearance, _"Maybe I should talk to sensei personally, though he is rotten, punishment like this clearly unwarranted.."_

"Yukinoshita…"

"Huh?" my thought process was broken by Hikigaya-kun's words as he called out to me. I turned towards him a little surprised by his actions as he absentmindedly stated at the ceiling now. Then he turned his neck to face me, and his expression became serious.

"Yukinoshita"-he spoke out again as I paid attention to his words, maybe he wanted to share the status of affairs that led to his current state. "Let's get this straight- have you been talking about me…"

" _What!?"_ \- I internally cringed and prepared a rebuttal to his words, but his expression prevented me from speaking.

"..to your sister?"-he completed his sentence.

" _Oh"_ I was caught off guard by his question, certainly nee-san has been talking a lot about Hikigaya-kun lately, however I do not remember ever mentioning any such incidents to him, still he somehow knew about that. I closed my book as I answered his question honestly "Yes and no, she talks about you sometimes, I answer her on a rare occasion to appease her." Completing my answer, I now went ahead with my counter question, "Why do you ask?"

"Hayama's been bitching out to me as to how you guys only talk about me, how it gets on his nerves and then proceeded to tell me how he hates me."- his answer leaves me surprised, aside from the occasional interactions in school, I rarely interact with Hayama-kun on a social level, we are certainly not friends and being the younger daughter of the house, attending social meetings where he is bound to be present is also a rarity, the few times we do meet, we rarely talk as nee-san is always the one who dictates the flow of the conversation which mostly revolves around our school lives, and come to think of it, around Hikigaya-kun since some time. Still to think that Hayama-kun is aggravated by such talk, maybe he never got over his crush on nee-san even over the years.

"I see, I will talk to nee-san and possibly to Hayama-san when an opportunity presents itself"- I reply, the least I can do is talk and convince then to stop bothering Hikigaya-kun with their antics.

"Please do, I don't need this sort of a bother"- he says as he gets up and moves to the door again, "I'm going to get something to drink" with that he leaves the clubroom leaving me with my thoughts.

"Yukinon…." Oh that's right, I completely forgot about Yuigahama-san in the course of this conversation, her concern is even more evident now as not only Hikigaya-kun, but Hayama-kun too is involved in the present situation, this could affect the social dynamics of her group as well. "Please do not worry about this Yuigahama-san, nee-san is probably just going overboard with her teasing"- the reply seems to assuage her fears and she gives a small smile, then again she is acquainted with nee-san and understands the situation quite well.

Reopening my book, I re-analyze the present scenario, Hayama-kun has, since I remember, admired nee-san since our childhood and, as seen from what is happening, still harbors feelings for her to this day. However nee-san has since long become bored of him and barely pays any interest in him aside from when social etiquette demands so. Given these circumstances, it would not be unnatural for him to feel jealous of Hikigaya-kun, who has managed not only to capture her attention but has been able sustain the same, if not pique her interest more in the few meetings that the both of them have had, all that without even desiring to do so. It must be frustrating for him to see Hikigaya-kun succeed in something that he desires in such a short span of time without even trying, while he continues to struggle over the years, failing each time. Couple that with nee-san's rather _playful_ personality, and you would certainly have the recipe for a disaster, with Hikigaya-kun being in the center.

Sighing, I rub my temples with my free hand as I hold my book in another. I will have to tell nee-san to limit herself as her actions are causing inconvenience in school, especially in the club, and that is not something I desire.

* * *

 **That's it for now, I'll be updating soon (Promise), I plan to complete this story as people complain that I tend to leave work incomplete, and I intend to rid myself of that.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **PS**

 **ndikram: Hello to you too brother.**

 **Betrayed Dreams, jam99chgo, Lord Mortensen, yeekit000** **: Thank you for your words of encouragement.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys, we have a new chapter here.**

 **For all those who compared the last chapter to "Obsession" by 80KHachiman, I read the fic, and yeah, they're similar to a great extent. Due credit to the man.**

 **But I have no intention of going ahead with the story like that, the plot I have envisaged is different, and possibly more scary. The Yukino PoV was needed to bring out this chapter, so it could't have been written otherwise.**

* * *

 **Hachiman PoV**

I slid open the clubroom door and walked out as normally as I could, but my thoughts were anything but normal.

'Shit'

'Shit'

'Shit'

'Damn it all!'

While I was expecting something to happen with me ignoring her messages, this was not an expected outcome, but then again, what did I expect? The devil is master of disguise and deceit, a trickster that controls his domain, someone who manipulates souls to drag them down to hell; and the person I'm involved with is certainly one, a devil that resides within the body of a human, only showing it's true colors to those it wished to drag down to hell.

I slightly winced as my shoulder bumped into someone, those guys didn't know how to throw a decent punch, I would probably be in the hospital if they did, but that didn't mean that those injuries didn't hurt dammit! Just this time, I found myself being grateful for the beatings I received from Hiratsuka-sensei, if not for them, even this scuffle could've been enough to send me packing. Thinking back on the turn of events, I felt anger arise within me.

But then again, this is partially my fault as well, even if it was kinda short notice, I _had_ been warned, but I chose not to act upon it immediately. That was one of the current factors leading to this scenario, one that had led me to manipulate my own clubmates, and painting the poster guy, Hayama Hayato, as the supposed villain in this game. I suddenly felt sick, my stomach churned, adding to my discomfort, did I really take this much damage from a shake-down?

No, this was just my guilt eating me on the inside. Yukinoshita Yukino, even though she had turned down a request to be my friend twice, held a special place in my heart, over the time we had become something more than acquaintances, a strange bond had developed between us, we had a sort of mutual understanding, mutual trust maybe that we shared,…. and I, Hikigaya Hachiman had, shamelessly abused this bond to manipulate her and make her think about circumstances which did not exist.

Why did I do it again? Oh that's right, I looked like I was out of a bar fight and needed an excuse for a cover-up, giving Yukinoshita and Yuigahama fodder for thought was the easiest way out, I ended up using Hayama as a bait by setting him up, Yukinoshita was probably thinking along the line I threw her now, but that's alright, I don't think her relationship with Hayama is going to change because of this, plus she is not the type to spread rumors, so his reputation won't be affected either. Thinking about Hayama, my mind went back t the exchange we had a few hours back, when I talked to the real Hayama Hayato.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _I had entered the class a bit more late than expected, thankfully Hiratsuka-sensei let me off the hook this morning and allowed me to sit n class. The first lesson went by like a breeze, and while the class waited for the second lecturer to arrive and bore us for another hour, I felt a familiar figure approach me, the said figure had a perfect smile permanently plastered on his face as he nonchalantly walked over the class making small talk with guys and girls alike, smile non-faltering as he approached me,_

" _Hikitani-kun..."_

' _Ah, so the Prince of Sobu graces me, a commoner with his presence'-I thought sarcastically as I ignored him, we had made our mutual hate for each other clear many times in the near past and no good ever came out of him approaching me._

" _Hikitani-kun..."_

 _Oh, his voice was a bit more forceful this time, 'Maybe I'll see what he has to say'-I thought as I turned to him, his smile now seemed a bit strained, possibly irritated by me ignoring him, finally registering his presence physically, I gave him a nod._

" _Did you complete the worksheet Hiratsuka-sensei gave us last week? You see I was stuck on a few questions and thought I could use your help…."_

' _Huh? This is new, Hayama, while not the best in language, was leagues ahead of idiots like the guys in his clique, and I doubt he would face much problems completing the assignment, though it was not easy, it wasn't that difficult either, anyway I had already done it over the weekend as I was bored from playing games, and it wouldn't hurt to play long just a bit'-I thought as I took out my notebook and handed it to him, plus seeing the great Hayama Hayato receive help from a social outcast like me was entertaining enough._

 _(After next class)_

 _Well math class went better than expected, but still I cannot understand what the guy who mixed trigonometry and calculus was thinking, studying both separately was task enough, mixing both into complex equations that would require a supercomputer to solve them was even more painful, honestly MADS was the only math required in real life and as far as I was concerned, I had it mastered already. Breaking my thoughts, I saw Hayama move towards me again, notebook in hand as he stood near my desk._

" _Thanks a lot Hikitani-kun, I'm done now.."- he said as he handed my notebook to me and walked away, his smile non-faltering. I opened the notebook to examine it, I wasn't stupid enough to think that Hayama only needed help with a few questions, he could've asked a lot of other people for help, clearly he wanted to relay some sort of message to me that he could not have relayed in class normally. Mirroring my thoughts, I saw 2 words scribbled in pencil on the last page, "Lunch" and "Roof."_

' _Guess I'll see what he has to say' I thought as I erased the words and shut my notebook, 'It better not be another request.'_

 _(Lunchtime)_

 _I procured a noodle bread from the canteen and headed up the stairs, the roof was not really used by students, and maybe it was against the regulations as well, but then the teachers and disciplinary committee members didn't mind it much unless you caused a disturbance in school. I opened the door to find Hayama waiting, bento placed near his feet as he gazed down on the school grounds._

" _So you came Hikigaya-san…"_

' _Oh, using the right name huh? This has got to be serious' I thought as I opened my lunch. I gazed upon him to notice that the omnipresent smile that always graced his face was now absent now, a distant look was evident in his eyes as he continued to gaze down on the field, choosing not to face me._

" _So what is it that you want to talk about?" 'Please don't be another request' I spoke as I took a bite from my bread, 'Maybe I should stick to Yakisoba bread next time, this barely has any filling.'_

" _What do you think?"-he countered my question with another passing the ball to me. I sighed in annoyance, as a loner I valued the time I could spend away from any form of human interaction, lunchtime happened to be one such time and I wanted to spend it alone, seated on my special spot near the tennis courts with my thoughts being my only companions._

" _Look, I have no idea of what you're talking about"- I gave him a blunt reply, no sense in stretching time, "If you want to say something say it now, or else I'll be going." With that I began to turn, I didn't want to play any mind games now._

" _It's about her"- he said as he finally turned to face me with a serious expression, however the answer was too vague for my liking._

" _Could you please be more specific"- I asked him, damn this was getting annoying, who was he talking about, Yukinoshita? Or maybe Yuigahama?_

" _How many women do you think I talk to you about?" he chuckled as he gave a cheeky reply, but I could sense there was no emotion behind his laughter._

" _Enough for me to be confused"- man I was nearing my limit now, as it stands I was unable to sleep in class and his talk is wearing me down, if he continued as it was I'll lock him up here before running down the stairs. 'Yeah imagine the prince of the school, stranded on the roof and shouting for help as people rush to the roof to save the blonde damsel.."_

 _*Cough*_

 _My thoughts of stranding Hayama on the roof were interrupted by the blonde faker himself, who was now looking me in the eye, an unreadable expression on his face._

" _Hikigaya" he said as he moved a bit closer to me._

' _No honorifics eh?'_

" _I'm talking about Haruno-san"-finally, was it that difficult?_

" _So about Haruno-san", I started speaking 'uhm wat, what!?'_

" _What does she have to do with me?"- honestly dude if you've got a problem with her, I can't help you in any manner whatsoever, infact I'd prefer to run away to a place where she could never find me, after all, you never mess with the devil…._

" _Don't act like you are completely oblivious to the current developments"- Hayama's words broke my chain of thoughts as I prepared evacuation plans from the disaster known as Yukinoshita Haruno._

" _You're aware about what I'm saying"- he continued with a hardened expression, 'what the heck do you mean?' I was about to counter him, but he moved in even closer and his facial features arranged themselves into a glare, stopping me on my tracks._

" _Don't play dumb Hikigaya…" he said, did he just snarl? So that's what the real Hayama Hayato looks like huh? I had a peek behind the thick façade that everyone perceives to be real._

 _Cornered, I let out a tired sigh, 'Who am I kidding?' I thought as I rearranged my thoughts. Over the past few days, rather weeks, Yukinoshita Haruno was interacting with me on a rather regular basis, dropping by the clubroom, capturing me when I was out shopping or calling me for absurd reasons, I was apparently the new toy that had caught her interest, and to be honest it was getting annoying._

" _So you do know…"- Hayama spoke up, his glare faded a little as he eased his stance a little bit, 'So my expressions gave that away huh?'_

" _Yes I do"- I decided to speak up, "And honestly she's annoying." Playing around here won't benefit me in any way._

" _You've piqued her interest, and managed to sustain it"- Hayama was being surpirisingly straightforward here._

" _Jealous?"- I couldn't help but smirk, it was no secret, atleast to me, that Hayama Hayato harbored feelings for the elder Yukinoshita sister. It had become painfully obvious before that double date of ours when Haruno had called Hayama over to the café while I sat there with her and Orimoto. He had entered with an expression that did little to hide his happiness but was shattered when he was forced near Orimoto as Haruno continued to giggle at one end over his misery. The miserable expression he had given me before he left was a clear indication that exchanging numbers with 2 other high school girls was not how he expected the evening to go._

" _To be honest, I am"- he said that with an unreadable expression on his face, well good that the is being truthful atleast._

" _But that is not the reason I called you here."_

' _Oh'_

 _I looked at him with a blank expression, honestly, I was hoping he would bitch out to me about this, maybe even punch me in a surge of emotion, but this was unexpected. I now looked forward as to what he had to say._

" _The reason I called you here Hikigaya," he let out a tired sigh, "was to warn you."_

' _wait, what?'_

" _Warn me eh? Against what? I'm too well aware of her scheming nature, and don't worry I won't be falling for her, so you can have her for all I care." I said that with a cocky grin, I wasn't an idiot, Haruno wasn't in love with me, not by any means, but my actions were what piqued her interest, and as to what she wanted now….. well, only her own self, trapped behind that thick façade would know._

" _I was thinking you would say that," Hayama now had a sad smile on his lips, "But that's not it." His expression was now serious, even more than before as he spoke up "I've known her for longer than you have Hikigaya, she's not the person you think she is…" he paused for a bit, I could see him shudder a bit as he looked down before continuing, "she's worse."_

 _I simply looked at him wishing that he would clarify, Yukinoshita Haruno was a person rotten to the core, how worse could it get?_

 _Taking my silence as his cue to continue, Hayama spoke up again, his eyes not leaving the floor as he spoke, "She is not someone you want to have behind you, she is all happy and games until things go the way she wants, but when things begin to disinterest her, or do not go the way she wants, she….destroys them."_

 _I'm still confused, though I know how scary she is, Hayama's words make her sound even scarier, but what does all that have to do with me? I'm just like a toy to her, fun to tease sometimes and well…that's it. She'll grow bored of me in sometime and move on to find another._

 _Hayama apparently registered my confusion as he sighed again while he rubbed his temples, "I guess you will be unable to comprehend what I am saying now, but then maybe this is how things were meant to be." He walked over and picked up his bento, our conversation was apparently over as he again glanced over the field._

" _Just be careful Hikigaya."- with that he turned and started walking towards the door, as he turned the handle he spoke again, "As for my feelings, I have accepted since long that Haruno-san will never be with someone like me, so that….that's it." He opened the door and moved to exit._

" _Wait"- this conversation was ending, but I was still confused as hell over whatever had been spoken, I wanted more answers but something told me that this was all I would get out of Hayama._

" _Why warn me?"- I ask honestly, why did he warn me? We're not friends, hell we hate each other, so his actions are incomprehensible to me._

" _Who knows…I fail to comprehend it myself."-with those words he exited the roof leaving me alone with my thoughts._

 ** _(Flashback end)_**

To be fair, he gave me a good warning, but how could I have expected something like this?

That Yukinoshita Haruno could even be more rotten that I thought she possibly was… but then, what did I expect in the first place? My thoughts were currently being numbed by the pain that was slowly disappearing, thank god the injuries weren't anything serious.

Even in this situation, I had but only myself to blame, I failed to heed a good warning, which led to the present situation, I had to do something and fast, that was why I cooked up the story of Hayama bitching out to me, Yukinoshita should be busy with that on her mind, she won't notice what was actually going on, Yuigahama will probably follow her lead, so I'm safe there as well. However, when Yukinoshita does act, Hayama will probably come after me again, this time with a vengeance for manipulating Yukinoshita Yukino, but I'll cross that bridge when it comes.

Walking, I reached the area wherein the vending machines were kept, 'Might as well get a can of MAX, It'll clear my thoughts.' I withdrew my wallet from my coat pocket and looked around for loose change, when suddenly, for lack of better words, a can of MAX was shoved on my face. Recovering quickly from that, I looked at the person who held the can to my face, said person was smiling from ear to ear, the smile however lacked any warmth that it should have, instead it was a victorious smirk, it was hollow,

it was scary.

* * *

 **So here we have a classic cliffhanger. (is it? I'm an amateur so...)**

 **To those who have proposed that I have longer chapters, I will certainly try that but it will take more time, the updating frequency will remain fast paced though.**

 **Anyways, as always, thanks for reading, please feel free to leave reviews or suggestions as usual.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone, so here we are again, a new chapter.**

* * *

A demon is a supernatural, often malevolent being prevalent in religion, occultism, literature, fiction, mythology and folklore. There are indications that demons in popular mythology were believed to come from the nether world. Even various diseases and ailments were ascribed to them, particularly those that caused great pain or death. From Christianity to Hinduism, every religion and culture recognizes the demon as a being of supernatural origin, with abilities that far surpass those of humans, and are bent upon wreaking havoc and destruction upon our world. In other words, demons are effectively distinct from humans, and act against humans in order to become more powerful.

However, I tend to disagree; back when I was little, I was afraid of the dark and always ensured that the bathroom light was switched on, and the door creaked open to let in the light before I slept. Horror movies terrified me and thoughts of supernatural beings such as ghosts and demons were very scary, often making me prone to nightmares when I heard stories about them. But all that stopped sometime ago, when I came to realize that humans were way scarier than any creatures ancient mythology could throw at me, the living were far more horrific than the dead. The true demons in this world did not have horns, differently colored skin, extra arms or any such physical abnormalities, they stayed among us, as one of us, and played us for their evil motives while they smiled at our misery; humans, hence were far more scarier than demons could have ever been.

I had come to that conclusion a long time ago, what else could justify the smiling demon that stood before me holding a can of MAX at my face. I stood frozen there for what seemed like eternity. Fear enveloped me, what a funny emotion indeed.

Fear, it is a feeling induced by perceived danger or threat, it causes a change in metabolic and organ functions and ultimately a change in behavior, such as fleeing, hiding, or freezing from perceived traumatic events. Fear in human beings may occur in response to a specific stimulus occurring in the present, or in anticipation or expectation of a future threat perceived as a risk to body or life. The fear response arises from the perception of danger leading to confrontation with or escape from/avoiding the threat, which in extreme cases of fear can be a freeze response or paralysis. The reason fear is funny is because in event of anything occurs that may harm you, fear encourages you to escape danger by fueling your instinct of self-preservation, however, paradoxically, this emotion puts even greater limits on a person's ability to cope with the situation, which means that in event of inescapable situations, this only serves like a handicap, limiting the person, making him more vulnerable to danger.

That was exactly what I was experiencing now as I continued to stand in the same position, should I flee, maybe run back to the clubroom, or go straight home and hide in my room, or better, leave this country and go somewhere, anywhere, away from this, away from her….

No, escape was not an option now.

I glanced over at the smiling demon in front of me, she stood there, unmoving, baiting me with the can in hand, prompting me to act somehow. Escape was not an option, I could not tackle this problem as I did in my childhood, closing my eyes would not make this monster go away, it would only give it a better chance to enrapture me while I dreamed of an automatic solution in my self-imposed blindness; an attempt to do that was what had resulted in the present scenario, not something which I wished to repeat.

I closed my eyes and composed myself, letting her smell my fear was the worst possible thing I could do right now, evidently, she had gained the upper hand right now but I would not let that position remain for long, if the two of us were to play this game, it would be on equal terms, as it remained, I had to wrest control from her.

As my thoughts became clearer, my pain began to fade away and my fear began to dissipate, and was replaced by the more sinister feeling of loathe, and anger. Anger towards the smiling demon in front of me, who still audaciously held the can on my face. I clenched my fists in order to control my surging emotion, uncontrolled anger is useless, lashing out would be pointless here and only give her higher ground, staying calm and channeling my emotions was currently the best course of action.

Releasing a breath I had unconsciously held since some time, I tried to act as nonchalantly and indifferently as possible. I silently took the can offered to me, casually pulled the plug and took a sip, the sweetness of the overflowing nectar put me further at ease. After taking a sip, I glanced at the she-devil in front of me, who was now looking at me with an amused expression, tilting her head slightly, she spoke first, "Hikigaya-kun, you look terrible, did something happen at school?" she asked, "Don't tell me…" she rearranged her facial features into a surprised expression while cupping her mouth with her hands, "You tried to make a move on Yukino-chan and she hit you? Mou~ she's still a kid you know Hikigaya-kun, you need to take it slow, you know, be a bit more caring and senstitive…"

I mentally tuned out the useless prattle she was currently throwing around, beating around the bush would not yield any results, I had to go for a full frontal attack.

Standing at my full height I fixed my natural slouch to look as intimidating as possible, while we were almost the same height, standing upright gave me a slight edge, moving closer and invading her personal space, I spoke "Why did you have to do something like that?"- I asked her the question as bluntly as possible, and from the reaction I received, it was clear that this unsettled her, she was not expecting this from me, what she expected….only she knows.

The smile on her face however refused to falter, nonchalantly she tilted her head to the other side and spoke "Whatever do you mean Hikigaya-kun?"-she asked me in mock confusion.

' _You damn well Know what I mean'_ \- I clenched my empty fist again , struggling not to crush the can of MAX in my hand as anger again surged through my veins as the scene from just sometime ago replayed in my mind.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

" _Umm…you see I was.."- I was currently in the teacher's lounge sitting before our admittedly still single homeroom teacher, Hiratsuka Shizuka, the reason for this visit was once again, the issue of me being late for class._

" _Save it Hikigaya"- she cut me off before I could even make an excuse, 'NO! I have to do something, and fast, I do not want to punched in the gut again by this single middle aged woman, save me the creator of this universe!'_

" _Just don't…be late next time."_

' _Eh? What? Did she just let me off the hook, just like that?'- I felt blessed, maybe the gods had finally answered my prayers, 8man, maybe you should buy a lottery ticket now! I glanced over and noticed that a smile had graced her beautiful face as she played with her phone, apparently texting someone 'Maybe she managed to finally get a date…'_

 _Anyways, what mattered now that I was able to evade punishment for now, and should make a run for it as fast as I can._

" _I shall take my leave then"- I bowed and made my exit as fast as I could. Closing the door, I noticed that sensei was still focused on her phone, now grinning like crazy, I internally prayed for the poor sod who was going out for a date with her and prayed for his good health, after all, his sacrifice to the great Hiratsuka Shizuka was what had helped me escape her wrath, 'better him than me'- on that note I closed the door and began my regular trek to the clubroom._

 _As I began walking, I decided to take the stairs right next to the lounge to go to the next block, it was my regular route after all, students generally avoided it due to it's proximity to the teacher's lounge, and the teachers were too lazy to get out of their cabins anyway, so the passage is generally empty, perfect for a loner like me. However today, I saw 3 guys standing in a close huddle in a corner, oddly, none of them were talking normally but simply staring down at the ground, as if waiting for something…well, none of my concern._

 _I passed the group, unconsciously glancing at them, to see that 3 sets of eyes that were earlier looking down were now focused on me, as if sizing me up. Slightly nervous due to the newfound attention, I turned away and quickened my pace, whatever these guys were up to, I did not want to be a part of it. However, I had barely taken a few steps before I felt someone grab my shirt collar from behind, before I could react, I was pulled with a surprising amount of force and pushed into what appeared to be an empty classroom, unable to keep my balance in this case, I fell face down as I heard the classroom door being closed behind me._

 _Confused as I was, I collected myself and got up to face the perpetrators of this crime, incidents like this, while rare, were not unheard of even in the prestigious Sobu High School. But something like this happening to me, sure I wasn't liked that much, but as far as I knew, I never did anything that would piss off a group enough to resort to physical violence, the last time had been when I had talked down to Sagami during the school festival, after that…nah I didn't do anything, maybe these people just got the wrong guy._

 _Standing up, I faced those that had pushed me here, I did not recognize anyone in here, then again, Sobu had over 600 students, with over half of them being guys. "Maybe we can tal.."-my attempt to negotiate peace was swiftly countered by a punch right to my gut from one of the guys, as I felt a sharp pain in my abdominal area I saw the other 2 guys step forward and attack me as well, I attempted to counter them but was swiftly overpowered in this 3 on 1 fight, 2 guys had proceeded to grab my hands and put me in a shoulder lock while one of them gave me a quick shakedown, ending the same quite fast, with another punch to the gut as the 2 others let go of my arms._

 _I crumbled down to the ground, pain pulsated through my body, while accustomed to bullying from my peers, the situation had never gotten physical before, this was not something I was used to, and the situation was being made worse by the fact that I did not even know about the circumstances that had warranted such treatment to me, the guys that had beat me up moments earlier too had chosen to give me silent treatment, as contrary to spewing insults and denigrate me during the act, as I assumed that was how it normally went, you insult the guy as you punch him, and spit on him after he's down, but with the silence that permeated throughout, and the lack of any response thereafter, this was giving off a vibe of something different, something more sinister…_

 _As I clutched my hand in pain, I saw the guys huddle together again, they gave each other silent nods, as in connoting a job well done, and proceeded towards the door to make their exit. As the last guy went out, he turned slightly, I looked at him, he wasn't facing me but I was certain that the words that came out of his mouth were meant for me "Reply next time…" with those words he exited the room and closed the door behind him._

' _Reply? What in this world? Did I fail to respond to these guys somehow? What the hell is going on!?'- my thoughts were a jumbled mess as I failed to understand whatever message that guy was trying to convey. I don't think not replying to somebody denotes treatment like this…_

' _Bzzz'_

 _My phone vibrated in my pocket again, maybe it was Yuigahama that was messaging me, I don't know how long those guys had me, maybe an hour, maybe 5 minutes…?_

 _Mechanically, I withdrew my cellphone from my pocket and swiped to unlock it, 'This is just too much to take in now…'_

 _As I unlocked, my homescreen appeared and the notification was buzzing, as if baiting me, as I clicked on it, the notification screen flashed, displaying the name that I was beginning to dread more and more…the she-devil, a demon in human skin- Yukinoshita Haruno._

 _Suddenly, all this began to make sense, like the pieces of a puzzle falling together to create the full picture, 'Reply' clearly referred to my ignoring those messages that Haruno sent me last night, then it meant that this shakedown was a result of me ignoring her? What the hell? I knew she would be annoyed by my action, but having me beaten up…this was taking it too far…she…she …she…_

 _I clutched my head as I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, the pain from my wounds, both physical and mental, coupled with my surging thoughts about the current situation was making me feel as if I would puke immediately. Trying my best to remain calm, closed my eyes and began taking deep breaths, it worked a little as my desire to puke was suppressed, but the empty classroom was making me feel rather uncomfortable, making a decision, I slowly got up and did a self-check, looks like I could still move, 'Alright then'- with that thought, I picked up my bag that lay forgotten in a corner, trying to somehow suppress the surplus thoughts were currently surging in my mind, I began my treck to the only place I deemed safe right now…the Service Club Clubroom._

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

As the scene replayed in my mind, my anger surged, but I managed to keep myself in check as I glared at her, before moving in even closer and speaking in as neutral a voice I could currently muster "You know what I'm talking about…"

She gave me a thoughtful expression before again smiling as she said "Nope no idea!" in her usual Playful tone.

' _This bitch'_ it was seriously taking all the lessons of chivalry that mom and Komachi had literally beaten into me to stop myself from punching this girl in the face right now, but anything more and I'm certain I'll go berserk.

"But then you know Hikigaya-kun…" she spoke up again,

"it's rude to ignore a girl's messages you know." She finished her sentence with a blank face, there wasn't any trace of playfulness, even that of the fake kind, in her voice now.

"I didn't know rudeness permitted the use of violence against the person." Normally I would've just taken a normal course that had been used against me multiple times in middle school, and made an excuse of being asleep, or my phone's battery dying out in such a situation, but the precluding circumstances had robbed me of any such privilege.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about…" she replied nonchalantly as she fiddled with her hair, "I merely asked an acquaintance to convey a message as you wouldn't reply to my texts."

"I see." This wasn't going anywhere, resisting the urge to sigh, I took another sip from my can and looked her again in the eye, it was best to get this over with anyway.

"What do you want?" I simply put the main question to her as bluntly as possible, my annoyance right now was only feeding my anger.

She began laughing at my question as if I had told her the best joke in the world, _'Another of her many masks.'_

As her laughter died down, she spoke up again, "My, my, Yukino-chan was right." She straightened herself, her smile still present "You really are rude Hikigaya-kun…"

The smile faded a little as her eyes looked directly at me, "You haven't read the messages yet, have you?" It was more of a statement than a question, ofcourse I hadn't read the damn messages! I won't be reading them now either.

"But then I guess" she placed her hand on my cheek, cupping my face "this stubbornness of yours is what makes you interesting" she spoke as she moved in closer, okay now this was making me slightly uncomfortable, but I refused to let this affect my response right now.

"Anyways," she moved away now, "you can delete the earlier messages now, they're useless anyway, just read the message I sent you now, it should be enough." With that she moved further away before turning and disappearing down the hallway, leaving me here alone with my thoughts and an empty can of MAX in my hand.

' _Damn, I let her dictate the flow again'_ \- I thought as I crushed the empty can before throwing it in the dustbin, being angry was no excuse for littering after all.

With her gone, I let out a big sigh as the enormity of the current situation began to sink in, I had managed to hold it back for a bit with anger, but it was back now, the bruises began to hurt again and I had an urge to throw up. Somehow composing myself, I took out my phone again, cursing the device and the creators of the instant messaging services, and sent a text to Yuigahama saying that I was not feeling well and would head home now. With that done, I went straight to the bike stand, unlocked my bike and headed straight home.

Once I reached home, I unlocked the door and stepped inside, the house was empty, indicating that Komachi was not back yet, _'Good'_ I thought, involving her in this was the last thing I wanted. Locking the door behind me, I headed straight upstairs to my room, threw my bag in a corner and lay down on my bed.

As I lay down , the thoughts came back but my eyelids became heavier, the entire sequence of events had left me exhausted, more so than I thought, not bothering to change my uniform, I simply closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **(Haruno PoV)**

As I left him in the hallway, I skipped a little with excitement, he was so…so…so damn Interesting!

I noticed he had cracked, just a little, but then again, most guys would crumble like a heap of dirt if put in such a situation. But not him, he had come back, unfettered by what had happened, he had come on to her and dared to face her as an equal, he refused to crumble, to give in, he was stubborn, he was interesting!

' _Yukino-chan is such an idiot.'_ But then again my cute little sister was not very smart, even though her stellar performances in academics indicated otherwise, Yukino-chan was an idiot, to be with a man as interesting as Hikigaya Hachiman, and not make a move whatsoever…Booo! Where was her sense of fun?

' _But the again that Gahama likes him too doesn't she? Yukino-chan is probably holding back a bit too much though, all for the sake of being with that girl..'_ but then again, her relationship with Gahama-chan were none of my concern, after all, what I wanted in the end was the most interesting prize…

"Heehee, just wait Hi-ki-ga-ya-kun,…just wait…." I skipped along, after all, I _was_ going to see him again very soon.

* * *

 **Thank you for appreciating my work, please feel free to leave a review at end, or any suggestions you might have.**

 **PS**

 **The Quotable Patella: it was never meant to be work of plagiarism, it was coincidence at best.**

 **Masane: Thanks a lot man. Hope to keep up the good work.**

 **Thatslifebro: Thank you.**

 **Toolazytologin: I'm not particularly looking for a jealousy arc, but it could be given some thought.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **jam99chgo: Thank you for your appreciation, it means a lot.**

 **Jackbosstin: Glad you liked it. As for an entire chapter in Haruno PoV, I'll try to give it a shot.**

 **wildarms13: Thanks man, and don't worry, there will be a lot more.**

 **animeloverq8: Maybe he will.**

 **BentShuriken: I'm going for full spooky now, as for your question, it will be answered in the upcoming chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, another new chapter, prepare to be surprised.**

* * *

'Hrrgh'

I somehow managed to wake up after my nap, god knows how long I was asleep, but then, couldn't all this just have been a dream, trying to get up, I winced as I felt pain flair up in my abdominal area, I was still in my school uniform, all this indicated one thing- _'Everything that was happening was very much real.'_

Shit.

Getting up, I went to the bathroom and removed my shirt as I looked into the mirror, I was a mess, I looked like a drunkard who had slept in an alley after being knocked out in a bar fight that had gone overboard. Throwing my shirt into the laundry basket, I examined my injuries, nothing big could be seen, a few bruises here and there, a little blood, and my stomach area appeared to be tender from the punches it had taken, in other words, I certainly didn't need a doctor.

As memories of today began to replay in my head, I decided to just take a shower to ease my thoughts, I looked terrible as it is, having Komachi or mom see me like this would only aggravate the situation. Closing the shower curtain, I turned the knob for hot water and let the heat soothe my aching body, my mind became lighter as the replay of the memories stopped and I entered a temporary state of bliss.

My parents were always a bit fussy about wasting water, hence they never installed bathtubs and chided me and Komachi about showering for too long, I hence generally took very less time showering, but today would have to be an exception. After a rather long time, I turned the knob again and shut off the water as I got out and dried myself, the pain from my injuries was disappearing slowly, and I felt a bit at peace with my own thoughts now, wrapping a towel around my torso, I got out and put on shorts and a simple T-shirt and lay on my bed again, but this time, I was not exhausted, rather, I felt more energetic than before as thoughts about today's events replayed in my mind, and rather than pain, agony and self-pity, I felt anger pulsate through my body.

Taking a deep breath, I reminded myself of the confrontation with Yukinoshita Haruno this afternoon, anger without direction was going to be useless, she had played me, and would continue to do so unless I bent according to her wishes, which was again not something I could do. Man god must be really loving his dead-eyed creation now, wait, did I just insult myself?

I found a small smile grace my lips, well two could play the game, as it was, I had recovered from the debacle this afternoon faster than I had anticipated, Yukinoshita Haruno was certainly difficult, but not impossible to counter, and I would only do that if I remained calm as I was now, acting under raging emotions never achieved results, it would just be down the line of my old methods of self-sacrifice, a path I had chosen to forego for the ones who cared about me. My own ability to be calm under these circumstances surprised me, _'Maybe I did change after all…"_

Remembering the afternoon debacle, I remembered that Haruno had again sent me another text, just this time, I was going to play along, after all, a person is like a computer, if you want the output to change, then you must change the input. I walked over to my table and picked up my phone, unlocking it, I opened the notification screen and clicked on the notification that bore the dreaded name of Yukinoshita Haruno.

Opening it, I found a total of 16 unread messages, 15 from last night, and one from this afternoon. I clicked on the tab again to display the messages, the first message, sent at 12: 34 AM last night contained a name of an establishment, and an address of the same signifying that the place was located in the uptown area of Chiba, wherein fancy restaurants and Cafes served overpriced drinks and food to people who considered themselves too important to dine with the normal folk in the market district, 13 messages thereafter were simply '.'- a simple dot, one sent as a message 13 times, before the final message last night which read 'I'm waiting Hikigaya-kun.'

Well, good thing I didn't bother last night, though I got beaten up today, going out to someplace that far in the middle of the night and spoiling my sleep was not worth it, way to mess with me Haruno. The last message, sent this afternoon, was again another message bearing the name of a rather similar establishment in the same area, along with a time, 5: 30 PM.

'Screw it, I'm not going.'- was the first thought that entered my mind as I glanced at the clock, it was 4: 56 PM right now, _'Guess I didn't sleep that long huh…'_

However, I recomposed myself, I had to change the input now, the result last time had been completely unpredictable, but I had a gut feeling that something similar would happen if I chose to ignore her again, _'Closing my eyes won't help…'_

Thus, I had no option, I had to go, but I wouldn't let her dictate the pace this time, if we were to meet, it would have to be on my terms, since I couldn't move up, I'd drag her down to make this an equal game, with that settled, I texted her back, it was a simple text, similar to what she sent me: _"Saize, Shopping District, 5: 45 PM."_

Knowing her, she will find my response amusing and play along, after all I was an interesting toy to her, she would indulge me this much, then again, that was what I hoped for as I got dressed and moved downstairs, I had to know what Haruno wanted, I didn't want to play this game,

but she left me no choice.

As I moved downstairs, I noticed that there was some noise coming from the kitchen, _'Looks like Komachi's back…'_ well this wasn't good given the current circumstances, though there weren't any visible marks on my face from the scuffle earlier, I was pretty certain that Komachi would be able to decipher that something was off about me, I had already lied to 2 persons for who I cared, manipulating Yukinoshita and Yuigahama had left a bad taste in my mouth, and I did not want to repeat the same with Komachi now, question was, how could I get out without having her pin me down and question me.

Unfortunately, I had continued walking down the stairs while thinking and stood in the hallway of my house now, Komachi had probably seen me from the kitchen and would probably run to greet her great onii-chan now, I didn't want to lie to my cute little sister, but the current circumstances again left me with no choice.

"Ah, Hat-chan, you're up."

Wait a sec, Komachi didn't call me that, nobody called me that, except one person of course, and the said person should, under no circumstances, be here right now.

"Hat-chan, geez, you're tuning out again, I swear you are beginning to act more and more like your father…"- the womanly voice spoke again, wait, if she was here, then it meant that she was the one in kitchen and Komachi wasn't home, that's a huge plus!

Oh wait, scratch that, it's a minus, definitely a minus, while encountering Komachi was bad, encountering her was worse, I was preparing for a gym leader battle with Haruno, facing _her_ right now would only weaken my team now, and there wasn't a center to heal my team nearby, dammit I didn't even have any portions!

"Ignore me again and you'll lose your allowance for the next month Hachiman."- she said with an air of finality.

Ok, crap, she was using my full name, she only did that in 2 circumstances, when she was angry at me, and when… oh scratch that she only did that when I annoyed her. Turning towards the woman, I finally looked her in the eye, she looked back at me, clad in an apron, spatula in hand as she took in my appearance, _'Please don't ask me any questions'_ \- I internally begged, while Komachi was annoying, this woman was a downright interrogator who could beat all the information out of me if she deemed that necessary, she had done so before on a few occasions and that wasn't exactly something I looked forward to, let's just say it wasn't exactly pleasant to be interrogated.

Lowering her spatula, she moved in closer, invading my personal space as she examined me like a security officer tasked with frisking passengers at an airport, ' _Oi, I wasn't preparing to bomb Haruno you know.'_ I had to do something fast before she noticed any signs of a possible physical confrontation which had involved me, it would not end pleasantly if she came to know, for whom, well only her possible actions could tell that.

I tried to move and just run for the door, but she caught me by my shirt and yanked me back, facing me directly, _'How could she still be this strong, or is it that I'm just too weak?'_ \- I couldn't help but wonder that as I looked into her eyes again, contrary to my dead-fish clones, they were rather big and beautiful…if only I had inherited those genes, life would be so much easier.

My escape routes cut-off now, I decided to just face her, well if I was to confront and counter Haruno, I had to stop running away, especially from situations involving women, this could just prove to be a good warmup,…or a dead end, depending on how I, or rather how she acted. Clearing my throat, I finally spoke up,

"You're home early today, mom."

* * *

 **Ta Da, introducing the all new character 8mom!**

 **Guess you guys are pretty surprised with this, in language of cricket, this would be an unexpected bouncer, or a googly.**

 **The objective of this chapter, as this chapter (should, atleast ideally) is to focus on how 8man deals with his thoughts, and to introduce the new character, 8mom!**

 **(Just to be clear, I'm not sidetracking, 8mom is a character who is going to play a rather substantial role in this story I have thought, and I couldn't think of a better way to introduce her)**

 **Look forward to the next chapter, the "Confrontation at Saize!" the loner takes on the demon!**

 **PS**

 **Yins: Yandere it is, but 8man won't be prepared for what he is going to face. *wink***

 **Ruffes: Thank you very much for your kind words and appreciation, I hope this chapter satiated you a little.**

 **Jackbosstin: She is scary, isn't she?**

 **Meraviglia: Thank you for the praise. I know Yandere Haruno has become a bit cliche, I have thought about an alternative story, but that will have to wait until this fic is done.**

 **Wildarms13: Thank you again for being a regular reader and for your kind words.**

 **Masane: It makes me happy to think I could write something that caught peoples attention, your appreciation honestly means a lot, Thanks!**

 **Jam99chgo: She's going to be doing a lot of things, hang on tight! And Thank you for your appreciation.**

 **Thatslifebro: Thank you very much. I plan to keep up this update frequency, incomplete stories just leave a bad taste so I will complete this, that's a Promise!**

 **Truzon: Hang on tight, it's gonna be more fucked up now.**

 **Thank You All for reading, see ya guys next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone! Its the Storyteller of the mist.**

 **Here I present a new chapter, and a new twist to this story.**

 **Thank you all very much for your continued support.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

"You're home early today, mom."

With that statement I finally acknowledged the woman in front of me in a verbal manner. There was no option now, I had to deal with her right now, somehow I had to manage it, otherwise countering Haruno in any manner whatsoever would be nothing more than a fool's delusionary fantasy.

Looking at me again, she spoke up, "Am I not allowed to be home right now?"- her tone was annoyed, ok this was not good, an annoyed mom is a bad mom, and a bad mom leads to a very sad Hachiman.

"It's just rare to see you home this early," without thinking, I simply blurted out the truth in an attempt to satiate her, _'Please buy that.'_

Her expression turned softer as she looked at me, this was good, it seemed that putting the truth bluntly worked, though I may have hurt her a little. "Well it's alright to take it easy from time to time you know, I also wanted to spend some time with my kids, you grow up so fast…"- she finally spoke up, her voice was cheerful this time.

I couldn't help but smile as she drawled on about me and Komachi, she had always served as a pillar of support for the family, though she was a corporate slave, she tried her best to be a caring mother, and while she may have been slightly unable to balance both the roles, she was the woman I loved and cared about the most, well except Komachi, but then Komachi was cute.

Seeing me space out again, she gave me an annoyed expression, but there was no malice behind it, it did not make me feel uncomfortable in the slightest, instead, it put me more at ease, guess a mother is really special after all.

Pouting a little at my lack of response, she finally stopped her train and asked me a direct question, "Where were you running off to Hat-chan?"

Oops, I might be in trouble now, if it was Komachi, I could have lie and maybe gotten away with it, but in my entire life up until now, I had never, even once, been able to lie, or atleast keep up a lie I told to my mother, I was always caught, and when I was caught, it wasn't pleasant.

Due to this, I had an inbuilt mechanism which now somehow prevented me from lying to her, struggling to form words, I blurted out a partial truth in an attempt to satiate her,

"Ummm…uhhh I was going to Saize…" there I told her the place, _'Please don't ask more, just let me go, I'll be back soon, I promise.'_

"Ara, are you hungry Hat-chan? I was preparing to make dinner but if you want I could make you some Onigiri right now, it'll be healthier than any of the crap you always eat." She spoke up smiling, she wasn't always home, so it was natural for her to dote on me when she was, normally I would just agree, go to the kitchen, help her a bit, enjoy the good food that she made while listening to her talk and fill her in about my rather boring high school life, it was refreshing and I always looked forward to that.

But not now, I had to be somewhere right now, and hence couldn't enjoy the regular routine, _'Damn you Haruno, I hope you are chained with Kokuto[1] in the deepest levels of hell!'_

Collecting my thoughts, I spoke up "No, I kinda have to be there…"

"Hmmm" she looked at me, it was rare for me to deny spending time with her, scratch that I never denied that, Komachi often did, but then Komachi was the only person in the House of Hikigaya who had an active social life, my parents had no time as they were corporate slaves, and as for me, I was allergic to bullshit, plain and simple.

"Don't tell me you're doing something weird with that friend of yours Hat-chan…"

Friend? I had one? Why did nobody ever tell me that!? Wait a sec, the only person mom knew, and who interacted with me was Zaimokuza, well he wasn't exactly a friend, but I wasn't gonna bother correcting mom. Thinking about it, it was natural of her to assume that I would be doing something weird if I was with Zaimokuza, like buying cardboard cutouts of 2-D girls, or maybe going to maid cafes, she knew the typical lonely otaku routine….I had to clear this misunderstanding now!

"No mom." I waved my hand in an attempt to make myself clear, "It's just that I've got to meet up with someone…" I followed it with a vague answer, hopefully she will buy this and let me go now.

"Who?" she tilted her head, confusion apparent on her face as she continued to question me, she was asking a lot of them now, but given my lazy antics and loner tendencies, it _was_ unnatural of me to be going out on a weekday evening, I rarely even left the comfort of my room dammit!

"Well, it's uhm, no one you know mom." I tried my best to end this conversation, any more of this and I was sure I would would spill my guts and tell her everything.

"Who are you going to meet Hachiman?" her eyes narrowed as she asked me the question again, this time using my full name to emphasize the fact that there was no way out, I had to answer her question now.

"It's someone I know mom, she's…" before I could complete my pathetic excuse of an answer, I saw her eyes get bigger in surprise at my statement _'I didn't even answer her yet.'_

"She? You're going to meet a girl?" she asked me rather quickly, excitement evident in her eyes as she looked at me eagerly.

"Ummm…yeah" I answered defensively, while Yukinoshita Haruno was certainly a demon, modern biology would certainly classify her as a female of the human species.

"Yatta!" she squealed as she jumped repeatedly, as if doing some form of a weird victory dance, she continued to squeal and jump for a while before she stopped, _'What are you, a child who has been promised an Ice-cream?'_

Finally, stopping herself, she took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped what appeared t be tears of joy from her eyes, "Finally, mom is so happy for you Hat-chan."

Wait…what is she thinking?

"I had begun to think that this day would never come, but now I'm happy, so happy!" she was smiling from ear to ear as she practically vibrated with excitement. "Finally, my son is going on a date! I need to call your father, share the good news, I'll make a feast tonight!"

She's completely misunderstood the situation! I need to rectify this ASAP before she spreads this rumor.

"It's not a date mom." I said it in as neutral a voice as possible, I had to clear her mind of this scenario.

"But you're going there to meet a girl right?"- she just put another question to me, damn.

"Yes"- I answered in a defeated tone.

"And it's only going to be the two of you there?"

"Yes"

"Then it's a date!" she concluded again with a squeal. Was me getting a date that big a deal? Wait, doesn't that mean my own mother never expected to get a date? That's being really mean to your own son! Totally low on Hachiman Points!

"Ne Hat-chan, who is she? Is she from your class? Where did you meet her? Did you ask her out? Did…" ignoring my earlier responses, she continued to shoot an array of questions about this supposed 'date,' I decided to try again and clear this misunderstanding.

"It's not a date mom, besides she's older than me." Hearing my statement, her excitement died out as she turned to face me, her eyes narrowed as she gave me an intensely scrutinizing gaze, after which she moved in closer and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't tell me you're going to meet that booze-addled single teacher of yours."

That's the conclusion she drew?

"I won't accept a daughter-in-law who is my age."

' _Oi Hiratsuka-sensei is younger than you,…is she?'_

"It's the elder sister of a clubmate of mine." I answered truthfully, no use creating or fueling misunderstandings, "It's not a date, just an obligation I would rather avoid, but cannot due to certain circumstances." I concluded my answer, this should be enough to satisfy my mother… atleast I hope so.

"So, It's not a date you say, and she's an older sister of a clubmate, are you sure it's not a setup? How old is she?"- apparently I was not done, yet.

"She's in college."- I'll stick to answering truthfully for now.

"Hmmm." Mom takes on a thinking pose, but then breaks into a smile again. "It's fine Hat-chan, whatever you say."

Looks like she doesn't buy it, does she think I'm into older women? But then again, maybe she thinks I'm playing shy…well that's fine too, atleast she piped down.

"I'll be going then" with that, I move to head out, but feel a hand grab my wrist, turning around, I see that my mother has grabbed me again, _'Now what?'_

"Even if it's not a date Hat-chan…." she proceeds to point at my clothes, "That is not an appropriate attire to have on when you are going outside to meet a woman."

Eh? What's wrong with my choice of clothing? It's practical, easy to move around in and not that expensive. In case I needed to make a run for my life there at Saize, which I probably will, I'd prefer to be able to run as fast as I could without fear of my clothes getting dirty or getting in my way.

But my mother would not hear it, she dragged me upstairs, made me sit in a corner as she raided my cupboard like a miner trying to find the valuable diamonds in a coal mine, as she attempted to find clothes that were apparently up to her standard. After what seemed like eternity, she made her choice and held out the attire I was supposed to wear, a Khaki shirt and blue jeans. Since it was already set in stone, I decided to change without resisting and moved downstairs as mom told me to make some time and go clothes shopping with her, am I that out of sync with modern fashion? For my own mother to tell me that my clothing sense was terrible...

"If you have more time, I could make your hair look a bit better," oh no, I was not having my hair combed by my mother in High School, there are limits to embarrassment as well!

"No, I have to be there by 5:45" I moved towards the door and glanced at the clock, still in time to reach there 5 minutes before the appointed time. As I turned the doorknob, I heard my mother call out to me again, _'Geez this isn't a date, just let me go.'_

"Can I atleast have a name Hat-chan?"

Damn, I was expecting this question but hoped to avoid it, the Yukinoshita name was famous after all, but then what could I do? Lie to her and tell her a false name? Nah, she'll catch me, and I didn't feel like being excluded from dinner over a lie.

"Yukinoshita Haruno…" I spoke in as low tone as possible and quickened my movements, however, I was stopped on my tracks as I felt a chill run down my spine, again, I felt fear envelop me, only this time, the source was different.

Turning around, I faced my mother again, she was not smiling anymore, but a frown marred her delicate features, and the coldness that she was practically radiating was exponential, even compared to the maximum output of the so called Ice Queen of Sobu.

Ok, I was really scared now, my mother rarely got angry, but even when she did, this level of coldness was not something I could ever recall in any of my memories I retained since birth.

"Why would you be meeting someone like that?" the frostiness in her voice was biting, almost making me yelp in fear, I wanted to run and hide under my bed!

"It's like I said,…an obligation. I'd rather avoid it but I can't." I somehow formed a sentence and replied, why was she this mad?

"What sort of an obligation?" the frostiness in her tone did not reduce the slightest bit, infact, it was increasing as the conversation went on, I had to get out of this somehow.

"Well its uhm…how do I put it, it's about…" dammit I'm unable to speak under her intensely cold stare, I'm nervous as hell now, I've never seen this side of my mother, and I hope I never have to again, she's even scarier than Haruno right now!

"Does it have anything to do with your injuries?"- so she noticed, okay this was going from bad to worse!

As if reading my thoughts, she moved in closer to me and poked me in the guts, I winced as pain flared through my body again, I wasn't healed yet, the pain faded away as fast as it came, but my reaction had completely given it away.

"I'm your mother Hachiman"-She said with an air of authority, "I know much more than you think, so tell me, why are you going to see her?"

I resigned myself as I sighed, should I tell her everything? No, I couldn't do that, this was between Haruno and me, I didn't want to rely on anyone as long as I could afford it.

"It's a bit more complicated that it seems mom, but I can handle it" _'Maybe.'_

She frowned at my response, but then adopted a contemplative look.

"Fine, you may go, but stay out of trouble." With that I was finally given permission to leave, I slowly opened the door and barely stepped out as I heard my mother's voice again, turning, I faced her, this time however, her face did not have any coldness, but worry.

"Just remember son, me, Komachi and your father, we're your family, you can always share your problems with us, no matter what they are."

I smiled a little, it felt nice to have someone watching out for you.

"And just so that you know, you don't have to do everything on your own. Rely on us if you need to, we'll be there for you." With that she concluded our conversation and gave me her usual warm smile.

"Just be careful okay."

"I will." With that, I moved out, unlocked my bike and started my trek to the battleground Saize.

(8man's Mother PoV)

As I saw him go out, I felt my heart clench a little in fear, he was my son after all, a mother is worried even if her child scrapes his knee, and I saw him in a terrible mess, like he had been beaten by a mob.

It had taken all my self-control to not wake him up the moment I saw him and make him say about what happened to him. But something told me not to wake him up, then he came down, showered and clean, in an apparently good mood, maybe he had just taken a fall or was made to do grunt work again for that club of his, those things were exhausting too, so I let it slide for the start.

But the mention of _that_ name was not something I expected, how in the world was my son involved with any of _them_? However, there was no helping it, whatever the circumstances, my son had gotten involved in something I would have preferred he stay out of, and from the tone of his voice, his preferences coincided with mine, guess blood runs strong.

My son was strong, I knew it, he had endured social exclusion and bullying in his early years with minimum help, and had shone in academics while making it to Sobu, I was proud of him, I loved him.

But apparently he was in trouble now, something which could be too much for him to handle on his own, I hadn't been there for him when he was little as me and my husband struggled to maintain our financial security, but that would not be the case now, I would stand by my son, and help him no matter what.

Though he had not revealed the situation to me right now, I could take a pretty good guess from the name he gave me, 'Yukinoshita'- that name left a bad taste in my mouth, whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Making a decision, I called a number from my contact list which was rarely used.

"Hello"- a feminine voice answered.

"Hello, Natsukawa –san"

"Oh, Hikigaya-san, it has been a long time."

"Indeed it has." No use running in circles here. "Do you still have the packet I gave you?"

"Indeed I do, it's kept in my safe for a reason you know…"

"Good. Just to make it clear…I might need you to open it soon."

"I see,… send me a message and it will be done Hikigaya-san."

"Thank you." With that, this conversation was done. Once again, worry tore through me, but at the same time, I felt anger as well. If _anything_ happened to Hachiman,

The Yukinoshitas would pay in blood.

* * *

 **[1] Bleach, Hell Verse.**

 **So, how's it?**

 **(To be honest, I was a bit unhappy with the original storyline on the concept of un-involved parents, I come from a family of working parents as well, but there hasn't been such a disconnect between us, sure parents may not be home all the time, but they care for you nonetheless and will back you if you do mess up. Hence the most likely backer has to be a parent.)**

 **8man is now going to face Haruno alone for now, but he will have his allies.**

 **PS**

 **FlashFalcon: Thanks man, glad you found this story interesting.**

 **Truzon: Keep Praying, and preferably no.**

 **hikigaya: Thanks.**

 **wildarms13: I don't really know, I was thinking somebody could help me with that.**

 **Sage the mystic maven: Thanks for the info, I will try to keep that in mind, guess I went a bit OC there.**

 **Nignug: Thank you.**

 **JTW2014: Thank you very much, and I hope not.**

 **ZeroDarkNex14: Thank you, I promise I will strive to make this even greater. PS, your suggestions are appreciated and will be kept in mind in further updates.**

 **MichaelThao24: I'll try to keep up this pace of updates. Thank you for your appreciation.**

 **BentShuriken: Glad you find this story exciting. But 8man here will continue to be interesting in this story, atleast until the end.**

 **PPS**

 **I would appreciate if somebody could share this information with me: (if it exists)**

 **\- 8mom's name**

 **\- Yukimom's name**

 **\- Yukidad's name**

 **Thanks in advance.**

 **As usual, feel free to leave your reviews and suggestions, see ya guys next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everybody, I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

Pedaling my bike hard, I cleared some ground as I headed to the market district. Once I was a fair distance away from home, I sighed as I reduced my pace, it was not much use anyway, Haruno was bound to reach there earlier, so scratch the plan that required me to be there before the appointed time,… on the other hand, being late and making her wait, while she sat there annoyed in the mid-level establishment alone was gleeful, being late scored me a win!

As I pushed the thoughts of the female demon out of my head to try and enjoy the ride, my thoughts drifted back to the reaction my mother had given me minutes ago, that level of coldness was not something I was accustomed to, and would not like to be. She had completely transformed upon the mere name of Yukinoshita Haruno…did mom know her by any chance?

Then again, mom had been working in the news industry for years, being the editor-in-chief of the local division, she probably knew all the local politicians and their lives like the back of her hand, she wrote about them for years after all, come to think of it, mentioning the name of my clubmate, Yukinoshita Yukino had elicited a similar, if not a very controlled and mellowed down form of what I had seen just now when I was telling her about my club weeks earlier, but I had brushed it off attributing it to her mood swings, women were prone to these things once a month after all…but that was certainly not the case now.

As I followed this line of thought, I drew a reasonable conclusion, the Yukinoshitas were a rich family, with a company that earned them millions, and the Yukinoshita patriarch was a successful politician, being a member of the local diet; no one became that big without having atleast a few skeletons in their closet, it was clear to me from my dealings with the family that the matriarch controlled everything with an iron fist, meaning that she was the one who took care of the dirty business…being in the news industry, mom probably knew _things_ about them that were not public, and probably would never be thanks to their status and power, and the same things disgusted her enough for her to be so cold at the mere mention of the Yukinoshita name. Haruno could prove a testament to that.

Letting out another sigh, I stopped at a signal, thinking too much would do me no good, if anything, I could ask mom directly if the need so arose…for now what mattered was facing Haruno, and I would require every shred of my mental, and maybe physical strength to do that. Focusing on my goal, I started pedaling again as the light turned green, I was near the market district now.

Getting down from my bike, I locked it to the railing as I pulled out my phone to check the time, 5: 56 PM, so 11 minutes late eh? Well maybe I could take a walk around and go in even later, just annoy her a bit…, but then her earlier response to my ignorance flashed through my mind, I did not want to get beaten up again, most certainly I did not want anything like that. Deciding on it, I moved straight towards my destination as I took in the sights, I was rarely out of my house except if laden by chores, or recently on those troublesome requests, so occasions like these when I was moving around without lugging bags of groceries, or doing any grunt work were rare. Then again, I was certainly not here on my free will to begin with.

Reaching my destination, I glanced at the board absentmindedly, this was the first place that popped to my mind when I was deciding on a location, if I was to face a decidedly stronger and superior opponent, I had to take every advantage I could, familiarity of the terrain of the battlefield was one, and Saize was among the few places I frequented and was comfortable with, advantages I would not enjoy if I met her at the locations she chose, the unfamiliar surroundings would only make me more uncomfortable, making me unable to gain any sort of edge I could, given the position I was in.

Finally, I entered through the glass door as the regular cashier greeted me with a wave, responding with the same gesture, I scanned the dining area looking for the she-devil who should currently be annoyed by my tardiness, seeing a familiar mop of shoulder-length hair, I moved to the table near the window and glanced, or rather glared at her as she absentmindedly looked outside. _'If only I had a gun…'_

Sitting down, I considered her lack of response in acknowledging my presence, should I apologize for being late? Nah, this wasn't a date, neither was she a friend, plus apologizing at the start would only put me on the backfoot, so I decided to keep quiet. Looking away from her, I gestured to a waitress to bring me the menu, to which she smiled and moved to fetch one from the cashier's counter, strange, I hadn't ever been given such kind treatment by women. _'Maybe mom was right about my clothes…'_

The waitress returned momentarily, smiling again as she handed me the menu and put a glass of water before me, thanking her, I opened the menu and pretended to read it, I was already well acquainted with the place to order without a menu, but doing this was just a part of an act, I had to make her react first, get a ruse from her.

"You're late." She finally spoke up.

I chuckled internally, it seemed my plan worked, she took the bait and initiated the conversation, the ball was in my court now.

"Ah yes, my mother came home early today, she thought I was going out for a date and took an hour trying to find the right clothes…" I said as I continued to flip through the menu, careful of not using the word 'sorry' anywhere, there was no use lying here, Haruno is as capable of reading people as I am, maybe even more, even if I tell her a lie now, she will catch it as our conversation continues and use it against me, I wanted to give her as less ammunition against me as could be humanly possible.

"Pfft, well I guess that atleast explains you wearing nice clothes for a change…" she let out a laugh, to the outsiders, it appeared like a hearty laughter of a girl, to me it was like the cackle of an old witch, a very evil old witch, hell if she was born in the medieval ages I'm pretty sure that she would have already be burnt at the stake, I'd happily set fire to her.

"You should learn something from her, she certainly has a better sense of fashion than you do." She said as she continued to look at me with an amused expression, my tardiness had been apparently excused even after a lack of any formal apology, the truth appeared to satiate her, for now atleast.

"No arguments there." I answered back as simply as possible, mom had a better sense of clothing and apparels, there was nothing else to speak. The waitress came back asking us if we needed anything, well we couldn't just sit here and talk, so I ordered a latte and requested extra sugar, while Haruno simply ordered green tea, food could wait for now.

"Why did you ask to meet here all of a sudden…" she spoke up again, re-igniting the conversation, I looked at her to see her make an amusing expression, "The place I fixed is much nicer you know, better ambience, good food and a lot of options for drinks."

"What's wrong with this place?"- I countered her with another question instead of answering, "The quality and taste of the food are above average, the proportions are generous and the prices are reasonable."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the prices," she tapped at her purse which was kept at the table, "I'm treating you~."

Normally, I would jump at a chance like this to get free food, after all free food is the best, but given the situation, I had to differ from my usual course of action yet again.

While my family was by no means poor, we certainly did not have the kind of money that the Yukinoshita family did, the she-devil seated across me was well aware of the fact, her gesture to pay was not out of any kindness or obligation, but a subtle way to assert her superior financial position, to show that she was in control, that she had the power to pull the strings, I had to break that illusion, seeking Saize allowed me to do that, as even if we consumed to our maximum capacities, I could foot the bill quite easily with my allowance.

"No, I'm paying." With that, I began to read the menu again. The waitress arrived and served our drinks, but neither of us bothered to touch them.

Her hand moved from her purse as she eyed me with an amused expression again tilting her head slightly, she spoke, "Being chivalrous are we? I never knew you were such a gentleman Hikigaya-kun~."

"Oh please," I answered, my eyes never leaving the menu, "If my mother, or even Komachi found out that I made a girl pay for an outing I would be skewered, roasted and served with tomatoes before I could even speak about it." I took a large sip from my latte, ah sweet and creamy, just as I wanted.

"Hmmmm" she looked at me again before taking a sip from her cup. Then leaning in over the table, she lightly slapped the menu in my hands, forcing me to look at her again, "You know it feels like you got even more interesting," her eyes bore into mine, she was clearly playing me, but was amused at my antics, guess me trying to take control was not something she had expected. We continued to stare at each other, I wasn't gonna back down this time…

*Cough*

Our eyes turned to look at the source of this disturbance, the waitress was standing there, apparently waiting for us to order, but now she looked quite nervous under Haruno's intense stare, or rather her hateful glare, it looked like she was quite displeased at the interruption. Not wanting to involve anyone in this situation, I took the initiative and spoke "One seafood pasta with red sauce"- I ordered what I liked the most, the dish was filling and tasted good while not being heavy on the wallet, apparently Haruno took cue from my lead as she opened her menu and quickly ordered a fish salad. Delighted at being set free, the waitress made her escape as fast as she could as she shot me thankful smile.

With the interruption gone, I looked back at Haruno, clearly she had some sort of an ulterior motive in seeking me out, if she simply wanted to mess with me she could do so anytime she wanted by barging into the clubroom like she always did, geez she could be like a grown Isshiki sometimes…No, the sly fox could not hold a candle to this demon apparition, no matter how annoying Isshiki was, she could never be as deranged as the person sitting in front of me, if Isshiki was annoying, Haruno was pure evil.

"What do you want?" I cut to the chase, speaking as bluntly as possible, enough subtleties for now, I wanted to know what she wanted.

'Pow'

I was hit on the head with a folded menu as Haruno looked at me with an annoyed expression, pouting, she spoke, "That's not a question you ask to a girl Hikigaya-kun, especially on a date."

Looks like she still wanted to play around a bit, guess I have no choice.

"Last I checked, a date was an outing that required the consent of both partners." I spoke as neutrally as possible, this was getting annoying again.

"Oh, don't worry about that Hikigaya-kun, I came when you asked me didn't I?" she moved in closer again, thrusting her chest forward, "You've got my consent for everything~" she spoke in a very husky voice.

Despite my resolve, I blushed a little, while she was a demon in disguise, Yukinoshita Haruno was a very attractive female, and while I was most certainly not a pervert, any straight guy would be thrown a bit off balance by such…uhh, gestures, yeah such gestures.

'Dammit, I'm being played again'- I needed to counter her somehow, to stop that rotten smile on her face from becoming a full blown grin.

"I merely asked for rescheduling our meeting at a more convenient place." I answered neutrally again, "Given a choice, I would prefer to be at home than be here." Any normal guy would kill to dine with a girl like her, but I would have preferred to be at home with my mother as she made food while we had an idle chit-chat, or even be alone in my room, even being dragged around by Isshiki was better, any place sounded better than this accursed outing with this beautiful demoness.

"You make it sound like you didn't want to come, mou~ Hikigaya-kun you're really mean you know, you're hurting my feelings here…" she drawled on again, she was in a really playful mood right now, and it was feeding my annoyance just the same, if this continued, I would snap.

"I'm merely stating the truth." I spoke nonchalantly, I had lost the defense of looking at the menu after ordering and was forced to face her now, but this was better, whatever she had planned was going to take time, averting my eyes and not looking at her would only make me look submissive and weak.

"So you're saying you wanted me to meet you at your home," she twisted my statement again, "That's quite bold of you Hikigaya-kun, we're still young you know~, but maybe we could go over once we get out…"

"No." I answered her, rather forcefully, though I would prefer to never meet her anywhere at all if possible, one place I did not want Yukinoshita Haruno to be now was my home, the reaction of my mother to the mere mention of her name was enough, but if she came home with me…god save me!

"Being shy are we?" she narrowed her eyes at my immediate response, "Could it be that you want to come to my place instead…?"

This was getting too much for me, it was taking a lot of self control not to bash her skull with my almost empty latte cup, the ceramic would hit her quite hard, maybe she would cry out of pain, ahh you'll finally know what being o the receiving end of violence feels like…

*Cough*

The gesture of another figure interrupted my musings, damn I was getting some pretty dark thoughts there, maybe Haruno was rubbing off to much…

I turned my head to glance at the figure, it was the waitress again, this time holding two plates as she looked at us nervously, ah I completely forgot we had ordered food. I gave her a nod, following which she put both the plates in front of us and scurried away as far as she could, maybe she could sense danger from the woman sitting in front of me.

I then glanced at the piping hot plate of Pasta in front of me, the scent of the dish somehow made my mouth water as I suddenly felt hungry, ah then again I hadn't eaten anything after the noodle bread at lunch in school, maybe my annoyance was being fed by my hunger.

Never fight a battle on an empty stomach, with that thought I picked up a spoon and began to dig in with gusto, deciding to ignore Haruno for the moment, satiating my hunger had a higher priority right now, and would be addressed first. As if mimicking my actions, Haruno took a fork and began to poke at her salad and eat, her actions lacked the zest that I showed, but then again she probably always ate in a reserved manner thanks to her upbringing. It was as if she became a different person. A comfortable silence descended upon us, for which I was grateful.

"Hikigaya-kun," she spoke up after a while, "There is a reason I called you out…"

' _You mean this isn't a date, aww man I had no ideas about you having some ulterior motives…'_ sarcastic comebacks folded my thoughts but I refrained from speaking, the filling food had calmed me down and I could play along longer if needed.

"You see…" she spoke, putting her elbows on the table, she pushed the dish aside and rested her chin on her palms, narrowing her eyes, she continued, "The reason I called you out was because…" she paused a bit, as if trying to add dramatic effect.

"I have a request."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I'll be leaving you guys at another cliffhanger.**

 **PS**

 **Hslippery: Thank you, and I shall not let your patience wear thin.**

 **MichaelThao24: Thank you.**

 **HeroBladeRiyet: You are now, thank you, and your guess is as good as mine.**

 **BitteOrca: Not really planning to.**

 **FireHero: Thanks man, I'm a fan of yours too. Btw are you planning to update "When trust is broken" soon? I'm curious.**

 **The Quotable Patella: Thank you very much! I'm grateful for the suggestions and will definitely be going with the names you suggested.**

 **Mr. Self Depreciation: Thank you for the appreciation.**

 **SoreLoser: Thanks!**

 **HaruxHachi: I won't disappoint you, and for the alternate story, you'll have to wait until this story ends, maybe a week more.**

 **Monkey999Boy: what do you mean?**

 **Again, please feel free to reveal any reviews or suggestions as you deem fit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everybody, I'm back from the mist with a new chapter.**

 **I've tried to incorporate a few suggestions I've received until now, Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

"I have a request."

A request is the act of asking for something to be given or done, especially as a favor or courtesy; solicitation or petition for something like this is regarded as the act of making a request. Requests have been made since ancient times, common people requested their kings to provide them with protection or sustenance, requests for military aid were made by European Countries to the U.S.A during world war two to counter the forces of Nazi Germany, developing countries scramble requesting for aid to the United Nations or richer countries, rich people with loans request the government to give them tax cuts, males request the fathers of their prospective spouses to assent for forging matrimonial ties, the kind of requests made by humans is endless and evergrowing, but all requests have one thing in common, they are made in a polite manner, with a subservient attitude as you are asking something from another person to do something he or she is not ordinarily bound to do.

That means you are putting an extra burden on someone, hence you try to show your gratefulness for the extra work you dump them with, the entire point of the stupid club of ours was taking such extra burdens. But whoever came to us atleast had the decency to make a request normally, maybe Isshiki could be an exception, but then I owed her... and she tingled my siscon-I mean my brotherly reflexes. All that set aside, beating a guy and making him come to a place where he is forced to spend his money while he could be peacefully leading his life was not a way to make a request.

"Helluva way to make one"- I snapped, my annoyance, which had returned now that I was nearly done with my food, surfaced full force.

"What?" Haruno asked me, her expression unchanging as she spoke, "I invited you out, accepted the change in venue and even offered to pay for this outing." She spoke, her lips curving into a visible smirk as she moved back and looked at me.

"If that's not a good way to make a request, then I fail to understand what I should have done instead; I mean I'm being really polite here you know~" her face was now beset by a full blown smirk.

While her words painted a gleeful picture of an honest girl in need of help, it could not be any farther than the truth than it currently was, the afternoon fiasco was still fresh in my memory, no way in hell would I have been here if I didn't fear a repeat of that episode.

I leaned back and took in her words, as I let the situation sink in, Haruno was well aware of my intentions, my emotions and my circumstances, moreso than I would like, but there was nothing to be done about that. She knew why I was here, and the fact that given a choice, I would prefer to be anywhere but here, hence she was calling me out, knowing that this time, I would be forced to respond as I could no longer ignore her actions without fear of the consequences.

Making a request under these circumstances was, for lack of a better word, unusual, I was here to know what she wanted, so that I could form some sort of strategy to minimize the possible damage that I was going to suffer catering to her whims, or as the best possible outcome, avoid any potential damage to myself. But a request? What was she thinking? If all she had to do was make a request then she could have easily done so in the clubroom, we sat there for the same reason. If she wanted to make a request to me only, she could have done so over the endless texts she sent me, or talk when she caught me outside on a few rare instances, but fixing a meeting at midnight, and then giving me a shakedown for not responding, this was not a way to make a request, it was a clear tactic with a clear objective, Intimidation by show of superior strength.

In other words, what she was going to say was not a request to me, but an order I had to follow.

"Why not take it to the service club?"- I countered her with a question, I was going to have to play along now that I knew her motives, but if all she wanted was someone to order around, she could have contacted the club, sought me as a grunt and have it all done for free without all this…trouble.

"Hikigaya-kun" she spoke as she leaned forward, "I know that you aren't that dense." Narrowing her eyes at me, she sought a response.

Ah, who was I kidding, Yukinoshita Haruno and Yukinoshita Yukino, while they were sisters, were anything but friends, or even comfortable acquaintances with friendly terms, their relationship was worse than that of North and South Korea, a United Korean Federation resulting from peace talks between both countries had a greater possibility of happening than the two Yukinoshita sisters agreeing on something like this.

"But still, why me?"- I was desperately trying to avoid whatever scheme she was thinking of, I really did not want to be a part of whatever was going on in her mind. _'Please, go get Hayama, he'll be all pearly eyed and rosy cheeked being with you. Yeah go get him and not me!'_

"Hehehe" another witch cackle, seriously someone burn her already, or atleast chain her down in a dungeon somewhere on a remote island.

"Hikigaya-kun" she spoke up, sheesh laugh or talk, do one thing woman, your act won't work on me, and you know that already.

"I wouldn't be here if I could get someone else." She said as she flicked a stray strand of hair from her perfectly devilish face, maybe I should throw a fork in her eye…

Abolishing all other thoughts, I sighed, it was obvious now, there was no way out for me, I had been chosen as a new toy by the great Yukinoshita Haruno and would be forced to cater to all her whims and fancies until she grew tired of me,…or until I broke.

"Fine, what do you want?" I spoke in as uninterested voice as possible as I sunk into the seat, looking out of the window, even if I was forced to do what I didn't want and had no choice, I would still resist and try to sabotage her attempts.

"Does that mean you accept my request?" she asked, her smirk indicating joy at her victory. The urge to kill someone was never this alluring before…

"Depends on what it is." I spoke honestly in a piercing tone, while I was taking all this on my own for now, I would not hesitate to seek help in case she asked me to do something deranged or impossible, I would not make that mistake. My mother would be there for me, hell I would even tell her sister and probably involve her family and the media if required, consequences be damned! If I was going down, I would take her down before I broke. I was not going to be a scapegoat anymore, if she wanted to sacrifice me at the altar, I would put on a fight that she would remember, her victory would not be bloodless by any means.

"Oh"

My response seemed to put her on the backfoot, atleast for a moment before she recovered and smiled again, this time however, it felt slightly more scary, as if I was looking at the real Yukinoshita Haruno now, did she read my thoughts? No she wasn't professor X.

"You just keep on getting more interesting…" she spoke in voice that I wasn't accustomed to, she shivered a little as if hit by a blast of cold wind before looking at me again and saying, "How much more will you grow I wonder…"

Scary, this was getting beyond scary now, I was never this terrified before in my life, Hayama's and mom's words repeated themselves in my ears again and again _'be careful.'_

"Anyway" I looked up, Haruno was acting normal now, or atleast as normal as her façade.

"What I want Hikigaya-kun, is your help."

Isn't that the point of a request anyway?

"And support." She ended her statement.

'Help and support,' those words repeated themselves in my head again and again, well those things were what formed any request, she was still hiding what she wanted, and from our current conversation, she wasn't going to tell me exactly what it was that she wanted.

"So you want my help and support?" she nodded in response. _'What are you, my pregnant wife?'_

"For what may I ask"- it didn't hurt to try, atleast I hope so…

'Pow'

I was hit on the head again, this time with her purse. Seems like I won't be getting much out of her now…

"You really are rude Hikigaya-kun." She spoke with an annoyed look, before breaking into a smile again,

"But then I guess that is who you are, after all nice guys aren't all that interesting you know~."

I wasn't sure, but I think that was a jab at Hayama. It was clear to me that Hayama's feelings for Haruno were not purely superficial, they may even be genuine, but they were not reciprocated in any manner. From what I gathered by our interaction on the rooftop, Hayama's feelings still lingered, but he had suppressed them, maybe Haruno had played with him before too, then tossed him when he became boring, that could explain his exceedingly people pleasing antics, a desire to be accepted…

Gah…I could not concern myself with their history anymore, it was no concern of mine. I had to find a way to secure my own hide!

"As it may be." I answered after clearing my head. "I'm curious as to what I am going to be made to do."

"Does that mean you finally accept?" she spoke up again, this time her face connoted eagerness, with a tinge of her deranged excitement.

"Do I have a choice?" I replied to her with a question, rhetoric of course.

"What do you think?" she replied with yet another question, this was getting boring now.

"When I don't have a choice, I don't have a choice." I answered with an exasperated tone. It was no use now, I would play along until she got bored, unlike Hayama I would not object to being tossed aside, instead that was what I desired.

But if I broke, the shards would not leave her unhurt.

"Smart boy." She said as she suddenly moved forward and patted my head much to my embarrassment, and that of nearby patrons and employees of the establishment. We looked like a couple to outsiders, but this was simply a case of seriously bad luck for me.

"Onee-san likes smart people after all." She moved back, sitting again.

"So you like me huh?" I spoke in a tired voice, it was no use resisting now, she had won this round too.

She covered her face with her palms, imitating a blushing girl and began giggling.

"My my Hikigaya-kun, you can't just ask a girl that, you've got to be a bit more senstitive to person's feelings."

 _This woman_

"Just asking." I wanted this meeting to come to an end now, return to my room, lick my wounds and try to understand what she was plotting.

"Well of course I do" she spoke up looking at me, before suddenly moving forward and cupping my cheek with her hand _'Have some decency woman, we're at a public place, one of the few I bother to visit'_

"You are interesting after all, and one-san likes interesting people the most." She retracted back to her seat. The entire scene had me blushing like an idiot that watched porn for the first time, and I'm pretty sure someone choked on his food nearby.

"I'll be relying on you then." She spoke up as she began to move, taking her purse and moving towards the door.

I got up as well, man she played me again, it's like I never even had a chance. Paying the bill, I left the waitress a generous tip, she deserved that much after all that the poor girl had been through. As I began to move out, I saw the cashier look at me with an inquisitive gaze before gesturing me to come to the counter.

Man, I hope that this entire episode was not too much. While not a regular, I was here quite often to fulfill my calorie intake for the day, it would really suck if I was told that I wasn't welcome here as well. Thinking that, I reached over the counter and gave the cashier a sheepish look connoting a silent apology. _'I'm sorry I defiled your establishment by bringing in that demoness, please let me come here again.'_

"Never expected you to come in here with a girl Hikigaya-san." The cashier spoke as he looked at me, "Especially someone like…her."

What? Was this guy taking shots at me too? It was bad enough that my own mother thought that I was almost incapable of scoring a date, but hearing it from someone I barely interacted with on a regular basis hurt, it really really hurt.

"Yeah, I know, she's pretty." I spoke in a self-depreciating manner, Haruno was almost perfection on the outside, seeing her with someone like me would strike as odd to most people.

"Not in that way," the cashier spoke, he looked sheepish now as if apologizing for a misunderstanding, "I meant that I always thought you would you know, go for a girl that's uhh…different." Way to go dude, you expected me to bring in a weirdo?

"But her" his expression suddenly turned serious as he referred to Haruno, "She's…scary, it was like she was playing with you the entire time. Nozomi was terrified of her."

Nozomi? That would have to be the waitress.

"It may not be my place to say this Hikigaya-san," he continued, "Consider this friendly advice to a regular patron, just…try to stay away from her, she looks like she's bad news."

If only I could…

"I will try my best," I glanced outside as I spoke, "But I don't think I'll be able to." I looked back at him again, "Anyway thanks for the advice."

He nodded, as if understanding, "Anytime Hikigaya-san, our customers are precious to us after all." He then opened his register, "Anyway it's the first time seeing you wear something decent here" he smiled _'not this again, I swear I'll go clothes shopping tomorrow!_ ' "See you next time Hikigaya-san," he went back to his work as I walked outside after returning the greeting. Man, while Haruno still terrified me, it was nice to know I had people looking out for me, even if we were barely acquainted, the cashier still attempted to help me, maybe the world wasn't such a bad place after all.

Outside I saw Haruno standing, leaning on the railing, as if waiting for me. _'Aren't we done already? You won dammit! Go and trouble someone else now.'_

Glancing at me, she walked over to me, "Ah, it seems I forgot to say goodbye to you Hikigaya-kun, how rude of me."

So that's it? A simple goodbye, say the words and you are a free man Hachiman.

"Okay then, goodb-"

My words were interrupted as I saw Haruno rapidly look at me and behind my back, was someone standing there? Did mom follow me? Nah, maybe it was just Hiratsuka-sensei out on an early drinking spree after being stood up on a date again, maybe the guy she was texting this afternoon failed to turn up…again. _'Someone please take her already!'_

Before I could turn and see what Haruno was eyeing, she suddenly moved forward and kissed me on my cheek as she hugged me out of the blue,

What the hell woman!?

The physical contact lasted for a few seconds, after which I saw a predatory grin appear on her face for a moment, after that, she separated slowly as I reeled under shock, unable to take cue of the sudden development.

"See you later Hachi-kun~!" with a shout, she ran away, a victorious smirk on her lips. What did she want to achieve by doing this? Hadn't she messed with me enough already? And who the heck was Hachi-kun? I never agreed to any nicknames…

'frrrr'

My thoughts were broken by the sudden shuffling of feet behind me, oh that's right, Haruno was looking right behind me before doing that. Turning slowly, I braced myself, expecting an enraged Hiratsuka to punch me with all her strength.

Instead, I froze on my tracks as soon as I turned, instead of an enraged middle aged woman, I was faced by 2 slim figures, each holding a bag, their eyes looking straight at me, as if trying desperately to get some answers, this was bad, I had to speak up, but I couldn't, my mouth felt dry…

Before I could do anything, the figures moved ever so slightly, they began to move in closer before both of them spoke up at the same time,

"Nee-san…"

"Hikki…"

SHIT!

* * *

 **So here it ends for now. How's it?**

 **PS**

 **Snow Of Summer: Thank you very much! I'll keep up the pace as much as I can.**

 **Flash Falcon: Thanks a lot! I won't make you wait much longer.**

 **kyaa: Thanks, and I will.**

 **YuukiAsuna-chan: She is.**

 **HeroBladeRiyet: It shall happen sooner or later.**

 **jam99chgo: Glad you like it!**

 **hikigaya: Thanks! And you'll find out soon enough.**

 **wildarms13: it makes me happy that I've perfected the art of cliffhangers. Thank you for your appreciation, and I hope the ending satiated you.**

 **FireHero: Thanks a lot! I'll be looking forward to that update, btw yadere Yukino was awesome XD.**

 **Animeloverq8: Thanks!**

 **Slothful: ...**

 **Thatslifebro: Thanks! And remember, patience is virtue.**

 **BentShuriken: Thanks for your appreciation. I'll see what I can do.**

 **As always, feel free to leave reviews or suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, we have a new chapter here.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

For the second time today, I was seated in a not very expensive eatery, a cup of hot coffee laid before me by yet another waitress, only this time,… aww 'cmon, the situation had been bad until a few minutes before, now across the street, in yet another eatery I was sitting again, this time with 2 girls facing in a situation that had been created for the sole purpose of tormenting me by the she-devil who had run off the moment she had done her deed, leaving me alone to face the oncoming storm.

How did it get like this again?

 _(Flashback)_

" _Nee-san…"_

" _Hikki…"_

 _Both of them spoke simultaneously, their words barely audible in the normal bustling market, but to my ears, the sound was akin to that of a jet engine that had started near me. Just what did I do in my previous life to deserve this?_

 _Okay, first, calm down Hachiman, take a deep breath, maybe all this is a dream, yeah, you're still home and haven't woken up after being beaten in the afternoon, or maybe you're still lying unconscious in that classroom, or even better, haven't woken up yet even in the morning, there were no messages, all this is simply a dream…_

" _Hiki-gaya-kun…"_

 _Yukinoshita's voice cut through the silence, even with all the noise of the people nearby, I could feel the hesitance in her voice, someone bumped into me quickly apologizing as he moved on, so this wasn't a dream huh? Now what do I do…_

 _Okay, now was the time to use the most coveted of all the weapons in my arsenal, the top of my 108 loner skills developed and honed by years of training as a loner, time to activate the ultimate skill, Stealth Hikki! Move away…_

" _Hikki…" Yuigahama was speaking up, her voice did not have any trace of the usual cheerfulness, infact, it felt like she was in pain, her eyes were moist, like she was about to cry…_

 _Crap! What is happening!? Stealth Hikki failed!? Shit! It seems that by staying with me for extended periods of time had made these 2 immune to my skills, I have to level up!_

" _Hik-ki…" Yuigahama spoke again, this time her voice broke, Yukinoshita was apparently unable to speak, and by the looks of it, Yuigahama was not faring much better, if I did not do anything soon, she'll be reduced to a sniveling mess right in the middle of the street._

 _Steeling myself, I turned completely to face them, looking at them eye to eye, their expressions and eyes felt like a thousand pins piercing my skin at the same time, there was no helping it, they had seen me with Haruno, and to make matters worse, Haruno had pulled this stunt with the objective of creating this scene._

' _That deranged woman'_

 _I took another deep breath and calmed myself, the damage had been done, Haruno had played him, for real this time, brushing this off or sweeping this under the carpet as a passing thing would not work, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were 2 people I cared about, running from this situation was the worst thing I could do, my old methods would not work, if I had to truly save myself and those I cared about, I had to confront the problem head on and deal with it._

" _Yo…"_

 _Despite my resolve, I found myself muttering nothing more than my usual lame greeting, but honestly, the day had been taxing enough for me already and this situation was not one I had envisaged to happen, well neither was everything else that happened, but then my brain had had enough for one day dammit! To throw this in right now, what exactly am I supposed to say exactly…?_

" _Huh?"_

" _eh!?"_

 _My greeting broke both of them out of whatever trance both my clubmates were in after witnessing Haruno's act. Their eyes, while still focused on me, seemed to indicate that they weren't close to crying anymore, but if I didn't do anything soon…, I was in for something I did not want to think about._

" _Ummm…want to…. have some coffee?" I blurted out, man I wasn't thinking now._

 _(Flashback End)_

So that's how it went, in a desperate attempt to do anything to salvage the crisis I was facing, I had resorted to saying anything that randomly came to my already overworked mind. But then again, this was probably for the better, this conversation which was going to happen now was not something I would have liked to happen on the street, atleast a corner seat in the café gave us a fair amount of privacy, I could speak to them here, clear their obvious misunderstandings, and somehow salvage this crisis, man god did love me.

"Umm" I tried to speak up, both pairs of eyes, earlier focused uninterestingly on their drinks, now shot up to look at me, seriously, I heard something snap, are your necks alright? Looking up at that speed shouldn't be humanly possible.

"Nice weather isn't it…" way to go Hachiman, I could see the earlier looks return to their eyes with a tinge of what I assumed to be anger, I was never much of a talker anyway, making small talk in a time of crisis was definitely not something I was going to be good at.

But then... what should I say?

I sighed at my own statement, was this how the captain of Titanic felt like when it was hit by iceberg Haruno? Desperately trying to salvage his sinking ship while the iceberg drifted away after breaking it, was this how he felt stranded in the middle of a freezing cold ocean, sinking?

This wasn't getting anywhere, resolving myself, I inhaled sharply, if I wished to preserve what I had with the girls that sat before me, I had to do something to elevate the massive misunderstanding that Haruno had left with her actions.

"Yukinoshita, Yuigahama…" their necks craned back to my face again, a bit slowly this time, "it's not how it looks like…"

"Ara, what do you mean Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita spoke up, her expressions hardening as a cold look appeared in her eyes.

"Look…" I tried to speak up.

"It is no use explaining Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita interrupted me, quite rudely if I may add, her demeanor perfectly fitting her title of Ice Queen. "You texted Yuigahama-san that you were not feeling well, and hence would be unable to attend to club activities." Damn that was cold, not mom's level but cold.

"I was…"

"Yuigahama-san was quite concerned for your well being and wished to confirm your good health" apparently, I wasn't allowed to speak yet, "So I decided to accompany her as well, given your antics, I was quite afraid of what you would do to a lone woman" well, if she's taking jabs at me, I guess I've still got one window open.

"But to our surprise," she paused, looking down, she clenched her skirt, as I saw a lone tear fall from her eye, damn this is getting worse! I have to do something!

"Listen…" I tried to say something again.

"We…we found you with _her_ , as you moved out in the street and…and…" her voice broke, damn, she was pissed. Yuigahama moved close to her in an attempt to soothe her, though I was pretty sure she was going to cry as well.

Steeling myself, I sat up straight, if anything, I had learned one thing from Haruno, if you want the situation to yield the outcome you desire, you have to be in control of it, once you let the control slip, you let everything slip out of your hands, and then all you can do is look…

"There's nothing." I spoke clearly, without a hint of emotion in my voice, I had to clear this, and fast, the best way to do this was to kill the suspicion itself, as I had already seen, playing around would not yield any result, atleast not until you were in absolute control.

2 pairs of eyes looked at me, this time, I could see hurt, pain, but also a hint of expectation. "What you guys saw just now was another of Yukinoshita Haruno's ploys." I completed my statement, taking Haruno's first name only would not do any good.

"Hikki, but you…and she…" it was Yuigahama that spoke up this time, however it seemed she was still shaken and unable to speak coherently.

Steeling my nerves, I internally prepared a story, I could not tell these guys the complete truth, atleast not now, but I couldn't bear to lie again, so I went ahead tactically.

"I'll tell you guys what happened." I said, taking a sip of coffee to calm my nerves, "So just stay calm and listen."

Taking cue from my words, Yuigahama separated from Yukinoshita and sat on her seat, Yukinoshita finally sat up straight, wiping her tear with a paper napkin, 2 sets of beautiful moist eyes bore into my dead ones, they wanted answers, now, and I would not deny them.

"So look, Yukinoshita" she looked at me inquisitively, "Your sister has been bugging me for some time now, you know that right?" she nodded at my statement.

"It got worse last night." I said as I pulled out my phone. "She messaged me 15 times last night asking me to come to some place." I showed them the messages to affirm my statement. "Ofcourse, I didn't go and ignored her, but then, she showed up near school, when I was heading home, and started bugging me about ignoring her messages and asked me to meet her later." I showed them the latest messages, why did I need to back all my statements with evidence again? I wasn't defending a criminal at a trial, but this felt vaguely just about the same.

"She told me to meet her somewhere again, but I asked her to come to Saize as I didn't want to go too far."

"Lazy as ever I see." Yukinoshita cut in again, however the interruption was not cold this time, good, I was gaining some ground here.

"Well, long story short, I met her at Saize and told her to fuck off and stop bothering me." I concluded my story, careful to exclude a few points, I didn't want them to know all that…yet.

"But Hikki, she…" Yuigahama spoke up this time, visibly bushing as she somehow tried to voice Haruno's actions, well atleast she didn't look like she was gonna cry now.

"I was just as surprised as you guys." I told them the honest answer, I really did not envisage her doing that, "I moved out after paying the bill, she was still standing there, I look at her, she looks behind me, grins like a madman and boom!" I moved my arms to add a little emphasis, careful not to describe her actions.

"But" Yukinoshita spoke up this time, "She called you…H-Hachi" she blushed again as she attempted to complete the statement.

"All part of the act." I said as brushed it off, "As I said, I never anticipated her doing something like that. Besides, you know your sister, don't you Yukinoshita?"

A dawn of understanding was apparent on her face, the coldness from earlier was gone, thank the gods for this, as long as Yukinoshita understood, Yuigahama would follow.

"So Hikki…, You guys aren't…" Yuigahama spoke up, still blushing, but a trace of cheerfulness was returning to her voice.

"Ofcourse not." I replied to her question. "Can you imagine me with…her?"

The statement seemed t put them further at ease as their postures relaxed. This was good, it seems that taking control here worked, after all I never lied, all I did was hide the complete truth, but I just can't get this bad taste out of my mouth, like I'm manipulating them again.

Looking at Yukinoshita, I feel that she is moving in with another jibe like, _'That goes without saying, no sane woman would date someone as disgusting and rotten as you, your eyes would scare off any prospective partners to begin with'_ or something along those lines. Normally, I'd just humor her and take the jab, but I had already taken enough hits for today, if she hit me with any more, I'd lose all my HP and faint, hence, before she could compose herself and begin her attack, I started my counterattack with full force,

"Besides, the two of you should know _what_ I seek." I said rather forcefully, remembering the confession of seeking something genuine to these two, it took everything I had not to blush while saying this, "Do you really think it would be possible with her?" There, finally I passed the ball into their court, while it was natural of them to suspect me, it was also a bit hurtful for me that they assumed something like this based on one unilateral action of the demoness, however suggestive it may have been, was the friends-whatever we shared that weak to be shaken this easily?

Their eyes visibly widened at my outburst, and for the first time since the beginning of this, they appeared to be on the backfoot, finally I had wrestled the control of this situation, Yukinoshita knew her sister well, and from her limited interactions with the demoness, Yuigahama had a reasonable idea of the rottenness which made Yukinoshita Haruno, they knew, atleast to a limited extent, about her _true_ nature and what she was capable of doing, I wasn't feeling great about pushing the blame of suspicion on these girls but then I was simply too exhausted to do anything more, Haruno had already drained me of almost all my mental energy with her mind games.

Both of them looked down again, were they blushing now? Atleast they calmed down and are perhaps thinking that they overreacted to this, but then again they were played by the master player, Yukinoshita Haruno herself, it's a good thing that my ummm…social circle is quite small in school, I can fit those I am acquainted with in one booth of a café and explain what had happened, rumor mills ignored loners like me, hence the situation about me in school wouldn't change either…I hope so.

"Hikki…" it was Yuigahama that spoke up this time, she wasn't moist eyed anymore, good, I'd hate myself if I made someone as nice as her cry, "Haruno-san, why'd she do _that?_ "

Okay, I was sort of expecting this question, but what do I do? I'll just string it for now, "Hell if I know, one second she's looking over my shoulder, then suddenly she's all over me and then she runs off grinning like a maniac." That's a pretty good description, neither is it a lie, infact that is pretty much the whole truth, I had no idea she'd spring that.

"I guess Nee-san's antics have gone too far." Yukinoshita spoke up this time, rubbing her temples with her hand, good, she's brought it, the entire blame is on Yukinoshita Haruno now, and project 'Save Hachiman' is near perfect execution, well atleast on this stage, I've still got that stupid request of Haruno's, god knows what she's gonna make me do.

"Yeah" I answered back in an exasperated tone, relaxing, I sunk in my seat, I had somehow managed to save my hide in this impossible situation, but my brain wasn't used to this much pressure within a single day. "It's becoming too much of a bother to ignore like earlier."

"I shall talk to her regarding this Hikigaya-kun, but for the time being I must ask you to…" she bit her lip, as if struggling with her words, "refrain from contacting her directly or… meeting her individually." She completed her statement with a determined look in her eye, sheesh, I'm a normal guy, not a pervert, if given a choice I'd stay atleast a 100 miles away from her at any given point of time.

"Will do." I said, there was nothing more for me to say now, I had salvaged the situation as much as I could, I really wanted to go home now, lie on my bed and sleep for 24 hours after all this, but how do I get out of here now…

'Bzzz'

As if mirroring my thoughts, my phone went off, the atmosphere suddenly became tense like before, someone was messaging me, again, and based on my experiences today, this could end very badly for me.

Gulping, I reached for my phone which was still lying on the table…

* * *

 **Envisaging this conversation was a bit more difficult than I thought.**

 **Be prepared for more twists turns and everything else you never expect.**

 **PS**

 **ad: He truly is.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Sponge-dono: This is war!**

 **fluffpenguin: Thank you for your constructive feedback.**

 **HaruxHachi: Your suspicions are well founded.**

 **Azurin-sama: Thanks, it twists even more.**

 **Ruffes: Thanks a lot!**

 **Flash Falcon: Thanks dude! I'll be uploading as fast as I can type.**

 **FireHero: Well the complete truth is yet to be revealed to all.**

 **HeroBladeRiyet: He was the moment Haruno set her eyes on him.**

 **Zeranvor: Thanks a bunch! And it will soon.**

 **sceypt: lulz...8man needs help!**

 **aaaaa: I shall keep the excitement going!**

 **hikigaya: Thanks!**

 **RalphZiggy: Thanks! And I will!**

 **LightningDestroyer: like the car I don't own...**

 **jam99chgo: hey I'm trying to spring surprises here!**

 **wildarms13: Cliffhangers are life!**

 **Masane: Thanks! I strive to polish my writing even more!**

 **jminator: What said to wildarms13**

 **BentShuriken: caught between a rock and a hard place, 8man can't get out.**

 **lanceamida09: Thanks!**

 **Drunken Soviet: I shall provide thee with more fun!**

 **: maybe...**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: More bombs incoming.**

 **Animeloverq8: only 8man can help himself, for now atleast**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm honestly thrilled with the response!**

 **As usual, fell free to leave any feedback or suggestions you guys may have.**

 **See ya next chapter. (Pretty soon)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, from the mist emerges a new chapter.**

* * *

'Bzzzz'

The relaxed atmosphere that I had succeeded in achieving with painstaking effort was instantly frozen in time by the mere vibration of my phone which was lying on the table. I reached for my phone, a bead of sweat rolled down my cheek as I sought the gadget, there was a clear sense of foreboding now considering what all had happened today.

' _Please don't be Haruno.'_

I prayed silently as I gripped my phone tightly, salvaging this crisis that Haruno had left in her wake had drained me of all my remaining chakra, my rate of recovery was nowhere near as fast to replenish my already low reserves at this rate, there was no saying how I would react now. With my mind clouded in doubt, I silently unlocked the phone and opened the notification screen to see the sender's name…

…Yukinoshita Haruno.

Man did God love me! I should probably become a Satanist now, seeing that this world is kinda like hell anyway, it wouldn't make a big difference, maybe I could trade my soul for a better life…

*Cough*

The refined coughing of Yukinoshita interrupted my thoughts, was I really thinking of Satanism? More importantly was it possible to cough in a refined manner?

"Hikigaya-kun" she spoke up now that she had my attention, "Is it nee-san again?" she asked in a firm tone, her face determined as if she was interrogating me. Yuigahama appeared to mirror the same, sheesh just trust me little would you people!

"Yeah" I answered in a defeated tone, slouching, I rested my elbows on the table and prepared my overworked brain to think about possible reactions that these girls in front of me would be capable of now, I just hope that they don't get physical, Yuigahama doesn't look like much of a fighter but Yukinoshita is trained in martial arts, plus I'm already injured…

"Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita spoke up again, this time, she put her outstretched hand in front of me as if asking for extortion money, I'm quite low on cash now…

"Hikki!"

Yuigahama broke my train of thought this time, her voice wasn't loud but sharp, and seemed to put my brain in attention mode, realizing their intentions, I finally put the phone in Yukinoshita's outstretched hand without bothering to read the message, it was just easier this way. Taking the device from my hand, Yukinoshita brought it close to her almost non-existent chest, with Yuigahama huddling close with her, their determined eyes glued to my screen as I prepared evacuation plans to escape the oncoming disaster, Yuigahama was among the slowest runners in our year, and while Yukinoshita was faster than me, her poor stamina meant that all I had to do was run fast and evade her until she simply caved in, yes that's right, run now Hachiman, save yourself!

"Eeh"

Yuigahama's voice broke the silence again, she was blushing the brightest shade of red humanly possible, was she secretly a tomato? No, wait, what the hell did Haruno send? She didn't send anything particularly lewd or suggestive…yet.

My mind suddeny went into overdrive as I looked at Yukinoshita, who was also blushing scarlet while keeping her eyes glued to the screen of my phone, without thinking I stretched my hand and snatched the phone from her and looked at it.

'Mou~ Hachi-kun, it looks like we were caught, I'm sorry that I ran away, but I'm really shy you know~'

Ok the first one didn't appear bad, but it looked like there was more.

'Anyway, as an apology for this, I'll _compensate_ you tonight so don't worry. Love you!'

Now this was bad! I could picture her, cracking herself at my misery like an old witch, if this goes on I'm seriously going to burn her, hopefully the villagers will help me as well…

No! This wan't time to be thinking about that!

I instantly put down my phone and looked at the two blushing women in front of me, Yuigahama still pretended to look very interested in the wall on the other side while Yukinoshita was trying to give me a death glare, which wasn't exactly working right now given her very red complexion.

Sighing, I steadied myself, operation 'Save Hachiman' was still far from over, I had assumed I was done for now and let the control slip, a mistake that could prove fatal if I did not wrest it again. Clearing my head, I looked them in the eye, Yuigahama looked shaken up but Yukinoshita looked like a volcano that was about to erupt, if I let her speak now, there was no way I would be able to remain in control of this, I wouldn't be able to do anything, so I had to act fast, and act now.

"There she goes again" I muttered in a tired tone, drawing the attention of the two tomato-heads seated in front of me, good, "I just hope that my she doesn't disturb my sleep with her incessant messaging again tonight, I really value my sleep." The two pairs of eyes were still focused on me, but no one else except me spoke, I had managed to lead this, going well so far, I had to close this now, "I'll be relying on you Yukinoshita." With that the ball was in their court again, my job done.

"Ah…" Yukinoshita appeared to be at a loss of words, I had derailed her train of jabs and comebacks even before it left the station, she was on the backfoot now, I controlled the flow again.

"You said you'll speak to her about all this right?" I asked her a bit forcefully, with the best annoyed expression I could muster, while Haruno's message had certainly filled my adolescent mind with certain…delusionary images, I could not let that surface now, I wanted this to end fast and end now.

"Ah…um yes, I certainly will Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita regained her composition somehow and spoke up.

"Good" I said as I stood up, I had steered the conversation away from myself, back onto Haruno, the best way to end this now was to leave the ball in Yukinoshita's court before she could hit it back.

Yuigahama looked at me as I moved a bit, paying the bill for our drinks, well given their earlier expressions, I couldn't make them pay, plus I even paid for Haruno, so footing the bill for these girls shouldn't be that much of a bother. Silently, I moved out with both of them in tow, onto the bustling market street again.

"Yukinoshita" I spoke up, drawing the attention to myself again, "Just make sure you talk to her soon, I've got my scholarship test for cram school coming up soon, and she's just being a headache." I concluded my statement by throwing another ball to her, any opportunity to hit back was now reduced to nil, plus I wasn't really lying, my parents promised me that if I managed to get the scholarship, they'd pay me half the fees every month as extra allowance, I could always use some extra cash, so the test was important, and Haruno _was_ being annoying.

"Ah…yes, Hikigaya-kun, I shall talk to her regarding this the moment an opportunity presents itself." Yukinoshita spoke up, this time all traces of rage and embarrassment gone from her voice, I had successfully averted the disaster, hopefully there would not be any other…unprecedented developments in the street again. Nodding to her, I began to move towards my bike before a voice interrupted me,

"Hikki" it was Yuigahama who spoke up this time, apparently she had balanced herself quite well, "See you tomorrow at club." She spoke with a smile which mirrored on my face as well, a disaster had been averted, and all was well, for now.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." With that we went our separate ways.

Heading towards my bike, I slouched even more and let out a long sigh, man this was just too much! Just what exactly did I do to deserve something like this!? This was even worse than the day Orimoto had rejected me, and it wasn't even dinnertime yet!

I leaned onto the railing, next to my bike as I let the thoughts come in, and started to sort them one by one, the 'Service Club Crisis' i.e. the debacle with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama seeing me with Haruno had been averted, atleast for now, that was one successful operation, speaking of Haruno, I had no idea about what she was going to make me do for that request of hers, what exactly did she need me for? Since I had no clues, it wasn't worth worrying, just as I had done now, I would have to come up with something on the fly.

Thinking that way, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama seeing me and Haruno was rather advantageous for me, Yukinoshita would atleast bug Haruno a bit, not that it would make any difference, but still it was something, plus the two of them knowing about this meant that I would not need to come up with any excuses or lies in the future, seeking their aid would hence be simpler as well if the circumstances turned dire.

' _Plus, I was able to wrest control over the two of them'_

Was this how Haruno felt when she was with me? In complete control, knowing the outcome that she was swiftly moving towards, dragging me along, having no regard for my wishes, a feeling of dominance,

' _It felt good, like knowing that I was in control, the sensation was…euphoric'_

'Waaaagh'

The wailing of an infant, still in his mother's arms as she tried to comfort him broke my chain of thoughts, man was I truly enjoying the feeling of being in control? I had manipulated my clubmates for god's sake! How could I find that feeling enjoyable?

Had I become that twisted?

I found myself asking the same question again and again, each of the words that I spoke to the girls now was calculated, spoken with the objective of achieving an outcome I desired, the same was executed almost perfectly, the girls were now thinking just in the way I wanted them to, even if I had not lied completely, there was nothing true or genuine about my speech, each word cold and calculated, like a move in the game of chess, with the only objective being your own triumph. Was I willing to sink this low just to save my own hide?

This was just too much to think now, I unlocked my bike and headed to the only safe haven this situation had left me with, my own home.

Standing at a signal, I was unable to cut off my musings again, my years as a loner had given me an ability to read people, it never came naturally to me, but years of being shunned by my peers during direct interactions led me to choose another path, that of observation. I would sit silently in a corner, ignored and shunned, and would try to find out the reasons for the differential treatment I was given, what did other people have that I did not?

Seeking the answer to this question however did not solve anything, instead it only furthered the gap that existed between me and the other 'normal' people. As I continued to observe, I realized how shallow the bonds that I sought to create were in reality, social interactions between other people were shrouded and veiled, words used by them did not convey their true feelings, none of them had any interactions outside their general social sphere, a good term for the masks that they wore. The interactions that happened were all between the masks, not the people.

People tried to project an illusion of perfection, to project something seemingly unattainable in order to cover for their own social insecurities, in order to somehow conform their positions in the upper echelons of the social hierarchy, to project an illusion of perfection to cover their imperfect selves.

In simple terms, it could be considered by an example of writing an essay for homework.

Writing the essay, there would be three things any person would use, a pencil, an eraser and a blank sheet of paper. What anyone and everyone wishes when they turn in the final product, is a reflection of the same in the form of excellent grades, but is it that simple?

Writing the essay, people will use the pencil and sharpen it continuously, making it shorter, the shorter the pencil, the greater your effort.

Then you will use the eraser, an unpleasant tool, it is so because an eraser is used only when a person commits a mistake, something that everyone does, but doesn't want to admit. When the mistake is erased, the eraser is blackened, a mark that a mistake was made, the darker the eraser, the greater number of mistakes the person made.

Lastly, you have the sheet of paper, a blank white sheet on which you intend to write, with every mistake made and erased, the sheet darkens as well, erase too much and the sheet might tear as well, fold it and it may crease, something that makes the essay unpleasant to look at.

At the end, everyone wants to turn in an essay on a clean white sheet, without a single mistake. The mark of the same being a short pencil and a clean rubber, connoting maximum effort and no mistakes made, the perfect essay, the ideal that is sought.

But then ideals are ideals, not reality.

The perfect essay that is turned in is a result of countless sheets of crumbled paper and blackened erasers, things that have been disposed of to portray the image of perfection. What is given is only a mask of the true essence, it is not the real face which is projected, but a mask that strives to conform to notions of others in the society, the crumbled sheets and darkened erasers are thrown away, as if they never existed, and in the end only the perfect essay remains, all by itself.

Over the years, I grew to hate these masks, the same bonds that I sought earlier now repelled me, the masks, the fake smiles and pleasantries, the fake-friendship, all these labels disgusted me, after which I chose to abandon this incredibly complex yet fragile web of social interactions.

But due to the grace of my incredibly forceful and still single teacher, I was forced to face this web yet again, as a grunt who worked to resolve the problems of the people caught in this web, what was she thinking?

Over the weeks that passed, I grew to understand it a bit, even in the great web, this great masquerade, there were people who did remove their masks, if only a little, to other people, they dropped the masks in an attempt to actually forge something true, something genuine. Seeing that, I was filled with a desire to experience something like that as well.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were two people to whom I had revealed this innermost desire, the more time we spent together, the more I felt that our masks came off, and the true face behind was revealed, if only slightly. We had developed a relationship that I did not bother to label, I valued it truly with my heart, which was all that mattered to me, I moved forward.

But today I had taken a leap backwards, pulling the mask back on, completely covering my true self, I had used the same manipulative tactics that disgusted me to control the feelings of two people that I had valued. There was something in me which told me that I did the right thing, that without this, the bond we shared would have shattered, but was it really that fragile? If it is, can it be considered genuine? Is this what genuine was?

'Paarp'

The horn of a car behind me snapped me back into reality as I began pedaling again, however I was unable to push back the torrent of thoughts that flooded my mind.

In this great masquerade, Yukinoshita Haruno was a master of masks, who could carry any mask in a given scenario, did she even have a real face?

The thought struck me like a thunderbolt. Was this what Haruno was trying to tell him, the fragility of his bonds…her desire to see me grow, did she want me to become what I hated the most?

Parking my bike in my home compound, I finally collected my thoughts, Haruno's actions, which I preferred not to pay much mind to were deeper than I thought. The act of physical intimacy I had just experienced was not out of any form of feelings or emotions, it was a calculated move, a move with the target being me, and not Yukinoshita or Yuigahama, Haruno didn't do that in order to mess with them, she pushed _me_ into a ditch, she couldn't care less about the reactions and emotions of my clubmates, but it was my response to the situation that she sought, I wouldn't be surprised if she shadowed me to see my actions afterwards…

I guess I put on heck of a show for her then, thinking like that, it would have been better to play a bit dumb and clear everything later, when Haruno would lose interest in me, but that would have come at the cost of the Service Club itself, a price I was unwilling to pay to merely project myself as an unworthy prey to the demoness.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself, my actions, though disgusting enough for me to puke, were necessary in this time of crisis, it is said that everything is fair in love and war, and Haruno had pretty much declared war already, so using such underhanded tactics of manipulation and deceit was a necessary move, but no matter what happened, I would not become what Haruno wanted me to become, I would stay true to myself until the end, even if I broke.

My thoughts in order, I opened the door of my house,

"I'm home."

And walked in, the house seemed empty now, well dad wasn't expected now but Komachi still wasn't home? Don't tell me she's with that little bug again! That Kawasomething's brother! Onii-chan must protect Komachi's innocence!

'Clang'

There was a sudden noise of something falling in the kitchen, oh man, if Kamakura messes up again I'll have to clean it! Stop right there you damn cat!

With those thoughts on my head I rushed to the kitchen in order to prevent anything that could result in more work for me, only to find my mother there, picking up a jar that fell down. As I stood unmoving, her eyes glanced over at me, she gave a long scrutinizing gaze before she put the jar away and frisked me again, what exactly are you up to woman…

"Seems you're alright Hat-chan" she spoke up finally, wait, was she expecting me to be injured again or something, but then given the circumstances, it was natural for her to worry about me.

"So how was your _date_." Her voice dripped with mirth at the mention of the same, sheesh give me a break would you! I've dealt with enough pressure already!

"Well I'm still alive" I spoke up timidly, please spare me for now, I'm literally hanging in on 1 HP.

"I can see that." Her eyes narrowed. _'Please don't be angry'_

"Umm…Komachi isn't home yet?" I try to deflect the conversation away from the main topic, but her demeanor doesn't shift in the slightest.

"Oh she came back shortly after you left, and your dad came in early too, but I sent them out now to get us dinner…" she spoke up but my thoughts suddenly went elsewhere.

Mom cooking was an uncommon event given her work pressures, so whenever she was home early she cooked, and cooked well, not that Komachi's cooking was bad, but if Komachi was Lv. 45, mom was probably somewhere in the 90s, she cooked well and cooked a lot, so I really looked forward to her meals, that was the reason I ate nothing other than the pasta dammit! Now that dad and Komachi are out, means that we're just gonna eat some fast food, again.

"You're not cooking!?" I interrupted her rather forcefully, while the situation with Haruno was worth importance, I needed good food dammit! Whatever happened to wearing the apron and having a spatula in your hand!? Was that just for show?

"Oh…" she was rather surprised at my rebuttal, but then it was my stomach that nudged me, mess with a man's food and he will react.

"Well" she spoke up, "I was planning on cooking, but something came up…" she twirled her hair as she looked down, as if ashamed, great now I felt guilty, mom herself was always delighted to see us enjoy her cooking, so she made it a point to cook whenever she could, maybe my situation with Haruno shook her up too…

"Anyways Hachiman" she spoke up again, this time using my full name with a determined look in her eyes, what was I in for now?

"They won't be back for another hour." She spoke about pops and Komachi.

"Yeah…" I spoke up hesitantly, well this was pretty much a given, considering that dad would be paying, Komachi was probably dragging our poor father across the city to her favorite places, and he wouldn't be able to refuse his cute daughter, so they'll take an hour atleast, this was understood, why was mom stating something so obvious…she isn't planning on interrogating me is she?

' _Please spare me!'_

"So" she spoke up in an authoritative voice,

"We need to talk Hachiman."

Great.

* * *

 **Phew, it's been 10 chapters! I really feel ectastic.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. It really means a lot.**

 **PS**

 **wewewewewe: Thanks a lot man!**

 **Ruffess: I'll try to fit it in.**

 **FlashFalcon: This chapter should answer a few questions.**

 **LightningDestroyer: It shall tun even more dire.**

 **Mokkel: Thanks man, it seems I got it right.**

 **Phantom Evolution: Thanks! And I won't keep you waiting long.**

 **TouMikasa: A lot more is going to happen.**

 **wildarms13: your guess was wrong, 8man isn't off the hook. Btw thanks for the appreciation.**

 **fluffpenguin: knowledge is knowledge, be it from anybody. And thanks a lot!**

 **Masane: nice analogy, he just may, and thanks!**

 **BentShuriken: only 8man knows.**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: not really. Plus, to satiate your curiosity, I'm not really into that but don't discount it just yet.**

 **Truzon: you'll just have to guess, it's 8man vs Haruno. And thanks a lot!**

 **TheLegendary IceHole: and I present the tenth chapter.**

 **Thank you again. Hope you enjoy.**

 **As usual, feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions, they are really appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everybody, we have a new chapter in this saga.**

* * *

"We need to talk Hachiman."

Great.

Just great, when I thought this was over, I now have to face the chief interrogator of the House of Hikigaya, man mom you should join the police forces, you'd make criminals speak in a flick.

"Hachiman." My mom's voice broke my thoughts, looking up in her eyes, I saw unfettered determination, _'looks like there's no way out'_

I simply nod in response, talking seems too taxing for now.

"Okay then" she speaks up, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Not really" I answer her, though I like coffee, especially when it is sweet, I've had way too much caffeine in the last few hours.

"Hmmm" my other gives me a surprised look, well then again, I've never said no to coffee, guess there's a first for everything. "Ok then Hachiman," she walks over to the living room as I follow her, man I'm tired, "Sit" she says gesturing towards our armchair.

Oi I'm your son not a dog!

I simply obey her without any objections, I just want this to be over with. Sitting down, I sink into the armchair, man this is comfortable, good thing dad went out, otherwise he always parks himself here and refuses to get up.

"Now Hachiman" mom speaks up as she sits on the sofa in front of me, "Tell me what happened" her voice is like that of a military commander asking for a report.

Sighing, I steady myself and start speaking. I tell her pretty much the same thing I told to my clubmates, excluding that…moment of physical intimacy that was thrown in suddenly and the emergency meeting with my clubmates afterwards, I especially emphasize on the point of me footing the bill, can't have her thinking I made a girl pay for the outing, it'll only make this worse. Mom listened to everything with rapt attention.

"Are you sure you're telling me everything?" she asks me as soon as I complete my story, woman, are you an ESPer or something?

"Yeah" I answer her defensively, I really don't want to talk to her about that…episode on the streets.

"Well, if you don't want to say, I won't pry…for now." She speaks up as she leans back. "Just to be sure Hachiman, you aren't…romantically inclined towards her are you?"

…

Her question just hangs in the air as I feel the color drain from my face, me with Haruno Yukinoshita? Sure she is one of the most attractive women I've ever met, on the physical level that is, but with her ugly personality…I'd rather stay alone forever, becoming a wizard sounds better dammit!

Collecting my thoughts, I straighten up, mom's blunt question just jerked me out of whatever trance I have been in.

"Not a chance."

I speak up as normally as possible, there is no room for any embarrassment, anger or any other emotion, while I reacted to her incessant teasing due to the physical proximity, it would be the same with any other physically attractive woman given my hormones, as for feelings, I had none for her, well maybe there were traces of rage and anger for what she had done to me.

Mom smiled at my statement, "Good to know" she spoke up, "this makes the matter much easier to handle," she then looks up at the ceiling, "well given that you inherited your dad's eyes, I think you'll probably have his good taste in women too."

Wait, she just praised herself didn't she? I mean saying dad had a good taste in women just means you're praising yourself as you are his wife, narcissism isn't good mom, especially when you put it slyly like this, you really remind me of a certain annoying kohai; but then whatever saves my hide, I'll play along.

"Yeah" I said, "She's not my type anyway." Actually what is my type? Man I've never even bothered to consider any preferences. But then again, preferences connote you have options.

Mom giggled at my comment, "Do you even have a type Hat-chan?"

What!? Did she read my mind? Wait, is she did is she agreeing with me on the point of not having options? How desperate do you think your son is!? You're losing a lot of Hachiman Points here!

"Anyways Hat-chan." Mom spoke up again, "Make sure you are free this weekend."

Eh?

"Oh, I almost forgot, you are coming with me tomorrow to the market. I'll pick you up from school after you are done with that club of yours."

What?

"We're back!" I heard a high pitched voice that could only belong to Komachi, looks like she's done dragging dad through the city, she'd better have gotten me cheeseburger, I deserve that much after all I've been through today.

"Welcome back" I say tiredly as I walk towards the door, as expected Komachi she's standing there without any bags in her hand, which means I've got to go to the driveway and help dad with bags as he wouldn't let his daughter carry anything, sheesh think about me sometimes!

"Hey there Onii-chan" Komachi spoke up, how can she remain this cheerful all the time, I mean aren't you tired at all after dragging a middle aged man across the city for over an hour?

"Yo…" I speak my usual lame greeting as I proceeded out of the door towards the driveway, Komachi knew the routine, I'll talk to her afterwards.

As I walked to the driveway, I saw my father get out of the car and open the back door, that's quite a few bags, you remember it's only the 4 of us having dinner, right?

"Hey there dad" I greet him as I grab 3 bags, how much stuff did Komachi make him buy?

"Ah Hachiman, good to see you are home." Man he sounds tired, you've got to be kinder Komachi, life as a corporate slave is taxing enough for him.

"You guys sure brought a lot of stuff." I comment off-handedly, looks like Komachi won't need to cook tomorrow.

"You know your sister" dad says as he closes the back door, "By the way Hachiman…"

"Hmmm?" I respond, I'm on autopilot now.

"Your mother mentioned that you were on an outing with a girl just now." He speaks up, why is he hesitating?

"And, ummm… she didn't look happy." His demeanor changes, he's serious now, great, another interrogation.

"You aren't in trouble are you?" he asks me a reasonable question, but what can I tell him…

"It's not something… I can't handle."

' _Atleast I hope so.'_

I give him a vague answer, hoping that he doesn't probe further, my misanthropic tendencies have become a cause of concern for my family after all, and given my loner addition and self-loathing, my parents have become quite worried of me.

"Well, just so you know, we're here for you, and if you do mess up, don't be afraid to tell us." His voice is full of authority as he moves in closer and pats my shoulder, "I wasn't able to do much earlier, and though one cannot change the past, the future is in your hands."

"Just know that you don't have to shoulder the pain alone," He takes off his glasses to reveal the signature Hikigaya dead-eyes, almost making me freeze, he only does that when he is really serious.

I simply nod, do these eyes actually hold this kind of paralyzing power? Maybe it's the shock that throws the other person into this state, I should really consider buying glasses…

"Because,.." his voice is deep, I've never seen him this worried, except when I jumped in front of that car on the first day of High School, "When you fall, the pain will be felt by others as well."

I nod, "I understand dad."

"Good." Seemingly reassured by my reply he moves towards the house with a bag in his hand, putting on his glasses again. "Off the record though, you really aren't seeing your modern Japanese teacher are you?"

'What' I simply stare dumbfounded.

"I mean I've seen her in the PTA, she's pretty and all, but your mom will raise hell, plus age can really be a big issue, especially when the gap is this big." He doesn't even face me, I can't even tell if he's serious or joking.

"Nothing like that." I simply mutter in a tired voice, not letting any emotion seep into it, when I suddenly feel a smack on my shoulder again.

"Sheesh, your mom was right, you've got to unwind a bit." He says as he motions me to follow him, we move into the house, into the kitchen and dump the bags on the dining table.

"Honey, Hachiman and I are going out to get Ice-cream." He shouts as soon as he puts his bag down, weren't you tired just a while ago? And why do I have to go with you to get ice-cream? Didn't Komachi make you buy it already?

"Sure dear, make sure you bring us the sugar-free ones." My mom answers back, looks like the day isn't over for me yet. Dad dumps his coat and tie on a chair before we move out again, I was just about to move to the car when dad suddenly said,

"Let's walk." Great, as if we aren't exhausted enough.

So here we are, walking in the streets of Chiba silently, there isn't much traffic and neither me nor dad is yet to speak a word, then again, both of us have always been the silent ones.

"So Hachiman" Dad begins the conversation, "Tell me a little of this problem of yours."

His tone leaves little room for argument, steeling myself, I open my mouth to make some sort of excuse, but dad beats me to the punch,

"And just so you know, I'm already aware of what you've told your mom before leaving."

Alright, so plan making excuses fails.

"She's just annoying dad, nothing more." I speak up again as I slouch even more, this day is too much…

*Smack*

I wince slightly as dad gives me quite a stinging smack on my spine, what the hell old man?

"Never underestimate the problem Hachiman," he speaks in a serious tone, "Or overestimate your current ability. Those are the two biggest mistakes a man can make, and making these mistakes is exactly what makes situations even more problematic."

"I know that," I speak in a normal tone, "You told me the same thing when I started high school."

"But it seems I failed to get the message across." He's smirking now, "The mistake you are making here is quite simple, but the behavior and demeanor of yours is in complete contravention to your approach right now."

What do you mean old man?

"Consider it this way Hachiman, your general behavior is the opposite of what I've said to you, you overestimate the problem, and underestimate your ability." He says as he looks at me, seeing my puzzled expressions he continues, "When this becomes a behavioral trait, it is generally called self-depriciation." He pauses for a moment, "But as you are doing now, you are underestimating the problem, and overestimating your ability, something completely contrary to what you generally do, and that is what can cause the problem to be blown out of proportion." He goes silent after that.

I take a moment to let his words seep in, come to think of it, what dad says is true, generally, I consider myself to be the lowest of the low, my methods of problem solving are generally those which end up hurting me as I can't consider falling any lower than I already have.

But there are moments when I act completely contrary to this, my confession to Orimoto in middle school suddenly flashes before me again, what was I thinking so suddenly confessing to her? I knew she would never go out with someone like me, and yet I did that, did I actually expect her to say yes? If I did, was I that big an idiot?

If that is true, is it the same with Haruno?

I give it more thought, if I wanted, I could've avoided the problem with her somehow, making a scene, my repute would be spoiled but I wouldn't care, but instead I chose to have face-off with her, my actions were truly contrary to my general behavior, was this why I was feeling this tired and sick of myself?

"Seems like you're giving it some thought." Dad speaks up as he points to a convenience store, man we've walked quite a bit, "We'll talk again after we buy ice-cream," we enter the store and head to the freezer where he picks a pack of sugar-free vanilla, "Pick what you want for yourself and Komachi, I'll be waiting by the counter."

Putting my thoughts to rest for the moment, I pick up a raspberry bar for Komachi and a coffee flavored cone for myself, well, something tells me I'll need more so I drop the cone and pick up an entire packet, well more ice-cream is good. I head to the cash counter, dad pays the bill, for which I'm grateful, I already spent too much for my liking today.

Collecting our bags, we move out in silence, dad's words are still repeated again and again in my mind, I'm actually able to understand the futility of my actions, and the reality of the situation, not of now but of the past as well, my proud loner lifestyle is slowly crumbling apart in my own mind.

"So I take it from your silence that you understand what I want to tell you Hachiman." My dad reignites the conversation, I'm now all ears to hear whatever life lessons he has to give me.

"You see, from what I've known about you Hachiman, as you are now, you tend to overthink the simplest of things, interpret actions to suit your bidding, but most of your interpretations are construed negatively as you believe that everything done for or expected of you is because of selfish intent." He nails it exactly, "I know that because I was once the same," his tone mellows down a bit, "Seeing the world as it is isn't exactly pleasant, but keep seeing the coal and you may just miss the diamonds in the mine."

"So what do I do exactly?" I can't help but ask him this, this is truly the first time we're actually having such a deep conversation.

"Though it may be a crude way to put it," he speaks normally, "You need to loosen up Hachiman. You have to stop overthinking and overanalyzing, read between the lines too much and you may miss the lines themselves."

We stop at a signal after this, the silence is comfortable, it gives me time to absorb the knowledge that I am being given.

"Just think about it Hachiman, you are young, healthy and pretty smart, give yourself a little more credit and make something of those qualities."

What he says is true, what have I done in my time in Sobu? I didn't join it because of its academic repute, it was merely a good escape route from my previous life. As it stood even now, I wasn't doing much aside from complaining to myself about society, my motto of 'to work is to lose,' my dream to become a house-husband, weren't they just fronts I put up to escape from the true problem, that I lacked a dream…how was that any different from what Hayama or Haruno did? While they lied to others, I lied to myself… I sought genuine when I wasn't genuine myself.

"As for your problems Hachiman," I felt his hand on my shoulder again, "Just remember that you don't have to face them alone."

We reached home soon afterwards, dinner was a quite affair, none of us spoke too much, except for Komachi that is, but soon it was over and Komachi left us all as soon as her phone rang, it better not be that bug…

My train of thoughts breaks there as I move upstairs to my own room, there is a lot to think about, to see my own self.

' _Hikifroggy, hopping to home again…'_

' _Hikigerma can take down any barrier…'_

' _Hey isn't he the one who asked out Kaori, he looks creepy…'_

' _I'm glad I didn't give him my phone number...'_

' _Look there's a new guy in class, man his eyes look creepy…'_

' _He's the one that insulted Sagami isn't he, what a jerk…'_

Memories, a lot of painful memories flash in my mind as I sit alone on my bed, each one makes me cringe this time.

I said I didn't care about what society said.

I said I didn't need any friends.

I said it didn't hurt.

I lied.

Tears escape from the confines of my eyes as I let go of the dam that has been holding back everything, truly, in trying to become what I had thought, I had already become what I hated the most, while people held facades to protect themselves from the scrutiny of others, I made it for myself, just like them I was afraid of the pain, I refused to change as I believed that the result would be pain, had I been such a coward?

Was this why I was interesting to Haruno? A person who stays true to the society he claims to hate, and yet lies to himself, the person he truly hates for not fitting into society, I can get where she is coming from, her façade and mine aren't that different, it is just that our targets differ.

Slowly, the pain recedes away, a few good memories come in as well, especially my time at the service club, I should really thank Hiratsuka-sensei for pushing me into that.

The memories from the past fade as I accept them, the past cannot be changed, but the future is still something that can be worked upon. I put up walls, far too many of them, walls which ultimately limited my own self, but not anymore.

I would not lie to myself anymore.

I won't hurt myself anymore.

As for Haruno,

I will not lose to her, not anymore.

(8mom PoV)

"Do you think he's going to be okay dear?" I ask with most concern, Hachiman had been in a trance ever since he got back from shopping with my husband.

"He has to be" I get a rather neutral answer, "Or he will never be able to grow and fight for himself."

"He doesn't have to" I answer with a sharp voice, "I can take care of this, I have…"

"And pray, what will that achieve?" he interjects me before I can complete my sentence, his words seep in slowly, my son is in pain, and yet I sit here, not doing anything…

"Look Hitomi" he speaks up, moving in much closer this time, "I know you want to make it up to him, rush upstairs and be with him, fight it out for him, for when neither of us were there for him, but you have to understand that this will only worsen the situation."

What he speaks is true, but then…

"To be honest I feel the same," he speaks up again, "I wanted to talk to him directly, to help him get across, but when I talked to him, I noticed that the current situation is only a part of the problem."

What is he saying?

"What we need to do here is not help him this once, but for once and for all, we have a strong son Hitomi, but his strength is not real, he needs to grow. After all I don't…" his voice cracks a little, "I-I don't want him to make the mistakes I did."

His response cools me down now, Hachiman has learned to walk in our absence, but with crutches of his own, if he truly wants to walk now, he must fall again, if I intervene now, I will merely replace the crutches, not solve his problems. But in this scenario,

"But if anything happens to him…" I speak up,

"Then feel free to raise hell." He completes this for me, well I married the correct man.

* * *

 **So finally done with chapter 11, 12 is on the way.**

 **(No cliffhanger here)**

 **PS**

 **hikigaya: You'll get your answers. Thanks you.**

 **NirvanaFrk97: Thanks man! And I'll try to do that.**

 **Zeranvor: Thank you very much!**

 **Flash Falcon: I understand monologues may get a bit boring, but that is what makes 8man awesome!**

 **Ruffes: Your Welcome.**

 **HaruxHachi: You'll find out soon enough.**

 **6man: I shall endeavor to fulfill your expectations.**

 **Dragons. reaper101: Thanks!**

 **TouMikasa: You'll find out.**

 **HeroBladeRiyet: I haven't read the novels at all, the essay analogy kind of stuck to my mind from an earlier example of a sermon I had attended.**

 **fluffpenguin: Thank you! I think your oversight will change from here on.**

 **wildarms13: Thanks!**

 **Lightning Destroyer: I'll present you with more.**

 **katjaguar: Thanks, could you point out the mistakes exactly?**

 **BentShuriken: Thanks man! The omake is a nice idea, maybe I'll do that.**

 **Jonny Walker: Yeah, I hope so.**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: Relief is still a distant dream for 8man.**

 **Mr. Self-Depriciation: Thank you!**

 **AnimeLoverq8: Well his mom is his mom.**

 **PPS**

 **If you'e got the time, please do try my new story, 'The Flow Diverges.' I'll be updating that next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there everybody, i present to you the newest update in this saga.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

'Mmmmh'

I wake up feeling surprisingly refreshed, as contrary to most mornings when I wake up with varied degrees of being tired. Though I can't say I'm looking forward to today, something tells me I won't mind whatever can happen from now on, like, I can't actually decipher this feeling, like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, I feel light…

'gah'

I shake my body in an attempt to break out of the trance as I glance over to my not-so-trusty alarm clock, 6:55 AM, whelps, I'm up early for a change.

Getting up from my bed, I stretch my body a bit before witching on my autopilot mode, go to the bathroom, brush, shower, put on uniform, pick up bag and head downstairs, everything is done in the usual manner but I can't help but feel…different, I think I wouldn't mind this sort of feeling.

Going down the stairs, and into the kitchen I notice that Komachi isn't present in the kitchen, rather I'm greeted to the somewhat rare sight of mom tossing around a few vegetables in a pan, well, looks like breakfast today is going to be good.

"Morning mom." I greet her, using my usual lame greeting this early in the morning will only earn me a lecture.

Acknowledging my presence, mom turns around and greets me with a smile.

"Ah Hat-chan you're up earlier than expected, did you sleep well last night?" I detect a tone of concern in her voice.

"Like a log." I reply almost instantly, and I believe in what can be considered a cheerful voice, am I even capable of sounding cheerful?

"That's good" her voice sounds like she's in a better mood now, "We'll be having egg fried rice and miso soup for breakfast." She turns around before putting cooked rice in the pan, soon enough, a 2 steaming bowls of rice and soup are placed before me.

'Itadakimasu'

I dig in like a famished refugee, I almost didn't eat anything last night, combine that with mom's culinary skills and I'm sure you can get the picture.

Halting my spree momentarily, I notice that that mom isn't eating but looking at me with an amused expression, hey I can eat however I like at home!

"I made quite a bit Hat-chan, have as much as you want." She says, her expression unchanging, well I'm not gonna hold back when I'm home, so I give her the empty rice bowl which is refilled as I inhale my soup, well, what can I say, I'm hungry dammit!

"What about Komachi?" I ask between bites.

"She left early, something about meeting up with her classmates earlier," it had better not be that bug, "I asked her to wait up a bit but she ran like the wind taking the leftover cheeseburger as her breakfast." Her tone is a bit annoyed, well its Komachi's loss anyway, I mean we eat that stuff almost regularly but mom's breakfast is a rare event; is meeting up with your 'friends' so important that you miss this Komachi? I mean few months from now when you get into high school they'll be nothing more than names in your contact list, man I can't understand the riajuu way of thinking.

"Her loss is my gain, I get to eat more." I'm sure I earned some Hachiman points here.

She smiles at my comment, "Going to get ready now?" she asks me.

'What?'

"I'm fully ready mom." I mean I've already put on my uniform, what more do you expect me to do?

Her expression darkens, "Hachiman,"

Great what did I do now?

"Don't tell me you go like _that_ to school everyday."

Like this? What does she mean?

Seeing my confused expression, she sighs in annoyance, Oi atleast tell me what's wrong!

"Guess this is my fault, I should've paid more attention to you."

What are you saying? Be clear dammit!

"Come with me." With that she grabs my wrist and drags me back into my room, man she's pretty strong for her slim frame.

"Put this on." She holds out an ironed shirt and trousers after rummaging through my closet before leaning in and examining my blazer, "How often do you change this?"

Change? I've only got this one blazer which we got at the time of my admission, I wash it every week so that it doesn't smell and looks new, atleast I hope so.

"It's got a stain and is tight for your frame." She continues to examine it, "Don't tell me this is the only one you have." She gives me a scrutinizing gaze, I only look away meekly, what's wrong with this? You didn't mind it till now…

As if reading my thoughts, her expression softens, "Guess this will take more effort, but then I've been too ignorant, anyways where is your tie Hat-chan?"

"Should be here somewhere…" I raid my drawers to find the one part of my uniform I've never worn till now, surprisingly I find it, still inside its plastic cover…

I turn around to see mom giving me an annoyed expression, gulping, I pull out my tie and reach for the set mom has put out for me.

"Don't forget to tuck in your shirt properly, I'm waiting downstairs." With that she's gone.

Letting out a breath I was unconsciously holding I quickly discard my current clothing and wear the clothes set out for me, truthfully I tried to dress well in the beginning of high school, but then the habit slipped as well,… nothing was gained from it and I was simply too lazy, plus the disciplinary committee was never that strict about the dress code, I mean look at Yuigahama!

Tucking in my shirt and wearing my tie for the first time in months I head downstairs, mom inspects me as if scouting for any 'defects.'

"This will do for now" she says with a satisfied expression, what's with the renewed interest in my dressing? Not that it isn't appreciated, but still…

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm doing all this Hat-chan."

One word, ESP.

"It's just that," her expression turns sombre, "yesterday made me realize that…that I wasn't involved enough in your lives, like I wasn't there for you kids when you needed me, so like…"

"Just…just forgive your mom okay?" her voice was uncertain, looks like yesterday took a toll on her as well.

"It's alright mom, not that you had a choice." I smile slightly, even if she hasn't been around a lot, I haven't actually felt any sort of void, maybe a bit, but then it was this marathon working of my parents which enabled us to shift from that tiny apartment to this bungalow over the last decade.

She smiles slightly at my statement, I've got to talk to Komachi about appreciating her efforts at reaching out to us.

"Anyways Hat-chan make sure you're at the school gate by 4: 30 this evening, we're going to the market."

Ah that's right she did tell me something about going to the market today, but that's half an hour before club ends, not that I mind skipping out on that.

"Will do." With that I proceed to wear my shoes and head out.

"Ah wait a minute."

What now woman?

"Here" she hands me what I presume is a bento wrapped in a purple cloth and a thermos, "I packed the leftovers from breakfast, this should be better than the greasy bread from the school canteen."

This day just keeps getting better.

"Thanks mom." With that I'm off.

Unlocking my trusty bike, I hit the road earlier than normal, well normal for me. There is little traffic on the road enabling me to ride a bit faster without any hitch, soon I can see the school building in front of me.

Parking my bike, my thoughts go back to mom's behavior this morning, while she has tried, I couldn't call her a hands-on mother but this newfound enthusiasm of hers is appreciated, spending more time with family is always nice.

'Bzzz'

Now who is messaging me this early dammit!? Let me enjoy this quiet morning by myself would you!

Unlocking my phone, I see that the she-devil is the one that has set out on an early hunt.

' _Good Morning Hachi-kun~'_

Well, it would be rude not to return the greeting.

' _Morning Yukinoshita-san.'_ Well it was good for me until now.

'Bzzz'

That's some speed she's got, I'd give her the Yuigahama-belt.

' _Mou Hachi-kun, no need to be so dry in the morning, be a bit more romantic you know~'_

Roses are red, your dress is red, your face is red, your hair are red, you have been set on fire for being a witch…I almost typed that out, man I need to spend less time on that shitty app.{1}

' _What do you want?'_ I'll settle for being rude for now.

'Bzzz'

' _You really are rude Hachi-kun'_

'Bzzz'

' _But then again, it is part of what makes you interesting. Anyways meet me today at… I need your 'help and support''_

Another fancy place somewhere, no way in hell I'm going, but today I've got an excuse.

' _I can't, I have to go somewhere with my mother this evening. No idea when I'll return.'_

With that my phone goes silent, no reply, I can almost picture her displeased face, well I just hope I'm not beaten up again, I'll be extra cautious.

Moving inside, I take my indoor shoes from my locker and move towards my classroom, since it's still a bit early, the crowd is pretty thin as most students are either on the way or in their respective clubs or groups for whatever activities that demand them to get up earlier than everyone else. Maybe coming in at this time isn't that bad an idea.

Surprisingly, I feel light despite Haruno's texts earlier, not even minding the riajuus currently lining the corridors this early in the morning, my newly refreshed mind only makes me feel better as if giving me…strength?

I pause momentarily, as it goes, almost everyday I have painful flashbacks of events from my past, this even permeates in my dreams, but surprisingly I haven't had one of those since last night, guess pushing back those thoughts everytime took a lot more energy that I thought, was that why I felt so tired all the time?

"Sorry"

A random guy apologizes as he bumps into me, oh that's right I'm standing frozen like a statue in the middle of the hallway, best to move out of the way.

I head straight to my classroom, put down my stuff and return back to my thoughts as I stare at the ceiling, was this what was called 'accepting your past'?

Up until now, I always imagined my own past in a 'what if' manner, always full of regrets of decisions I made or did not make, could it have been better if I responded using different words, I should have never talked to her, I should have never confessed to Orimoto…the list is endless, but yesterday, after dad put my thoughts before me perfectly, I felt slightly ashamed of myself for running away all the time.

Mah whatever, I was feeling much better now, that was all that mattered, what is gone is gone, set in stone; what can happen will happen, out of my hands; it is right now, this very moment that needs my absolute attention.

Thinking that way, I really need to revise those calculus theorems, I really want the extra allowance that comes in with my scholarship.

With that, I pull out my maths book among other supplies and jot down the formulas in order to cram them in my head, the earlier I'm able to do that, the better.

"Hikitani-kun…" is someone calling out to my divine self?

"Hikitani-kun…" nah I'm just hearing voices, plus there's no Hikitani here…

" _Hikigaya…_ " Oh my so he can actually snarl in class huh…

I finally turn a bit and face the blonde prince of Sobu to acknowledge his presence, man his smile looks really strained, and something tells me that it has more to it than my ignorance to his presence moments ago.

Taking in his appearance, I see that he has brought the divine offering, a can of MAXX Coffee with him, well this ought to be good.

"I wanted to thank you for your help with the assignment yesterday," he stretches his left hand containing the can towards me; hey go easy on the can dude, you'll crush it even before I can lay my fingers on it!

"I hope you can help me _again_." Well I snatch the can of MAXX from his hand before the poor thing is crushed in his grip, looks like Yukinoshita talked to him yesterday, I need to sort this out as soon as possible.

"Sure." I give him the best serious look I can muster, nodding at my answer, he walks back to his clique, who immediately go back to pretending to interact within themselves the moment Hayama turns back to them, is our exchange that interesting to you guys? And stop looking at me like that Yuigahama!

With a slightly crumpled can of max in my hand, I glance over at the wall clock, still 5 minutes until homeroom begins, since I'm quite full right now, I'll savor the greatness of MAXX-sama later, for now I'll let the can rest in my bag.

A teacher enters momentarily and everyone returns to their seats, it is announced that Hiratsuka-sensei will be coming in late today, but no reasons are given, don't tell me she got stood up again yesterday and went on a drinking spree, she's not _that_ bad, hell if not for the age difference I'd take her without second thought!

Well since none of the teachers are free at the moment, we are free to utilize this class as we deem fit without interrupting other classes, with that the teacher leaves and a nervous young guy, possibly still in college, is left to 'look after us.'

Needless to say, the classroom quickly descends into a state of slightly controlled chaos, a few people leave before the poor guy can speak anything, the others quickly form their groups and begin chattering away about things I couldn't care less about, well I might be able to squeeze in more formulas today.

"Hikki" a somewhat nervous voice interrupts me as I return to the murky depths of math. Looking up, I acknowledge the speaker.

"Um…you and Hayato-kun, what were you…" well stuck between the service club and her clique, things are bound to be hard for her given what I said yesterday, man so much for maintaining social relations.

"It's nothing to worry about Yuigahama, he just doesn't want to feel indebted for me letting him copy part of my assignment yesterday." I answer her in a dismissive tone as I point to the can of MAXX the guy left for me.

Hearing my words her face lights up a bit as she speaks up, "But you never let me do that Hikki!" she pouts a bit, you remind me of a puppy for some reason.

"Well contrary to him, you need to learn to do it yourself, or you won't be seeing me or Yukinoshita in the 3rd year."

"B-baka Hikki I'm not that dumb." With a playful punch, atleast playful in intensity, she stomps back to her clique pouting. But hey I'm not lying here, if her grades plummet even a bit she won't be able to graduate with us. From the corner of my vision I see the proclaimed fire queen of the clique give me a glare, well after spending this much time with the two Yukinoshita sisters, this honestly doesn't scare me that much, you've got to increase your 'scare' quotient cause I'm really close to a revolt.

All thoughts set aside, I continue my excruciating journey into the world of math, honestly, the thought that I won't have to do it again ever in my life after I graduate is the only thing that keeps me motivated enough to not flat out sleep over these sums.

Time goes by slowly, the class causes a fair amount of unnecessary noise, but it doesn't bother me that much now, homeroom finally ends and it's time for our English class now, well I was able to cram quite a lot, hope I can remember all this until the end-terms.

The rest of the classes go by as usual, and I surprisingly manage to stay awake throughout the…ordeal? I honestly don't now but classes don't feel like such a pain now, I should've done this acceptance way earlier, I mean this feels so much better dammit!

The bell goes off indicating the beginning of our short lunch recess. I take the slightly crumpled can of MAXX with me before disappearing into the crowd and heading towards my destination-

The roof.

Hayama's words may sound like a normal courtesy on the surface but his tone and expressions indicated otherwise,… well sorry for reading between the lines again dad, but I can't shake off old habits this easily.

Sighing, I open the door of the roof to see an empty area welcome me, well a top class riajuu like him has got to wade through a lot of people to get here, so I'll give him time.

Leaning against the wall, I take a sip from the can in my hand as the sweet taste invades my taste buds, I relax as the cool sea breeze blows over the school, guess I can sense why Kawa-what was her name again? Well whatever, I can see why Kawa-something and Zaimokuza preferred the rooftops, this is a good place to relax, especially for the ones that prefer solitude.

My thoughts revert back to Hayama again, I pretty much painted him as the villain in what I told to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama yesterday at the club, I'm sure he's mad, as evidenced by the crumbed can of MAXX he held out to me, as for Haruno, I doubt she's even fazed by whatever Yukinoshita told her.

Focusing on the current problem, the same being the blonde prince of Sobu, I formulated a plausible sequence of action to avert any mishap, though this is bound to leave a bad taste in my mouth,… well I already hate the guy so screw it!

'krrk'

The door of the roof opened slowly, almost in a menacing manner to reveal a familiar blonde-headed person, minus the omnipresent smile, well this is gonna be a rough ride.

I felt a bead of sweat develop on my forehead as it ran down the side of my face, he was mad, I knew it, he had every right to be, but I could not afford to face him now, I had enough on my hands as it is.

Steadying myself, I took a deep breath as I put all I had into wresting one thing that would make or break me from here,

Control.

The power to influence or direct people's behaviour or the course of events, that is what is called control in the conventional sense, but it runs far deeper than that.

Control is often related to a person, an object or a course of events, and the amount of influence a person is able to exert on any of these is what determines the fact that whether he is in control or not. The examples of such can be seen from simple things, like a child controlling his toys via remote, a trainer controlling an animal by issuing commands to the uppermost levels, such as leaders exercising control over their followers via speeches, rich countries controlling puppet regimes in poor countries to sap them of their natural resources, the list goes on.

But a vital fact is missed out in all these situations, the child controlling his toy is able to do that because he can control his fingers, the trainer is able to control the animal as he is able to control the signals he issues, leaders are able to control the masses because they can control their selves while speaking and rich countries are able to control the poorer ones because they can control their own governments.

This is where the element of control over one's own self comes in.

I recall reading somewhere on the internet that 90% of what happens is out of our sphere of control, and only 10% of what happens is within our control.

The reason people spend their time in misery is because they always try to control the 90% which is out of their reach, while ignoring the 10% they can truly change, in the end, these people only become mute spectators.

Understood in the normal sense of life, all a person can really control is his own self, nothing else. Those who truly understand this are the ones who are able to then extend their sphere of control over others, that is by way of their own actions.

The one thing that set Yukinoshita Haruno apart, her deranged personality aside, was her ability to take complete control of herself and her actions. Even with her life more or less being planned since her birth, what set Haruno apart was her ability to control her own self, everything about her was probably fixed by others, her education, her school, college and even personal life were strictly regulated by her mother, and yet Haruno strived like water, fitting into every vessel that she was put in, while threatening to escape out of the smallest gap.

If not for the present scenario, I would find her admirable.

Up until now in my life, I always lived in an illusion of this, believing that I could control other people by using my tactics, I was also called despicable and disgusting for resorting to such methods, but I always thought that obtaining the results was what mattered. But then I realized how superficial I really was myself.

I told myself that I was a loner, someone who did not care, someone who could indeed control his own actions, oh how I lied to myself.

I helped others not because of my own selflessness, but rather self-loathe, a feeling that I was atleast useful for something, that was what flowed through me, invigorating me in what I considered to be a wasted life, in other words, I always blamed the 90% while ignoring the 10% , I used a roundabout way to do what others did straightaway, I confessed to Orimoto not out of love or any sort of infatuation, but rather peer pressure, I tried my best to conform to the so called ideals of society that I claimed to hate,

But not anymore.

I was now going for the 10% I had ignored to this date, I was going to be myself, and control my own self, and I was not going to let anyone, let alone this guy, dictate my behavior and actions.

"I'm sorry for using you as a scapegoat." I bow slightly to accentuate my seriousness, speaking out the moment his first foot sets beyond the door, but the bow and the apology is momentary, I'm not actually sorry for that, but hey, courtesy calls, Hachiman answers.

Looking up, I'm greeted to a face that has aligned its features in a slightly surprised manner, I guess he didn't expect me to be that direct, but then this is the only apology you'll be drawing out of me pretty boy.

"Consider this as my calling in the favor for Kyoto." I internally smirk, careful not to let any emotion slip on my poker face. Hey then he does owe me quite a bit, doing that fake confession wasn't easy.

Hayama is taken aback, I speak without giving him any opportunity to strike back, the flow of this moment is now completely under my control, he is now a mere spectator who has to accept the outcome now, I've never really been one to call in favors but I'm not comfortable sharing any details with him, my clubmates are another matter though.

Few moments after my words seep in I see him clenching his fists as he stares at the floor, his frustration with this situation is clear, as is his inability to act yet again.

I move forward and past him, "Lunchtime will be over soon, you should return to class now Hayama."

"This isn't over _Hikigaya_." Hayama snarls yet again, almost like he's foaming in the mouth.

I stop my legs but don't bother to turn around, "I'm well aware of that,…"

I tilt my head slightly as I look behind me,

"You owe me more Hayama."

With that I resume my journey, moving downstairs, leaving the blonde prince to his solitary self on the roof. Maybe I came off as harsh, but then it was necessary to end this now, I had bigger problems on my hand.

Silently I move around in the hallway on the 3rd floor as I scout for a dustbin to dump the now fully crumpled and empty can of MAXX, I think I caught a glimpse of why Hayama has become who he is, that is everyone's Hayama Hayato, Haruno must have really played him bad for him to hide his true self this badly in order to please everybody, almost like he has a fear of upsetting a person,

Just who are you Yukinoshita Haruno?

"Thinking about me Hachi-kun~?"

Speak of the devil.

I feel almost like a squirrel caught in the coil of a snake as I turn around slightly to face the person who has stirred up my life far more than anything in barely 24 hours.

"Actually I was."

I choose to answer truthfully, even if I am afraid, there is no reason to run away, if there is one key to countering her, then it is to keep dueling with her until I can figure her weakness.

I turn around to now face the she-devil herself, surprise apparent on her face before it is replaced by an amused expression and a smirk thereafter.

"My my how bold of you to admit that Hikigaya-kun, should I be flattered?" her grin somewhat suits the mood, I just hope nobody in the hallway comes around this corner for the time-being.

"Depends on how you perceive my statement."

She chuckles at my response, man, you _almost_ look like an innocent young woman when you do that.

"You must learn how to better compliment a woman Hikigaya-kun." The smirk everpresent, she tilts her face as she comes in, closing the distance between us.

"That so?" I raise my arms, gripping her shoulders I push her back gently, she might be a devil incarnate, but still she's a woman.

Taken by surprise, I witness the rare event of being able to see a slightly blushing Yukinoshita Haruno as I push her back putting a respectable distance between us, so not _that_ used to physical proximity are we?

"I thought that was the way to go." I push forward trying to gain any advantage, "After all, I got quite some appreciation yesterday at the street."

Her smug expression returns, not even a shadow of the blush remains as she grins before speaking again, "I was just showing my gratefulness as a lady who had been treated to a fine evening."

"Is that so?" I loosen my tie a bit to allow more air into my lungs, my eyes not leaving her for even a moment.

She tilts her head slightly before speaking, "I guess Yukino-chan must have been jealous."

Did you even leave then?

"Though that was quite an admirable performance you put up there Hikigaya-kun." Her grin turns predatory, almost the same as last evening before she ran away, leaving me on a sinking ship.

So you _were_ there, how much more trouble have you planned for me I wonder.

"None of it was to my liking." I let a little bit of annoyance seep through my words, even if I did tell my clubmates the truth, or atleast part of it, I used the same to manipulate them in order to hide the complete set of facts and circumstances, the only thing holding back that dam is the consolation that I did not lie.

"And yet you performed spectacularly." Her smile doesn't fade but my instincts just give me a huge red flag, she moves in slowly before gripping my left hand.

"But I cannot help feeling that you are somehow different now." Her head tilts a bit, but the scene is not cute in any manner to me, all she displays to me is morbid curiosity, like a scientist looking at a lab rat.

"Consider what you see as the truth Haruno." I answer neutrally as I shrug off her grip before invading her personal space, the gesture again captures her by surprise, forcing her to take one step back to avoid collision.

"You should leave now, lunchtime will be over soon and I don't intend to be late for class." I speak out to mark an end of this conversation, I don't want to deal with her and Hayama both within the same hour.

"Since when have you started to care about being late huh? Aren't you the one Shizuka-chan uses as a punching bag becaus-"

"Seriously now Haruno, I have a test next week that I absolutely cannot fail." I cut her off before she can begin her prattle and attempt recovery, going toe to toe with her, I'll do that if that is what she wants.

Looking up to me in surprise yet again, Haruno shuts her mouth for a change before examining me from head to toe like I'm an exotic species, she then assumes what can be said to be a thinking posture before bursting out in laughter that echoes in the empty hallway.

"You have grown taller Hikigaya-kun" her laughter stops, giving way to a giggle before she speaks, "I really mean it."

"Adolescence does that to a man." I don't really get what she means, I mean we just met yesterday, my height can't change that fast.

'Bzzz'

Momentarily ignoring the she-devil in front of me, I reach for my phone in order to take a short break from this session, unlocking the screen I tap on the notifications to see a message from Yuigahama.

' _Hikki, Minami-sensei came in again, Hiratsuka-sensei isn't coming today, isn't that like totes odd? ()'_

Looks like I have more free time.

' _So like want to hang out at the club, I mean Yukinon still has class but we can like hang out, I'll make tea!'_

Well, the thought is encouraging, but I'd rather not have anything that has gone through the hands of Yuigahama, I mean she literally burnt water the last time she tried to make tea at Yukinoshita's house, or so I've been told.

' _Nah, I'm napping on the roof, I'll swing by after classes.'_

There, nice, concise and fitting me.

'Bzzz'

' _OK HIKKI SEE YOU AFTER CLASS! (``)/'_

Is she doing this purposefully? Nah, I think she forgot to undo caps on her phone.

Putting the gadget aside, I notice that Haruno is still staring at me, possibly annoyed by the interruption, well I would have preferred this to happen later, possibly after a decade or a century or never at all, but looks like I can't help it.

"Haruno," I speak up catching her attention again, I've never been one to pry into other's affairs, it is not my business as to what other people choose to do with their lives, but considering the present situation I cannot help but ask this question,

"What did you do with Hayama?"

* * *

 **{1} who get's the reference?**

 **So I guess there was a bit of a hiatus, so I thank you all for your patience.**

 **I've been told by many readers that my chapters are quite short, hope this one breaks the streak.**

 **PS**

 **Flash Falcon: Thanks dude.**

 **Ruffes: You'll find out soon enough, or maybe not.**

 **FireHero: Hope keeps the world together.**

 **rndprasetyo: cute is not the word.**

 **The Quotable Patella: hope this is long enough.**

 **Thatslifebro: Thanks a lot!**

 **BentShuriken: I shall endeavor to keep up the surprises.**

 **Axrael: Thanks dude! And I will.**

 **jminator: we will find out soon enough.**

 **fluffpenguin: the she-devil is here.**

 **katjaguar: your wait ends.**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: those little ones cannot even hold a candle to the devil.**

 **wildarms13: 8man shall awaken!**

 **hikigaya: thank you.**

 **Animeloverq8: dreams can come true.**

 **As usual. fell free to leave reviews or suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I present a belated Christmas gift.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

"…what did you do to Hayama?"

Haruno gives me an amused look before moving a bit, her heels clicking on the marble floor she leans against the wall before speaking, "Looking out for your _friends_ Hikigaya-kun?"

I catch her emphasis, but it's just not worth it.

"Just curious, he's rather…"

"Annyoing," She cuts me off before moving towards me,

"Fake," another step,

"Normal," another one and she's again invading my personal space,

"Boring."

The distance between our faces is almost nil and the tips of our noses almost touch each other, and yet the gesture does not unsettle me in the slightest, the reason being Haruno's face, which is currently blank, without any expression, even a smile, as if she's speaking about a boring piece of news from the corner of a local newspaper, not a person.

"Tell me Hikigaya-kun," her eyes bore into mine, "How much do you know about him?" she recedes giving me a bit of breathing air.

"Not much actually, he was born with a silver spoon, he's been with you guys since you were little-"

"He's a model student and yadda yadda yadda, everybody knows all that crap Hikigaya-kun, c'mon I know that _you_ know more than that."

I'll throw her a bone.

"Well he seems to hold feelings for you, and at the same time is visibly afraid of you as well."

Haruno chuckles at my statement before finally smiling,

"Correct answer, 10 points to Hikinndor. Now for the next question, why do you think it was me who did anything to him Hikigaya-kun?" she tilts her head again, well I don't intend to play at her pace here, but I've got some free time.

"Well you find a broken toy, you assume the kid's the one who did that."

Haruno laughs at my statement again, either it's real or she's an actor who deserves an Oscar nomination.

"So I'm a kid now Hikigaya-kun? Mou and here I thought I was the one who was the elder onee-san who-"

"C'mon now Haruno, I still have to go to the next class after this." Honestly, my patience is now wearing thin.

Haruno stops her train as a blank expression takes over her face before she resumes speaking,

"Well, you already know we played together as kids right? Well since I was the older sibling I was always stuck with babysitting duty whenever our parents decided to offload us." She walks a bit before leaning against the wall.

"Not that I minded, Yukino-chan was always meek and Hayato was well behaved as well, so they never caused any problems," her tone sounds…disappointed?

"It was always me who had to stir up trouble you know, those two were just boring." I catch the lying undertone, I garner that the parents of both the Yukinnoshita and Hayama family were highly detached from their children since early childhood, even moreso than mine who atleast made it a point to catch up with us and be a part of our lives somehow.

It is not uncommon for such children to show what can be termed as 'bratty' behavior in order to seek the attention of their parents. I know this firsthand because Komachi showed the same characteristics not long ago, it was the reason as to why I started coming home straight from school in order to ensure she did not come back to an empty house. Haruno probably always came home to a full house, full of servants and luxury, but nothing else.

Taking cue from my silence, Haruno continues,

"You know I made it a point to get them to somehow do something, but it only ended up with Yukino-chan bawling her eyes out and Hayato giving me strange looks. I tried to get them up, but then suddenly one day Hayato called me out and confessed to me out of the blue."

She flicks a stray strand of hair in annoyance, "As you can guess-"

"You turned him down." I complete her sentence, Hayama obviously looked up to Haruno, from where he stood, she was the pinnacle he could never achieve, both of them were raised in similar circumstances, and yet Haruno's ability, her own self-control, it put her on a much higher plane than him, it was obviously a source of admiration…and fear.

Yet my question remains unanswered.

"Correct! 20 points to Hikinndor." Enough with the overdramatic fake gestures already.

"Well, still, I cannot fathom that a mere rejection would twist him like this." I voice my thoughts.

"This is where you are wrong Hikigaya-kun," she moves in again, "Hayato was,.."

Our noses touch again, well you sure like closeness huh.

"Just like this to begin with."

What?

This doesn't make any sense? Hayama Hayato was just like this to begin with? Did a mere rejection from Haruno push him that much? Thinking about it, his situation could be related to me changing after Orimoto's rejection, could it be he looks at the world just like I do?

"You see Hikigaya-kun," Haruno speaks again, "People don't change, they adapt to their surroundings, the primal ability of any organism is what gives us the illusion of change in the modern world, this adaptation of us to multiple situations is what then leads to a greater product known as evolution," she frowns a bit before continuing, "Hayato was just like this from the very beginning, he didn't even adapt but simply camouflaged like a chameleon."

I'm really getting confused here…

"You know after Yukino-chan and Hayato were friends when we were much younger, being the smiling Buddha he is, Hayato was quite a hit among the girls in his class, Yukino-chan's proximity to him coupled with her cute face and grades made these girls very jealous." She pauses for a bit inhaling and then exhaling quite loudly before continuing.

"These girls then started teasing Yukino-chan, stealing her things, calling her mean and excluding her from their groups, all of this as Hayato only stood there as a mere spectator. Soon after that, Yukino-chan was accused by a classmate of vandalizing her studytable, the charge was clearly false but yet she pestered, Yukino-chan tried to get Hayato's support, but as usual," her tone was now tinged with bitterness, "he just stood there, smiling and asked her to apologize so that the matter could be settled fast and everyone could be happy."

I stop her train with a raised hand, I'm pretty sure I know what happens ahead, I can guess that much, picturing Hayama like that is pretty easy.

"As you could have guessed, he tried again and confessed to me after, but then I knew he was pathetic, he was just plain boring."

I stand silently as I absorb the new piece of knowledge that I have been given, while I was often bullied back in my younger years, it had never gotten that bad.

That aside, I am able to reach quite a reasonable conclusion.

Haruno never played with Hayama, no, she was never interested in him in any form, he was not a toy she had played with and tossed aside, he could have never been, why do I say that?

Because Haruno hates Hayama, and possibly her own sister is on the list right below him.

You know when you are faced with a situation, any situation, you either run away from it or face it head on, as I could understand Haruno always chose the latter, she tried everything in her ability to make Hayama and Yukinoshita to diverge, to control their own selves and possibly become stronger.

In other words, she tried to make them stronger than their past selves, but as I could see, she failed.

She tried to make Hayama adapt to the circumstances when she rejected him, she thought he would try to strive to become her ideal man in order to get her, that he would grow as a result of that experience, but he did not. Hayama was clearly taken aback by her rejection, and instead of choosing a difficult path of fight and conquer, he simply chose the low road, he started to find acceptance in others and engaged in more people pleasing antics than before in order to cement his own belief that he was perfect.

This went to an extent wherein he was so afraid of even upsetting strangers that he sacrificed his own childhood friend to keep up his image.

Convinced he had made the ultimate sacrifice by even giving up his own childhood friend, he proposed to Haruno again, only to be shot down again, possibly by a huge amount of disgust.

On the other hand, Haruno even left her own sister to fend for herself even though she knew about the bullying, this was probably in the hope that Yukinoshita would strive on to become stronger, shut in her classmates with her talents and rule over like a true queen.

But then again, it didn't work, the bullying continued to such an extent that Yukinoshita was labeled with false allegations, an underlying tone being that her classmates didn't respect or fear her even with her own attributes and family background considered, truly, a lion's cub bullied by a litter of foxes, like she was a cat.

In high school, this continued in another form as Yukinoshita simply created an aura of being unapproachable with her stellar grades and looks, yet completely cut-off from the flow of society, afraid of anymore such incidents, she simply strove to not even try and get any friends or even make acquaintances. Hiratsuka-sensei probably tried to somehow mend her by making the service club, wherein she could get her own feel-good factor by helping students who apparently were less talented than her, but this only gave rise to a false sense of narcissism and facades which I saw for myself when I joined in, it might be changing now, but that will take a considerable amount of time and effort, and will involve a lot of others helping her as well.

One thing which united these 2 fronts was something I had clung on to despite lying to myself, that is the 'fear of the past.'

Both Yukinoshita and Hayama are visibly afraid of what happened to them earlier in their almost picture-perfect lives, neither of them has come to terms with the fact that the incident happened to them and are afraid to live with the results.

In other words, they reject the rejection that they faced instead of accepting it, it gives them an illusion of moving on, an illusion that they have put the same behind them, and yet the same continues to influence their lives, every moment they live, every decision they make, they relive it.

Eating out their hearts, the past still dwells within them, controlling them, they are slaves of their own past without any free will, the situation is only made worse by the fact that they don't acknowledge it, even to themselves.

But then didn't I do the same? Even in my second year of high school, I was still afraid of Orimoto, the rejection continued to live in me…

"You aren't like them Hikigaya-kun." Haruno speaks up breaking my thoughts.

I wasn't thinking out loud was I?

"Your expressions give it away" she speaks as she moves in closer and puts a hand on my cheek, "But then again, I'm glad that you atleast understand what I truly have been trying to do."

"Helluva way to do it" I spit out in annoyance before grabbing her hand roughly and pushing it down.

"Only the steel which is put in the hottest of fires and beaten the most blows by the hammer makes a strong sword, I'm sure you have heard that before." She continues unabated, least affected by my actions.

"So you push the child in the pool-" I begin my counter only to be cut-off again,

"-And hope that he learns to swim. I'm well aware that it is a crude method Hikigaya-kun, but is effective nonetheless." She gazes into my eyes fiercely as she speaks, she isn't the least bit apologetic about the methods she has used.

"Plus, you're one to speak about methods Hikigaya-kun, even though you promised to change after confessing at Kyoto, didn't you rig the school elections to make that dummy the president?"

I'm slightly taken aback at her counter, how did she know about the online campaign trail I created with Zaimokuza? I didn't even tell my clubmates or Isshiki for that matter.

"Don't concern yourself with the how's Hikigaya-kun," Haruno speaks with a knowing smile, "Ask it this way, why?"

"I believe I know the answer to that already Haruno."

"Now do you?" Haruno's tone clearly does little to betray her amusement.

"You needed an ally, or rather an equal, for what purpose I do not know, but you needed someone strong, possibly as strong as you or even stronger than you in order to support you." I pause a bit before continuing, "You tried looking closer home, in hopes that those you are acquainted with will help you, but it resulted in a failure, in the end you tried to mould your own sister, but you were disappointed again."

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Excellent Hikigaya-kun, 100 points to Hikinndor this time." Haruno claps away as I finally conclude my answer.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before truly voicing my questions.

"Why me Haruno? I'm not any different than them, infact even I-"

My voice is cut-off as a manicured finger purses my lips, I silently nod at her indicating that I'm willing to listen.

"You never went their way Hikigaya-kun, rather you went ahead on a road I didn't even know could exist before I met you. Instead of putting an illusion of your past being behind yourself, you openly lived with it, accepting the pain as it was, you never denied it and neither did you accept it, you never gave into the illusion of change." Her grin turns predatory now, "That truly baffled me, when I met you I assumed you just to be another one of the many unfortunates Shizuka-chan experiments on-"

"-And so you decided to borrow me?" I cut her off this time, I'm not really coming to terms with what she's saying, true I never denied the past, but I didn't accept it either, wasn't that what…

"Somewhat, you struck me as interesting the moment I knew my 'ideal girl' act and charm didn't work on you, you saw through me like my façade was made of glass, a mark of someone who sees the world for real yet blindfolds himself at the same time, seeing the truth and lying to yourself, you were just unique."

So it's just as I thought, but then why put me through all this trouble?

"When I saw you," Haruno cups my face and gazes intently into my eyes before speaking, "I saw a potential for this evolution, the illusion of change non-existent, you were someone who could truly adapt and evolve."

"Or so you thought" I can't help but quip in, her reasoning, while perfect, still doesn't strike a chord with me.

"Well, then again Hikigaya-kun, I never did expect you to grow this fast," she continues, my face still cupped in her palms, hmm, looks like she uses some special hand cream for this texture, and this slight musky scent as well…gah! Pull yourself together Hachiman!

"Or maybe you continued to grow all this time and it only shows now? Hmmm then again as I said, you truly are interesting."

"But,-" she moves in closing the distance between our faces, our lips almost touch, to be honest it isn't actually a bad sensation but I'd rather prefer to have my personal space back, I gently nudge her shoulders again and have her move back to see a slight blush creep in on her face, I guess unexpected physical contact isn't her forte.

"But it seems that you haven't fully grown yet."

Pardon? I'm feeling mighty fine as I am now already.

"Maybe, you just need more time, that's it!" She suddenly gives me a megawatt smile, kinda like the ones Komachi gives me sometimes, and for the first time since our conversation has begun, I actually blush, not by her proximity, her gestures or her words, but her smile somehow feels different, almost as if it is…real.

"You will grow more Hikigaya-kun, you will continue to adapt now and actually evolve, I'm sure of it now." Her smile still doesn't leave her face.

"Is that why you asked for my _help and support_?" I can't help but pop the question.

Her expression turns slightly somber as she responds, "Yes, but it is still too soon to discuss all the details, anyway Hikigaya-kun,"

I look at her blankly, what now?

"You should focus on your scholarship test for now, I'll be sure to stay _in touch_ , just feel free to ask me for anything if you need it, as you've already taken my request."

She pauses for a bit before smiling again and moving towards the stairs, how does she climb up and down with those heels,

"Goodbye for now Hikigaya-kun, Ara, are you checking out my legs by any chance? I'll make sure to wear shorts or a miniskirt on our next outing." She continues on in her usual manner, well no harm in playing along.

"While the gesture is appreciated, what I'm curious about at this moment is how you're able to climb the stairs wearing those heels."

"Woman's secret." She giggles before disappearing from my eyesight, well looks like it's time for next class to begin, better head downstairs myself.

Heading down to class, I can't help but get this feeling, this feeling of anger….annoyance?

I feel as though I've been played by Haruno again, like a science experiment that's given a desirable result, and yet it doesn't bother me?

Then I find myself asking this question, why should it?

Don't people manipulate each other in the same way as they use any other gadgets, press the known buttons to obtain the desired results, but then again, Haruno didn't manipulate me here, not by a long shot.

Instead she gave me a nudge, twisted as it may be, she gave me a nudge towards a change, I was clearly not okay the way I was and Haruno pushed me to change, or adapt as she said. Along the way, as I was hurt, my parents stood by for me and showed me the direction they believed to be correct based on their own experiences, taking that I truly accepted my past and felt revitalized, is this what she meant by 'evolving'?

Well as dad said, too much thinking isn't good, I do need to loosen up, I'm feeling better today than I was yesterday, that's all that matters, as for Haruno's request, I'll just put it somewhere at the back of my mind for now, no use worrying about the unknown.

I enter the class and few people notice me, notably Hayama's clique and most notably the blonde fire queen who is glaring daggers into my skull from the moment I put my first step in class.

Sheesh, what's with you guys?

Contrary to my usual routine of sitting on my desk and pretending to ignore them, I look at them square in the eye and raise an eyebrow in confusion, while the others quickly pretend to go back whatever they were doing, Miura looks slightly taken aback but glares on, looks like Hayama still hasn't come back yet, well whatever…

Opening my bag I take out the necessary books and supplies for next class and begin revising, next class begins in a few minutes as another teacher strides in and explains something about a pop quiz next week, I hope it doesn't clash with the scholarship test.

(After classes)

*Groan*

I bury my head in my hands as I rest my head on the desk, my luck sucks dammit!

The cram school scholarship exams are scheduled over the next weekend, a series of 3 tests and an interview for those who manage to pass the written phase. That is what decides the fate of your application.

As it stands, there are 2 tests on Saturday and one on Sunday morning, our teacher here has scheduled the pop quiz exactly on Friday, the day I need to revise and rest if I hope to get through the tests, but then again, he probably doesn't know about that.

Normally, I'd just cry at the unfairness of this world and drag along, but maybe I can talk Suirashi-sensei about this, I'd really like if he could do something about this.

Making up my mind I get up, Yuigahama is still with her clique, Hayama never came back after lunch, so everyone there is quite nervous and I doubt Miura stopped glaring at me throughout the last few hours, well one message to our resident airhead about me being late and I exit the class heading straight to the teachers cabins.

Turning around the corner, I see a mop of silvery-blue hair, there stands my ex-delinquent, bro-con, bartender classmate, it's actually funny that I remember so much about her, including her preferred choice of underwear-black lace, quite bold at that, and yet have a problem remembering her name.

"Yo."

I give her my usual lame greeting as she almost jumps out of her skin, I ain't that scary am I?

"Uh…um hey."

"So how's your preparation for the test coming along?" I certainly want to know the status, after all, that request was one in which my solution was the most accepted one.

"I-its going good, but the…" she goes silent for a bit, well then.

"The pop-quiz right? I'm going to see Suirashi-sensei about it, wanna come along?" if anything, numbers should convince him.

"Uh, sure." With that I have a new ally in my party, +10 health, +5 mana.

We continue walking and soon enough we are just near the teachers cabins, I say just as a particular blonde girl with a fiery personality stands in our way, she's still glaring at me, seriously stop that already!

"Hey Hikio" she speaks up finally before giving Kawa-something a passing glance, "Got a moment?"

I don't know why, but her authoritative tone just irritates me now. Who does she think she is? Or rather who does she think I am? I might not be at the top of the social ladder here, but I don't believe that gives her the right to treat me as a lesser being.

"Nope" I grab Kawa-something's wrist and quickly move past Miura before she can even respond.

Opening the door of the room, I speak almost instantly, "Sensei, can we come in?" Miura gives me a flabbergasted look, well she can't do anything now.

"Please come in."

I look at Kawa-something to see that her face is beet-red, what happ-oh right.

I let go of her hand slowly, I'm quite sorry for springing that on her but Miura was really being a pain and I didn't want to face her now.

I move in slowly and Kawa-something meekly follows me, guess I'll probably say sorry later.

"Ah Hikigaya-san and Kawasaki-san, what can I do for you?" Suirashi-sensei turns his chair to face us and enquires, so its Kawasaki huh, got to remember that.

"Well sensei, it's about the pop-quiz next Friday, you see…" I go on to explain the circumstances in a concise manner and tell him of our difficulty, sensei listens to us, or rather me as Kawasaki stands behind before finally speaking.

"I see, so the both of you applying for scholarships to cram school, that is quite understandable." He pauses for a bit and enters a thinking pose before smiling at us, "Well, we always have a significant populace that suddenly turns 'sick' at the test day and gives the re-tests, since we allow them to do that I believe it would be quite unfair for me to deny you the same opportunity given your genuine reasons."

My spirits are suddenly uplifted, and judging from the meek 'yes!' coming from behind me, the sentiment is shared.

"Just make sure that you submit Xerox copies of your admit cards to me sometime before the test with a written application, I'll ensure that you are eligible for the re-test. Best of luck for your tests and may you both earn your scholarships."

"Thank you very much sensei." A quick bow and we're out, that went surprisingly well.

*Phew*

Kawasaki releases a breath she had been holding in for quite some time now, then again I guess we're both equally relieved at the prospect of not having to face 3 days of tests instead of 2.

"T-thanks for that." Kawasaki finally manages to speak something after we have exited into the hallway.

"I-I would've just stood there, if it wasn't for you I'd probably end up giving the quiz and the test." She continues before I have a chance to question her, well, it's good to see my efforts can draw gratitude.

"Well then see you later Kawasaki, tell me if you need any help." With that, and a quick nod from a slightly red Kawasaki I'm off towards the clubroom.

I'm halfway to my destination before I realize I forgot to apologize for holding her hand so suddenly, well it's nothing major.

Resuming my trek at a comfortable pace, I encounter a wild Miura again.

"Hikio! Just wha-" She starts on quite a high pitch.

Miura used Glare.

"Do you need something from me Miura-san?" I cut her off, I'm already tired of having to deal with so many people.

Wild Miura's Glare failed, Hachiman is not paralyzed.

"Ah-uh, Damn you Hikio!" so even the fire queen fumbles huh?

"And pray, why must I be one of the damned?" I keep a cool demeanor, after having faced both Haruno and my mom in the last few hours, Miura's fiery attacks don't even hurt as much as Yuigahama's playful punches, infact I'm actually surprised I was scared of her earlier, guess I leveled up.

"Uhhhh, why you…"

"It would be better if you spoke to the point Miura, I've got to go to club now."

Miura visibly calms down, atleast I can draw the conclusion from the fact that her breathing is now barely audible, before she starts speaking, "W-why'd you run away just now huh?"

Although I'm not exactly comfortable with her tone, it would just be rude not to answer now.

"As far as I can recall, you asked me if I had a moment to spare, which I frankly did not at that time as Kawasaki and I had to meet Suirashi-sensei concerning a pressing matter." I see that my perfectly worded reply irritates her, I'm actually amused at her display.

"Well than Hikio, I'll just get to the point," she crosses her arms over her rather not-so-modest chest, hmmm, maybe she could even be as big as Haruno in the years to come, you're actually missing out on something 'big' here Hayama.

"What's the deal with you and Hayato?"

Well I was kinda expecting this question, but to be honest the one thing I really don't need now is more people getting involved in all of 'this.'

"Why don't you ask Hayama yourself, you're friends right?"

I throw the ball into her court, it's a perfectly valid point, she's actually close to him, atleast she thinks that, so why come to me?

"Well it's uhhh,"

Miura flusters as soon as I bring up Hayama, man she really has it bad for him.

My hate for Hayama slightly swells in my chest at this display. Despite of people saying how 'nice' he is I can't help but think of him as anything more than a jerk. He's well aware of Miura's feelings but refuses to accept those as he is afraid of upsetting somebody, and yet he strings her along for his own convenience so that she serves as a barrier against other girls who might confess to him, be rejected by him and then, god forbid, think of him badly. The true definition of a selfish jerk, I actually regret apologizing to him now, even if it was just a formality.

"Hayama doesn't want to talk about it and I like, don't want to come off as pushy you know…" Miura continues in a subdued tone, I almost feel sorry for her.

"So like, stop bothering him. You know Hikio-"

"So you assume something is going on, not only that, you also presume that I'm the one at fault." That was why I said almost, Miura might be all pearly eyed and rosy cheeked to Hayama, but to me she's just a selfish and rude bitch who, for some unfathomable reason, hates me even after all the effort I've put in helping save their clique.

"That's some logic you have Miura."

"Well, it-its got to be you Hikio!" it looks like she's getting desperate now.

"Why would you say that, based on your words, you clearly lack any information about the present situation except for the fact that both Hayama and I are somehow involved, and yet you assume that I'm somehow at fault, isn't that a bit too far fetched?"

Miura settles for throwing me another of her glares, it's clear that she's not used to being talked back to and doesn't know how to respond in such situations.

Source: her interactions with Yukinoshita and currently with me.

"Look, if Hayama doesn't want to tell you, neither can I, it would simply be the breach of a gentlemen's agreement." I begin walking again, I've wasted enough time on this already, "If you absolutely must know, talk to Hayama."

Leaving Miura in her own company, I pick up my pace a bit, the last thing I need is more people…or is it? Despite all the interactions, only the realization with Haruno seems to have exhausted me, everything else is just like regular business, looks like I'm actually good at dealing with people now, as the same now barely takes up any energy.

Standing before the door to my club I slide the same to reveal quite a…peculiar scene.

Yukinoshita is sprawled on the floor, her hair strewn everywhere with Yuigahama on top of her, almost in the famed missionary position, except for the slight gap between their bodies, Gahama-chan, must you pin her with your shoulders?

Their eyes stare passionately into each other before the suddenly register a new presence in their sacred haven, namely, me.

"Sorry for interrupting."

I quickly close the door, I always knew they were made for each other and yet did not recognize that their relationship had progressed this fast, but I truly wish the both of you eternal happiness.

I just begin to walk away when I hear a _very_ loud voice.

"WAIT! HIKKI!"

And with that I'm back in the clubroom, seated in my regular place, with 2 red faced clubmates, one sitting across the table trying her best to pretend to read a book, while the another continues to stand before me, content with staring at the floor after pulling me in, neither of them have spoken a word since I entered, hence I believe I must initiate now.

"Yuri-Yuigahama, Yukinoshita…" I speak up, my voice draws the attention of both my clubmates as I continue.

"It's alright, I understand, I only wish the both of you eternal happine-"

I'm cut off with a barrage of childish punches, courtesy of Yuigahama, who practically shouts while doing the same.

"Mou Hikki! I tell you it's not like that…"

I choose to sit quietly and hear their explanation, apparently Yuigahama came across an article about dancing while surfing the internet and just wanted to try it. Being ever-so-helpful, Yukinoshita agreed to be her partner reluctantly and tried to correct her when she made a mistake.

Then with Yuigahama being the klutz she is, she lost her balance while doing a pirouette on her toes and ended up falling on Yukinoshita just moments before I entered.

Sounds rather convenient.

"I can assure you we only speak the truth Hikigaya-kun." The ice-queen attempts to speak in her usual tone with her glare, but the red just makes it tough to take her seriously.

"Pfft hehehaha…"

I just can't help it, for the first time in a few years, I laugh to my heart's content and to the embarrassment of my clubmates, who only seem to turn a deeper shade of red now.

After a very hearty laugh, I finally calm down, I'm almost out of breath here.

"Hi-Hikki…"

Yuigahama looks like she's ready to bawl her eyes out any moment now, but compared to yesterday, this is just cute.

"Got it, I promise I won't tell anybody." I can't help but chuckle slightly as I speak.

Man I should've taken a picture.

"So why did you suddenly become so interested in dancing anyway Yuigahama?" I try to steer clear of the scene for now, if I tease them more I'm sure Yuigahama will actually end up crying.

"Well, uh-Hikki you know there's a festival and I kinda wanted to know how to…" Yuigahama gives me a full length story with her exaggerated hand gestures. Well long story short she was worried about her clique, especially Hayama and Miura, so she thought that getting the gang to hang out would do them some good.

Following that line of thought, she decided to go to a nearby festival as they already frequent malls and other local establishments, and while she was at it she saw that they were going to have a dance at the festival and it suddenly dawned on her that she couldn't dance at all. Everything else that happened thereafter was something I saw with my own eyes a few moments ago.

"And you know like-"

"So when's the festival?" I finally quip in as it looks like the Yuigahama-express has no intention of stopping by itself.

"Ah-um this Sunday."

Weekend huh? Why someone would go to a place packed with people and overpriced trinkets and food, on a holiday nonetheless is still beyond me, well not like it affects me.

"Well good luck learning to dance in 2 days." Since today's Thursday, she's still got 2 days before Sunday.

I relax a bit as Yuigahama the goes to the other side and starts bothering Yukinoshita again, with all that said, I'm feeling quite hungry now.

Oh then again, I haven't had anything except that one can of MAXX after my breakfast, thank god mom packed me some food.

"Oi Yukinoshita," I speak up garnering the attention of both my clubmates, "The microwave is working right?"

Receiving a nod in response, I switch on the microwave and put in my bento, the after re-heating the rice and the soup, I move back to the table to begin my lunch.

'Itadakimasu'

I just begin eating to notice that both girls are giving me odd looks, what? I can eat here all I want.

"Hikki, you have a bento today?" do I detect a tone of concern?

"Well, my mom made me some breakfast, and luckily there were leftovers." I see Yuigahama lets out a small 'phew' which is somewhat mimicked by Yukinoshita, not paying much mind I go back to my food before remembering the basic courtesies I have been taught.

"Would you guys want some?" I haven't taken a bite yet, so it's okay.

"W-we just may, would you like some tea Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita speaks as she stands up, receiving a nod from me, she walks over to the kettle and soon returns with a cup of tea, 2 paper plates and disposable chopsticks, when did you buy all this?

Yukinoshita takes a bit of rice in both the plates along with a slice of pickle, as usual, these girls don't eat much. The surprising thing is that instead of taking the plates back to the other end of the table, the chairs are dragged to my end instead, well whatever suits them.

'Itadakimasu'

With that the three of us begin eating.

"Hikki this is totes yummy!"

"Indeed Hikigaya-kun, your mother is deserving of compliments for preparing such a fine meal."

I take in the compliments for my mom along with my food, hats off to her.

We eat in relative silence as Yuigahama pipes down, few minutes later we're all done and I'm currently drinking Yukinoshita's tea to complete the meal.

"Hikki," Yuigahama gives me an odd look, I don't have more food.

"What?"

"Well, uh it's just that Hikki looks a bit different today."

"Is that so," I place the tea cup on the table, "Maybe it's coz I'm wearing a tie today."

"Indeed, it is an event of extreme rarity to witness someone like you follow the schools uniform regulations." Yukinoshita quips in her usual style, well she might have insulted me there but it's not like she's lying.

"Yeah" I sink into my chair, I'm not in the mood for a banter right now.

My clubmates give me questioning looks before a knock interrupts us.

"Please come in." Yukinoshita responds.

"SEEEEENNNNNNNPPPPPA-" the door opens.

And comes in the Isshiki-invasion, but just why did you stop halfway, and why are you looking at us like that?

Really what happened Isshiki?

"Ah Iroha-chan Yahallo!" Yuigahama get's up to greet the sly fox, her hand brushes against my elbow as the situation dawns on me.

The three of us are still seated in the same manner as we were while eating, the girls didn't bother moving their chairs and Isshiki was clearly surprised to see us sitting this close.

"Ah Isshiki-san, good afternoon." Yukinoshita settles for giving her the textbook greeting as she turns to face her, watch your legs woman!

"Y-yahallo Yui-senpai, Yukino-senpai." So I don't get a yahallo? And what's with that still subdued tone?

"What do you want Isshiki?" I'll settle for being rude now.

"Mou Senpai!"

"Hikki!"

"That was unnecessarily rude Hikigaya-kun."

I am scolded by 3 different voices, but the mood's back to normal now. I simply smile in response.

"So Isshiki-san, is there something you need our help for?" Yukinoshita shifts the focus back on Isshiki.

Didn't I ask the same thing?

"No Yukino-senpai," Isshiki nears me and grabs my bicep, "I just need to borrow Senpai for some time."

Oi! I'm not a pen!

"I'm sure that the Service-club is better equipped to help you than an individual Isshiki-san."

"Yeah, we can help you more than Hikki alone Iroha-chan!"

2 voices usher in to support me, surprisingly not a single insult is thrown my way.

"What do you need me for anyway Isshiki?" I question her as she refuses to let go of my hand.

"Well, umm it's like…"

"Please do not tell us you need us to help the Student Council again Isshiki-san, as the President you must strive to be self-sufficient." Yukinoshita speaks again, I feel Isshiki's grip loosen a bit.

"No Yukino-senpai, I need to get the supplies for the soccer club from the sports store to the school."

So I'm just being used as free porter service now?

"Well, sorry then Isshiki, I can't help with that." I give her my answer as I turn around, let my hand go already!

"Ehhh why senpai?" Isshiki wails as she nears my ears, I proceed to turn, press the forefinger of my other hand on her forehead and push her back gently.

Isshiki blushes at the rather unexpected gesture and let's go of my bicep, I put a comfortable distance between us before I speak.

"I had an accident yesterday, my abs are still sore so I can't do any heavy lifting." There, perfectly worded and reasonable.

Isshiki gives me a look telling me that she's got more up her sleeve, but I beat her to the chase before speaking up first.

"Plus I've got to leave early today."

Isshiki's argument dies in her throat, but my clubmates are the ones to suddenly accost me.

"Eh, Hikki's leaving early today?"

"Did you not find it prudent enough to inform us about this Hikigaya-kun?"

Well to be fair, I just remembered I have to meet mom at the school gate at 4: 30, it's still 3: 40 now but if I do get dragged along in Isshiki's scheme there will be no escape for a couple of hours.

"Well to be honest I just remembered I've got something to do." I'm not lying.

"Senpai, what can be more important than helping your cute kouhai who is in dire need of help?"

"Where are you going Hikki?"

"Indeed Hikigaya-kun it is difficult to believe you have any pre-decided appointments unless…"

The mood suddenly turns mellow, it seems that Yuigahama and Yukinoshita are still thinking about yesterday's encounter, normally I would just go ahead and tell them the truth of meeting my mom and tried to convince them.

But now I think I'll break the mood before and do that later.

"Well you see," I cough slightly for added emphasis, 3 sets of eyes bore into me seeking answers, well here goes nothing.

"I've got a date."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Maybe, just maybe this was not a good idea.

* * *

 **By length, this has certainly got to be the longest of chapters I've written, man I'm tired.**

 **Phew.**

 **PS**

 **Flash Falcon: Happy new year to you too! Maybe he is, there's a ton of ideas for him.**

 **Ruffess: I guarantee this should've surprised you.**

 **Guest: well, I believe it all depends on perspective.**

 **Awesomeness11: Thank you very much, hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Nivicci Shiama: I don't believe anybody got it. 8man is 8man, it's what you make of the man.**

 **TouMikasa: I present to you this update. Hope this keeps you engaged.**

 **katjaguar: your wish is mutually shared.**

 **Lord Mortesen: Thank you very much! I'll continue to update as fast as I can.**

 **captainkwakkie: I like greedy people.**

 **FireHero: Glad about that, you'll be liking him even more now.**

 **Monark: Thank you. You'll be getting that soon enough.**

 **hikigaya: confidence is the true mark. Thanks!**

 **jam99chgo: Your wait ends, and fright increases.**

 **Mr. Self-Depreciation: Thank you, I'm really glad.**

 **fluffpenguin: you are truly are ingenious.**

 **wildarms13: Thank you very much! His aura is truly developing.**

 **BentShuriken: Thank you. On that note, who among us can claim to be one?**

 **The Quotable Patella: Not necessarily a conflict, maybe a practical approach. Thank you very much.**

 **AnimeLoverQ8: you have your answer, if you read between the lines that is.**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: Subtle changes are noticed over time. And I know it's been long, but sometimes you can't help it.**

 **As usual, feel free to leave your highly sought reviews and suggestions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ta-da, a new chapter!**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

"I've got a date."

"WHAAAAAAAAA"

I wince and cover my sensitive ears with my palms. I'm pretty sure that they're bleeding and I'll have to order hearing aids now. These girls sure can screech, it's kinda my fault for springing this; but still I never thought that even Yukinoshita would react this loudly, maybe Yuigahama has been rubbing off quite a bit…hehehe rubbing off…

I stop my train of thoughts as take my hands off my ears, it seems that the collective voices have stopped. Looking over at 3 red faces in front of me I think this small joke might have just had too big an impact, is me getting date that big a deal? I mean really, even my mom…

Shaking those thoughts I steady myself and speak.

"Sheesh, what's with you guys?" I mean really, while I expected a reaction, I didn't expect Yukinoshita to join the screeching brigade.

"I-it's a v-very unexpected d-development Hi-kigaya-kun." Yukinoshita stutters an answer as the other 2 look on, why are you guys still this red?

"Well if you ask me this was long overdue." I answer in a nonchalant manner and go back to reading my book, I was originally planning on making this a one-line gag but I'll have to take a little revenge for the damage the commotion caused to my ears.

"…"

I'm greeted with silence while Isshiki and Yuigahama are content with staring at the floor, Yukinoshita looks like she wants to speak something but can't.

Is this why Komachi keeps taking jeers at me like this? I mean I get it now, it's actually funny now that I'm not at the receiving end.

I check the clock again, it's almost 4 now, better head down fast. Afterall I don't want to be late.

"I'll be taking my leave then." I move from my chair, wrapping my bento and picking up my bag. I'm able to take one step towards the door before my journey is interrupted.

"Y-you wouldn't be happening to go with…" Yukinoshita's words die in her throat, man I can't extend this joke any longer if last evening is still prevalent in their minds.

"I'm going to the market with my mom." I answer in as lamely as possible.

Judging by the 3 collective breaths that were just released it looks like the situation has dissolved, well come and take your shots now.

"Mou Hikki you meanie!"

"I didn't lie if that's what you're saying Yuigahama." I cut her off before her tirade extends into playful punches.

"But senpai, you said you were going on a date." Isshiki chimes in. Sorry, but my armor is too strong to fall apart right now.

"Going by the definition of the word, I'm still doing the same," I glance over at Yukinoshita who seems to be readying her arsenal, but today's not her day.

"Afterall, a date is a social engagement, rather an appointment to meet at a specified time," I pause before continuing, "The fact that you construe the same to be romantic all the time simply defines your thought process." I find myself unable to hold back a small smirk, even the great Yukipedia cannot counter this.

"Th-that is…" eh heh, even the Yukipedia is rendered silent, Hachiman finally scores a goal!

"Baka Hikki!" the mood breaker comes in the form of Yuigahama as she jumps to me, her chest heaving as she begins her usual tirade of punches. Looking over at her I find myself unable to avoid a thought that has recently come to my mind.

Yuigahama and Miura are both loud, and both of them have rather umm….generous proportions, while the Ice queen is rather…quite and a bit…lacking. I mean is there some sort of direct relation between the two things? Haruno herself is quite loud, and well, proves to be a testament to my theory. But then there's Kawa-Kawasaki, there! I remembered her name! Well anyway there's Kawasaki who's just as quiet but then she's just as generously proportioned, then there's Isshiki who's just as loud as Yuigahama, but then again she's not that…blessed.

Considering that then maybe this is more like a general phenomena, with the usual plethora of exceptions. If so then I'm grateful as I do like quiet girls but really…wait, where does that put Komac-

I shake my head to break my train of thoughts, bad Hachiman!

I glance over to see the 3 girls giving me odd looks, was I supposed to answer to something? Seems that I spaced out a little too much.

"Mou senpai is spacing out again!"

"Indeed Hikigaya-kun, it is rude to not respond when you're spoken to."

"Geez Hikki, what are you thinking about?"

Considering the fact that I cannot tell them that I was thinking about a theory linking loudness of a person to the chest size without coming off as…gross, I give an acceptable answer.

"Nothing much really, just hoping that mom doesn't shop too much so that we're able to reach home early and I don't have to lift too many bags." Isshiki isn't the only one who makes me do manual labor after all.

"As expected, your laziness continues to astound me." Yukinoshita rubs her temples showing her annoyance, just be grateful that I'm not saying the truth here, or else the club would have another loud girl.

"Hey I'm just looking out for myself, once mom gets going there's no telling when she'll stop." I mean really, dad always makes a run for it and I'm stuck with her, going from store to store lifting the evergrowing bunch of shopping bags and waiting for her to choose something and get out of the store…only to go into another one.

"Hikki's mama…"

"Hmmm" I glance over at Yuigahama, seems like my habit of thinking out loud is contagious.

"I-I mean I was just wondering what Hikki's mother is like." You don't need to defend yourself here Yuigahama. Come to think of it our families never became a part of our talk, Yukinoshita is a different matter though.

"Well there isn't much to tell," I answer honestly, "She's a corporate slave and works overtime often. But at the same time she often spends some time us, she's a great cook and I really look forward to whenever she's cooking."

I see that all the 3 are listening in rapt attention, is my mom that big a deal? I mean none of you have even met her yet. Noting the absence of response, I finally continue my trek to the door.

"Well I'll be going then."

"Bye Hikki!"

"Goodbye Hikigaya-kun."

"Wait for me senpai!"

Yeah bye…what?

I turn around to see that Isshiki is still following me, I can't help you today you know.

"I'm going to the store to tell them to deliver straight to the school." She catches up with me before speaking again, the clubroom is now left behind along with my clubmates.

That aside, if you could ask for a delivery why load me with work? Do you enjoy making me do manual labor?

"I can't come with you to the store Isshiki."

"Mou senpai,…you really don't get it."

Get what? I already said I can't come with you. But wait, judging from what she's told me earlier on our outings…

"You want to walk to the gate together?"

Isshiki gleams at the statement, looks like I managed to earn some points here. But really, walking to the gate, just what does she want?

"Don't you have council work?"

"Vice-kun can handle it senpai." So she's already offloading on someone else huh.

"You need to remember their names Isshiki." Geez, I mean everytime it's vice-kun, secretary-chan or senpai, learn our names dammit!

"I remember their names!" Oi you don't need to shout.

"I-its just that saying vice-kun is much easier," she continues in a subdued tone, time to test the truth.

"Really then what's his real name, and even mine for that matter?"

'ouch'

I receive a rather power-packed punch on my side, thanks god it isn't the same place I was punched yesterday. But this still hurts dammit!

"I remember his name and your name as well…it's just that you're the only one I call senpai." She finishes in a more subdued tone, but did you have to punch me?

"So where are you headed to Isshiki?" Since when did I become one for small talk.

"To Tanigu-Sports senpai." Well I should've guessed, Sobu might be a private school but it's more academically inclined. So ofcourse the sports equipment for the clubs won't be any of the fancy imported stuff, the local shop it is.

"Can't you just call them or something? I mean do you need to go there?" Really, why go all the way when a simple call can do it.

"I thought about that senpai but I need to give them this." Isshiki ransacks through her bag and pulls out a cheque, so you haven't paid them yet huh? Makes sense then.

The rest of the walk is completed in relative silence, since Thursday's are generally off-days for most clubs the school is rather empty except for a dedicated few who continue to slog while they could be enjoying the sweet embrace of sleep in the comfort of their homes. Typical riajuu mentality.

The school gate comes into view as I pull out my phone again, 4: 20 PM. Good, I really don't want to keep mom waiting. Looking around I see a car pull over from the corner and stop in front of me, she's early.

"Ah Hat-chan" the window lowers to reveal mom who's still clad in her office attire, but contrary to Hiratsuka-sensei who wears that full-suit labcoat combination, mom actually looks nice in her business suit and skirt. I mean really sensei, I'm not being sexist or anything but wearing those pants isn't really getting you any more admirers.

"And who's this with you?"

What? Looking at my left, Isshiki is still standing here. Then again we just reached here and are yet to say our goodbyes.

"This is my kouhai and our StuCo president, Isshiki Iroha. We just happened to meet up at the gate."

"G-good evening Hikigaya-san." Isshiki finally speaks something, but she appears rather…meek. Mom isn't actually that scary is she?

"Ah so Iroha-chan is it?" Mom walks out of the car and takes a good look at her, looks like the StuCo bit is a bit hard to digest considering Isshiki's appearance.

"Y-yes, I was just saying bye to senpai before leaving." Did the fox become a rabbit? I mean where did all that slyness disappear now?

"Ah, is that so? Where are you headed Iroha-chan?"

"Tanigu-sports, I need to procure certain equipment for the school."

"That happens to be on the way, would you like a lift Iroha-chan? And please call me aunty, Hikigaya-san makes me sound much older."

"T-Thank you Hikiga-I mean aunty."

I watch the exchange in silence, Isshiki is totally different from her usual sly self today, well whatever, it's good that I'm able to give her a free ride atleast.

Mom walks over to the driver's door and takes her seat as I and Isshiki take ours, since it's three people obviously Isshiki get's the back all to herself. The doors are locked as soon as we are seated and the car starts.

"So Iroha-chan, are you procuring equipment for the entire school?" as usual, the female begins small talk, I meanwhile lean back on my seat and try to take a small nap, where are we headed to anyway?

"No, I'm actually the manager for the soccer club as well so…"

"That's quite a lot of responsibility for one girl, I mean with the council work and…"

I tune out the talk as I take a long overdue nap, I really should've slept in math class.

I wake up soon after as I feel someone nudging my hand, opening my eyes I see mom giving me a look that screams 'wake up!' Taking the best course of action I sit up straight and see that we are in the parking area of the shopping district, and judging from the fact that Isshiki is still in the car and that mom still has her seat-belt on, we have just reached there. As the car is parked I move out and stretch a bit, my actions mimicked by the other two.

"Thank you for the ride." Isshiki bows slightly to my mom, who smiles in response.

"That was nothing Iroha-chan..." Man the usual pleasantries are such a pain.

"Bye senpai."

"Bye Isshiki, be careful on your way back." With that the fox is out of the equation as she disappears into the crowd of shoppers, however I'm getting a feeling that someone is not going to let this pass.

"She's cute Hat-chan."

And I'm proven correct.

"And sly as a fox, aren't we supposed to go somewhere mom?" I really don't want to talk.

"You told me that before, but you never mentioned how cute she was." But it looks like this isn't over, "I mean honestly, believing your talks about her conniving persona is a bit hard after actually meeting her in person."

"That just proves that she's slyer than I thought she was."

Honestly mom, just let it go.

"My my Hat-chan, you shouldn't say such things about such a cute girl." So is that it? Good looking people can get away with doing anything? I mean everybody always goes like 'he's too handsome, he couldn't have done that' or 'how can you accuse such a cute girl of petty theft.' This while people with unappealing physical features are labeled as 'creeps' or branded with false accusations and stereotypes without having done any actions to warrant such. Like a non-appealing guy will be labeled as the culprit who tried to peek into the girls shower room even if he was absent that day due to illness.

Source: Me.

"…You're not paying attention to me are you Hachiman?" Ok, full name, bad sign.

"I was consumed by the unfairness of the world to the unprepossessing people." Mom chuckles at my statement, good, disaster averted.

"I guess that is true, after all visual impressions are the only criteria by which we judge people we don't know. But still she seemed to be actually nice." Mom starts walking towards the pavement and I follow suit.

"Well I guess if you put the slyness aside, she could be tolerable." I'm intent to end this now, "By the way, where are we headed mom?" Please don't be a shopping spree.

"Trying to end this Hat-chan?" How does she do that? Can she actually read my mind?

"Anyways," she flicks her hair and adjusts her heels as she leans on to the railing, how do women manage to walk around in those? "We're going to our tailor and I'm taking you to the barber's shop."

Pardon?

"Why do I have to get a haircut if you're getting a new suit?" like seriously, Komachi always does that for free, if you discount the Komachi points she earns that is.

"I'm not the one who is getting a suit Hat-chan." She begins walking again, I utilize the moment to take her handbag and walk alongside her.

"So I guess dad gained some weight again?" I swear the man needs to save some time to exercise or walk to work.

"No Hat-chan, contrary to that he lost a kilo over the last month by walking to the office and not taking the bus."

So if it isn't dad then…

"I don't need a suit mom." Like really, what am I gonna wear it for?

"Well for what I have in mind you will be needing one. Plus your dad's old ones are all faded and make you look pasty and unappealing."

What do you have in mind?

"You remember I asked you to keep this weekend free right?"

"Yeah…" I actually forgot but it's not like I made any plans, except for sleeping in and maybe studying for the test.

"There's a function this weekend I have to cover, you'll be coming with me as my plus one."

"What about dad? Or maybe someone from your staff?" I blurt out almost instantly, please spare me from this.

"Well, Komachi made him promise that he will take her out on this weekend yesterday and I thought it would be better to have you get out of the house once in a while." She gazes intently at me before speaking again, "They've got catering by Trattoria Albero, Sushiei and Ushimaru." She resumes walking again, "Not to mention our entry is free because of the invite."

"I'll go." I take it in the stride, free food, especially when being served by the top restaurants of Chiba is not something I can pass by. "But do I need to have a haircut?"

"Ofcourse," she speaks in a matter-of-fact voice, "If you're coming with me there you need to atleast be well-dressed and presentable." She looks at me hair for a bit before commenting, "As I can see, you don't even bother combing them after you bath."

Well there's nothing actually wrong with the way she describes it, I haven't actually bothered with all that but I'm game as long as I get to eat a ton of free food.

We then continue to walk as mom engages me in small talk regarding my day and my upcoming test. I'm surprised to be informed that mom decided to cut back to a 50 hr. work- week now and will be with us every evening and morning. She tells me that since we're quite secure now with our finances, both her and dad don't need to over-exert themselves and she can cut-back a bit now that her agency has decided to hire 3 new assistant editors. She then assumes a melancholic tone as she tells me that this should be for the best as I will probably head-off to college after a year and Komachi will be grown up as well, she wants to spend more time with us before that.

To be honest this makes me quite happy, it's like I've always played the role of the big brother to Komachi but in all the marathon working of my parents I didn't have any grown up figure at home for quite some time.

We walk for about 15 minutes as we reach a shop I'm quite familiar with. 'Shijuki' is a clothes shop and tailor nestled comfortably in the market district. The main business, as you might have guessed to make non-expensive formal clothing for the corporate slaves that drive our economy. I have myself been to the shop quite a few times in my childhood as both mom and dad get their work-clothes from here.

Entering through the old-fashioned non-automatic glass doors I take a look around the shop, even if it's been some time since I last came in here, little has changed except for a new line of rather…funky looking suits.

"Ah Hikigaya-san, welcome." A pleasant old lady greets us and shakes hands with mom.

"Are you here for a new suit?" She asks as she guides us inside.

"No Takinawa-san," mom finally speaks as she points at me, "I'm here to buy my son his first suit."

The old lady goes wide eyed for a moment before scrutinizing me from head to toe, does she know me?

"Dear god, is that Hachiman?" So she does know me, but I can't seem to remember…

"Yes, all grown-up isn't he?" Mom answers for me as she smiles fondly.

"He sure is, but boy he's grown quite a bit, last I remember he couldn't even reach the suit hangers," she pauses a bit before sneering, "But he sure has his father's eyes."

Mom faceplams at the comment, why is it always my eyes?

"Yeah yeah, the eyes run in the family, anyways can we see what suits him?" Mom mutters in an exasperated tone.

"Sure, let's see…"

What follows is an agonizing 45 minutes as I'm forced to constantly enter and exit the changing room, each time wearing a new set as both the ladies mutter something before shoving another in my hand and telling me to go and change…again.

I lay down exhausted on the chair panting, my school blazer in my hand as mom proceeds to the counter to pay. After the entire exercise we ended up buying a rather plain, black colored 2-piece suit along with 2 new shirts and a tie.

' _Just remember, free food, good quality free food.'_

"Come here Hat-chan." Please don't tell me there's more.

I walk over to the counter to see a young girl with a measuring tape in her hand. Apparently the store has offered to alter the suit to fit me for free as a part of their policy, and for one thing we Hikigayas never let anything free go.

I stand straight with my arms spread wide as the girl proceeds to measure and note my measurements. She's quite cute but given the proximity I've become used to due to Haruno, this fails to elicit much of a response.

"Done," the girl speaks up as she notes the final numbers in the notebook, "The alterations will be done by tomorrow and the clothing will be delivered to your house by the evening."

We walk out of the door into the bustling streets, now to get that haircut and head home. I begin walking but turn to see mom still standing at the same position with a contemplative look on her face.

"Come with me Hachiman." She begins walking in another direction, are we going somewhere else?

I follow her in silence for some time before her feet stop in front of a store I have never visited even once in my life.

'Keisei Chiba,' one of the rather fancy optician stores in the area, did mom break her glasses or something?

Mom moves inside as the automatic sliding doors move to allow her in, I follow suit and relish the air-conditioned inside of the store.

"Over here Hat-chan." Mom motions me to a chair that closely resembles one that you would see at a dentist's.

"What is it mom?" I mean really, I can't take this light suspense.

"You're getting glasses" She speaks without missing a beat, in a rather authoritative tone if I may add.

"But my eyes are fine…" my words die out in my throat as mom begins radiating her cold aura again.

"Sit for your eye test now Hachiman." While lighter than yesterday, this tone is enough to scare me into meek obedience.

I quickly move in and take the seat as an employee puts something akin to a binocular in front of my eyes, few questions are asked and we're asked to sit and look at a few frames before the result comes out in a minute or so.

After about another fifteen minutes, at the rate of trying about 3 frames a minute and facing multiple rejections from mom and the clerk, a frame is selected and the glasses are put to order. The result apparently shows that I do have a slight myopia, well can't be helped with all the bad habits I have.

"The glasses will be ready in about an hour." The clerk smiles as she moves away with the rejected frames, "Please feel free to wait in the lounge or take a walk."

"Let's go Hat-chan." Mom motions me to follow her outside as I begrudgingly follow her, I was kinda thinking about waiting in the lounge, that sofa sure seemed comfortable.

"Now you head to the barber's, I'll shop for groceries and we'll meet here again in an hour, got it?" I nod at her statement and begin walking before I hear her calling out to me again. I turn around to notice mom holding some cash out to me.

"Get something that looks a bit good, if you resort to just trimming at the edges like always you can forget about dinner." With that threat in order she disappears into the crowd of shoppers.

'Tch'

I grunt a bit as I pocket the cash and move towards the saloon, getting stylish hairstyles has never come into my mind as it screams riajuu. But given the fact that I do need to look presentable to have dinner today and free food on the weekend, I'll roll…a bit.

I enter a random saloon on the street, the prices displayed outside are quite reasonable and it's got air-conditioning. Moving in I see that it's slightly crowded but not a peak hour rush.

"Good evening sir," a random guy in the store's uniform greets me in the waiting area, "Would you like a haircut or try something else?"

"A haircut please" I answer. Even if it is for free food, I'm not dyeing my hair.

"Certainly sir, I beg your pardon but you will have to wait for a few minutes until a barber is free," he then gestures towards a wall full of pictures as he gives me a token, "meanwhile feel free to choose the hairstyle you want from our selection, if you have anything else in mind please talk with the barber or show us a picture if you have one."

I nod at him before looking at the wall. Most of the displayed hairstyles are typical, the kind you see all high school and college guys sporting connoting their 'youth.' Then there are quite a few that could be called 'funky,' such as that idiot Tobe's hairstyle, I mean what kind of a guy keeps long orange-dyed hair?

I continue to stare at the wall but nothing seems to work for me, you've put me in quite a predicament mom.

"Number 6!" A voice calls out my token number.

"Here" I answer lifting up my token which is collected from me as I'm told that seat number 6 is now free.

I move to the designated barber, another cute girl who is washing her hands as she looks up and greets me.

"Good evening sir, please take your seat."

I seat myself comfortably and gaze into the mirror as a sheet is tied around my neck.

"Have you decided on which style you would like sir?"

"Actually I haven't, can you just go with something that isn't too fancy but still looks okay?" That's odd, I've never given such clear responses when faced by women.

The girl adopts a contemplative look before grabbing a pair of scissors.

"So it's free-style for me sir?" I can see her smirk a bit, well I can play along.

"As long as I don't have to go bald to preserve my dignity, you can do what you want…Surari-san." I read her name from her badge. She gives me a smile as if taking the challenge.

(After 15 minutes)

*snip* *snip*

"There you go." She speaks after adding the finishing touches to my hair.

Looking at the mirror I nod in approval, while it's a bit more fancy than I would've liked, it's not as flashy as a few idiots I know.

"It will look better when it grows out a bit," Surari-san speaks as she runs her fingers through my hair, "Style it like this after you shower, and I'll recommend that you don't use hair gel too much as it can damage hair quite badly in the long run."

I nod again, the styling only requires me to use my currently unused comb, and there's no way I'm ever using hair-gel. After that I walk over to the basin, shampoo, dry my hair and head towards the counter to make my payment. Soon I'm out on streets again, that wasn't bad at all, infact I'm feeling a bit lighter.

I begin my trek to the glasses store after a quick stop at a vending machine, ah MAXX, my true love. Gulping the sweet elixir I stop by the store to see mom at a distance, two huge shopping bags in her hands. I walk over to her and take both of them, I'm the porter after all.

We enter the store again, the clerk smiles before handing over a bag with my glasses and a case. Since my hands are full, mom agrees to carry the same.

We exit the store again and begin our final journey to the car, honestly we should've parked it here illegally, these bags are heavy dammit!

"You took a surprisingly good haircut Hat-chan." Mom comments as she flips out her phone.

"What can I say, I'm far more versed with the ways of modern fashion than I show." I respond tiredly as I slouch for the first time today, courtesy the weight of these bags.

Mom chuckles a bit at my statement before speaking again, "Just remember to take a picture of yourself when you go home, that way you won't have to explain what kind of cut you want to the barber next time."

I nod at mom before increasing my pace slightly, the rest of the walk is completed in relative silence as we finally reach the car, fling the bags in the backseat and head homewards.

I sink into the passenger seat as mom drives, in about 30 minutes we reach home where I'm again given the grunt work of sorting out the groceries and putting perishables into the fridge as Komachi curiously looks at my genuflections, and possibly my new hairdo while inspecting the bags for anything edible. In about 10 minutes I'm done with most of the work and Komachi is happy to have received a bar of white chocolate, I walk upstairs as I change out of my uniform. Since mom is taking a bath downstairs right now, I have some free time until dinner.

Deciding to use the time wisely, I quickly change into more comfortable clothing before pulling out my books and practicing a few equations that I wasn't able to get down before, why does math have to be on the scholarship test anyway?

(2 hours later)

"Come down for dinner onii-chan!"

I get up from my seat and stretch a bit, my studies are progressing better than expected and I might just nail the test if I'm able to revise properly, good thing I don't have the pop quiz on Friday. Putting down my pen I head downstairs, the aroma of food greets me as I step into the hallway, looks like mom has made pork cutlets tonight.

Moving to the dining room I notice mom shallow frying a few cutlets as Komachi is setting the table, I move over and help Komachi and soon the three of us are enjoying a sumptuous meal courtesy of the female Hikigayas.

"You got a haircut onii-chan?" Komachi asked in between her bites, people really need to understand the value of silence. But since this is my little sister I'll put that aside.

"Yeah." A one word answer is still an answer.

Komachi continues to stare at me curiously before resuming her zealous consumption of mom's fine palate, I mimic her and soon I'm stacking the dishes as Komachi and mom move to the living room. Completing my task after putting everything in the dishwasher I take my seat on the sofa as well. Small talk ensues between the females with me being dragged in every now and then, my new haircut appears to have assumed prime importance and Komachi forces me to try on my new glasses as soon as she hears about it.

"Waah! Onii-chan is totally going to get all the girls now!"

Is it necessary to be this loud?

"Those glasses hide your dead-eyes perfectly, make sure that you wear them at school and in club onii-chan." Komachi giggles a bit before hinting at possible reactions of my clubmates but races upstairs soon as her phone rings.

I swear if it is that bug…

"Hat-chan."

I turn to face my mom, she has a somewhat serious expression on her face.

"Yes mom?"

"This weekend, we'll be heading out Saturday evening and return quite late, so adjust your schedule accordingly."

She pauses a bit and continues after receiving a nod from me.

"Just make sure that you act natural, or rather don't interact much with anyone there. I myself prefer not to attend such functions but it is a part of my work, also try to refresh your dancing skills."

Dance?

"It's a Charity Ball Hat-chan, you might be put into a situation from where there may be no escape."

The things I do for free food.

"And…" a tired sigh escapes her lips.

"…and what mom?"

"N-no it's nothing, I'm going to the bedroom for now." She gets up and moves out quite abruptly muttering a quick goodnight, that's odd.

But then maybe it's just that time of the month.

Since I already took a short nap in the car I'm not feeling particularly sleepy now maybe I'll revise a bit and play with vita-chan before hitting the sheets. With those thoughts I move upstairs to my room and dive into the murky depths of math and science.

(8mom PoV)

I finally put the book aside, it's no use holding it if I can't read it anyway. My actions from just sometime ago continue to revolve in my head, was this the correct thing to do? I mean Hiroshi told me not to interfere unless anything actually happened but my heart doesn't seem to want to take that risk, I only have one son afterall.

I wasn't there for him when he was younger, or even for Komachi for that matter. But then again Hachiman always filled the void in her heart, and yet his own heart contained a void that had remained for years. I could tell he had grown, but he was yet to be at a level where I could leave everything to him alone.

I won't do anything now, as Hiroshi has told me that Hachiman still needs to grow on his own, but I will atleast be able to see what my son has gotten involved with.

*Creak*

The door opens and Hiroshi enters, he looks tired as usual but the meal and a bath seems to have freshened him up a bit.

"So you're taking him there huh?"

As usual, he's blunt as a hammer. But I guess this was one of his qualities I did consider endearing.

"Yeah, I'm not planning on actually doing anything, but I do want to see what he's gotten himself into."

Hiroshi chuckles a bit at my statement before taking his seat and speaking again.

"Well, so long as this spares me of another ball, I'm game."

His expression turns serious as he speaks again.

"Just make sure that all you do is observe Hitomi."

"That depends on what I see Hiroshi, but still I do promise you I won't do anything as long as I'm sure Hachiman will be alright."

Hiroshi adopts a contemplative look before nodding at me.

"Just make sure you guys use cabs, you tend to drink a bit too much at such events."

I pout a bit at his statement, he doesn't need to tell me that all the time.

Sensing my displeasure he moves in closer as he speaks again.

"Hey I'm just worried about you, you've got Hachiman's back, so someone has to get yours."

I smile a bit at his statement, so many years of matrimony and it feels as if nothing has actually changed.

"So make sure you get my back," I comment bashfully as I move to the small mini fridge we keep hidden in my closet and pull out a bottle.

"Won't you have your fill this weekend?" he asks me but I can detect his teasing undertone.

"Well I may," I uncork the bottle, "but you won't be there will you? Or would you rather somebody else take care of me?"

Hiroshi moves and fetches the glasses, before unleashing his deadliest weapon by taking off his spectacles.

"If anyone dares they'll have a lot to worry about than they already have."

The line isn't that cool, but his eyes give him a look that would scare the wits out of any living person. Will Hat-chan acquire this power too when he starts wearing spectacles?

I quietly nod at his statement and fill the glasses, liquor flows and soon I'm too drunk to even remember my own name.

…

An unsealed envelope lies on the table of the bedroom, as a couple enjoy their matrimonial bliss in their quarters. There is nothing especially noteworthy about the envelope except for the name 'Hikigaya' which has been written on the corner in a rather haphazard manner next to the heading of 'Press' which is written above it.

Near to the envelope lies an open invitation card which beckons the bearer of the same to attend the annual Charity Ball. The invitation itself is rather fancy and highlights aspects of the function and how the same will benefit hundreds of runaways and orphans who will be able to get three meals a day from the money poured in here. The ball is being held at a fancy hall on this Saturday, the attached list with the invitation displaying the names of various prominent attendees who will be present the same, a long list of names of the rich and famous of Chiba and from a few neighboring prefectures.

At the last page however are the names of the most special people, the ones that are hosting this function, the ones with true power and money who are able to drag the rich and famous to such events and make them part with their money on such occasions.

The list of hosts displays 6 names but few stand most prominent as they are on the very top.

'The gracious hosts for the functions are:

Yukinoshita Yashiro, Hon'ble Diet member and prominent businessman, along with his beautiful wife Yukinoshita Chiharu and their lovely daughter Yukinoshita Haruno…'

* * *

 **I am thank for for the patience of all the readers, it's a tad bit difficult to squeeze in time when the semester has begun.**

 **Rose: I do like this fic, what gave you any idea I don't?**

 **siddhuthala: Thanks a lot!**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Ruffes: Thank you, I aim to surprise even more.**

 **Ace Tetsuya: Thanks a lot man!**

 **Vlx: Thanks! And Ipromise I will.**

 **Flash Falcon: Hope your computer is fixed now.**

 **wildarms13: here we are.**

 **LyingHiki: Same to you, and I will.**

 **The Quotable Patella: a sense of foreboding...**

 **hikigaya: Thank you.**

 **QuestionMark: hope this satisfies you.**

 **biased bastard: ?**

 **HaruxHachi: I take no guarantees.**

 **ers 210: Thank you.**

 **Pewdepew: here we are.**

 **lanceamida09: I agree.**

 **Axrael: Thanks! And I'm not sure myself but with what I have in mind this isn't gonna end soon.**

 **Lord Mortesen: Thanks!**

 **Mokkel: Thanks man!**

 **FireHero: well, a transformed 8man will grow.**

 **Lord Alania: I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **BentShuriken: yeah, be prepared for more now.**

 **fluffpenguin: Thanks!**

 **DarkerMS: Thanks a lot!**

 **SoreLoser: Thank you very much.**

 **ThatCoAiShipper: Thanks!**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: Harugerma sounds nice.**

 **NPwall: Thanks!**

 **Zallow: Thanks!**

 **As usual, please feel free to leave your highly sought reviews and suggestions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! We finally have this baby.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

I wake up slightly groggy as I turn off my alarm which beckons me to awaken and face another day. Stretching my limbs I yawn as I turn on autopilot whilst entering the bathroom, about 30 minutes later I come out fresh from a bath as I dry my hair before proceeding to comb them for the…I can't even remember the last time I did that. Picking out my uniform I glance at the clock, 6: 30 AM.

I almost curse myself before remembering my last night's resolution, since the scholarship test is barely a week away I had decided to get up earlier than usual in order to cram whatever I could before school hours. Since I will pretty much be unable to study for a long time tomorrow, considering the ball, it would be better if I abided by the resolution and began studying now. Making the decision I grabbed a workbook and began my journey downstairs, my room feels a bit stuffy now and it would be nice to have something in my stomach before I began. Downstairs I'm greeted again by the unfamiliar sight of mom making preparations for breakfast, then again she did mention that she was going to cut back on the work and spend more time with us.

"Morning mom." I greet her as I enter the kitchen and place my books on the table.

"Ah, Hat-chan, good morning." She turns to face me as she takes in my appearance, "You're early again today."

"Yeah, I need more time to cram everything for the test so I figured it would be better to have an early start everyday."

She nods approvingly, my tardiness is something that seems to have always gotten on peoples nerves.

"I'm afraid that breakfast will still take some time, but I'll pour you a glass of milk." Soon enough a glass of warm milk is placed before me, taking a sip I ease into a chair on the dining table and start studying. Time passes as both of us immerse ourselves in our tasks, the only break being a wide-eyed Komachi who was surprised at the prospect of seeing mom in the kitchen for two mornings straight and was extremely thrilled at having more free time to sleep rather than make breakfast.

Sometime later 2 steaming bowls of rice and miso soup were placed before me along with a plate of half-fried eggs, glancing at the clock I could see that slightly more than an hour had passed.

"You should eat up and change Hat-chan." Mom voiced my thoughts as I closed my book and began eating, as usual, the food was great, truly the best way to start the day.

Finishing the meal I headed to my room as I wore my uniform, picked my bag and headed downstairs. In the kitchen again I was greeted to the sight of mom and Komachi cleaning up as 2 bentos lay wrapped upon the table, oh boy this just keeps getting better. Picking up my purple bento I was surprised to see some cash underneath it, confused at the same I glanced over at mom, am I getting extra allowance even before getting the cram school scholarship?

"It's for you to buy a new blazer, the one you wear now is almost like an abomination."

Can she read my mind? More importantly we spent quite a bit while shopping yesterday, can we really afford-

"We saved quite a bit when you ranked in the top 5 in the entrance exam and earned subsidized high school education." She glances at me before turning again and continuing, "So we _can_ afford to spend atleast that much on you." Though this was certainly for me, I could notice her throwing a subtle glance at Komachi which was not unnoticed, while she may be the general favorite, my parents are always happy to brag about my academic records whenever the topic comes up. She might not be the brightest bulb in studies, but piling up pressure won't do her any good mom.

I pocket the cash and begin to move before I feel a slight tug on my sleeve, turning I see Komachi looking at me with a frown, what in the world did I do to upset my cute little sister!?

Doesn't matter you idiot, apologize now!

Before I could heed my sub-conscience Komachi finally spoke.

"Where are your glasses onii-chan?"

Oh.

"They're in my bag and-"

I was cut off as Komachi dived in, snatched my bag, pulled out the case and held out the glasses to me, almost as if ordering me to-

"Put them on and don't you dare take them off in school." She spoke in a dead serious tone leaving no room for argument. Letting out a sigh in defeat I wore the spectacles and put the case in the bag, don't want to annoy Komachi afterall.

"Okay then good-day onii-chan, have fun!" Komachi bounced off as soon as I put on the glasses and vanished upstairs, presumably to get changed.

"I'll be taking my leave then." I wave at mom and head out, unlocking my trusty steed I'm soon on the road and on the way Sobu High.

(Few minutes later)

I park my bike and head over to the classroom, classes don't start for another 10 minutes or so but it's better to be early…it is, sometimes.

Entering the classroom I draw little attention as I head over to my seat, though I notice a few people giving me puzzled looks, do I look that different?

"Hi-hikki…" a significantly subdued voice calls me as I turn to face the speaker.

"What is it Yuigahama?" I mean really, aren't you the one who always greets me loud enough to announce my existence to the entire floor?

"Ah I knew it, it is you Hikki!" she said as she pointed a finger at me, what's the deal? Am I some sort of criminal on the run whom you've suddenly caught? And why did you have to be so loud?

"I am Hikigaya Hachiman." I spoke in a low voice, the earlier outburst from this nice girl had already drawn a bit too much attention for my comfort

Yuigahama continued to stare at me for sometime before gathering her wits and speaking again.

"Y-you look different Hikki."

Well this was rather expected.

"Well I should," I speak in response, "It's the first time I've bothered to comb in a decade."

Yuigahama pouts slightly indicating that my response is not that well received, I chuckle slightly before giving her a proper response.

"I got an eye-test done yesterday and got glasses, plus mom and Komachi forced me to get a haircut." There, simple enough to please her.

Yuigahama beams slightly at my response, how I wish I could have been this simple, happiness seems to come to her almost naturally.

"T-they look goo…"

"Huh?" Though I appreciate the lowered decibel levels, atleast say it loud enough to be audible.

"N-nothing Hikki, see you later." With that she rushes off to her clique, I see Miura staring at us intently but she averts her gaze the moment I notice it, well whatever. Soon enough the teacher enters our classroom and our lessons begin.

(Lunch)

I stretch my body again to wave off the stiffness, the classes weren't that boring but sitting at the same place for hours listening to monotonous lectures takes its toll on you. Glancing over the classroom I see that Yuigahama has already left, presumably to have lunch with Yukinoshita in the clubroom while the top clique is still in its place. The idiot Tobe is being loud as usual and the side characters are sticking in at their places with prince Hayama occupying his place at the centre, everything is almost the same except for Yuigahama's noted absence and the fact that the resident fire queen is rather quiet today.

Well, not that it matters to me anyway, maybe yesterday made her realize the superficial base of her 'relationship' with Hayama. God let that be the case, she should get a move on as soon as possible.

Pushing aside the thoughts I retrieved my bento and headed to my usual spot…only to see it occupied by a rather large number of people.

T-this cannot be happening, my loner's paradise…is it gone?

Taking a deep breath I steady myself as a few girls run past me straight towards the stairs, activating my skills of observation I soon understand the reason for the crowd.

Apparently just as lunch had begun…well long story short there had been a catfight, 2 girls had gotten on each-others nerves enough to warrant a physical reaction from one of them which was met with retaliation, this continued until a teacher had rushed to the scene to break the fight and was trying to keep the girls away from each other while trying to understand what had actually caused all this.

At this moment the news was spreading like wildfire across the campus and all the occupants of the building, students and teachers included were probably rushing to the scene in order to take a break from their routine monotonous lives. Soon the rumor mills will begin spinning and over a dozen versions of this very event will be spread across the school with each version claiming legitimacy. I wisely took a step back and put as much distance between me and the crowd as possible, slowly I made my way across the hall as staff members, students and teachers ran to the scene, the crowd was only going to swell.

After having put the comfortable distance of a block between myself and the impromptu gathering, I mulled over the possible places wherein I could have my lunch in peace. My own classroom was out of the question as it was just too far and I really didn't feel like walking now, and my usual spot had been hijacked by a crowd I doubt would break anytime soon.

I felt a faint breeze from the window, well looks like I have my answer. Making my way upstairs I reached the only place I thought would be nearby and isolated enough for my liking, the roof.

Climbing the last row of stairs a flood of memories hit me as I remembered the incident with Sagami, boy that went pretty badly. I slow my pace as I allow the memory to replay in my mind, while unorthodox…or rather downright suicidal, my method had been pretty effective considering the situation, but it was certainly not one of my fondest memories. I relive the moment once again as I let out a long breath, what has been done cannot be undone but it can certainly help me in making, or rather not making the same mistakes again. I did what I felt was right, but it backfired and I accept it, that is the only way I can stop myself from reliving that very moment everyday and inflicting the pain of the past upon myself.

The memory fades as I turn the handle, as usual, it is unlocked, these people seriously need to lock this damn door if they don't want students up here. Opening the door the smell of burnt tobacco assaults my senses, there is only one person except Hiratsuka-sensei whom I know would smoke on the school grounds.

"Hey!"

I look up at the top near the water tank to see the owner of the voice who throws me a rather menacing glare, no wonder half the school's afraid of her.

"-I'm talking to you, you jer-" her foot slips as she suddenly goes into free fall in the air.

I fail to catch her words completely as I move quickly on order to catch her and somehow cushion her fall, this is going to hurt…

'Oof'

I open my eyes which seem to have closed instinctively a moment ago, though I can already feel pain surging through my body it appears I was somehow able to significantly lessen the impact of the fall when I caught her. Speaking of which, she's a bit heavier than expected, but it would be wise to keep my comments to myself.

'Ugh'

She opens her eyes slightly before looking and me and suddenly turning beet red, hey what hap-

Oh right.

I slowly retract my hands as I let her regain her footing, while not fatal by any means, the fall would've certainly put her on bed for some time.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I struggled to keep my eyes in place, she seems to favor black lace quite a bit.

"Eh" my question seems to have broken her out of the trance as she now stands up straight, though direct eye contact is still avoided, my eyes are covered right now you know…

"Y-yeah I'm okay." She mutters quietly before finally looking at me.

"Is that you Hikigaya?"

Well, this is somewhat expected, but it's still damn irritating.

"Yes, I am Hikigaya Hachiman." I replied in a slightly irritated tone as I attempted to straighten my clothes , do I look that different just because of wearing these damn glasses?

My reaction seems to have hit her quite hard as she shoots me an apologetic look as she murmurs discreetly.

"Well, uh, y-you look different today."

"Yeah, my eyes have gotten kinda bad so I had to get glasses." I explained lamely, but my growling stomach and the clock indicated I needed to eat something soon.

"Say" I am eternally grateful to my memory for remembering her name this time, "Kawasaki, have you had lunch already?"

'Eh?'

Judging by her reaction and the closed bento lying nearby she certainly hasn't.

"It would be better if we had our lunch," I held up my own bento to emphasize my point, "Lunch will end soon and I don't want to go in hungry."

She looks at the ground before briefly nodding and fetching her bento as I occupy some space in the shade. Soon enough we are seated and open our bentos, though I can still see a tinge of red on her cheeks, does she have a fever? Or maybe it is an effect of smoking too much?

I break my thoughts as I see her looking at me curiously, maybe I've been staring too long.

"You should try to cut back a bit." I say to her as I open my bento and place the wrapping the cloth on the ground.

"What?"

"Those cancer sticks," I point my finger towards a box jutting out of her skirt pocket, "those aren't gonna do you any good in the long run." Pausing a bit I deliver my punchline, "Worst case scenario, you'll end up like Hiratsuka-sensei." I mean really sensei, smoking is a really huge turnoff.

The line catches her attention as she nearly drops her own bento while fumbling and trying to stuff the cardboard box deeper into her pocket, that won't help you now Kawasaki.

"Hik-"

"Look I'm not judging you or anything, but it's just that I'm concerned about the state of your lungs." I break my disposable chopsticks to begin my meal, "try thinking, what if your siblings catch the habit because of you?"

The line catches her attention as expected, her eyes widen as she looks away and swallows a lump, her fierce reply from earlier clearly dies in her throat.

"Is the test bugging you?" though not really one for conversations, I somehow feel it is my duty to speak here. Hiratsuka sensei seems to turn to cigarettes more when she is frustrated of being single or of my misanthropic tendencies bug her too much.

She looks at me before nodding slightly, "Yeah, I've been preparing since some time but these problems…" she slowly begins her explanation as we eat our lunch, apparently a few of the expected problems have been bugging her for some time. She tried to approach a few teachers but no one was free, and ofcourse any student bolted as soon as he or she saw Kawasaki approaching her.

"So you need help?" I questioned her bluntly after listening to her as patiently as possible. I receive a nod in response as I contemplate my actions.

Considering that this is the first week of February most of the teachers would be busy helping the third years cope with their exams, hardly would anybody be free enough to set some time aside for her, so that's a no-go. I contemplate having Yukinoshita help her but chuck the idea almost as soon as it enters my mind, they would mix like oil and water; maybe Yuigahama can…why am I even thinking about that? Sighing a bit I make a decision, not that I have any other choice.

"Say Kawasaki, how about we have a joint study session this weekend?" I speak up before I chuck this idea myself.

'Eeh?' She turns varying shades of red before flustering and looking at me with a gaze that does little to hide her embarrassment and curiosity, what now? I'm just trying to help you here.

"Look, you're having problems with a few questions right, though I might not be able to solve all of them I'll try to give it my best shot, we may just be able to help each other." I pause for a moment before speaking again, "If it doesn't go well, we'll look into other avenues on Monday." Meaning thereby crawling to Yukinoshita for help, not something I would like to do with a disgruntled Kawasaki in tow.

She eyes me with slight curiosity and decreasing embarrassment as my words settle in, in all I believe she should be able to place a bit of confidence in my intelligence. Afterall she was the only one who had thought of me making a good StuCo president back then.

"Okay, how about this Saturday?"

"Well, Saturday is kinda booked for me, I've got to help my mom, so how about Sunday?" the ball might not be until the evening but it will seriously cut into our study time considering all the pre-prep I'll have to be doing.

I receive a reluctant nod as she puts up her next question, "Where should we meet?"

I adopt a thinking pose as her question puts me on the backfoot for a bit. Saturday would have been convenient as school remains open for all the clubs and we could meet up in the school library itself, but with that out of the window we have to consider other options.

"How about the public library?" she suggests as she racks her brain.

"No good, it only stays open till noon on Sundays, and I'm pretty sure we'll be needing some time…" the conversation carries on as most of the probable destinations are shot down, cafés are out of the question as we wouldn't want the manager breathing down our necks for occupying a table throughout the day and ordering little other than maybe a few coffees, other destinations like parks are out considering that the weekend crowd would probably create too much of disturbance for us to study. The list goes on…

"All that's left is my house." I mutter absentmindedly as I look at her.

"What!?"

What's with this overreaction? And why in the world are you so red?

"Sheesh, its just a suggestion." I mumble as I close my bento, "It is the only place I can think of where we can sit undisturbed for an extended study session without having to pay through the nose for a comfortable environment and a few drinks." We'd probably be stuck with her younger sister if we went to her place, not that I would mind but Keika is too young to understand how much her games would impede our studies, also inviting myself to a girl's place doesn't seem right.

To add to that I don't want to be around that bug.

"A-alright then." She speaks hesitatingly, the pinkish shade refusing to leave her cheeks. Then again, going to another person's place, especially a person of the opposite gender has got to be embarrassing; as a fellow loner I can get that much.

"Wh-what time should I c-come over?" Kawasaki struggles with her words, it appears that the situation is yet to sink in.

"How about around eleven," I receive a nod and then continue, "I'll have Kom-" I stop mid-sentence as I re-evaluate my words, there is no need to take such a roundabout method, if Kawasaki was uncomfortable with being associated with me with me she would have refused my help from the beginning.

There is no need to distance myself, not anymore.

"Just give me your e-mail ID, I'll send you the details" I flip out my phone and hand it over to her, slowly she enters the details into the device before quietly handing it over.

"Well then see you Sunday I guess." She gives me a small wave before rushing down the stairs rather hurriedly, maybe it's that time of the month.

I mimic her actions, albeit slowly as I close the door to the roof and begin my journey to the classroom, absentmindedly I glance at the new addition to my contact list, Kawasaki Saki.

Well, she didn't need to give me her phone number too but it'll be convenient to have it.

(Scene Change: Classroom)

My journey back to the classroom was rather uneventful, few people bothered to notice me as I entered. The catfight during lunch seemed to be priority number one as virtually everyone in the school seemed to be talking about it, I'm pretty sure that by now there are atleast fifty different versions floating around the campus. Well, Yuigahama will take care of briefing me during the club, though not material such versions tend to serve as a good source of entertainment.

I see the subdued version of the fire queen throw me a glance, not a glare mind you, before she reverts back to pressing buttons on her phone. Not paying any mind to the same I take my seat, soon the bell rings announcing the end to our temporary freedom and classes begin.

(After Classes End)

I sigh in relief as the last class ends, it's no fault of the teacher's though, calculus is a very hard thing to learn, let alone teach. Gathering my things I glance over the classroom as people begin filing out, my gaze rests momentarily on the clique which seems to have regained some of its normalcy as they are discussing rather loudly about some festival, so Yuigahama managed to get that together eh?

Slinging my bag over y shoulder I make my exit and begin my walk towards the clubroom, it is clear that Yuigahama will need some time with her friends there so there's no sense waiting for her anyway. I continue to walk in peace until…

'Bzzz'

I feel a strange sense of foreboding as I stop and pull my cellphone from the depths of my pockets, please don't be…

Yukinoshita Haruno.

The sender's name flashes before my eyes as I gulp slightly before opening the message, even if I am more confident than before doesn't mean I'm not afraid of her.

'Saizeriya, 5:00 PM'

Then again, fear is a funny emotion. It can be both fake or real, and like a person's true nature it is nearly impossible to distinguish between which is which. With that in mind I type my one word reply.

'Sure.'

She made it clear at the beginning of this…let's call it a play. A play with me in some sort of a lead character that she would be directing. I made the mistake earlier of trying to challenge that and take roundabout methods, which gave me quite the lesson. But being the student I am, I learn from my mistakes. I know it very well that she has the upper hand and continues to be in the dominant position, standing proud like an ancient redwood tree.

Pocketing my phone I start walking again, I made the mistake of trying to deny the problem itself, like a child which believes that the monster will go away if he closes his eyes, but it won't happen again. Yukinoshita Haruno wants me for something, as to what it is, I have no plausible answer, and hence has attempted to mold me into a character she what wished for Hayama or her younger sister to be in.

But both of them failed the audition.

By some sheer stroke of good, or rather seriously bad luck, I had made it past that audition stage to wherein she now wished to cast me, but for what, was I to be a villain or a hero? An ally or a nemesis?

Maybe a pawn to her queen?

Whatever it was, I refused to let it bug me now. Haruno was yet to lay the script before me, so as an actor in her grand play, all I could do was improvise until I was given my lines. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I quicken my pace, as dad said, thinking about both, the past as well as the future is nothing more than wasting the present.

(Clubroom)

I opened the door as usual and made my way inside.

"Yo"

"G-good afternoon Hikigaya-kun." Thank god, someone seems to easily recognize me, but seriously, why are you giving me this odd look.

I take my seat after the exchange of usual pleasantries, maybe I'm getting too used to this routine.

"Would you like some tea Hikigaya-kun?"

I nod silently as I pull out my supplies from my bag and begin the arduous task of studying science, I seriously need to get these basics of organic chemistry into my head by today evening. A steaming cup of tea is placed before me as I see the president of our club give me an odd look again, guess it's pretty out of character for me to actually do something productive during club hours rather than laze around and read light novels.

"The scholarship test is next weekend." I put her unasked questions to rest. She gives me a brief nod before taking her seat at the other end of the table and reading her novel. Time flies by as we immerse ourselves in our respective tasks.

"Yuigahama-san is rather late today." The ice queen of Sobu finally breaks her silence as she closes her book before glancing at me, am I supposed to answer? Then again it's almost an hour since club began.

"Well she appeared quite busy with her clique in class tod-"

"Yahallo!" Speak of an airheaded devil.

"Good afternoon Yuigahama-san." With that everything returns to normal. Yuigahama immediately rushes over to the glaciers in order to melt the ice–caps.

"Ne Yukinon I was totes late today you know and…" the chatter begins as I tune out and go back to organic chemistry, do high school students really need to know all this?

"…and then I saw Hikki in the morning and I was like 'waah is that Hiki? And then…'" I tune in as I hear her mention my name, everything seems more interesting now that I'm attempting to study.

"Do I really look that different?" I can't resist asking this question, I mean really, all I'm doing is wearing glasses, and maybe combing my hair.

The 2 girls glance at me as if they were not expecting the question, hey if you want to keep it private try to keep the volume low would you.

"Umm, it's like Hikki never wears glasses so…" Yuigahama struggles to form sentences with her limited vocabulary, man if she got in I'm pretty sure Komachi will be okay.

"Well, I had an eye-test yesterday and it showed that I have a slight case of myopia. Since it'll get worse if I don't pay attention it was deemed prudent I wear spectacles to preserve and maintain my ocular functions at the optimum level." I'm pretty sure I've managed to confuse her.

"Oc-oculus?"

"He means his eyesight Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita quips in her usual style, can't slip one past her can I?

"Though I must admit that this is a pleasant addition Hikigaya-kun, not having to look at your dead eyes throughout the day is indeed pleasing. Actually I admit that I'm feeling better already." There comes the shot, but since I'm not in a particularly bad mood I'll let her have it.

"Well its better this way anyhow." I am really not in the mood for a banter right now.

I drop out of the conversation as I bury my head in the books, though I am eternally grateful for all the inventions and breakthroughs that have enabled us to lead a comfortable life in this modern world, I find myself unable to appreciate the wonders of science as they are presented before me. Time passes slowly as I jot down a few important points, Yukinoshita continues to read while Yuigahama alternates between smothering Yukinoshita with her chest while hugging her and fiddling with her phone, that poor device sure has I hard.

"…And then Yukinon Tobecchi is all like, 'I'm totally gonna find a girl for the dance' and he ran out of the class really fast." Geez if you gotta talk, atleast try to keep it low would you.

"Are you sure they have a Pan-san collectible event there Yuigahama-san?" So that was all you picked up? I mean Yuigahama literally…well now I'm completely distracted. I shut my book in annoyance, I'm unable to concentrate now so I'll do the rest when I get back home. My actions manage to catch the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"Organic chemistry is boring." I speak as I rest my head in my palms, why do I need to learn the molecular structure of sugar? I am content with just simply consuming it, especially with coffee.

"That is merely because your mind has been corrupted far too much by the sub-standard literature you tend to read." Is it really necessary to insult me in every sentence you speak, have some mercy Yukinoshita.

'Bzzz'

My phone vibrates in my pocket and provides me with a distraction, please don't be…

' _Onii-chan! Komachi needs to stay after school today to help a few friends, so please don't forget to get the groceries today or you'll go hungry tonight._

 _PS Love you onii-chan. Ah that scored me a lot of Komachi Points!'_

I sigh as my workload for today increases by the minute, mom already bought so much stuff yesterday, what more do we need?

'Bzzz'

' _Ah Komachi forgot to send the list, so you need to get…'_

Well, that's rather short. All I need to get is a bottle of soy-sauce and some snacks, not surprising as mom hates soy-sauce and dad tends to eat too many fatty snacks at home. I pocket my phone making a mental note to stop by the supermarket, I look up to see the 2 girls giving me an odd look, what now? Don't tell me they're thinking of Haruno.

"It's just Komachi" I lay their fears to rest as Yuigahama visibly sighs in relief, glad to see someone worrying about me.

"I see, so it is not beneath you to ask your sister to message you-"

"She's just offloading grocery shopping on me." I comment tiredly before she can complete her jab, is it that necessary to take shots at me all the time?

"Ne Hikki did you hear about the fight this afternoon?" As usual Yuigahama quips in with a completely unrelated topic, not that I'm complaining.

"Yeah, my lunch place was hijacked because of that crowd." A tinge of irritation slips by as I speak. I mean really, most of the people were just there to seek entertainment, in event of something bad actually happening I can bet no one would come forward to even lend a hand. My irritation is noticed but not brought up.

"Was that what the commotion during lunch was about Yuigahama-san?"

"Haah Yukinon you didn't know about it? You see…" With that Yuigahama begins a tirade of stories and spin-offs that could probably make an entertaining read. Every story of hers sounds plausible while being equally ridiculous, but I think I've managed to catch onto some facts which can possibly be true. At the end of the last class before lunch, around 2 classes, freshmen and third years were having their PE classes, two girls from different years happened to have gotten into an argument during the class. The argument was broken apart by their classmates but before the dust could settle someone just lit a spark again which led to quite the physical confrontation. According to Yuigahama's stories the reason for the argument vary, from passing around inappropriate messages among classmates about other girls, a wrongly judged tennis point to ofcourse, a confrontation regarding love. I'm pretty sure I would have been weaved in if I had stuck around.

I stop paying attention at some point of time as I absentmindedly glanced outside the window, since the incident involved freshmen, I just hope Isshiki wasn't one of then. But then again she's sly like a fox and I doubt she'd let anything prick her enough to resort to downright barbarism.

"…Still Yuigahama-san I believe violence can never be the answer…" C'mon Yukinoshita, I bet you'd jump in with a sledgehammer if I gave you a free shot at Haruno, but I'll keep the thought to myself. The conversation continues under Yuigahama's lead and Yukinoshita's able navigation, accompanied by my most pleasant silence. Soon enough the catfight is thrown out of the window as Yuigahama now focuses on the festival.

"Yukinon, you like have to come it'll be totes fun and they even have a special promo-screening of Pan-san in the evening." Well she hits it hard on that one, couple a collectible event with a screening and even the great ice-queen can melt. Oh Pan-san please lend me a slight bit of your power.

"And like Hik-ki…" an awkward silence suddenly engulfs the room, what happened? Why did you stop mid-sentence?

What hap-

Then it hits me. Yuigahama meant for this outing to ease the recent surge of tension in her clique because of Hayama's odd behavior. Being part of the reason for the same, me tagging along will probably be counterproductive to achieving the objective. But then Yuigahama is now stuck between a rock and a hard place now that she invited Yukinoshita right before my eyes and as courtesy dictates, is obligated to invite me as well. Such a tense situation, you should put a muzzle on your mouth Yuigahama, and a….okay do not head into that territory.

"Pretty hard to understand why people want to spend their highly valued holidays going out to crowded places with expensive food when you can stay in the comfort of your own house." I comment in a tired voice.

"Hik-"

"Lucky for me I'm booked this weekend." And it is Hikigaya Hachiman to the rescue.

The two girls give me puzzled looks, clearly me having plans for the weekend is rather unexpected. But I'm really packed, I have to go to that ball tomorrow and Sunday is reserved for the group study with Kawasaki, but something tells me it wouldn't be wise to mention the latter right now.

"Hikki's going somewhere?" I immediately see relief in Yuigahama's eyes, well, happy to be of service.

"Not really, dad's taking out Komachi this weekend so I have to take care of the house, I need to prepare for the test." Plus our weekly cleanup maid swings by every Sunday do dust up the whole house, can't keep the house clean by yourselves all the time. I see a tinge of what can be considered as… melancholic, or rather a downright sad look in Yuigahama's eyes, hey c'mon, you know I don't really enjoy the company of your clique. Then again I must look pathetic, the girls are probably...

Nope there's no running away from this.

What I do see in their eyes is pity, not melancholy or sadness. I tried to refute it but then I made a promise to face the problem, not run away from it. While the girls will be away at a festival with quite a few popular guys I'm giving the impression of being shut-in at my house, away from the fun and frolic, a pathetic guy whose…clubmates are too embarrassed to invite him to an outing with others.

Wow, that is quite the beatdown, didn't I promise not to be hard on myself? Not to think too much, man this is hard.

I take a deep breath and calm myself as I unclench my fist, when did I clench it?

Part of me wants to scream out, I don't know why. Should I tell them everything? I mean sure the Saturday plans cannot be an excuse for not going on Sunday, but the study session with Kawasaki…no, she asked for and accepted my help in confidence, if she needed the service club to do it she would have come to us herself. However small it may be, betraying someone's trust is the worst thing a man can do.

As I calm down from this, I realize it is time for me to leave, I need to pick a new school blazer along with groceries on the way.

"Plus," I speak as I get up, "Mom told me to keep the weekend free, she needs my help around the house." I fetch my bag and supplies as I speak finally, "I'll be on the way to shop, can't keep Komachi waiting."

With that I'm out, my excuse for staying out was rather pathetic, but I just didn't expect Yuigahama to bring it up like that. I mean I knew naturally that if Yuigahama made plans with her group then she would try and weave in Yukinoshita into her schemes, she's even done that with me in a few situations, but it was clearly impossible now.

I sigh in annoyance, Yuigahama is clearly an airhead and just didn't think it through, that's all there is to it.

I kept walking as I tried to push these thoughts out of my head, I got to the bike stand, unlocked my bike and headed straight to the local tailor that makes uniforms of most of the high schools in the area, I selected a Sobu blazer which was given for alterations and headed to the local grocery store to buy the supplies, soon enough I had my groceries and my blazer as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

'Bzzz'

Taking out my phone I noticed it was just another message from the she-devil that had rocked my life, a simple dot, nothing more. I checked the time, 4:45 PM, she sent a reminder for our supposed meeting, luckily Saize isn't that far from here.

Parking my bike near the railing I cannot help but let my thoughts revert back to the clubroom, its not like this hasn't happened before, so why is it bugging me so much now?

It's the pity, isn't it Hachiman?

While I never let it bother me too much, it does bother me now. Much like Miura's bossy attitude, but worse. It is as if I'm denigrated to the position of a lesser human being, who is either ordered around or pitied by beings of the higher order. While Yuigahama's demeanor clearly held no malice, the look that they gave me when I said that I was cool with being left out just hit me, it hit me harder than the punches of those goons Haruno hired to give me a shakedown, possibly as much as when I was rejected by Orimoto.

Then why can't I accept it?

Is it because I care for them that much? Is it because I think of them as my frie-

"Equality for ALL!" I see a couple of women wearing the exact same t-shirts shouting slogans nearby as they hand out pamphlets to passers-by, apparently fighting for equal pay as they allege men are paid more than women for the exact same work.

The movement manages to distract me temporarily as I continue to trudge down my path. Equality huh?

 _Only an equal can be a friend, no friendships can exist between unequals._

I suddenly remember this quote I had read not too long ago on the internet, it was from a famous Indian philosopher who was known for his brazen views about society around 300 BC. I don't know why, but a few quotes from his work just stuck around, this one in particular makes me think.

As Yukinoshita had pointed out earlier on multiple occasions, the relationship between us was certainly not one of friendship, then again could it ever be. The thought seems to strike a chord somewhere in my head as something becomes clear to me.

Yukinoshita Yukino does not view me as an equal, she never has.

While I started at rock bottom, she spared no expense in showing off her superior attributes as much as she could, even going on to say how it was the duty of those like her blessed with talents to help 'people like me' in the talentless bunch. Though the same has certainly changed over time, perhaps building some sort of mutual respect on both sides, but is that all? As Haruno had pointed out, respect means that she had placed her trust in me, but then again, what Yukinoshita had was not trust, but something more sinister.

Dependancy.

While Yuigahama managed to break her shell and get closer to her, Yukinoshita Yukino had become dependant on me, on my ability, even though she hated my methods she had to rely on me. I started out at the bottom and reached the top, never being her equal, neither did she ever consider me one. But then again isn't equality subjective? There are things a person can do, and those that he cannot, then how do you judge equality? Is it to be judged by restricting it to specific attributes? If so then what about people who have attributes that never overlap? Are they equals or not?

I stop momentarily as I reach my destination, I take a deep breath and relax before taking another step as the sliding doors open.

My answer to all these questions is simple. Equality, like any other situation, is dependant on people, their attitudes, decisions and reactions. One could call the sum value of all that an attitude. Unrestricted by other qualities attributed at birth, a person treats another as an equal, the same is reciprocated and you have 'equality,' maybe not by the dictionary definition but things turn out okay only when the feelings are shared. For all we had said and done, my relationship with the service club was not that of equality, the treatment was never reciprocated, maybe that is why we could never create the bond of friendship. The girls bonded, that's for sure, but not me.

Yukinoshita never reciprocated, and Yuigahama never tried. Though I deeply cared about the two, I believe the first instant that we met it was decided we could never be friends. Going by that line of thought, the only one I think could be a friend was Isshiki. Sure the girl was slyas a fox and slippery as an eel, but not once can I think of her treating me as an unequal.

I shake my head as I look around the diner to see Haruno sitting at the same place we sat yesterday, waving her hands as she gives me her best fake smile.

Taking my seat, I wonder where this leaves Haruno. From the moment we met, I have this feeling…no I know that she has always treated me as an equal, a privilege that I don't share with a lot of people.

"What would you like sir?" The waitress from yesterday meekly asks as she stands behind me, possibly too scared of approaching the lady.

"A latte with extra sugar and some green tea please, and a plate of Spagetti with clam sauce." I order for the both of us as I hand over the menu before looking at the smiling devil in front of me.

Just who are you Yukinoshita Haruno? And what do you want from me?

* * *

 **I know, I know it's been a really long time but I'm thankful for your patience.**

 **These keep getting longer and longer.**

 **Verno SSS: Well here we are.**

 **El Emperador: Thank you very much! Your wait ends here!**

 **IvoryMaster: I think I can see the resemblance, you're rather deep with your thoughts I must say.**

 **James: there was nothing more I wanted to do.**

 **Ruffes: what I said. And Thanks a lot!**

 **Guest: here it is!**

 **Pure of Pure: Thanks a lot!**

 **Flash Falcon: does destiny truly exist?**

 **Guest: I'm planning on that.**

 **Pewdepew: thank you very much.**

 **Guest: truly, he can be like cyclops from X-men.**

 **ThatCoAiShipper: Thanks a bunch pal.**

 **TheLaughingStalkCan'tWakeUp: That's the highest praise I have ever received.**

 **The Snake Pirate: Thanks! And you sure will, this isn't even halfway down yet.**

 **jminator: a strabge sense of foreboding.**

 **hikigaya: Thanks!**

 **NPwall: Thanks!**

 **BentShuriken: The excitement keeps running.**

 **Lord Mortesen: Thanks!**

 **jam99chgo: your curiosity will be satiated.**

 **wildarms13: it just gets better.**

 **fluffpenguin: your guess is as good as mine.**

 **Creus: Thanks a lot man!**

 **As usual, please feel free to leave your highly sought reviews and suggestions.**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I present the sweet 16.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

…Just who are you Yukinoshita Haruno?

I handed over the menu to the waitress who bolted immediately, perhaps still apprehensive of my companion sitting across this small table as she smiles ear to ear. You really like to smile a lot don't you Haruno? Then again it is said that smiling is the best way to annoy others without exerting your mouth to utter any words.

"Ordering for your date even without asking her, you've gotten surprisingly pushy Hikigaya-kun." Haruno breaks the silence as she tugs on a stray strand of hair.

"Of all things Haruno, I believe that you are not here for the extensive selection of delicacies that this establishment seeks to offer," I pause before continuing again, "Hence I believe that what we order would anyways be immaterial."

The waitress returns as she places our drinks in front of us, gives us a quick bow and dashes to the kitchen, c'mon girl Haruno isn't that scary…maybe she is, maybe I should follow her example and make a run for it.

"Logical as ever I see," I turn to see a forlorn look in Haruno's eye for about a second before she masks it.

"So how was your day Hikigaya-kun?" well if she wants to beat around the bush I've got some spare time.

"Pretty normal by my standards." I give a concise answer as I take a sip of my overly sweetened latte, the delightful taste placating my rather chaotic mind. Maybe I could even one day attain enlightenment this way, like keep on drinking sweet coffee and one day you come to peace with yourself and…

"Ahem."

I glance at my companion for this evening to see her giving me an annoyed look, seems like I spaced out a bit too much for her liking. Bu then again I've had quite a bit on my mind and the goodness of coffee…

"You really like coffee don't you Hikigaya-kun?"

Well we will talk about coffee nirvana later sometime.

"I most certainly do," I speak after I take another sip, "it is one of the things that seems to offer a temporary refuge from the world around me." I mean everyone has something like this, I'm just thankful that I didn't pick up smoking like Hiratsuka-sensei or Kawa-don't tell me I forgot her name again.

"Hmmm" Haruno contemplates my words as she stirs her drink absentmindedly before a rather sinister smile adorns her face.

"Then let's play a game Hikigaya-kun," she speaks mock-excitedly as she points a finger at me, this can't be good…

"You have to guess what I find my temporary refuge in." Well, not as bad as I thought it would be. Our food arrives as two plates are placed on the table and the spaghetti is served by a waiter this time, seems like the terrified girl got to escape.

If only I were that lucky.

"You can take your time Hikigaya-kun," Haruno speaks as she picks up a fork and smiles at me, "I'm in no hurry and the food seems to be appetizing."

I absentmindedly nod at her before stuffing some food in my mouth. Something Haruno finds calming huh, what could it be?

Bugging her sister and torturing me spring to mind, but I put them aside. I'm certain that I'm actually missing a vital point here. Mulling over the question I realize how little I actually know about the person that is Yukinoshita Haruno, the question she has posed to me just reinforces the question I asked myself sometime earlier, just who is she?

Rather than beating around the bush, I answer the question for myself, aside from the fact that she is slightly psychotic, that I do not know her. I don't know just who Yukinoshita Haruno is, I know nothing of her, what she likes, what she dislikes; leave alone the fact as to what she desires and what she finds comforting.

Sighing a bit, I scratch my head, the only possible way for me to answer her question now is as she said, by guessing.

"Outings."

"Hmmm" Haruno glances up at me as she dabs her lips with a napkin, well here goes nothing.

"You find comfort in your outings. Alone and away from the people that constantly surround you, you find solace in that." I make the only logical guess I can think of, afterall I don't really believe that even Yukinoshita Haruno revels in the world she currently lives in, her masks, much like those of others, are simply a means of survival. What separates her from others is her ability to thrive even in the most vexatious situations that may be thrust upon her. She faces each such quandary head on, that is all I can think of.

Haruno gives me a curious glance before her lips break into a smile, she starts giggling in a manner not too different from my female classmates before it becomes full blown laughter that attracts the attention of about every person in the establishment. I sit back and let her have her moment, I'm sure she can't let lose like this everywhere but I'm still unsure about the correctness of my answer. It takes a while before she regains her composure.

"You are quite right Hikigaya-kun," she speaks as she finally calms down, "but still you're missing something."

I contemplate her response but my mind draws a blank as to what I could be missing, is it connected to Haruno's request in some manner? Or is she simply messing with me?

I look up at her to see her looking-or rather analyzing me, yes that would be more correct. Her expression the same as it was in school, like an eager scientist waiting for the result of an experiment, and to be completely honest its creeping me out right now.

This continues for a few uncomfortable moments before Haruno visibly sighs and looks down at her empty plate, the omnipresent smile faltering as she speaks.

"But then again, I'm expecting far too much am I not? Even bamboo shoots take weeks before they can grow into strong big…" her decibel levels decline so rapidly that I find myself unable to catch anything meaningful, I didn't touch a nerve did I? She eventually goes silent for a few moments before she looks up again, mask and smile firmly in place.

"Anyways Hikigaya-kun, how's your preparation for the scholarship exams going?" Well I don't really mind the change of topics here.

"Rather well if I may say," I speak as I finish the remnants of my meal, "but mathematics and science are proving to be greater hurdles than I had expected."

Haruno laughs lightly at my statement before she gives me what can be considered as useful tips for tackling the test. I end up listening intently as most of what she explains seems to be very practical, crazed as she may be, she is still one of the former valedictorians of the prestigious Sobu High School.

"…and you may not be able to understand all the derivations in a short time, hence I would recommend that you mug up formulas and vomit them somewhere in the rough works section of your answersheet the moment the first bell rings. If they don't provide such a section just do that on the last page under the heading rough work, that way you don't have to worry about forgetting the formulas in the heat of the exam."

I make mental notes of everything she says as the bill arrives, I foot the bill as per the norms of courtesy and soon we're out on the street again.

Now to say our goodbyes and separate.

"Okay then, goodb-"

"Say Hikigaya-kun," Haruno speaks as she leans on the railing, "would you…"

"Ummm" I look at her with a puzzled expression, just what does she want. Please don't be another surprise.

"It's nothing," she speaks as she shakes her head, "Goodbye Hikigaya-kun, see you later."  
"Goodbye Haruno."

With this we go our separate ways, and the mystery of her request remains.

'Bzzz'

I take out my phone to see who would bother messaging me a this time, surely it can't be Yuigahama calling for me to attend the festival could it?

' _Onii-chan, I accidentally texted mom the list as well so make sure you bring a small bottle of soya sauce and hide the snacks in your bag until Komachi asks for them.'_

Well, I just hope this airheadedness of hers doesn't extend to her exams as well.

'Bzzz'

' _PS Love you gomii-chan, ah that scored me a lot of Komachi points!'_

I pocket the phone as I smile a bit, that would earn you points only if you didn't call your brother gomii-chan my cute imouto.

Clearing my mind of all other thoughts I prioritize the tasks for this evening, a grocery store is nearby so I don't need to go far, as for the school blazer I'll buy it after I'm done with my purchases here. Making a decision I walk into the store, thankfully they have a small, almost pocket sized bottle of soya sauce available and a rather impressive discount on some of the less popular snack brands. I quickly fill my basket with the requisite goods and head towards the billing counter.

Standing in the queue I find myself reminiscing about what Haruno said, my analysis about her wasn't wrong by any logic, what did I miss there?

"Anything else sir?" the counter clerk politely enquires as he places all my purchases in a bag, well it's better not to think too much about it.

"No, thank you." I tender the exact amount as I pick up the bag and head outside, the crowd seems to swell by the hour and I cannot wait to relax in the comfort of my home. Unlocking my bike I head over to a local clothing store that sells uniforms of most of the schools in the area, as usual the place is jam-packed with riajuus looking for anything that could set them apart in the social hierarchies of their respective territories-schools, yeah schools.

Navigating my way through the crowd I'm finally able to attract the attention of a store clerk who just seems to have finished servicing a large group of giggling high-schoolers.

"Would you happen to have an L-sized Sobu Blazer." I speak rather loudly as my voice is diluted by the endless prattle that surrounds us.

"Certainly sir," she speaks as she retrieves a box from the shelf behind her, "You said Sobu-high right?" I nod in response as a blazer is placed in front of me and I'm directed to the male changing room, the blazer is a bit loose but my parents have warned me against buying anything too fitting while in high school. Soon the box is stamped, paid for and I have a brand new blazer for my school, I just hope I grow into it.

Unlocking my bike yet again I finally head homewards. Few minutes later I park my trusty steed on the far end of the driveway as I stuff the more fattening snacks in my bag, can't ignore Komachi's instructions. But I just hope mom isn't home yet, the sneak-in ploy has never really worked with her before.

"I'm home."

Opening the door I find a panting Komachi rush towards me as I'm dragged upstairs by the collar, hey be careful with your fragile onii-chan!

We enter my room as she once again looks down, apparently satisfied she looks at me grinning expectantly.

"Here." As per the usual routine I lay all the snacks before her as she eyes them gleefully, I'm pretty sure she's gonna take the major share and sneak a few to pops in exchange for the trip this weekend. This wouldn't be the first time this has happened.

Komachi carefully selects her share before bolting again, probably to her room this time in order to hide her stash before the police-or rather mom finds and confiscates it. Pretty much a normal thing in the Hikigaya household.

I get up as I put the remainder of the snacks inside the bottom drawer before putting my blazer in the cupboard, man today feels like a long day.

*Ting*

The doorbell rings as I head downstairs, it couldn't be mom as she has her key…don't tell me she lost it again.

"Delivery"

I'm greeted by a store clerk from yesterday who holds our yesterday's purchase in her hands as she puts on her business smile.

"Hikigaya I presume?" I nod in response as the suit is handed over to me, I sign on the delivery receipt, shoot her a quick 'thank you' and head upstairs again to be stopped by Komachi again.

"Eh, is that for you onii-chan? Are you going to propose someone?"

"Yes it is mine, and no I'm not. This is necessary as I've got to go someplace a bit fancy with mom tomorrow." Seriously, what do you think of your brother Komachi? I mean what does a suit have to do with proposing anybody?

"Then onii-chan wh-" she stops mid-sentence as her phone rings and she bolts into her room, aren't you getting a bit too chummy with that gadget imouto, and what's with that weird ringtone?

I carry on with my task as I hang the suit carefully in my cupboard, I think I'll have to iron it once before I wear it tomorrow. Done with the task I lay on my bed as I think back about the day, the classes, my clubmates reactions, meeting with Haruno, those boring organic chemistry reactions…

Wait a sec.

I stand up straight as I remember I've yet to complete the entire set of reactions I had thought about completing today, I was way too distracted during club to focus so I have to complete it today if I hope to go anywhere near physics by tomorrow afternoon. Retrieving my books and necessary supplies I wash my face before changing into more comfortable clothing and hitting the books, time passes as there are almost no distractions around me and I'm able to concentrate much better than before.

(Some time later)

*Knock*

"Come in." I stretch lightly as I lower my pen, maybe an hour more and I will be done with this until time comes for revision.

The door opens to reveal the patriarch of our household as he enters my room closing the door behind him.

"How are your studies going Hachiman?" he asks as he parks himself on my bed.

"Pretty well actually, might just make it dad, so be warned." I fully intend to take that mega allowance boost.

Dad chuckles a bit at my statement before looking at me again and speaking again.

"We'll keep our end of the bargain if you keep yours, by the way have you checked the time Hachiman?"

I glance over at the clock to see it ticking near 8: 45 PM, man I am pretty late for dinner.

"We sent Komachi to fetch you for dinner but you were so engrossed in your books that your mom agreed to let you have dinner later."

Well that's one bullet avoided.

"So you got your new suit for the ball?" he asks as he easily comes to the main topic, way to go to unload your duties on me old man.

"Yeah, it's in my cupboard, I'll iron it tomorrow."

Dad nods at my statement before shooting a glance at the door, making sure that nobody else is within earshot he continues in a far more serious tone.

"Ok now Hachiman, since the time has come I believe it is pretty important that I share my knowledge about certain things and give you a few ground rules for events like these, so listen carefully because I may not have time to repeat."

The seriousness of his tone changes the mood quite a bit as I focus all my attention to him and beckon him to continue with a nod, we rarely talk a lot so this has to be important.

"Okay then rule number 1, make sure your attire is as immaculate as humanly possible and remember to accessorize correctly. You'll be between a lot of snobbish people who believe themselves to be very important, so make sure that are not able to focus their talk around your improper attire. Take my cufflinks and remember to put on some cologne before you head out, that way everything should be alright."

I nod, rule 1 seems clear enough.

"Rule number 2, talk to as less people as possible. That way you can avoid any sort of unpleasant situations. Just stick to a normal 'hello' or 'good evening' for those your mother introduces, aside from that don't use your usual lame greetings and be polite."

Okay, not like I planned to socialize there anyway. Plus 'Yo' doesn't seem to be going with anyone, but atleast I can avoid the horrendous tribal greetings of the Yuigahama clan.

"Rule number 3, you know that your mother tends to, ummm…"

You don't need to hesitate dad, I know well how much mom tends to drink at these things.

"…well, since I believe you catch my drift, make sure you guys use cabs to commute. In no circumstance are you to allow your mother to drive after the party."

"Understood." Even I want to live.

"Okay then, lastly don't head out to the food counters…"

WHAT?

"…they'll normally bring you the starters and the drinks and actual food will be served quite late. You are going to be offered drinks anyway so I recommend that you take a glass of wine and play along with it so that the waiters don't bug you too much repeatedly. Just don't drink hard liquor as one of you needs to remain sober that night."

I nod as he ends his lecture, I haven't really had any alcohol except for the ceremonial Sake at new years, and from the examples I've seen I don't intend to start anytime soon.

(Somewhere is a bar in Chiba)

Hiratsuka Shizuka sneezes as she places her third drink, her date for the evening excused himself for being late and hasn't turned up yet.

"For some reason I really want to punch Hikigaya right now." She says as she signals the bartender to keep the drinks coming.

(8man's room)

"Rule number 4, these events never start on time and everybody arrives 'fashionably late,' so even if the given time is 7: 00 PM there's no need to be worked up about being on time. Infact it's better to leave late as it allows you to have the starters immediately."

I nod again, now if just Hiratsuka-sensei understood this concept, I bet she was the only person in her younger years to arrive on time at parties and was probably lonely and dead drunk by the time the actual party began.

(In the bar again)

Hiratsuka Shizuka sneezed again as she almost dropped her 7th drink for the evening.

"I'm really getting pissed off right now." She murmured as she wondered why she was remembering her dead fish-eyed student and why he was making her this mad.

(8man's room)

"Other than that just try and enjoy yourself, the food will surely be excellent and they keep small events whereby you can even win a few expensive prizes." He ends his small speech as we both get up, my stomach is growling with hunger now and the talk about food just made it worse. We both head downstairs towards our destinations before dad shoots me one last tip.

"And remember, if a lady asks you for a dance, don't refuse by saying you don't know how to. It is considered extremely impolite." I nod absentmindedly as I enter the kitchen, not like anybody will ask me for a dance anyway.

(Time Skip: 8man's room)

I lay on my bed, dinner was good though I have a slight inkling that mom is suspicious of Komachi and the snacks. I just hope she has changed the 'secret location,' I mean really, the fake pillow is not going to fool anyone my dear imouto.

"Onii-chan…" the door creaks open as Komachi sneaks in, no doubt hiding from mom.

"Mom hasn't come here yet Komachi." I placate her, my small stash is still safe and sound in my drawer. Komachi sighs as she allows herself to relax and rests on my bed.

"So onii-chan you're going to a party with mom tomorrow?" she asks as she retrieves a bar of chocolate and starts munching.

"Pretty much, though given a choice I'd prefer to stay at home." I say as I mimic her actions, chocolate tastes good, best when it is with coffee.

"And here I thought gomii-chan was changing for the good." Komachi sighs as she throws the wrapper into the dustbin but clearly misses her mark.

"It's 'changing for the better Komachi,' use your idioms correctly." I correct her as I hit bullseye with my own wrapper, nothing beats practice.

"Will Yukino-san be there by any chance?"

"Not likely." I'm pretty sure that given the current state of things, my chances of bumping into Yukinoshita are pretty much nil as she stays away from the familial pomp, though I think Haruno is a possibility.

Komachi sighs again as she sinks into the mattress, that is not a good habit imouto.

"So what is it exactly is it? I didn't catch anything about it except that the card daddy was reading seemed fancy." Even I haven't seen the invitation card, so I can't tell much so I tell her most of what I know omitting the ground rules I have just been given.

"Can you even dance onii-chan?" Komachi snickers as I mention the difference between a ball and a normal party, you're underestimating your onii-chan here imouto.

"Ha, what do you mean? Dancing is one of my 108 special skills." I mean really, though it has never really been put to use.

"Betcha you can't." Komachi snickers mischievously as she points her finger at me, well I can have some fun here.

"We're on, I bet 2 packets of chips and a can of sweet krispies I can dance." There, I bet most of my supply.

"Bet a packet of chips and half my sweets you can't." She says as she stands up, hands on her hips as she challenges me. Oh you're so going to regret this dear Komachi, you'll look so cute while you cry over losing your sweets.

I stand up as I head to my computer and choose one of the soothing tunes I listen to while reading, the soft tunes of the violin in this one are my particular favorite.

"Okay then dear imouto," I smirk as I hold out my hands and lead her slowly, "get ready to lose."

The thing is I actually took dance lessons from a professional dance academy for quite a few weeks during middle school. Back then I was really hopeful about finally being able to have some peer contact during the Oklahama mixer and wanted it to be perfect. I practiced for hours though none of the other female trainees chose me as a partner and I mostly ended up dancing with the teacher, it's not all that bad if you consider I had to dance with the air at the actual event. The same being one of the reasons I never let Komachi know about it, infact I even doubt dad knows.

I shake my head to dismiss those thoughts, no use thinking about it now of all times. Taking Komachi by the hand I emulate the steps of a simple ballroom dance, the hours of practice pays off as I am able to do the basic steps without a hitch, extra chips and sweets for me!

The dance ends soon as the music stops, I'm clearly not as rusty as I'm made out to be. Komachi stares at the floor with a slight red adorns her cheeks, pretty sure she's mad at me…

"That's not fair!" she practically shouts as she points an accusing finger at me, "You cheated onii-chan, totally low on Komachi points!"

"And pray how can I cheat at dancing dear imouto?" I say, unable to hide the smirk on my face, it's a rare occasion for me to get a one-up on her and I intend to revel in it.

"I-its uh Komachi didn't know you were lying, stupid gomii-chan!" she runs out of the room as she screeches betrayal, boy this was fun. Add the spoils of the war and this might be the best!

I enjoy the sense of victory a bit before my mind reverts back to the stack of opened books on my table, though it is not to my liking, I need to finish this much tonight. Pulling back my chair I sit and command myself, some time passes before sweet slumber embraces me.

(Next morning)

*Brrring*

I shut off the alarm clock as I check the time, 7: 00 AM. That's very early for me on a weekend but given the circumstances it cannot be helped.

I head into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, the shower can be put off till evening as I'll have to bath before the ball anyways. This is suddenly seeming to be too much of a pain. Completing my requisite tasks I head downstairs to witness a lot of activity in the kitchen, has the entire Hikigaya clan vowed to break our late weekend tradition?

"Okay so I've packed the riceballs and the side dishes are the purple bento, now don't either of you dare to have only sweets for your lunch." The Hikigaya matriarch instructs the lowly members of her clan as she eyes them suspiciously, though something tells me her actions are only wasted effort. Dad and Komachi are heading to the Jiyugaoka Sweets Forest, and believe me it's not Komachi who chose the place.

"Understood!" Komachi beams as she flashes her pearly whites, though I fail to detect an ounce of sincerity in her words.

"Ah onii-chan you're awake!" and now I'm made the center of attention, I'll let it slide this time imouto but only because you're going to get me sweets tonight.

"Yeah I need to get a headstart on today's portion so I have to start studying soon." I absentmindedly scratch my head as I reply, do these guys need to leave this early? I mean sure it's quite the drive and you'd like to avoid the traffic but 7: 30 in the morning seems like a bit of an overkill.

"Then we won't be taking more of your time, we'll be leaving Hachiman." Dad speaks as he practically drags Komachi to the car as mom places a glass of milk in my hands, soon we're in the street waving to them as they leave for the day.

"They're not going to listen to me are they Hat-chan?" mom asks in a slightly edgy tone.

"Nope." There's no use lying here since I'm not the one at fault.

Mom sighs as she rubs her temples in a Yukinoshita-like fashion before speaking again.

"I have to report to the office, I'll be gone for a few hours so look after the house. There are some riceballs and pickle on the table if you feel hungry." She speaks as she moves inside and takes off her apron, in little time she's already dressed and ready to leave at this hour, the life of a corporate slave.

"It won't be long Hat-chan, so study up ahead." I nod quietly as we talk a bit before I see her off as well and have the house to myself, noting the fact that I'm not a riajuu there isn't anything I could do anything with it.

"Time to hit the books." I mutter to myself as I take the riceballs and some tea up to my room, time flows slowly as I begin my journey into the world of waves and oscillations.

(Several painful lessons and problems later)

I groan as I sink into my desk, while it was a bit easier than expected physics is certainly no piece of cake, especially when it comes to me. Still I've managed to cover a substantial portion of what I had set out to do and can afford a small break, stretching a bit I move downstairs to refill my cup of tea when I hear my phone ringing in the drawing room, picking it up I see mom is calling me, it's like 10: 00 in the morning, don't we have to go to the ball at around 7:00 PM?

"Hello."

"Meet me at the central square at 2: 30" That's it, she cut the line. Is she an extortionist or something? Like what even…

Oh damn you old man, I should've known this right from the beginning!

Though I strictly abide by the norm that people are an annoying lot in general without referring to gender, I do admit to the position of females being attracted to a few things I consider to be more annoying than others. Shopping is one of them, and sadly even my mother has not evaded this popular notion, instead she has acquired a peculiar sub-strain of the same infection.

Now you see this is a fairly common occurrence that whenever we have to go out somewhere important, mom has this habit of doing last minute shopping for herself just before the event. Being her chosen partner for life, dad is the one who ends up going with her as mom cannot, for some unfathomable reason, shop alone all by herself. I've never really had a problem with this system until my father pulled a fast one on me last year and I was dragged by mom from store to store as I carried her belongings while she went through dresses which never seemed to please her, what made it worse was the fact that my honest opinion made me lose a month's allowance. It was a nightmare.

So I tend to avoid these outings by hiding behind fake commitments.

Dad perfectly knew how this was going to unfold so he bolted first thing in the morning on Saturday when he could have easily taken on Sunday with Komachi in tow, leaving only me to hold the fort here for he knew what was to happen.

I swear there will be revenge old man, you just wait.

Cursing my luck I pocket my phone and let reality sink in, there is nothing that I can possibly do in this scenario so I'll just play along. Refilling my cup of tea I return to my room as I re-enter the doomed world of numericals, don't we already have scientists to do this stuff? I mean what will I even do with all this information in the future? Resigning myself to this fate I continue to trudge in silence, remember you get extra allowance…

Time really seems to slow down as you study, though it feels like ages have passed it's just nearing 2: 00 PM when I've completed the exercise and gone through an entire packets of chips. Getting up from my chair I finally close my books, the study session went well despite the little breaks I kept on taking, Haruno's tip about actually setting a timer whenever I took a break kept me from slacking off, guess I owe her some credit. Heading to my cupboard I pick clothing that should do before heading outside and locking the house behind me, the afternoon thankfully sparing me of any chill that might still be prevalent in the atmosphere.

Unlocking my bike I make way towards my destination, the central square is actually a modern mall housing a range of stores that leave no stone unturned in catering to the consumerist riajuus, in other words, a place I absolutely avoid going to normally. But alas, this time it cannot be avoided and I must fulfill my quest. Checking the time again to make sure I'm not late I notice a familiar figure make her way through the automatic doors as she waves at me.

"Couldn't you have worn something better?" she questions as we walk together, hey this choice of attire is most practical for this weather.

"I mean I'm not asking you to wear anything 'funky and cool' like other kids your age but dressing up like a slob isn't going to help you in the future Hachiman." Ok, this seems to be getting bigger than I thought.

"I mean god knows what you'd wear if I hadn't chosen your attire for the evening, do you even bother to look at the mirror before you leave?" please have some mercy on your son.

"…so make sure you buy some good clothes when you finally get the extra money." She says she ends her rant, well not like the first time this has happened.

"You're assuming that I'm going to get the scholarship." I say as I give her a wry smile.

"Oh I'm not assuming anything here," she says as she bops me lightly on the head and sports a bashful smile, "I _know_ you are going to get the scholarship." She starts walking to a rather popular women's clothing store as she continues, "Which is why me and your father have opened a new joint account in the bank, your first increased allowance has already been deposited and you'll get your debit card and the pin when you're through with it."

I smile more as I follow her, knowing of my parents trust is surely a confidence booster but it also increases the pressure. But the way my studies are progressing, I'm pretty sure I won't be failing this one.

Once inside I marvel at the sheer volume of content in this store, please don't, please don't, please don't be…

"Since we're a bit short on time we'll only be looking for a dress for the evening Hat-chan." Mom speaks as she heads over to a section which presumably has the kind of clothing she wants. I sigh in relief before following her, regular shopping with her in a store this full of choices would have killed me. Heading over to the section my relief vanishes as fast as it came because of the amount of shelves that exist there, why in the world do they need to keep so many choices?

"Okay now Hat-chan," mom speaks as she hands over her purse and empties her pockets into my hands, "I'll pick a few dresses and head over to the changing room and you tell me which one looks right."

Alarm bells ring in my head as I inhale deeply, I don't want a repeat of last year.

Soon enough mom has gone through a few shelves and goes into a nearby changing room as I am left in the store holding her belongings, but I haven't got time to waste. I use the time it takes her to change to think up the best compliments I can possibly give to a woman on her appearance and clothing.

I. Must. Not. Get. This. Wrong.

Soon enough the curtain slides as mom steps out in a pretty normal pink colored dress, its good and all but I can't help noticing…

"You've slimmed down mom." An honest observation, and hopefully a good compliment.

"Well I had to," she speaks as her face darkens, "Afterall _someone_ told me last year that my body was _too large_ for dresses this size."

No grudges please, and I meant that as much as I mean right now but I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Anyways," she turns as she shows me her chosen clothing, "how's this dress?"

"Well," I scratch my head as I come up with a suitable answer, "It's good and all but I don't think you want to go for that color." That should do.

Mom looks down at herself before agreeing with me and heading back to the changing room, one bullet dodged, infinite more to go.

Sometime later mom comes outside wearing a dark blue dress, I would've called her beautiful as it actually looks good on her but I have to risk it here…

"You're not looking to divorce dad because of the sweets are you?"

Mom looks down at herself before understanding my point before clicking her tongue and heading back inside, I don't mean to be a chauvinist but I really think some clothing is more suited for personal quarters rather than outings.

After a series of similar sessions I'm finally set free as mom buys a normal black dress that I admit looks good on her. Though I do detect two packages as she pays the bill, none of my concern though.

Soon we're out in the mall again, we grab a drink as neither of us wants to spoil our appetite for the ball tonight as we head home, bringing the bike proves to be an unwise decision as I have to ride it back home while mom goes ahead in her car. I arrive home a bit later than her as she busies herself in looking at her new dress and selecting the right accessories to go along, such an arduous task…

"I'm going to rest up a bit Hat-chan so make sure you're ready by 7: 00, we'll leave by then." I nod at her, dad already gave me a 101 so I'm aware that we don't have to be on time. Moving upstairs I check the time to see it's a little past 4: 00 now, seems as though I have some time to cram more of physics before leaving.

Begrudgingly I make my way back to my desk as I begin studying again, it takes some time before I nod off on my desk.

*Brring*

The sound of my phone going off awakens me as I get up, even a hard-bound book looks comfortable enough to sleep when studying is concerned. I thank my foresight of setting an alarm in advance if I nodded off or became too engrossed in other activities, its 6 already so I had better get ready now.

Loosening my stiff limbs I retrieve my suit and shirt for the evening, ironing them on my bed I leave them be as I prepare to take a shower before the door to my room opens.

"Ah, good that you're up already Hat-chan. Make sure you wear the blue shirt go along with the suit." Mom peers in and is gone as soon as she had come, can't blame her though, she has to get ready too.

Moving into the shower I switch on the hot water before cleaning myself and shampooing my hair, don't want to incur her wrath again. Soon I'm combed and ready and head to my parent's room, mom is in the shower so I pick up the cufflinks and cologne according to dad's instructions and I'm good to go.

Though it takes some time before mom joins me. She does look beautiful though, so I'll give her that.

"You look good mom." She smiles at my compliment before scrutinizing my getup and giving me an approving nod.

"You too Hat-chan, if you put in effort like that you'd probably have a girlfriend by now." She speaks as she mutter something about eyes, don't tell me you got me the glasses for…

"Anyways let's leave, I'll dr-"

"Actually I've already booked a cab mom, it's on the way." I cut her off and may come off as a bit rude but I'm doing this for the sake of our lives.

Mom frowns, she is clearly not pleased at my actions but I'm prepared.

"I just installed the app and the new offer gives us 50% off on a round trip." I reply as I hold up my phone, our ride to and from our destination is already booked and paid for. There's nothing she can do now.

Mom grumbles incoherently as I hold the door for her before she moves out, the cab arrives right on time as we both take our seats. She is clearly unhappy with this arrangement but I'm not risking our lives tonight.

The driver starts the car as soon as I close the door, the destination is entered so he doesn't bother asking us. Few minutes pass before mom allows her frustration to dissipate slowly, and to be honest this silence is making me a bit uncomfortable.

"Mom," I speak as she turns to face me, "Why'd you take me to this ball?" I mean really, if not dad I'm pretty sure she could've taken a junior from the office if dad wasn't available, it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"You don't want to come?" she asks as she looks out of the window.

"Not really, just a feeling this was a bit unusual." Honest.

"Well, first of all, it's only now that you're old enough to be on these events by yourself." She says sporting a smile for the first time since we left, and to be honest I kinda overlooked this aspect. I mean as it may be, attending these things is a part of work for mom and I'd probably just be in the way if I was too young.

"Plus," she adds now with a slightly frosty undertone, "There's something I want to confirm."

I honestly don't get the last thing but I don't think it matters now.

Free food here I come.

* * *

 **We come closer and closer to this mega event.**

 **Cheers!**

 **PS**

 **jam99chgo: wait, you shall not.**

 **Rufael: hope you enjoy the read even more. ANd**

 **Nivicci Shiama: Concessions must be made. Yuigahama's part isn't that odd from my PoV as i think its her 'nice girl' vibe, which means she treats everyone the same.**

 **Ruffes: it would truly take an artist with a good imagination to imagine 8man that way, even I can't shed light on that.**

 **Flash Falcon: Well time flows like a river, sometimes fast sometimes slow. And I believe Yukino is kinda harsh on 8man more than you think.**

 **wildarms13: Thank you very much. Philosophy is truly mesmerising sometimes.**

 **MyPillow: Oh I promise you there will be a lot more.**

 **Verno SSS: wish I could answer all your questions but it will give away everything about the story.**

 **Guest: to each his own. But you could perhaps point out the anomalies in greater detail?**

 **HaruxHachi: Haruno is like a central theme, which may not always be visible but remains nonetheless.**

 **NickMcGinty: Hope you just read the story and stay away from meth.**

 **The Sixth Day of Division: I can understand the problem, but I believe the parental bond is too strong to be strained by working hours. And please do check the others, hope you enjoy them as well.**

 **The Quotable Patella: I admit the admission. And I think pity here, even 8man is no master reader...**

 **Pewdepew: And early it comes.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: Hope I didn't keep you waiting.**

 **TouMikasa: I would rather prefer to live.**

 **fluffpenguin: hope you have your answers.**

 **BentShuriken: Thank you very much. And truly, the club is not as it is seen.**

 **Fathira: stop writing, I shall not.**

 **Aevum: maybe if he had longer hair.**

 **AK-103: Thanks!**

 **Zallow: you shall have your answer soon my friend.**

 **RalphZiggy: it is more of an eventual development.**

 **Dread Grim Reaper: Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Past the sweet 16, we start entering into the real world.**

 **An extra long chapter as a bonus, enjoy.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

Free food here I come.

Or so I thought.

You know what I like about Chiba? I like the cool sea breeze, the calming surroundings, the peas, fresh from the farms among many other things. But one thing I have come to absolutely abhor is the traffic, the almost disgustingly high amount of traffic that seems to fill the roads so densely that not even a cycle can cut though. But don't get me wrong Chiba, this isn't your fault.

I shake my head a bit to rid myself of these monologues, it has been quite some time since we left home but to me it seems like we haven't moved at all. I mean it has been over 15 minutes and I swear the driver in front hasn't even moved 15 inches!

"Calm down Hat-chan." Mom puts her hand on my shoulder as she attempts to cool me down. I relax my shoulders a bit and give her a nod which is greeted with a smile, I really need to work on my patience, especially when it comes to traffic jams.

By some miracle the car in front of us suddenly moves as the traffic is in flow again, relaxing back in my seat I wonder if the 'fashionably late' in these parties is actually a deliberate action or merely a ploy to cover for the mortality of even the rich and powerful succumbing to traffic. Honestly I think I'll never know the answer. The cab speeds up as we pull into the highway, traffic moves fast as I am finally able to relax. Soon enough our destination is within sight as a wave of nostalgia hits me, this would be my second time visiting hotel Royal Okura. It almost feels like years when I went there on that bug's request, and yet it's not that far into the past…

Seems like my hunger is now playing mind games with me, I really don't want to think about all this right now.

The cab pulls over the front as a uniformed valet opens the door for us. I get out of the car as the cab pulls away. Turning around I see a few other cabs and a range of fancy cars pull in one by one as people move out dressed to the nines, I follow mom as she puts on a plastic smile moving fluidly through the sea of people straight into the lobby. She stops momentarily before she withdraws something from her clutch before handing it over to me. Being the dutiful son I quickly put it in the inner coat pocket, one of the main advantages of this suit.

I look up to her to see that she has extended out her elbow towards me, did I miss something? My silent question is met with an annoyed look as I scramble my mind for possible answers, what could she…

Oh.

I silently extend my hand as our elbows as interlocked, we then join a stream of people as we near a large oak paneled door guarded by 2 burly looking guys dressed in suits. Mom extends her free hand and gives one of them a slip which is inspected before the guy nods to his partner.

"Name?" the other guy enquires as he inspects a list on a small tab in his hand.

"Hikigaya." Mom answers coolly, the guy nods as he holds open the door and we enter a hall large enough to play a football match.

"Welcome." Two female attendants hold out trays of drinks in front of us as we take a few steps inside, mom picks up a glass of what I assume is lemonade, I try and pick up anything that looks non-alcoholic as the girls move on to the other guests that enter the hall.

"Mrs. Hikigaya, what a pleasure." A petite woman with a smile greets my mother as we move inside, our hands free now that there is no need to lock elbows.

"It indeed is Sayomi-san." Mom answers with a fake smile that even rivals Haruno's as she chats on something relating to page 3 of tomorrow's newspaper.

"…and this is my son Hachiman." Mom gestures her free hand towards me as I'm suddenly made a part of this conversation, atleast give me a warning woman!

"Good evening." I greet her in a slightly formal manner, I had actually looked up on a few etiquette lessons online during my free time so as to not embarrass mom or myself at this event. One of the lessons I learnt was that being too formal might make me come across as uptight, something that I don't particularly desire as it could make me a center of attention. Play it casual and she'll forget me the moment she walks away.

"He has surely grown," Sayomi-san speaks as she inspects me.

"He studies in Sobu High." Mom speaks as she holds up her empty glass, one down, many more to go.

The skeptical gaze of the woman acquires one of approval the moment my school is mentioned. I get it that it is one of the best in the prefecture but aren't you judging me a bit too much? Like we only learnt of each-others existence a few moments ago and now…

"Hachiman," mom calls out to me quietly as Sayomi-san chases down another target, "I have to exchange a few pleasantries with others as well, just be by my side for 10 minutes and then you can walk away." I give her a silent nod, warnings are always appreciated as they give me time to brace myself.

Then begins a round of greetings and pleasantries as mom moves around with her second glass in hand, I am introduced to quite a few people. Some of whom I can claim to know from some moment of time in the near past, while others are total strangers. I greet everyone properly, and as instructed by dad I never talk much, or rather at all. I learn quite a bit of what mom's job entails, and the kind of people she has to deal with. No wonder she's paid handsomely.

"Your dad is lucky, isn't he?" I smile in silent approval. Dad's job as a software engineer helps him keep away from people, I can get mom becomes quite jealous of this sometimes. I mean he gets his own air conditioned cubicle for himself while I'm sure mom has to deal with all the egos surrounding us on a regular basis. Catering to each one's whims and fancies has got to be tough.

"You have no idea."

Can you read my mind?

"No, you and your father just think out loud."

Oh, got to remember that.

"All these people," mom speaks as she motions her glass towards the gathering, "each one of them wants to be on tomorrow's page 3 when the newspaper comes out."

All of them?

"Yup," she speaks as she downs her drink, two down now.

"No wonder they're trying to get on your good side." I speak as I take the first sip from my drink. As I thought, this isn't lemonade.

"This just sickens me a bit," she says as she gestures a waiter to bring another tray, "They'll do anything to get one picture on the paper, and god knows what they gain from it…"

I play along with my drink as I listen to her ramble, dad had specifically warned me about these tendencies later last night so I'm prepared to have to hear anything she might say.

"…now then, I'm sure you're bored. I'll do one more round so you can eat as much as you want, just remember we do have a formal dinner later." She says as she disappears into the crowd. I take another sip from my drink, which I'm pretty sure is a margarita, as I see her fade into the background.

Now, to achieve the true objective for which I set out.

I gesture to a waiter who carries a tray laden with food, soon enough a small plate is handed over to me as he wades through the crowd. Remembering the courtesies I use a toothpick to savor the varieties as I lean in a corner, the sushi-kebab is quite delicious and I've never tasted oyster like this before.

I continue to savor the delicacies as my eyes scan the room, everyone is clearly dressed to impress and is trying his or her level best to outdo the other. In this maze of people my roving eye catches a familiar figure. Her shoulder-length hair appear to have been done by a specialist, her dark blue dress accentuates her figure as she makes eyes turn with each step, her face has traces of make-up but clearly it only magnifies her natural beauty as she gracefully strides across the hall charming the hearts of men and drawing stares of envy from women.

Truly, Yukinoshita Haruno stands out like a moon in this gathering of stars.

I continue to eat without moving as I observe her, contrary to her sister she is clearly a natural when it comes to dealing with people and can use her skills effectively to be sociable to anyone she may happen to meet.

The ideal woman she is indeed.

Our eyes meet momentarily as she looks on unsure for a moment, then I see her eyes widen in recognition before she reverts back to smiling to the guy who seems to be awfully sure that his exaggerated hand-gestures are going to win him this girl.

Heh, good luck on that one pal.

I place my empty plate and glass on to an empty tray as it is whisked away by another waiter, many more hover around as people consume the best food and drinks Chiba has to offer while trying their level best to not appear greedy. I take a glass of what I assume to be red wine and play along with it, my lemonade-or maybe margarita is down as I became exceedingly thirsty, don't they serve water here?

Heeding dad's advice I play along with the glass, I can confidently say from past experiences that a sloshed person tends to do things that may…I'd just rather not get drunk.

 **[Somewhere in downtown Chiba in an apartment]**

Hiratsuka Shizuka sneezed as her bowl of instant ramen slipped from her hands. She screamed as the hot water scalded her a little while she stubbed her toe and fell into the empty crate that had earlier been full of beer bottles.

For some strange reason she could only think of one person to blame, and it wasn't the guy that ditched her on this Saturday night.

 **[Back at hotel Royal Okura]**

 **(8man PoV)**

I nibbled on my second helping of starters, I wouldn't mind coming to these things with mom if I knew I'd get to each this much free food.

"You're actually here."

A familiar voice breaks my thoughts about the greatness of free food, I look around as my eyes fail to detect the presence.

"As you can see," I answer unsure of her exact location, "I am accompanying my mother, the free food proved to be a good incentive."

My response elicits a giggle as I am finally able to decipher her location. I am standing in a corner that is rather isolated due to a pillar, she is probably leaning on the other side of the pillar. Neither of us can be seen by each other, and no one else could make out we are conversing.

What a devious woman indeed.

"I'm pretty sure this is a stupid question," I speak as I look at my glass, "But what are you doing here?"

"We're the hosts," she speaks before pausing momentarily, "didn't you read the invitation? It cost a fortune."

"Not really," I spoke as I took a sip from my glass, this is really smooth.

"You don't seem bothered by us talking like this." She spoke after a few moments, I detect a little curiosity in her voice.

"Not in the least," I answered "This and that are completely different." I mean if she came at me here I'd become the center of attention and the receiver of a lot of glares, a position I'd rather not be in. Plus her coming and talking to me would be rash given the current circumstances, and rash is not something Yukinoshita Haruno does. Crazy as it may seem sometimes, each step she takes is meticulously calculated to achieve a desired outcome.

My answer is met by silence and then a giggling sound which is immediately subdued, she can't even laugh to her heart's content here, can she?

What a life.

"You're just as perceptive…so you're with your mom?"

Do I detect a tone of caution?

"Yes," I answer slightly on the defense, I'm pretty sure with mom's reaction that the Hikigayas and Yukinoshitas aren't exactly chummy with each other.

"Well its…nevermind" she speaks as I hear her heels click on the floor, "I'll see you _around_."

With that she's gone, what was with that special emphasis?

Now with Haruno out and my hunger temporarily subdued, I began to again survey the room. There weren't many people my age around but I could see that there were indeed quite a few teenagers, some are maybe slightly older than me who are moving around. Some with their parents, some without. One of them particularly caught my attention.

Now, even if Yukinoshita tends to say otherwise, I'm certainly not a pervert.

Really, I'm not.

But still I'm a normal teenage guy, and when I see a beautiful girl, my gaze does tend to linger a little bit. I saw her as she played around with her glass, a small frown marring her features as a guy attempted some small talk to gain her attention, not that I blame him.

Her long hair rivals, or rather surpasses the length of those of the younger Yukinoshita sister, only difference being that hers are jet black and appear a lot denser and voluminous. She is wearing a red dress that rather gracefully accentuates her figure, one that even rivals the uhmm…gifted one of Yuigahama. But the highlights clearly are her deep black eyes that light up her delicate face.

Is she a model? Maybe an actress…I'm not really a films guy, more into anime.

All that aside, one thing for sure was that based on physical appearance alone I'd give her a perfect 8 on the Hachiman scale, a score none else of my female acquaintances has yet been graced with.

I continue to observe her as she tries to fend off the guy who is now looking desperate, dude she's clearly out of your league, just let it go. The guy clearly fails to get the message as her frown now turns into a scowl as she walks away mid-conversation, my gaze temporarily shifts to the guy as my thoughts are played out. That's gotta sting.

My line of sight again shifts to the black haired beauty as she hurriedly downs a glass of wine with least regard to manners, I'm not looking at another Hiratsuka Shizuka in the making am I?

The thought lingers in my head as I detect a slight discomfort, returning to reality I see the black-haired beauty giving me a glare. It seems that my gaze lingered a bit too much, almost like I was checking her out…I was, wasn't I?

Being caught red handed I made a decision and looked her right in the eye as I took a sip from my glass. Generally in such situations guys tend to avert their gaze immediately and try to give the impression that they weren't looking in the first place.

Not me.

From my years of experience as an observant loner, and a son to an ex-crime reporter, one thing I've learnt is that women do know when you're lying. Be it by words or gestures, they know when you lie but choose to accept a comforting lie in face of an ugly truth. But in situations like these, trying to lie by looking somewhere else just gives off the vibe that you're terrified of being caught and are running away; and running away is something I've decided to stop doing.

I meet her gaze eye to eye as her glare softens a bit, if I were more sociable I'd even contemplate going on and trying to strike a conversation. But I'm not, and that's a fact. Our impromptu staring contest is interrupted by the same guy who attempts to re-ignite their conversation.

Seriously dude, get a clue.

I utilize the opportunity to walk away and do a quick survey of the waiters, drinks are the rage as the waiters seem to be carrying everything from margaritas to red wine to our own saké as the guests drink to their full capacity, I just hope mom's not sloshed now.

One of the waiters particularly catches my attention as he carries a tray across the hall, the special part being that the customary sake jar is steaming. I recall the menu of the angel ladder bar and remember seeing an entry for 'tobi-kiri-kan,' sake hot enough to make you jump. Do people actually drink that? I mean sure warm sake is a thing, especially during the winters, but boiling sake is a bit-

My thoughts are interrupted as I notice a sudden movement. The guy that was trying to hit on the black-haired beauty suddenly beat a hasty retreat, maybe she put him down harshly…

But that is not the point!

The guy in turn collided with the waiter, who, in turn lost balance as the jar of hot sake flew out into the air as it headed straight to the girl.

Now I don't really know why, maybe it was because of my inherent niceness or my primal instincts but I suddenly moved. I threw away the glass in my hand as I put myself in harm's way, using my free hand to push the hovering jar as far away as possible. My actions were met with success as the jar flew away from the girl, but unfortunately for me it crashed into the wall and broke, I could feel the stinging pain in my hand as I got to know first hand just how hot this drink was, the fact that the small shards that embedded in my palm drew blood just added to the agony.

Not good.

"Are you alright sir?" a smartly dressed man ran over to me as he inspected my injury, the commotion managed to catch the attention of almost everyone in the hall.

"I don't think so." I replied as I clutched my hand in pain, I knew I should've said something cooler, but this stings dammit!

The man signaled other waiters to clean up the mess as he guided me to a small area which was probably an infirmary, a nurse shot up from her chair as she surveyed the damage.

"Anything serious?" the man enquired, concern evident in his tone.

"Not in particular," she replied as she held my hand under running water, "2 fingers are moderately scalded and," she pulled out a shard from my palm.

Ow!

"It was just made a bit worse because the sake stung this wound. Alcohol tends to exacerbate pain in open wounds." She said as she began applying ointment and dressing the area, about two minutes later she was done and I was adjudged okay enough to be able to go back.

"I terribly apologize for this mess sir." The man said as he walked me back to the hall.

"It's alright." I mean really, it wasn't the waiter's fault to begin with.

"Still," he spoke as he withdrew something from his pocket, "please take this as a formal token of our apology." A small card was thrust into my good hand as I was back in the hall again, everything seemed back to normal.

"Hachiman," I heard a voice call out to me as I turned to face the speaker.

"What in the world did you do!?"

I sighed a bit before giving mom a summary of the facts, nothing much, just a small burn and a cut, plus it looks like I got a free dinner for two at this place. Not a bad deal if you ask me.

"Well, you turned out to be quite the hero eh Hat-chan?"

Puh-lease, just like I said to Yuigahama back then. I did this because I wanted to, not for anybody.

"Anyways," mom flicked a stray strand of hair, "come with me now."

Where to? But the question died in my mind itself as we neared a larger group of people huddled in the center. Mom made her way through as I came face to face with the only person in this world who could make even Yukinoshita Haruno shiver.

"Good evening Hikigaya-san," a slightly frosty but still amiable voice greets us, mom scowls just a little before masking it with a smile.

"Good evening to you too Yukinoshita-san, I see that the ball is becoming a bigger success with each passing year." Mom speaks in the most saccharine laced tone I have heard, is she being sarcastic?

"It indeed has," the true Yuki-onaa spoke as her gaze shifted on to me, now I can say I'm used to dealing with scary women,

But this is another level dammit!

"Ah, meet my son Hachiman." Mom now fully dragged me into the conversation.

Time out! I need a time out!

"Good evening." I greeted her trying to keep up a poker face, though I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck. Weren't mom and Haruno enough that you now had to had Yuki-mama to this?

"…and Hachiman, meet the host of this function, Yukinoshita Chiharu." Mom gestured as she sipped on her drink. Though the greetings between the two women could not be any more cordial, I'd be damned if I didn't catch the undercurrent. It was like one raft adrift in an ocean of coldness.

Chiharu-san gives me an analyzing look before speaking again, "Have we met before?"

"I am a member of the club headed by your younger daughter." I spoke, though she has seen me once before I highly doubt she paid any attention to me back when we met at that café.

"Ah, one of Yukino's schoolmates I see, I hope you are able to get along with her." She speaks as her analytic eyes narrow. Hey I'm no skirt chaser, just a guy who happened to be thrown there by an overly frustrated single woman.

"Well, she's a little difficult one to get along with, but we manage somehow." Lying won't be advantageous here, and Yukinoshita isn't the type to get along with everyone anyway. That's her sister's attribute.

"I can understand where you are coming from," her expression lost a trace of suspiciousness as I saw her look to a group of people chatting and enjoying themselves as her 'better daughter' guided the conversation. Yukinoshita sure has it hard.

As of reading her mind Haruno quickly excused herself as she walked over to us, do you scary women have some sort of mental connection?

"I believe you have also met my older daughter," Chiharu-san speaks as Haruno nears her, I see mom's face harden ever so slightly as Haruno strides over to this impromptu gathering.

"Yes," I answer, "I was acquainted with her during a few events at school, she seems more amiable." Well, that is true, on the surface atleast. There's no need to be completely true here anyways seeing that I want this conversation to end quickly. Feeding Chiharu-san with what she expects to hear will only help me in this situation. Afterall, from whatever I have gathered with my limited interactions, it is clear that Yukinoshita Haruno is the ideal daughter while Yukinoshita Yukino is the problem child which hasn't yet come around. Speaking contrary to this will only make me stand out or invite debate, neither of which is desired by me as of now.

"Ah Hikigaya-kun, what a surprise to see you here." Haruno greets me as she effortlessly lies about seeing me for the first time this evening. Does she practice this?

"It indeed is Yukinoshita-san," I'm getting pretty good at this, maybe I should try my hand at acting sometime.

"Good evening Haruno-san," mom speaks in a slightly raised voice, just what are you…

'Oops'

Haruno trips a bit as she turns, the glass in her hand sways as the remainder of the wine spills on mom's dress.

Not good.

"Haruno!" And I thought I'd seen the scary part of Yuki-onna already.

"I'm so sorry Hikigaya-san, it seems my new heels have betrayed me," Haruno speaks as she regains her footing, "Please let me take you to the ladies room, I'll help you clean up." Mom is dragged along by the she-devil immediately as Chiharu-san frowns at the display, she is not pleased.

"I apologize for my daughter's mistake," she speaks as she looks at the retreating figures, "If the stains are permanent we will make it a point to reimburse you, please tell your mother this if I am unable to meet her." With that she's gone, her frown receding as she puts on a smile even I can't judge to be real or fake before heading to another group of people. This mother-daughter duo should seriously try their luck at movies. I mean they already have the looks and with their skills I'm pretty sure they'll make it big, such a waste of talent.

I make my way through the crowd to get a quiet corner for myself. Positioning myself suitably I take a good look around the room, I just can't help wondering how Haruno allowed herself to commit such a blunder, it's just really out of character for her to actually be clumsy.

My wandering gaze finds a familiar figure yet again as he chats along with a group of people with a smile plastered on his face. His presence seems to draw people even here as a clique forms around him, only difference being that the people around him seem to be different here, atleast physically.

"…ehhh c'mon Hayato!" sheesh, could this girl be any louder? She reminds me of Miura by the way she acts, the marked difference currently being her flushed cheeks, an indicator that she has had more than just one glass of wine.

The blonde prince pacifies his drunk subject by attempted small talk just as he does in school, so is this his 'other group' of friends? He sure seems to like being surrounded by people…but that's none of my business. I try to look elsewhere but my actions are a bit late that I would have liked them to be, Hayama's gaze meets mine as I see his smile falter momentarily before his features realign into the usual curve.

Hayama makes some small talk, maybe he's just chosen to ignore me…that's fine, excellent even! However my assumption is prove wrong as I see him excuse himself as he heads in my direction.

What next? Am I now going to meet Hiratsuka-sensei here?

"What are _you_ doing here?"

So none of the usual niceties? Aren't you supposed to be the nice guy here?

"Me?" I speak as I pick up a glass from a waiter that passes by us, "I'm having a drink." I speak with a poker face as I take a customary sip, his neutral expression contorts a bit into annoyance, maybe even anger before he quickly masks it with a fake smile.

Getting a ruse out of him can actually be fun, is that why Haruno does this so much?

"I don't recall you ever mentioning about this." Don't you have better things to do Hayama?

"Well, we don't talk to each-other that much in the first place, Hayama."

"Agreed," he looks around before speaking again, "Did Haruno bring you here?"

Oh, so it's about her then. As I guessed he wouldn't bother too much with what I said to Yukinoshita, it doesn't disturb anything afterall. But with Haruno involved there's a chance even his world could be shaken up, something which I'm sure he doesn't want.

"I'm here with my mother if that's what you're asking," I reply in a nonchalant manner, "If it's Haruno you're after then she's probably around here somewhere." There's no need to disclose everything to him, not in the least tell him about the wine spilling incident.

"I see," he looks at me suspiciously, come to think of it Haruno mentioned that they were the hosts of this function. Applying common sense I can say that even the Hayama's must be hosting seeing that they're family friends, does he think that I'm here to cause trouble with Haruno or something? I mean mom just happened to have me come with her and…

Wait a sec.

As I had repeatedly pointed out to her, she had other options beside me. My presence here wasn't required, much less necessary. Mom has been acting up ever since she came to know that I've been somehow involved with Haruno, her reaction to me telling her that I was thrown in a club with the younger Yukinoshita sister cannot hold a candle to her reaction when I mentioned Haruno.

While on the way here, mom mentioned that that she had to conform something, what exactly it was, she didn't say but I can now safely say it had something to do with Haruno. From the limited experience with mom on this subject I'm pretty sure that she does have some issues with the Yukinoshita name.

Does that mean she knows what Haruno is upto?

I take a slightly large slip to ease my head and banish all these thoughts, overthinking has never gotten me anywhere and I don't think it'll ever help me anyway. I trust my mother to do the right thing, and I'll just continue to do so.

"I think your friends are calling you," I gesture towards the earlier group of teenagers as I attempt to shake off Hayama, his presence near me is not appreciated.

"It seems so," he says as he waves at them, "enjoy yourself." He speaks in his normal fame demeanor before heading back to his buddies. Looking at him walk away I can't help but wonder how many of these circles he manages. I mean there's his clique at school, and then there's these guys here; just texting with everyone would take a whole day.

On the other hand I'm pretty sure that neither of these friend circles is aware of the other, his clique at school exists in the limits of Sobu High, while these people are a part of his life on this end; neither of them actually being a part of his personal life. If anything, this guy is more of a loner than me. What's the use of having a ton of friends if you can't even count on one in your life?

But then again, it's his choice. I am the one seeking something genuine, not necessarily everyone wants that.

With those thoughts on my mind I fall back into absentmindedly observing everyone in this hall, isn't this supposed to actually be a ball? I mean isn't there supposed to be dancing and such and not only idle chitter-chatter like in a normal gathering.

"The dancing will start after the rounds of starters have been served." A feminine voice I do not recognize answers my question as I look around. Turning to the speaker I find myself standing face to face with the black haired beauty from earlier.

Are you some sort of mind reader as well?

"No you weirdo, you're just talking as you think."

Curse you for this habit old man, I'm sure you talk out your codes when you program.

I sigh as I lower my head a bit, not even five minutes into a conversation and I'm already branded a weirdo, the unfairness of this world never ceases to amaze me. I mean even my eyes have been covered right now, then wherefore might not but thee condemn me?

"Because thee talketh out while bethinking." Her reply came just as the thought went through my mind, I really need to do something about this habit or I'm gonna be in serious trouble sometime in the future.

"You sure are." She speaks again as she looks at me with a curious gaze while drinking from her glass.

"If you do happen to find a cure for this, then please let me know," I speak dejectedly, no use staying silent if your mouth is gonna word everything you think anyway.

"Sure thing…" her sentence hangs in the air as she looks on, what in the world…oh, how impolite of me.

"Hikigaya Hachiman," from whatever I've learnt from Komachi, it's up to the guy to initiate a conversation, something I've never been good with. But since she's taken that bullet I can atleast give her my name first.

"Kuroki Koyuki." She speaks as she continues to analyze my appearance, "haven't seen you before Hikigaya-san."

"Well this is probably my first and last visit to any of these events, I'm not really a people's guy." I speak in a matter-of-fact way, the free food is great though and it just might make me overlook the people.

"I could see that," she speaks as she chuckles a bit, "you're probably the only guy I've seen who's been this _un_ -cordial with Hayama."

"Well, he's a classmate, and for the record I don't like him." I speak as I feel myself frown, the mutual hate is the only thing we both agree to.

My response makes the earlier chuckle grow into a mature laughter as she takes a few moments before resuming the conversation, "That's quite rude, I never thought I'd meet a person who can say that so openly."

"Get a howler and announce this in the village." My responses continue to amuse her as she sips on her wine, how many glasses has she had already?

"Two, and I can certainly take a few more Hikigaya-san."

I really need to improve myself.

"That's not really healthy," she tilts her head at my statement as I elaborate, "I know wine is a digestive aid, but believe me drinking away your frustration about guys isn't gonna help; and for the record I speak from the experience of an acquaintance."

"Well, to be honest there's little else to do here," she speaks as she looks down, "How is your hand?"

"Well," I hold my hand up for her to see, "The nurse said it's nothing major, a few cuts and my fingers were scalded a bit, but it should be alright since I'm left handed anyway."

She winces a little at my description. Hey, it isn't that bad.

"I'm terribly sorry, that guy was being annoying so I gave him a fake number to stave him off. But I had no idea he'd react like _that_." She speaks bowing slightly, clearly she feels indebted to me for this, but honestly there's no need.

"It's alright, I can understand," I voice my thoughts, "You don't really need to be thankful or feel sorry, pushing away that jar was my decision anyway."

My response elicits a raised eyebrow, guess she doesn't really understand what I'm trying to say.

"My actions were my own, and to be honest I don't know why I did that," I sigh a little as I try to put this in words, "so there's really no need to force yourself to thank me."

Silence descends on us for a few moments before she speaks.

"That's a really weird way of saying 'your welcome' to someone."

Unable to contain myself I laugh at her response, I really need to lighten up and buckle myself to receive appreciation from others. Afterall aren't those beliefs I harbor just to convince myself I'm not good enough? I need to trash them from my brain, the cleared space can be better used to temporarily store all those formulas I'm unable to remember.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to undo my bachelors in cynicism and this is proving to be a bit harder than expected."

"Bachelors in cynicism? What in the world are you Hikigaya-san?"

"Well, for the time being you can continue to refer to me as a weirdo, Kuroki-sa-can I just call you Kuroki instead?" I've never really been one to appreciate suffixes.

"Sure then Hikigaya, sorry for that comment but care to explain how you ended up doing this 'bachelors in cynicism?'"

"Well, it wasn't actually intentional on my part. But let's just say I stopped looking at the surface of people and started descending to their depths."

"That's not really a bad thing," she replies, "afterall people can be deceiving."

"Well I won't say it's inherently bad, but just like everything else it's good when taken in measured doses. Excess of anything can ruin your life." I speak as I feel myself lightening up a bit, what is this feeling…

"-kigaya, geez do you space out at random intervals?"

"Well," I scratch the back of my head as I try to give a voice to what I am feeling now, "it's actually the first time I've been able to hold an intelligent conversation with a girl without being insulted or jabbed at every second sentence." I mean truly, Yuigahama's one sided ramblings cannot be really called conversation and with Yukinoshita it just turns into a bloodbath as she picks up her ammunition of insults to be used against me. They might seem harmless on the surface but they do leave wounds, Isshiki's rejections are almost the same.

My answer causes silence descend upon us again as Kuroki gives me an incredulous look.

"You're kidding Hikigaya."

"Oh I kid you not Kuroki, one thing I'm not good at is lying."

"Just what kind of girls do you talk to? Or rather what do you say to be put down like that?"

"Well, it's not that I actually talk much. But rather it's become a habit, my physical appearance and cynical tendencies leave me more open to vicious verbal assaults, ones that are difficult to counter."

"Uh, nothing personal here Hikigaya, but personal appearance? I mean sure you're not a dazzling prince but you're quite better than most guys whom I know."

I answer her question by removing my glasses which causes her to be temporarily paralyzed. Heh, I now know the secret to your power old man.

"They aren't the most appealing features to have." I put my glasses back on as she recovers.

"…I can see that." She says as she recovers, anytime now…

"Well, sure they're not appealing but insulting anyone based on physical attributes, isn't that unfair of those girls?" she's surprisingly mature.

"-don't you go spacing out on me again Hikigaya."

"Well, I'm not really spacing out, just surprised at your mature outlook. It'd be very helpful if it was shared by more people in my usual vicinity."

"…and what would this 'usual vicinity' mean?"

"Well, speaking generally it could mean people around the few places I visit, but specifically I'd prefer if my schoolmates were more like that." That'd make life easier.

"Which year?"

"Second year at Sobu High."

"Should've guessed, you're Hayama's classmate afterall. On that note, why do you 'not like' him?"

I'd prefer you use the term 'hate,' but this is fair given our surroundings.

"Well, I can't really pinpoint the only reason. But for one thing I know is that the feelings are mutual." Speaking on his façade would just be tiring.

"I can understand, so Hayama doesn't like you either?"

"Nope, he actually held me by the collar once." Oops, too much information.

"You actually made _him_ lose it?" She spoke, her eyes widened in surprise as she gulped the remnants of her drink. "You must've done something pretty extreme to make that smiling Buddha lose his cool."

Smiling Buddha, I like that.

"Well, to be frank, I actually did something quite extreme but I'm not telling."

"Promise I won't judge you." She speaks with determined eyes, why is she so interested?

"I'm interested because I thought no one could be able to break his cool. I've tried once but I failed, and I hate it."

"You don't like him either?" I must've found a comrade.

"Well, our families are acquainted. He's always got this plastic smile on his face since he was little, everyone's perfect guy. But truly he's gutless, so I'm wondering how in the world somebody managed that."

"Well," I honestly don't know what to say now, "what happened was…"

Kuroki listens intently, her glass is refilled by a waiter as I narrate the happenings of our school's cultural festival.

"So long story short, you took the opportunity to also vent the frustration for being piled with work?"

"True, she was a terrible chairman. Always late for meetings, indecisive and far too focused trying to enjoy rather than work; ofcourse I wanted to say that to her face."

"As I guessed," she flicked a strand of her hair as she spoke, "it's just the truth that gets people on their nerves."

"Nothing else can," I reply frankly, "truth put forth bluntly is by far the best psychological weapon that exists, lies on the other hand are easier to deal with."

"You're surprisingly insightful Hikigaya."

"A quality few appreciate, rather you'd be one of the first few joining the club outside of my family." Haruno beat you to the first position though.

"Don't you have friends who talk with you?" Her comment stings a bit, but the burn fades due to the absence of malice.

"I don't have any friends." I speak the truth in as neutral a tone as possible.

"Not even one? C'mon there's got to be some people you spend time with Hikigaya." She's amused, that much I can gather.

"Well, if you put it like that then I have my clubmates with whom I spend a few hours everyday, we talk and do our duties together. There are a few classmates on the same line…" Totsuka even calls me by my first name! But that's besides the point.

"So doesn't that make them your friends?" She seems logically correct, but I have different criteria.

"Does it? Simply because you spend time with someone doesn't make them your friend in my eyes. Friendship to me is something pretty special and I'm unwilling to give the tag just to anybody."

"Hmm," she swirls her glass and stares at the liquid, "How would you describe us right now then?"

"Honestly speaking, I'd say we're barely acquainted." My response elicits a small giggle before I see her pretty face give me an actual smile.

"You're quite an interesting guy Hikigaya." Please don't say that, those words and your beauty remind me of a certain she-devil.

"She-devil?"

Comply with me you stupid mouth!

"Well anyways, thank you for the compliment. I'd say you do not look that shabby yourself." Oh yeah, I did call her a beauty too.

A comfortable silence descends on us, it's actually refreshing to have social interactions sometime. The silence permeates for a little while before I see an older women wave at Kuroki who in turn waves back, guess it's time for her to go. However instead of simply saying her polite goodbye and leaving Kuroki sips from her drink before asking her final question.

"Would you mind joining me for the dance Hikigaya? It should start in sometime soon and I would much rather tell all others that I already have a partner."

I hesitate a bit, did I just receive an invitation from a girl?

"I don't see why not." I reply as my mind is numbed by the impact. This many years of being rejected, and now a beautiful girl asks me for a dance? I mean surely I am surrounded by quite good-looking girls back at school but this is a first that someone has openly acknowledged enjoying my company.

Maybe this is god's way of saying sorry for making me dance with the air in front of everybody during that accused mixer. I actually feel like jumping in the air and shouting 'hoorah!' at the top of my voice but manage to control myself. It feels much better to let this sink in and revel in it by myself.

"Then I'll see you when the dance starts, we'll meet up near the chandelier." I nod absentmindedly as she smiles before disappearing into the crowd.

I smile a little as the buzz around me increases, a familiar figure walks towards me as I move towards her, I just hope the stain wasn't bad.

 **(8mom PoV)**

I walk out of the ladies room as Haruno Yukinoshita goes ahead, I'm in a little bit of a daze considering what I have just come to know. I drag my feet to the hall and grab a vodka to knock down the dose of information have I have just been fed, this could probably be one of the biggest stories I've covered in my career.

Knocking down the vodka in one gulp I contemplate the future course of action, what should I do?

[Flashback]

 _I entered the ladies room, Haruno Yukinoshita in tow as I took a look at myself in the mirror. Thanks goodness I took a black dress or this could've been ruined._

" _I'm so sorry Hikigaya-san, I just bought these shoes today and…" I tune out her useless prattle, this might just be the opportunity I was waiting for._

" _Cut the crap," I told her as I stared at her reflection in the mirror, "let's get on with it, both of us know this wasn't an accident."_

 _The omnipresent Yukinoshita-smile fades as a blank visage takes the place of the cheerful girl that stood before me moments ago, does she have MPD or something?_

" _Should've guessed that much," she speaks as she moves and locks the main door, I don't need anyone coming in here anyway._

" _Look girl, I don't know what sort of interest you've suddenly developed in my son but I'm warning you for the first and the last time," I shoot her a glare to add emphasis, "stay away from him and never attempt to get close."_

" _Just as I thought," she moves close as she seats herself on a stool, a sad smile gracing her face as she speaks, "What makes you think I'm doing anything to him Hikigaya-san?"_

" _Don't play dumb games with me, I'm well acquainted with your family and painfully aware of your actions. So whatever you have him in mind for, just leave it."_

" _It is true that your son does interest me Hikigaya-san," she speaks as she looks me in the eye for the first time this evening, "But I also wanted to get closer to you."_

 _What?_

" _I'm very well aware of your career graph Hikigaya-san," she speaks as she crosses her legs, "in your younger years you covered many crime stories and unearthed a lot of scandals…especially a few of which I recall have my family's name in them."_

" _Then you should be very well aware of what can happen if you touch my family. I have enough ammunition against you to start and end a war, I might lose my job but what you guys lose will not be just your source of income."_

 _My response elicits laughter which echoes in the closed room, is she psychotic?_

" _If you do know all that, you know that my mother is the one who controls everything right?"_

" _Ofcourse, having Chiharu as her name is almost ironic." She's colder than ice._

" _Then why hate me? I am but merely her puppet-"_

" _A puppet that seems to want to have its own fun at the expense of one of my children." I know of her status, how Chiharu controls her, I'd even feel sorry for her if Hachiman wasn't involved._

" _You're wrong on that count," she speaks as she draws a small flask from her purse and takes a swig._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm not a puppet that seeks dominance on smaller toys," she paused before releasing her breath and speaking again, "I am a puppet that seeks to cut the threads that bind me."_

" _So why go after my son?" If it is freedom you want why not go down your sister's road and live alone._

" _Because a puppet needs a scissor to cut the strings," she smiles at me as she continues, "and in this case the scissor seems to have the sharp blade to help it."_

" _What do you mean?" I can't help but be curious now._

" _Well, contrary to what may be seen I am actually more rebellious than my sister. But the freedom I seek is real, not the kind she has. What I want to be is free, free from the clutches of my mother and this life."_

 _I nod at her statement, but what does she want from Hachiman._

" _Your son may not seems much at first glance, but in him I saw a key, a companion that could possibly help. I tried to get him closer to my sister, but that has virtually hit a dead end so-"_

" _You want him to be the scissor?" Incredulous._

" _-and you the edge of the blade, yes."_

" _What could I or my son possibly gain from this?"_

" _Quite a lot, but I am going to have to ask you to trust me. I know it can be hard for you but…" she stands up to her full height before giving me a bow, "I beg of you to let him help me, I can guarantee he will not be harmed."_

 _Silence descends upon us, she continues to stand in the bowing position as she awaits an answer, but…_

" _Alright," I sigh in defeat, "I'll let Hachiman help you, but I'm going to ask you to stay away from him for some time."_

" _I had actually planned exactly on doing that," she speaks as she stands up again, "he is good but I need him to be better. Growth can only come with time, so I'm going to watch from the sidelines and hope he grows from his experiences over time."_

" _And if he does not?" I'm not downplaying Hachiman's ability, he's smarter than me or his father but I don't know what she has in mind._

" _Then I'll give up," she speaks in a low voice, a melancholic smile appears in her face as I am barely able to catch her words, "He is the last person I can pin my hopes on, if he fails then it's the end."_

 _For the first time I sense actual sadness overcome her. In my years of interviewing undertrials I developed a knack for telling when people were telling the truth. Sobbing and desperate pleas weren't necessarily true, but years down the line I could tell when a person was telling the truth or when they were lying._

 _As for the girl in front of me, I could not detect any element of artificiality in her words. These came straight from her heart…or all my experience was for vain._

" _I presume you have developed some sort of plan for this," I relented a bit as she looked up, but something tells me I won't regret this._

" _Does that mean I have your support Hikigaya-san?"_

" _That depends on your plan, and the fact that Hachiman does not come in harm's way."_

" _Understandable, you do know our company plans to go public in the near future don't you? Then…_

[Flashback ends]

I still find myself unable to digest the entire story. Just how much has that poor girl been pushed over the years to be this desperate?

I find myself frowning at this thought, sure me and my husband aren't at the pinnacle of good parenting, but pushing your children to a level where they rebel like this, I guess you reap what you sow afterall Chiharu. Your ideal daughter…I just hope you're prepared for what is to ensue.

Looking up I see Hachiman waving to me as he heads in my direction, true to what Haruno said at the end, he does look happy. I just hope he can really help that poor girl, I've given her my word, and he must now follow.

"Hey mom, is the stain gone?"

"It will be gone Hat-chan," I ruffle his hair a bit, when did he grow this much?

As she said, just give it some time.

* * *

 **The ball isn't over yet, stay tuned in to see what comes up next!**

 **PS**

 **Masane: I hope this fulfills, or even exceeds your expectations.**

 **Rufael: you won't be sad for long.**

 **Ruffes: here we are!**

 **Flash Falcon: We are nowhere near the end.**

 **Guest: thanks! I'll make those Omake a part of the fic.**

 **Verno SSS: kinda, I thought that too after I read it.**

 **siddhuthala: hope this satiates you.**

 **Nivicci Shiama: Hope this is fast enough.**

 **FireHero: Thanks!**

 **wildarms13: it hits the fan, believe me.**

 **hikigaya: well I guessed since they do work this much they should be given money to make up for it.**

 **HarimaHige: You'll see soon enough.**

 **Zallow: you'll know.**

 **Pewdepew: hope this is enough Haruno for you.**

 **jam99chgo: no need to have a breakdown.**

 **BentShuriken: super saiyan, or maybe even higher.**

 **AJupiter: believe it!**

 **fluffpenguin: what is rule 2?**

 **TouMikasa: I will never allow myself to crush someone's heart.**

 **Fathira: after the calm comes a storm.**

 **Please feel free to leave your highly valued reviews and and suggestions.**

 **See ya guys next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here we are.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

"…it will be gone Hat-chan." Mom answers my question as she ruffles my hair, what's up with that? Didn't you tell me not to mess up my hair.

"Doesn't wine leave a stain mom?"

"Well, luckily I'm wearing a black dress and I managed to clean off most of it." She answers as her gaze looks across the hall.

"Anyways, I believe the dancing will start soon Hat-chan. Let's get to a corner so that we're not in the way of the dancing couples."

"Umm, actually mom…"

"Yes?" She gives me a raised eyebrow, social interactions like dance have plagued me for years. No wonder she finds my absence of mute obedience to be unusual.

"Well…I've actually got to dance mom."

"My my, well if you do want to put those lessons to use then I guess I'll tag along for a bit. But just remember that I'm here for work and…"

It seems that my statement has been completely misunderstood, not that I can blame her. But seriously mom, I'm not asking you for a dance here…although I wish I could've had you or Komachi there on the night of that accursed mixer.

I mean even that teacher wasn't willing to dance with me.

"Well mom, unbelievable as it may sound, somebody asked me to be her partner for the dance tonight."

My response gives an almost predictable reaction, mom nearly chokes on her drink…how many has she had tonight? Well anyways she chokes on the drink, shock clearly registered on her face. However she desists from speaking anything as she lets my words sink in.

"Who?"

Her eyes narrow as she asks me the question, and honestly she's scaring me right now.

"I-it's a girl I met a few moments ago mom." I highly doubt she knows Kuroki, but I think my reply should suffice.

"Who is she Hachiman?" Her voice is like steel, scary, terrifying…help!

"Her name is Kuroki Koyuki, I just me her."

Mom's narrow gaze is washed off her face as she taps on her glass, few moments pass before her face brightens up and she smiles.

"Oh my Hat-chan, I didn't expect you to become a hit so soon," her face darkens a little before she continues, "You're your father's son afterall I guess."

What? Did you do something at one of these things to make her mad old man?

"Anyways, it's good to see that those lessons I drove you to back then are finally going to bear some fruit." She pats my back quite proudly as she smiles, though I do think she doesn't really believe me.

"I guess so, anyways I'll get going mom." With that I waved slightly before I moved near the chandelier in the middle of the hall, quite a few people were gathering near the place as I saw a small orchestra tuning its instruments on the stage. Man these rich folks like fancy stuff, I mean wouldn't a music system be cheaper?

"Hey Hikigaya!" I hear a rather familiar voice call out to me as I turn to face the speaker. She approaches me, her long black hair flowing slightly as she walks. I can't help but notice…

"Something bugging you Kuroki?"

"Why would you ask that Hikigaya?" Her tone carries an undertone of irritation, but I'm used to far worse.

"Well," I point a finger to her hand, "That's a new glass, and from the scent I assume that's not wine."

She sighs as she motions to a waiter and putting the half empty glass in the tray. Looking around the crowd she moves in slightly close to me as she speaks.

"That guy is being annoying again, I told him that I'm already dancing with somebody but he just kept pestering me. I tried to avoid him but I swear he's got the nose of a bloodhound and…"

I listen to her as her frown deepens, apparently she had to hide in the ladies room for some time to stave off that guy again and that meant missing out on the starters, I'd call it seriously bad luck.

"Damn right, that guy is bad luck, I mean I didn't even get to eat an oyster."

I really need to learn to shut my mouth. But still missing out on those oysters…I guess being beautiful has its own share of disadvantages.

I stopped that train of thought as my mouth began to water again, the starters were delicious but I had my fill anyways. Looking at Kuroki again I see her giving me an odd look with a tinge of red on her cheeks…she's drunk quite a lot it seems.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You bet you did Hikigaya."

"I really need to work on this." I mutter tiredly, I just hope I don't spew anything in front of that devil…

"Hikigaya-kun~" I swear she's gonna live a hundred years. (1)

I try to think of an escape path, we're near the ground so maybe I can just jump out of the window and make a run for it, yeah that's a good plan. Maybe I can just blend in with stealth Hikki and hide behind that…large lady. My brain keeps on trying to think of new escape routes before my gaze meets that of my curious dance partner. That's right, I actually got asked by a girl and I'm going to be a true gentleman and take responsibility.

I won't let this fear for my life influence me into making a run for it…maybe.

"Ah Hikigaya-kun, you do know this is the dance floor right?" Haruno moves to me with a slight bounce in her step as she gives another signature smile.

I grunt a bit in response as I contemplate her actions, why talk to me so openly now when you were so reserved earlier?

"Color me surprised Yukinoshita-san, I had hoped to savor another round of starters and assumed that the crowd was where the food would be."

My response elicits a giggle from her, am I being witty? That was sarcasm talking.

"It's just like the festival at school, you are quite interesting as always." What's with her being more open all of a sudden? Is it because you established our acquaintanceship in front of your mother?

…

That would make sense, seeing that I'm a clubmate of her sister, and the fact that Haruno keeps tabs on her it would not be unnatural of us to know and interact with each other. Haruno here probably just decided to hold off our interactions until the Yukinoshita matriarch came to know; this way Haruno would have no reason to explain her interactions. If anything, her mother would just assume it to be harmless prattle between teenagers or Haruno milking me for information about her sister.

You actually give off the vibe of being her daughter, downright devious.

"Anyways Hikigaya-kun, you need a partner to dance you know~" How can you keep up this smile all the time? I'm sure you practice.

"I'm well aware of that Yukinoshita-san," I turned my face a little towards Kuroki, "and it just so happens that this beautiful girl has agreed to be my partner."

Haruno's smile freezes as the words escape my mouth, her eyes widen further as she glances at Kuroki. Hey I know this is completely unexpected but isn't that a bit rude?

Like having me punched in the stomach rude, you should know that.

Haruno falls silent for a few moment, muttering something along the lines 'faster' and 'expected' which I'm unable to catch. However this treasured silence lasts only for a few minutes before she regains her bearings.

"Hikigaya you little Casanova," she playfully punches me on the shoulder, though honestly it hurts. You've got some strength there woman.

"Even though you have Yukino-chan and me you still play around with other girls," she turned to face Kuroki as she continued, "I'm warning you Kuroki-chan, Hikigaya-kun is a conscious flirt."

"I came to know of that Yukinoshita-san," Kuroki answered, "he has quite a way with words."

Haruno giggled a little, "He sure has," she patted my shoulder, quite roughly I may add, "See you later Hikigaya-kun." With that the devil made her escape, or rather left us mercifully.

Now to…

"You seem rather chummy with her." Kuroki said as she eyed me curiously, I just can't seem to escape troublesome women can I?

"Yes, I have had the misfortune of being acquainted with her." I spoke as I tried to act more natural, being around Haruno always puts me on the edge.

My comment elicits another look of amusement from Kuroki, "You're certainly the first guy whom I've heard say that, normally Haruno-san charms her way into their hearts with ease."

"Well, you could say I'm heartless. So there is no place for the charm to go."

"What a horrible thing to say," Kuroki giggles at my statement, hey I'm not even joking.

"Anyways, are you really dating her sister?"

"Hey c'mo-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

My attempt to answer is cut off by an announcement.

"The orchestra shall begin playing soon, hence I request you to gather at the dance floor and pair up with your partner." The announcer is using quite a subdued tone, though it gets the point across. I would much appreciate if other people understood the pointlessness in being loud.

"May I?" Kuroki closes the distance between us as she opens her hands. I blush a little due to the increased physical proximity, but given Haruno's antics it will take far more for me to get actually embarrassed.

"Sure," I position myself as the orchestra starts with the initial tuning. My right hand interlocks with left hand, my left hand locked onto her waist as her right hand rests on my shoulder. I'm just grateful that she isn't wearing one of those backless dresses that girls seem to dig these days. With the correct positioning I manage to keep us in a perfectly natural pose without having to touch anything inappropriate.

The orchestra begins to play as the floor gets a bit crowded, most of the people seem to be content to sit on the sidelines while those with partners are now trying to follow the music with their dance steps. Letting my gaze linger around I see that Haruno is the conductor for the evening as she instructs the orchestra, around me I see a few familiar faces from earlier this evening and Hayama dancing with a girl who was being loud earlier, I guess I'll call her Miura 2.

"You're actually a capable dancer," my attention is drawn to my partner as she gives me a questioning stare.

"Well, what did you think?" I decide to counter her question with another. It would help to know what kind of vibe I gave off earlier.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to turn up Hikigaya."

Ouch.

"Ouch." I visibly flinch, do I come off as _that_ unreliable.

"Just kidding." She smiles, "I just didn't expect you to have such a social skill given your talks on lonerism and cynicism earlier."

"Well," I let go of her waist as she performs a pirouette, "I wasn't like that since birth, and dancing happens to be one of my 108 special skills."

"108? What are the others?" my responses continue to amuse her as I balance her form in my arms, she's lighter than expected.

"It would take the entire night to sit and explain them." I said slightly under my breath.

"Fair enough. By the way, What was it Haruno-san was saying earlier?"

"Well basically I'm in a club in school, her sister happens to be a member. I happened to have bumped into her once and she's continued to bother me since as she finds my responses amusing."

"I can see that Hikigaya, so you're not dating her sister?"

"Fat chance." I mean really, never in this world could I imagine being with Yukinoshita Yukino. I don't know how it appears to other but from where I stand the improbability of such a thing appears to be a clear 100%. Sure she's beautiful, rich and intelligent, but our incompatibility is glaring. Even if we did get together I doubt such a thing would last, afterall he base with her could never be…genuine.

"Really? Then why'd Haruno-san say that?"

"Well, let's just say she fancies herself matchmaker when she's bored; which is mostly when she seeks me out to try and torment me in any way possible."

"You make her sound like a sadist with some sort of complex."

"She isn't one?"

"I don't know what is scary, Haruno-san's attitude or you saying something this horrible with such an innocent face." Kuroki looks at me incredulously as our exchange continues, we make it a point to keep our voices low as not to disturb anyone in the vicinity.

"Well, call it another of my 108 special skills, and as regards to your question I'd go with the latter. She's scary as hell."

"How rude, but now I'm getting interested in knowing what the other 106 skills are."

We share a small laugh before the music switches to slightly more energetic beats. The orchestra withdraws and a DJ starts playing some rather peppy songs more suited to energetic dance forms than ball dancing.

"Since dancing is one of your '108 special skills' can I presume that you can perform outside the domain of ball dance as well Hikigaya?"

"Well, what are you looking for?" We separate slowly as the music starts to pick up, some couples leave the floor while others enter now to 'actually dance' given that ball dance isn't really preferred by the younger generation.

Heh, I sound like an old man.

"Salsa." She speaks with a hint of challenge in her eyes.

"Well, you lucked out." I went to dancing class for about 3 months, so I've got the basics of most forms down, and though I'm not big on expending energy salsa will ensure that the fire of hunger in my stomach is stoked to the highest level before dinner.

That, and I have quite a good-looking partner. Don't judge me, this has been overdue for years!

We began dancing as the volume increased. Our conversation more or less died out due to the more demanding nature of this dance form. Ball dancing is easy and slow, but salsa is fast and requires more attention. Continuing the dance I come to a momentary standstill as I detect a hint of flash, just as if…

Craning my neck to the left I see mom giving me thumbs up as a guy with an expensive looking camera snaps away. I shoot her a slightly annoyed look before I resume my current activity.

I just hope she doesn't publish this.

Kuroki continues on unabated, as I see quite a few guys taking pictures of different couples with their cameras, each assisted by who I believe is their superior. This event is quite a bit more fancy than expected. I mean to have this much press coverage, rich people sure like to stay in the public eye and show off their opulence.

After sometime the music suddenly stops as the announcer speaks again.

"Thank you all, as for now all the people are requested to come to the dance floor for the last round."

Last round? Are we contestants in some sort of dance competition? Does this mean I reached the final?

"It just means that we exchange partners after every round for a few minutes." Kuroki explains as she gives me an annoyed look.

"I said that out loud too didn't I?"

"No, you didn't speak anything but I could register from your expression that you clearly didn't get it."

I need to sharpen my skill of keeping a poker face, Oh how mine own weapon hast rust'd!

"T forsooth hast." She replies to my thoughts, or rather to my speech.

"So dancing, ability to say rude things innocently and keeping a poker face; what are the remaining 105 skills I wonder."

"You still going on about that?" I mutter exasperatedly.

"Hey you're the one that got me curious Hikigaya. C'mon there's got to be lot of interesting skills in that formidable arsenal of yours."

"You're starting to sound like Haruno here."

"Really?"

"Really, your incessant bugging is closely resembling her own annoying self."

"Are you calling me annoying Hikigaya?" Her voice has a slight edge to it.

"N-not at all, just that Haruno's annoying. You on the other hand are quite considerate, it's just the 'taking amusement from Hikigaya Hachiman' part that is same."

Plus you're both knockout babes, and I'm confident that this sentence remained confined to the depths of my mind.

"Really now?" It appears that she isn't convinced.

"Well that, and both of you could pass off for models at a fashion show." A polite way to put forth your thoughts, another of my 108 special skills I rarely use.

"Is complimenting a girl also one of your skills?"

"Well, if you do consider it one, then I guess it's have to be a skill." Albeit it has never been used before, you're one of the few…scratch that, you'd be the only one outside the family who's been receptive to such compliments. I did try that earlier, but most girls just assumed me to be a creep hitting on them. The situation didn't improve in the club earlier, any compliment to any of the girls in the club is taken as an attempt to flirt, Yuigahama just blushes and looks away, Yukinoshita would just simply put me down harshly while pointing to my obvious deficiencies. Even Isshiki just rejects me, even though they appear funny on the surface, they do leave marks you knooooow~

"Geez, spacing out while conversing has got to be another thing in your skills. 104 to go now."

"You're seriously putting in way too much thought into this Kuroki."

"I know, it's just that I can't sit around with incomplete information. I've got to _know_."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I don't think you've got anything that dangerous up your sleeve Hikigaya…Oh crap!"

The music started again as people started to move, over the corner of my eye I could see quite a few people, guys all of them, approach us-or rather approach Kuroki in hope of a dance.

"I've got to head to the ladies room," she thrust something into my free hand before she spoke in a low voice, "interchange the first and last digits, and replace zero with 3."

"See you later Hikigaya." I continued to stand there in a state of trance as a small group of disappointed looking guys shot daggers at me.

What just happened here?

I uncurled the fist I had abruptly tightened when Kuroki put something in my hand. Opening my palm I could see that it was a slip of paper with digits written neatly it in a sequence.

This isn't a bill, is it? Kuroki what in the world…

…

…

Is this really what I think it is?

Sweating a bit I counted the digits, 10 digits written in a sequential manner.

In other words a telephone number, rather a number of the mobile telephonic device we tend to use these days.

In other words this was Kuroki's number.

…

I feel like crying.

Resisting this primal urge I managed to regain my composure and tried to formulate some sort of rational explanation. Maybe she just needed to stave off the approaching guys, maybe this was just an elaborate prank as she-

"Ah, I'm sorry." Someone bumped into me and made a quick apology as my thoughts slowed down from the earlier overdrive. Remembering dad's advice I took a deep breath and calmed down.

You just acted yourself Hachiman, maybe without all that depressing aura. Well you acted yourself and a beautiful girl gave you her number, be happy goddamit!

BE HAPPY!

I smiled a little at my own self, being cynical wasn't actually going to yield me anything. Might as well give it a try, if it turned out to be a fake then better luck next time.

I pocketed the slip of paper and moved across the sea of people that currently swarmed the dance floor, the last round had apparently brought about almost everyone on the floor as even the ones without a willing partner would be able to dance with a member of the opposite sex. Afterall I had gone for the Oklahoma mixer with the same thoughts…

…only to end up dancing with the air, does that kind of thing happen here? It would be kinda karmic to see a riajuu at this fancy ball to be seen dancing with the air.

Oh the sweet scent of justice.

"Ah, pardon me." Another guy bumped into me as my dark thoughts were pushed back. It would be best to retreat to the sidelines before-

Too late.

The soft music began playing again as people randomly formed pairs. I was about to make a quick exit from this circle before I saw a young woman approach me, in quite a haste if I dare point out.

"M-may we?" She put the question while panting slightly. Remembering my old man's advice I held out my hand to her and positioned myself. Looking behind her I saw a fat guy shoot me a look of disdain and move towards another girl.

The music played as we danced and I gave my new partner a questioning look.

"Uh I'm sorry mister but that guy just wouldn't give in and I had to…"

"I understand." Though I do feel pity for that guy given that I was probably in his shoes sometime ago, I can't help but sympathize with this girl. She probably treated him nicely and the guy misunderstood, that can very easily happen.

Source: Me.

Well anyways, it's quite refreshing to be on this side of the fence for once. While this girl might be in the wrong if she's just judging him by his appearance, but it's not for me to decide.

In the end I decide to simply revel in the fact that a girl would choose me, that's quite enough progress made.

One round of the circle is completed as the partners hold the other person's hand, bow slightly and move on to the next in line. Completing the formality I had prepared myself to head out when another woman, quite possibly Hiratsuka-sensei's age stood in front of me with her hands extended.

Sighing internally I took her hand, it would be rude to refuse, plus I don't have anything to do until dinner is served.

My new partner was quite older than me if I could say, and at present she smelled of expensive perfume combined with booze. Certainly not revolting, but not very pleasing either; this woman had one too many shots of vodka it would seem.

"Aren't you a cute little boy." She said in what could only be alcohol introduced stupor.

"Ah, thanks." Well, due to mom's tendencies and Hiratsuka-sensei's assaults I'm quite used to handling overbearing drunk women.

"Say honey how'd you like to be a _man_." She pulled me quite close to her while whispering the words into my ear. I could only blush in response to her actions, while I could handle overbearing drunk women, the encounters that gave me experience had never made me privy to _this_.

"I've got a room upstairs you know," she continued to speak, as if encouraged by my blush, "my husband's just gonna be busy here and then pass out. Let's get out and have some _fun_ boy."

My previously disturbed persona immediately activated with those words. Not only was this woman trying to seduce me, but she was also willing to break the bond of marriage for her desires?

Despicable, I could feel my anger wash out my embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself down. Every person is a product of their circumstances and decisions, I had no right to judge; but I had the right to assert my choice.

Straightening my back I gave the woman a cold piercing look as I put some distance between her, my response elicited a frown and a 'Tch' before we separated at the end.

Letting her go I strengthened my resolve and prepared to dash out of the circuit, however my effort was foiled by an errant hand that had caught onto my sleeve.

Turning around I saw a younger looking girl who seemed to be on the verge of tears. My onii-chan senses tingled as my heart melted.

"May I?" I asked her politely as she beamed in excitement, I positioned us a bit carefully considering the height difference and looked around a bit. I saw a middle aged guy, presumably her father, shoot me a grateful look as I guided her in the dance. He had most likely persuaded her to dance for once, she danced with him and was looking forward to dancing with another guy when I, the next guy in the line, tried to run away.

She probably thought it was because of her, and would've bawled her eyes out if I'd refused. Now if only a few girls could be this considerate like this to a few guys, it would indeed be wonderful.

The dance progresses in the full circle, my mood becomes better as the sour taste of the last encounter with that woman is washed away by the innocent smile of this young girl as she tries to match my steps. Her innocence, coupled with her cuteness manages to wash off the miasma that was spread by that wench as my heart is at ease. Completing the circuit once again I give her a smile, which is surprisingly returned before she moves on to the next guy.

Now to get ou-

"You wouldn't ditch a girl standing before you, would you Hachiman?"

I turned to face the person who would call me by my given name, only to meet with the reincarnated form of the devil.

Or rather the devil's progeny, her mom is scarier.

"May I?" I muttered in a tired voice as Haruno enthusiastically took my hand and led me.

"You're surprisingly proficient Hachiman."

"What's with the sudden change in name? And to answer you I took classes when I was younger."

"Well, I figured that since you called me by my given name, I should get to call you by yours. A few of my college acquaintances told me of this logic."

Seems fair enough, not like I can stop her anyway. The most I can do is not be irritated by it, that way she'll never pry.

"You're turning out to be quite popular here aren't you Hachiman?" She begins small talk as we dance, but I'd much rather she get to the point.

"I guess so." I'm not one for small talk anyway.

"So anyways, did you have any luck with Kuroki-chan?"

How did she-

"So you did get something, you're truly a little Casanova playing with the hearts of maidens."

"Did I speak?" I lose.

"Nope, your facial expressions are enough to know even when you're not thinking out loud."

So I did that with you too!?

"Quite a few times actually."

Shit!

"Language young man."

"Ah, sorry." Even if it's Haruno, I shouldn't swear in front of a lady.

"Anyways Hik-Hachiman," her face was now adorned with a serious expression as contrary to her usual playful smile, "I've thought a bit, and if I guess, Yukino-chan made a request to you as well didn't she?"

My eyes narrowed at her question, how did Haruno know of Yukinoshita's request in Destinyland?

"I wouldn't be surprised," Haruno said, "Yukino-chan has always been like that, so I'll let it be that way."

What?

"The way you are," Haruno spoke with a sharp gaze, "You would not be able to give me the support I require. So I'll simply let the first-come-first-serve principle rule over the matter."

What are you saying Haruno?

"You must fulfill Yukino-chan's request before you can move to mine Hachiman. Only then can you be able to fulfill mine."

You mean I have to help your sister before I can help you? Talk about being vague, 'help' can be made a little more specific.

The small chat however took quite some time as we nearly completed the circuit and were near the end of this small adventure.

"You will grow Hachiman," Haruno spoke as she let go of my hand, "until then, take your time and become who you truly are."

"Oh, and on an ending note," She speaks without turning, "I really asked those guys to deliver a message, I had _no idea_ a little acting would make them that furious."

What is with her?

"Harun-" My words die out as she gracefully moves to the next person in line. Her back seems oddly mesmerizing, as if beckoning. I wonder what this woman wants from me, I just hope I live through it.

Pushing all other thoughts out of my mind I notice the music slow down a bit as quite a few people decide to drop out. I make up my mind to do the same as I turn.

Only to be frozen on my tracks.

You see, this dancing arrangement has one problem, and I mean one HUGE problem. Once you leave your former partner's hand and give them the courteous bow, you have to turn around, only then will you see the next person, or rather your new partner. Since we are moving in three concentric circles which are constantly changing, figuring who is going to be next is quite a monumental task fit for mathematicians to solve.

In short, you cannot know who you will be dancing with next, it's on your own dumb luck.

Did I mention that my luck sucks?

That is because standing before me now is the real devil herself, unlike her daughter who can be said to be an incarnate in human form; this woman is like the devil in all its glory, the only fault being it's human skin that gives it the appearance of a person.

Doesn't make her any less terrifying though.

"Shall we…Hikigaya-kun?"

"I-uh-indeed."

Being near her just puts me on the edge, it's like if my instincts tell me to momentarily retreat while facing Haruno, then they tell me to actually leave the country and maybe escape to outer space when I face this woman.

She doesn't even ask in the normal 'may,' 'shall' is a command which I'm unable to ignore.

I slowly take one of her hands in my own and cautiously put another on her waist, being in close physical proximity with her forces my mind to take in a…few things. She is without doubt the source of the genes that give her daughters their beauty, though her younger daughter seems to have missed out on some parts. Her hands are surprisingly soft, almost the same as those of Haruno or Kuroki; her gait is full of grace as well as pride. Her smile, while synthetic on surface, gives off the vibe of utmost self-satisfaction and control. She radiates an aura of authority and magnanimity while being quite feminine at the same time.

Maybe Hiratsuka-sensei should learn a few things from her, I mean if she even manages to become a tenth of what this woman is then I'm sure she'll be able to draw men easily. At present she just almost radiates masculinity, something guys already have.

"You can relax Hikigaya-kun," she speaks with her usual smile, "This is a normal routine dance, please set your mind at ease."

Easy for you to say, but there's logic in it.

I exhale slowly to release the built-up pressure and let my body relax. The months of effort put in the lessons kick in as my body automatically moves in tandem with the music and I'm able to pull of 'dancing with the devil.'

"Since you are in a club with Yukino, could you tell me about how she is doing at school? Academics aside ofcourse."

"Well," I find myself to be a bit at ease now, "She's…alright I guess. We didn't really get along from the start, so there is not much I can actually tell you since our interactions are limited." I'm not really lying here, we never even exchanged contact information.

"I see," her smile falters momentarily, "How are your club activities going along then? Yukino fails to mention anything when we talk."

"We don't receive a lot of requests, but still she's quite efficient. However she does tend to go a bit overboard sometimes, and is…"

"Please do not hesitate Hikigaya-kun, it would only benefit me to know of your unbiased observations."

"Well, she tends to omit results that might be inconsistent. I wouldn't call her shortsighted, but that's the best I can put in words." I mean sure she's good, but for all her qualities Yukinoshita Yukino is not a finished product; like back during the StuCo elections she just failed to consider what would happen to the council if a puppet installed by them got elected. Without support, that structure would simply fall, just like Yukinoshita herself would.

"I see," her lips curve a little bit upwards as her business smile widens, "You are indeed Hitomi-san's son, I can see why Haruno seems to take an interest in you."

Crap, I caught her attention by being too honest.

The circuit finally comes to an end as the music mellows down and finally stops, I slowly let go of Chiharu-san's hand as we both bow a little and make our respective exits.

Phew, that was nerve-wracking!

Though something tells me this isn't going to be our last meeting.

Putting those thoughts aside I move around until I spot a familiar black dress, the wearer seemingly unpleased at my current appearance.

"So in the end you dance with _everyone_ but me, eh Hachiman?"

"You do know that would be objectively impossible right? There are like 50 women at this ball and-"

My sentence is cut short by her glare, haven't I had enough for one night?

"Please mom…" I speak nervously, I've already had my quota of scary women in one night.

"Fine," she speaks in a more normal tone, "Though doubted it, you ended up to be in until the last moment, what's with that?"

"Well, once I got in there wasn't a way around." Surprisingly though, no one here minded being in close physical proximity with me. Do these glasses make such a huge difference?

"As long as you are enjoying it, actually did you?" Not an unexpected question.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind." My response is met with a small smile as mom nudges me to follow her, soon we're seated at a far end with round tables as mom motions her hand to point out our seats.

So we do finally reach the climax.

"Close your mouth," mom nudges me as we take our seats, all that dancing has made me really hungry now.

"Sorry, but I'm famished now mom."

"Just hold out for a few more minutes Hat-chan, they'll serve only after everyone is seated."

With that my endless wait begins as people move at the speed of slugs, the seats are filled at an agonizing pace as everyone takes their own sweet time to get seated. But in the end my patience is rewarded as I can see the waiters bring us steaming bowls of soup.

A full-course meal eh, I like it.

I pick up my spoon and begin the meal remembering and following my table manners to the greatest extent I can. I feel the urge to just pick up the bowl and down it like I do at home, but I don't think it'll be appreciated by the crowd. The contents are finished quite fast and the table is cleared, though I see that the waiters are currently giving out slips of paper instead of plates full of food.

"It's for the bingo game Hat-chan," mom explains as we are given our slips. Random numbers etched onto a fancy paper that could win us a prize, dad did tell me that I could win something nice here.

"Ah, for the beginning of the game the first number's are…" the speakers around the hall give out numbers at minute intervals as the next course consisting of grilled fish is served. I see quite a few people around me tick off numbers from their cards as I sit around idly, my luck sucks as usual.

The course is finished and soon a random guy raises his card. Checking the numbers he is declared the winner as a small gift hamper is given to him, the slips are discarded by all others as complaining sounds of the game being rigged are heard. For all their pomp these people sure act like kids, not that I disagree on the game being rigged.

Three courses follow along with two more rounds of games, a round of lottery and another one of bingo. As usual the Hikigaya's return empty handed, we came quite close in the last round of Bingo with mom having only two numbers left, but alas that was not meant to be.

"…and for the prizes for the dance. We have Hikigaya Hachiman and Kuroki Koyuki for the fresh young couple."

I nearly choked on my drink as my name was announced, I actually won something?

I felt mom give me a slight push as I nervously got up from my seat, few table to the left I could see Kuroki get up as we both moved to the small stage and received a medium sized box amidst slight applause from the now full audience. I was quite embarrassed to be the center of attention, but winning something was exhilarating enough.

We got off the stage as I saw the same guy from earlier shoot me a sheepish look, seems like this prize was part of the compensation for my hand injury.

"So, how do we split it?" Kuroki puts forth the question which has been bugging me, they just gave one box for two people.

"Well, my father told me that the gifts are generally well thought of; how about we open it before deciding?" I kinda want to know what the prize is.

"Sure, let's do it." We moved to the side of the hall and I opened the gift wrapping to reveal a fancy looking wooden box with a crown emblem.

Could it be…

I opened the box and as I thought there was a pair of watches, the crown emblem with the brand name printed in small font on the inside.

I just won a fu-freaking ROLEX!

"Ooh," Kuroki extended her hand and took her watch and admired it, I would have stared at her if I wasn't so mesmerized by my own piece; when dad said I could win some expensive stuff here I didn't expect it to be something like this!

"This is nice," Kuroki said in a pleased voice as she tried on her watch and set it, she looked quite happy if I must say.

"Suits you," I said as I took off my own watch and pocketed it. This old timer could rest in peace now. Trying on my new…Rolex, I could feel my heart beat faster.

"You look like you're going to marry that watch," Kuroki giggles as I continue to admire my new prize. Forget Haruno and her mom, this was awesome!

"I just may," I said as I looked at the box, I had seen these boxes go on sale at ebay.

"Can I keep the box?"

"As long as you're willing to share the sale profits, you may do that Hikigaya."

'Tch'

"You're rather sharp Kuroki."

"I'll take it as a compliment Hikigaya, ensure it goes for a neat price; and make sure that you preserve the owner's manual and warranty card."

"Roger that." I'll preserve them with my life! Afterall I don't think I could afford to have this repaired.

"See you later," with that she turned and made her way back to her table.

Later? We'll meet again?

You have her number you idiot!

Ah, forgot that.

Picking up the box I made my way back to my table, the dessert had been served and looked extremely delicious.

"So, what did you end up winning Hat-chan?"

I held up my hand to show off my new possession.

"Nice," mom said as she took the last sip from her glass. Putting the box down I savored the sweet taste of pudding as I felt another dish slide near me.

"I'm already full, finish up mine if you want Hat-chan."

This is the best day ever!

I savored the taste as the lights near the stage shut off, the dishes were taken away and everybody started to get up and exchange pleasantries before they all went their separate ways.

"Shall we leave now?" Mom nods as we move through the crowd and out of the hall. I tap on my phone and ensure that our pre-paid ride will be waiting for us at the exit. Mom exchanges a few pleasantries with people as we move at an agonizingly slow pace, but soon enough we join the crowd heading straight out of the lobby as a fleet of cars awaits us at exit, ready to ferry the drunk crowd to their abodes.

It doesn't take long to locate our cab, we get seated and soon enough we join the traffic heading back to the city. Mom relaxes muttering something about 'stuck-up douches,' but I don't pay much attention. Ten minutes into the ride I can hear her soft snoring, good, it's actually bad when she's drunk and awake.

The ride progresses peacefully, the traffic has thinned down considerably given the hour, it's almost midnight now. In about half an hour the cab pulls in front of our house, I nudge mom a bit to awaken her as she tries to swat my hand away, now I know where I get my sleeping habits from. She awakens and walks out as the cab pulls away, the lights are off indicating that dad and Komachi have since retired to their beds. Pulling out my key I unlock the door and quietly make my way inside, mom crashes on the sofa as I perform my duty.

"Here," I give her a glass of water, the best cure I have been taught to avoid or atleast lessen the impact of her oncoming hangover. She downs the glass in one gulp before looking at me.

"So it's got to be this way…"

"Is something the matter mom?"

"No Hat-chan," she shakes her head as she heads to her room, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom."

Better head up myself.

Cleaning the glass I took a large gulp of water myself, I'm not entirely sure of how a hangover works but since I've had 2 glasses of wine and a margarita I'm not taking any chances. Switching off the lights I head upstairs as quietly as I can, hanging my suit in the closet I throw my other clothes in the laundry bin. Changing into more comfortable sleepwear I bury myself in the mattress, my blanket shielding me from the slight chill in the air.

Even after all the ups and downs, today was a good day.

Though I have some sort of nagging suspicion that I scheduled something important tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Kuroki PoV)**

I crashed in my bed as I finally took off my clothes, I'm quite exhausted given that this was my first social function in quite a while. Glancing over my dress I saw a few slips fall from the 'secret pocket' of the dress. One of my friends from school had taught me this trick of keeping fake number slips on you so that you could get rid of unwanted advances almost immediately, she even told me to keep a few real ones in there just in case I met a guy who was actually worth it.

Alas, since I had only one pocket all I could fill in were fake slips. But the new trick I had figured was to give a number of someone else, it could easily be petty revenge. I had ended up getting a few slips from a few guys and ended up distributing them amongst others, I almost laugh when I think of them calling each other.

But today I did give out my real number, didn't I?

He sure was interesting, that Hikigaya. I had just assumed him to be another pervert at the first glance when he was checking me out, atleast he was passable though. What did surprise me was that he actually had the balls to look me in the eye when I caught him, he had stood up instead of cowering away like the other guys; that was something.

Our little staring contest was however interrupted by that annoying….I don't even remember his name now. I had quickly thrust a fake number slip in his hand and he ran like a madman, by the time I turned to face the brave Hikigaya again all I could see was a steaming jar heading straight to my face, that was until he stepped, or rather jumped in and pushed the jar away. I had been frozen in place when the manager stepped in and took off with the injured. It would have been disastrous for my career if that jar had hit me, at the least my skin would have been scalded enough for me to take quite a few days off school, at the worst it would've left a scar.

As the workers had cleaned up I could see a few stains of red on the carpet, an indicator that my savior wasn't completely unharmed. I then decided to stick around to thank him properly, soon enough he was back but was immediately assaulted by a woman who I assumed was his mother. I waited for him to be alone before I approached him…and was surprised to hear him mumble something as he observed the crowd.

Turns out that he had this habit of thinking out loud, it was too funny to just slip by and we ended up talking. He was quite interesting in the way that he never once attempted to really flirt and was quite honest about himself; and surprised me the most when he said that he didn't consider us to be friends after a short conversation. That got me thinking, mostly guys I talked to ended up behaving like my closest buddies after barely knowing me for five minutes.

I decided on a whim to have him dance with me, if I had to have a partner then he'd atleast be humorous and interesting. He turned out to be quite proficient in that and I ended up enjoying myself in the company of a guy for the first time in quite a while. He was quite brutal in what he said, but it was oddly refreshing in the light of most of the sweet talk I was usually accustomed to, he even dared to call me annoying; definitely not the mark of a guy trying for a date. Though he did compliment me all the same, I can tell he wasn't flirting.

In the end I had wanted to talk to him a little bit more but more annoyances had stepped in, luckily the slip I had could easily be altered to produce my real number, I hope he remembers my instructions though.

Am I expecting him to call then? Maybe, yes, he might be a bit of a social deviant but he's definitely good company.

I wonder if he will call though, there are about a 104 skills I still don't know about. Afterall this guy won me a Rolex.

Getting up from my bed I picked up the slips and put them in the drawer for future use. The number I had used was one I had picked up from when I'd gone to a pub once, put up on the bulletin board with a pin; the mark of a truly desperate woman. I had figured that this could be used to kill two birds with one stone, I could get rid of annoying guys and this woman could possibly get a date; so wherever you are desperado-san I hope you find a guy, and thanks for having a number that could be easily altered to be mine.

Though I wonder who this woman is.

* * *

 **(Hiratsuka PoV)**

I-I can't believe it, so many messages!

I had pinned up my number at the bar when that douchebag had dumped me, but to get this many messages…it's truly exhilarating. I can almost picture all these guys falling over me, punching each other in order to be mine and mine alone.

Don't give up hope Shizuka, you don't have to wait for Hikigaya to graduate afterall!

* * *

 **(1) in my culture if you think of someone and the person suddenly calls or meets you then that person is said to have a lifespan of a hundred years.**

 **So, how's this?**

 **On this note, I've got exams so no updates for a little while.**

 **PS**

 **Molomar: Thank you.**

 **rui: asap it is.**

 **ap-sadistics: glad you found this to be interesting.**

 **Verno SSS: Oh I have thought about it.**

 **atharvag007: what do you think?**

 **xyz: story, I can keep up. Updates, can take time.**

 **Dragon Force Lol: does this answer or create more questions?**

 **Shara: Thank you.**

 **jam99chgo: right about now.**

 **25: Thank you.**

 **TQP: I don't really think I'm exaggerating, this is based on my own experience. Your suspicions might be true, or maybe not.**

 **Masane: happy to know that. Until next time it is.**

 **Dancingtuna: I am, as a matter of fact.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Nivicci Shiama: I hope the quality is not compromised.**

 **Dimiel Drazuzil: I shall endeavor to.**

 **Animefan1337: Thank you.**

 **Flash Falcon: Hope this holds up, see you soon too.**

 **Rufael: the next, here it is.**

 **HaruxHaci: I kinda already did reveal that.**

 **Ruffess: Hope this satiates you.**

 **Guest: your guess is as good as mine.**

 **Calvados: Don't we all?**

 **Boi: will try.**

 **s Murd3rf4c3: ?**

 **Guest: love you too, but in a brotherly way.**

 **Zallow: you have another.**

 **Dread Grim Reaper: Thank you, and I will.**

 **6ball: Thanks a lot!**

 **SoreLoser: Thank you.**

 **Vlx: The end, we all look forward to.**

 **oooo 6man oooo: these are not cliche waters, I assure you of that.**

 **HarimaHige: You'll get it soon enough, and Thank You.**

 **TheLaughingStalk: me glad.**

 **Toshiro Ricky: I am but an ordinary person.**

 **Fire-Fly999: extremely glad that someone is following and reading in such great detail. Rest assured, your concern will be addressed.**

 **BentShuriken: the bullying won't stop. Thank you.**

 **TouMikasa: Thank you, and I'll try my best to keep your interest.**

 **Pewdepew:I will do my best.**

 **Drake Draco:thank you.**

 **YuukiAsuna-chan: glad to hear that.**

 **wildarms13: I'll think about that.**

 **FireHero: I wonder the same myself.**

 **fluffpenguin: I won't deny I'm imperfect. But I'll strive and try.**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: Your welcome, and here you go.**

 **abazaba: refreshing, it is.**

 **NPwall: Thanks.**

 **nganle200: insight, you have.**

 **Jstapia: make, I shall.**

 **alextremo147: try, I shall.**

 **captainwakkie: more, you shall have.**

 **DeadlyxDevil: she can be.**

 **Fathira: see you next time as well.**

 **AnimmeLoverQ8: exciting, it will be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I'm not dead.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

Sleep, speaking scientifically it is a naturally recurring state of mind and body which is characterized by an altered state of consciousness, a reduced level of muscle activity and highly reduced interactions with a person's local environment. It puts a person in a slightly comatose state and enables our bodies to slow down and rest after a tiring day.

"…ii-chan!"

Researchers across various countries have consistently pointed out that a good night's sleep is directly related to the health of a person, even afternoon siestas taken by people have been proven to be highly beneficial to a person's physical and mental well being.

"…et up!"

There are some people who say that sleep is an inconvenience, something that takes up about a third of their time in the day which they believe could be better spent.

However I wholeheartedly disagree, it is said that on an average, the human mind produces about 30 thoughts a minute, about one every two seconds, even our heart beats around 60 times a minute; hence even the simple act of sitting around and doing nothing taxes the body to a high level. So in order to avoid an over-exhausting such precious organs, we need to rest.

This is where sleep comes in.

Not only this, but when a person sleeps, he does not need to interact or feel obligated to even speak to anyone as everyone around would just ignore him, something superior to even my coveted Stealth Hikki.

"…compoop! Hachiman!"

And by pointing out the virtues and benefits of sleep, I only wish to convey one thing.

"…nd shine!"

I don't want to get up right now.

"5 more minutes Komachi."

"Nuh-uh, it's 8: 30 already!"

Did I hear her correctly?

"So? It's Sunday, go back to your bed and get me after 2 hours, or rather just call for me when lunch is ready."

"Mou! You asked for it!"

OUCH!

I sat up straight on my bed as I rubbed my stray strand of hair that had just borne the wrath of my younger sister. I am beginning to regret the decision of not getting rid of my ahoge, got to keep that in mind next time I get a haircut; off with this weakness of mine.

"Komachi," I muttered in pain, "why must you trouble your brother on a Sunday morning?"

Totally low on Komachi points.

In response to my actions Komachi suddenly leapt on my bed, cupping my face in her small hands she suddenly brought her face really close to mine; now I might've been flustered earlier but with Haruno's antics and keeping in mind the fact that this _is_ my sister I don't really feel anything at all.

Like I said back then, all you can think of while looking at your sister's underwear is 'yup, that's 100% cotton.'

Anybody with a deviant mind just needs to blow up.

"Hmmm, you don't smell of booze onii-chan, did you drink last night?" She asks me, not bad Komachi but you'll have to work harder if you want to compete with mom for chief interrogator.

"Well, I didn't really have an option. But don't worry Komachi, your brother was in complete control and in no way did he let himself stoop to the depths of alcoholism." Komachi doesn't really appreciate a drunk mom, or by extension, any drunk person in general.

"I trust you with all my heart onii-chan, ah, that was really high on Komachi-points!"

Even if it is really cute don't go screaming first thing in the morning, please.

"Anyway Komachi, today's Sunday right? Why did you wake me up this early?"

Komachi gave me a broad smile before bouncing off my bed and grabbing something from my table.

"Onii-chan, is there something you want to tell Komachi about yesterday?"

"Well," I scratched my head a bit, "the place was quite crowded, but they had really good food and…"

"Not that!"

Why am I being so rudely interrupted?

"Onii-chan," Komachi clutched what appeared to be a newspaper in her hands, "did something 'interesting' happen at the party last night?"

Why am I getting a bad feeling out of this?

*Yawn*

"Whatever it is Komachi…can it wait until onii-chan is fully awake?"

"Fine but I want you down in a few moments, otherwise you won't get to eat Komachi's special breakfast!"Komachi gives me a look that conveys pure annoyance before relenting and leaving the room.

Just why in the world was she carrying a newspaper? Did my lovely little sister finally begin to see the real world outside of her fashion mags?

No! She's too young to be corrupted by the harsh reality! Somebody save her!

The panic awakens me enough to head to the bathroom and be done with the mundane tasks for the day. Finishing my shower I head down quietly, it is a very rare event these days for me to awaken on a weekend before the sun is at the top of our head. Moving down I see my father sipping some coffee on the dining table as he reads the morning news, behind him Komachi is happily humming some song while she tosses a half-cooked omelet in a pan.

"Mornin' Hachiman." Dad spoke as he turned a page in the newspaper.

"Mornin' dad." I spoke as I silently took a seat on the table, Komachi continued to hum peacefully as she put the now cooked omelet in a dish and served me breakfast. Nothing better to start your day than a cup of coffee and your own little sister's homemade breakfast.

The morning atmosphere permeated peacefully as I enjoyed the delicious omelet along with sweetened caffeine, it was good…except for one small detail.

"Komachi," I finally spoke up, "Can you stop staring at me?" I would really appreciate if you could look somewhere else, or even maybe move a bit farther, it's a bit difficult to eat with such less elbow room, you're practically hanging off my arm.

"Hmm…you do look the part."

What?

"So onii-chan now tell me, what happened last night?"

I put my fork on the table.

"What's gotten you so excited?"

Aren't you prodding a bit too much? Maybe she saw the watch, googled it, and got all excited. That would be perfectly understandable, afterall the watch costs around 1.5-2 million yen apiece; definitely something to pique her interest.

"This!" She energetically snatched the newspaper from our father, who, for the sake of his cute daughter did everything in his power to not let annoyance seep in his expression. Turning the pages of the paper Komachi folded it on a page which she found particularly interesting and smiled before practically shoving it in my face.

'Nnnff'

I managed to increase the distance between my face and the paper by pushing it gently. Now at a legible distance I scanned the page presented to me for anything that could have gotten my cute little sister excited enough to awaken her brother early on a Sunday morning. Looking a bit closely I could see familiar sights in the pictures printed on the page, these were pictures of various people that had attended yesterday's ball. 'Page 3' culture at its finest was presented before my eyes.

Taking the newspaper from Komachi's hand I took a closer look at some of the pictures, a few people mom introduced me to can be seen at the top standing with the hosts for the occasion, each face plastered with a fake smile; though I must say Haruno's looks much closer to reality, and had I not had the misfortune of not having met and known about Yukinoshita Chiharu then I would have never even doubted hers, it looks so…real.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I focused on something that could have gotten my sister so worked up. Scanning through the various images I was greeted to the sight of a somewhat familiar face graced with a smile, long black hair flowing as she struck a pose with her partner while in the middle of a dance…

…So mom did send a photo for publishing, this can't be good.

"Komachi it was-"

"Whoisshe? Doyouknowher? Isshefromyourschool? IsYui-sanoutofthegame?..."

I was assaulted by a relentless volley of questions, half of which were not even legible due to the speed at which Komachi spoke. I opted to listen quietly until Komachi ran out of words, then I spoke.

"Her name is Kuroki, I met her yesterday at the party, and…I don't know anything else." Why drag Yuigahama into this anyway?

"Uh, but you guys are…" Komachi's boisterous mood dampened slightly at my deadpan response, but she wasn't willing to give up this easily.

"It was a courtesy Komachi. Like I told you earlier, what practically differentiates a ball from a normal party is the element of pre-decided dancing. While spontaneous in a party, a dance is a perquisite in a ball." I took a sip of coffee before continuing, "Plus it's not like she was the only person I danced with yesterday anyhow."

"You danced with other girls!?" I should not have said the last line.

"Well, uh, you switch partners after every few steps, so yeah kinda…" Why am I giving such awkward responses?

"So you didn't just go 'air-guitar' like last time?"

'Guhaaa!'

Komachi's seemingly innocent question managed to pierce my heart as I struggled to swallow my coffee, back then during the Oklahoma mixer I had just made up a lie of playing the 'air-guitar' without wanting to dance; needless to say it was a lame cover-up told to an excited and cute younger sister, and is now a perennial soft-spot in the great wall of Hikigaya Hachiman.

"No Komachi," I said in a quiet voice, "I did not play the air-guitar this time."

"Hmmm," Komachi continued to glance at the picture, "I can kinda understand why, this guy doesn't look like you at all!" She exclaimed in conclusion.

How rude.

"Oi," I snatched the paper from her and pointed at my face, "This IS me."

"Yeah all he lacks is a slouch, a lame dressing sense and an aura that reeks of doom."

'Guhaa!'

Critical hit! Somebody use a revive please…

"But," Komachi started patting my head, "This makes Komachi so happy," tears fell from her eyes, "Finally my onii-chan is growing up, Komachi doesn't need to worry so much anymore."

I'm feeling like a child, one who has made his parents proud for the first time at pre-school by writing his name.

"Alright, that's enough for today" I swatted her hand away, I'm getting really uncomfortable right now.

"Hachiman." A welcome respite.

"Yes dad?"

"You won something good yesterday right, care to show it to us?"

"Yeah I'll get it here," I moved from the table towards my room, I just hope no-one else at school has seen that photo…

"…and don't worry," dad reopened his newspaper "It took Komachi about 15 minutes to recognize you, so I hardly believe anybody else will."

"T-that's because he never dresses…" I tuned out the rest of the conversation and headed upstairs. I don't really know why, but I don't think that the photograph mom has published would have a highly positive impact on my school life right now.

Opening my drawer lock I precariously held the prized possession in my hands before moving down again and presenting it to the audience.

TA-DA!

"Nice piece," dad said as he examined it, "Make sure that you take good care of this Hachiman."

"Does this really cost 1.5 million yen?" Komachi again snatched the possession from our father before going through it with a critical eye. It is tough to believe this little accessory costs as much as a small household's yearly income.

"Yes, it does," I spoke as I retrieved the watch to the safety of my own hands, "And that is why onii-chan is going to put this back under lock and key until it is needed again."

"Eeh," Komachi whined as I took her newfound interest, it's not like I don't trust her…but this watch **does** actually cost 1.5 million yen.

Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?

'Bzzz'

' _Hey Hikigaya, this is Kawasaki here. Is your house along the train line or should I use my bike?'_

I totally forgot that I had planned a study session scheduled with Kawasaki today, this must be one of the side effects of drinking last night.

"Oi Komachii, where's that bug's house located?"

"It's straight from the intersection near my school, and quit calling Taishi a bug!"

Ok then, she doesn't really live that far.

' _Just walk along to your brother's school parallel to the highway, my house is 2 blocks from the sub-station on the right.'_

"Eh, who're you texting onii-chan?"

"Isn't it rude to look at other people's phones Komachi-chan?"

"Well you just asked me Taishi's address, for all I know you could be planning to kill him and then in turn be killed by his onee-san at their doorstep, so Komachi has to watch out for you."

It is almost scary as to how her mind works, she's my sister afterall I guess.

"I assure you it is nothing of that sort," I stood up and waved my hand in dismissal, "Now if you excuse me I'll be in my room."

Moving into my room I began a quick survey, it was the first time in my life that a non-blood related female would be stepping into the private confines of my secluded living space, so I must ensure that everything is alright. Thankfully I've always been a bit particular about cleanliness so there aren't any unwashed briefs or wet towels thrown around, but the room could sure use a bit of tidying up.

15 minutes later I'm done, everything has been put in order. Needless to say that my most 'private' belongings are well hidden, away in the depths of…I'd rather not say. Truthfully it would have been better to sit around the dining area, but then we would be in everyone's way, add to it the fact that the area doesn't have private heating and mom will be literally sucking on lemons there to cure her hangover, whenever she wakes up that is.

'Ring'

"Hello Hikigaya, I crossed the sub-station, but there's a three way intersection between the blocks."

"Just stick to taking left, my house in no. 88 on the right when you take the last turn." So this is really happening, a girl who is not my sister is actually coming to my house to meet me.

Should I be excited?

No, I'm going to just help her in her studies. We'll sit around and work our way through the boring subjects that test our ability to regurgitate and reproduce known material, rather than our knowledge and ability. That's all there is to it.

Clearing my mind I moved a table to the centre of the room along with 2 cushions, I just hope Kawasaki isn't as bad as Yuigahama when it comes to stuff like this.

(30 mins. Later)

She's rather la-

"ONII-CHAN!"

What in the world!?

I rushed downstairs prepared to kill anyone who was troubling my sister, but I was greeted to the sight of a Komachi with disbelief written on her face and a slightly red Kawasaki, from the corner of my vision I could make a faint outline of my father smirking as he stared at the scene.

"T-taishi's onee-san said that she came to meet you." Is it that difficult to believe that a classmate would come over for…

…

I'd rather not even ask that question.

"Yeah," I spoke trying to sound as indifferent as possible, "Let's go Kawasaki, we should get started soon." I gestured her to follow me as I moved upstairs, I'm not really in the mood to handle a barrage of questions from an over-excited little sister.

A mop of silvery blue followed me as I opened my room door to let her in, she's being rather awkward today. Maybe it's because it's her first time in another non-related person's room, let alone that of a guy.

It's alright Kawasaki, I can understand your feelings as a fellow loner.

"Make yourself comfortable," I spoke in a low voice gesturing towards a pillow, "and sorry for Komachi, she tends to get over-hyped when on a sugar rush."

"I-its okay. Taishi gets like that too, just he's a bit quieter."

"Well, you just had the luck of meeting the only loud Hikigaya in 7 generations, none else in the family can scream like that." The joke seems to put her at ease as she smiles a little and settles down on the cushion. Her actions afford me the chance to take in her appearance, contrary to the normal school uniform I've grown used to seeing her in the clothes she's wearing right now, a simple white shirt and a dark pant, simple and yet quite catchy.

…

It seems I have stared a bit too long.

"Let's get a headstart on a few things, that way we'll be able to cover quite some ground before lunch." Move on with the work, that's why she is here.

"Uh, sure."

"Ok then," I moved towards the door, "Would you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Tea, thank you." Nodding to her I headed downstairs, I just hope Kawasaki won't be as hard as Yuigahama to deal with, tutoring that airhead once for her homework had taken a toll on my health.

"Onii-chan!" From where does this girl get so much energy? What is your secret dear little sister of mine?

"Yes Komachi?" We already know where this is headed.

"What. Is. She. Doing. Here?" Her tone is an ethereal calm, something that is making me a bit nervous now.

"It is just a request," I wave her off, "She requires some help with the upcoming scholarship tests, most of the teachers are busy so I've somehow been dragged in to help."

"Then why is Yukino-san not helping out? Isn't she the smartest one in your group? And why in your room of all places?"

"She doesn't really get along with Kawasaki, plus she had plans with Yuigahama. The public library closes early today and I'm too lazy to get out of the house on a weekend. If there are no more questions then I would like for us to have some tea." I understand the significance of this event, but could you keep it a bit low-key, kinda reminds me of the time in elementary school when I invited a girl over for my birthday and she didn't turn up…

…and neither did anybody else. Come to think of it this is actually the first time when I've had even a classmate come over, much less a female one.

So this is quite the day.

"…alright." Komachi finally relented ad retrieved me a small kettle and 2 cups from the kitchen, taking the same from her I prepared to move upstairs when another voice called out to me from the dining area.

"Studying…is it? Just try to keep the noise down so that you don't awaken your mother, and make sure that-"

"-we're actually studying, go out and buy groceries if you're bored enough to put your nose in my affairs old man." Dad shrugged a bit at my answer before going into the kitchen himself, is he actually going out to buy groceries? Guess it must be hard for someone like him to imagine a day without work.

Moving upstairs I elbowed the door to gain access to my room, Kawasaki had already settled in with quite a formidable array of writing instruments and other amenities that would be required for our quest.

Ally gained, +2 mana, +1 endurance.

"Here," I poured her some tea in a cup as we sat down, "what should we pick up first?"

"Well I had some problems with…" and the journey begins, quite some time passes as we move from subject to subject. Kawasaki is rather thorough and knows quite well as to what she knows and does not know. Thankfully her problems in mathematics are limited to a few rudimentary concepts and not something too complicated.

"You're not going beyond the derivations?" It is honestly a surprise, sure the derivations mean that you know all the formulas and can apply them to problems, but not doing sample problems means that you will greatly reduce your speed in an exam.

"I know, but doing just the derivations and sample problems itself is taking a bigger bite than I can chew. I didn't really follow through school while I was working and the backlog has stuck since." Yeah, working through the night must've been harsh, add to it the fact that the sleep-deprivation severely hampered her ability to concentrate in or even attend classes at school.

"Well, in that case I'll leave it to you. No sense in starting anew at this juncture, just make sure that there are no loopholes left in what you are doing." We continued for sometime before Kawasaki spoke again.

"Have you given any thought to the interview?"

"Not really." Honestly all I concentrated on at this point was getting past the written exam, the exam requires us to pass 2 practice tests on maths and science, those who pass there are then called on the next day for another test to test their language. Those who pass this are the only ones allowed to sit for an interview, one that enables you to a total tution fee waiver amongst other benefits associated with the cram school. A rather rigorous procedure one might think, but then again if I was tutoring a kid for free I would damn well make sure that the kid gives some return for the effort.

"I looked up a few sample questions online, I'm bummed by the one where they ask about your future. Have you decided which stream you're going to take?"

"The arts ofcourse, I've had enough math for my life." My response elicits a small giggle before her face turns serious again.

"But really, what do you want to become?"

…

For some odd reason her question stumps me, in the myriad maze that my life has currently become I suddenly dawn to the realization that I have never really given it much thought as to where all this is headed.

Where am I headed?

To be honest, this thought has very rarely crossed my mind, sure I had childish dreams during my initial years of being an astronaut or a superhero, even a ninja or a samurai, but nothing else. I chose to enter Sobu because of the distance it presented, away from the remnants of my botched up confession in middle school. I worked my ass off and managed to get a good rank all in order to get away from the disaster my middle school life had become, sure I did well in Sobu but that was only because I had zero social life and a video game only lasts a few days when you stay on it.

Did I want to be a scholar? Academically inclined? Maybe a writer? Maybe a…

…corporate slave.

A chill went up my spine on that thought, sure I still harbored the desire to be a househusband, but even I knew it was a far-fetched dream with little to no chance of realization.

"…ikigaya! Sheesh you don't go zoning out on people when they're talking to you."

"Sorry," I was pulled out of my thoughts by an agitated bro-con "Truthfully I haven't given it much thought."

"Really? Weren't you going for being a househusband?" How does she know about it? Wait, does that mean other people at school know too? This is a disaster!

"I was just kidding, plus that would require a female willing enough to bear with my own self, I hardly believe I'd find someone like that out there."

"Yeah…maybe." For some odd reason my statement puts her in a rather melancholic mood, guess the self-depreciation isn't that funny afterall.

"So anyways, now…" the study session went quite well after that, Komachi was nice enough to bring us some rice-balls and tea later on as we continued to progress at a steady pace. While not a genius, Kawasaki was still far ahead of Yuigahama in terms of studying as well as patience, she and I ended up studying into the evening and it turned out to be quite the productive session for the both of us.

"Looks like we're done for the evening," I closed my book and looked up to see the clock, it was already over six in the evening.

Studying sucks, but I don't really have a choice.

"Yeah," Kawasaki let out a long breath before mimicking my actions, "Thanks Hikigaya, you were a big help today, I don't know how I can repay you."

"No need," I leaned back a little for increased comfort, "It's our club's motto to help people afterall, plus just telling you about the scholarship didn't really fulfill your brother's request."

"Taishi's such a kid," her expression deepened a little as she smiled slightly, "You know just coz I back home a little late doesn't mean I was in trouble."

"Well, I would definitely call working nights and going to school in the day as trouble," I sipped a bit on the leftover tea, "You were going full force, but it only meant that you would burn out at some point of time, a person can't take the weight of the world by himself."

Her expression darkened a bit at my words, looks like I spoke a bit too much.

"Look, not to be rude or anything Hikigaya, but that sounds rich coming from _you_ of all people," For some reason her words cut deep, and I find myself unable to ignore them.

"I suppose it is," I give her an honest response as the world beyond books begins to consume me, and in light of the events in the near past it does throw up quite a bit of questions that I am unable to answer.

…

Okay, why am I being looked at like I'm the eighth wonder in the world?

"What?" Why are you staring at me like that lady?

"N-nothing," she fumbled a bit with her words, "It's just surprising to hear you say something like that out loud."

I guess me being honest about stuff is new to others as well.

"I think I should get going now," she stood up and began gathering her things, it was getting quite dark outside.

"Yeah," I got up from my seat, I should atleast accompany the guest to the door.

We walked downstairs quietly and said our goodbyes, soon I shut our gate to the sight of her retreating figure in the background of the sun setting over the horizon of Chiba.

Not a bad way to spend a day, now to-

"So Hachiman," I turned to face a slightly eerie female voice, "I heard you had a girl over at your room."

"Mom its-"

"I didn't know you were so popular, is it perhaps that you are living a dual life at your home and outside?"

"We were just studying mom," I sighed, "She had a few problems with the oncoming test and I was too lazy to go and study anywhere outside."

"Well," mom gave me a long scrutinizing look, "Since this is _you_ we're talking about I guess you're telling the truth," she scoffed a little before continuing, "I'd be a bit worried if it was a normal kid."

Did you just insult your own son? Just what kind of a person do you think I am?

"No, I'm not insulting you or anything, but that is just like you."

I'm pretty sure I did not say that out loud.

"No, you didn't say it out loud, but I'm your mother."

Does that give her mutant powers? If so, then does dad have any?

"No, he doesn't, and I'm not a mutant."

Retreat!

I ran up to my room to avoid mom, hope that distance affects her ability-

"It won't."

Help me god!

 **(Next Day Morning)**

"Bye mom."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Hat-chan, Komachi! Make sure to finish your bentos!"

It does feel good to have mom around in the mornings, and the bentos she makes really do help in both filling my stomach and saving up from not having to go to the canteen.

"See ya later onii-chan!" Just how is she able to be this cheerful on a Monday morning? Is it some kind of riajuu sorcery?

Well, whatever it is, seems to escape me.

Pushing unnecessary thoughts out of my head I started pedaling towards school, despite being far from my ideal weekend, the last 2 days were quite pleasurable. While I would've sincerely preferred to laze around the house and complete a few games on Vita-chan, I kinda did like getting out and the break of routine.

Now if we take Haruno and her mess out of the equation I would even go to the extent of saying I was feeling a bit happy.

Reaching school on time for a change I locked my bike on the stand and walked over towards class. Everything was as noisy as usual. Entering my class I strode towards my desk, the cheery environment from the no 1 clique illuminating my way…yeah, right.

It seems that the weekend trip to the festival wasn't that good. Sure Miura is a girl with a 'chronic frown' syndrome, but she just looks pissed right now.

The tense environment from the clique had spread in class, and while Hayama and Tobe were trying their best to play their roles as the nice guy and the idiot, nothing seemed to lessen the scorching mood of the fire queen of Sobu.

Seriously Tobe, stop or she'll actually rip your head off, and judging from the glare she just shot you that'd be the least painful punishment.

Sighing a little I turned to see Yuigahama who was trying her best to imitate a laugh at whatever lame joke Tobe had just spewed, I immediately turned my gaze and tried to divert my attention to a physics problem that I wasn't getting since last night, the scene before me was painful to watch.

Painful enough to make thermodynamic equations interesting.

I caught Yuigahama sneak a glance at me before looking back at the fire queen. Sorry Yuigahama, but I really can't d anything in this situation.

Putting on my earphones for an additional level of isolation, I held up the book to block all view of the classroom. Now let's see, the equilibrium will be attained at _x_ so the temperature at the pressure should be…

' _Crrrank'_

The door swung open rather menacingly.

Putting the book back on the table I looked up to see the ice queen stride in, one of her fists balled slightly holding something.

"Yuigahama-san" she called out coolly as all eyes of the class fell on her, including quite a formidable glare from the fire queen, will this finally melt her cover of ice?

"A-ah Yukinon," Yuigahama nervously strode to the ice queen, who handed her clumsy subject a piece of gold as a reward.

"Please take better care of your belongings Yuigahama-san," the ice queen spoke without diverting her gaze, "It would be highly inconvenient if you were careless enough to forget your own cellular phone, it can be used for unknown purposes if it falls into the hands of someone with questionable character."

Is it just me, or did she shift her gaze ever so slightly in my direction when she spoke the last two words?

"T-thanks a lot Yukinon, I like totes forgot and-"

' _Krrk'_

Total silence permeated in the classroom as the fire queen rose, pushing her seat back with the noise of metal scratching the marble, where are rubber stubs when you need them? On that note aren't these earphones supposed to be noise-cancelling? I'm definitely going to sue Apple for misleading advertisements.

"You," Miura shifted her vicious gaze towards Yukinoshita, "What's your problem?"

"Ara," Yukinoshita brought her hand to her chin, striking quite a dramatic pose before speaking, "I am merely here to fulfill my duty as an upstanding individual of the society by returning lost property to the rightful owner. If anything, your mannerisms are the ones that should be under question Miura-san."

Well if she wanted to stoke the flames, Yukinoshita did a pretty good job. Miura slammed her phone on the desk before moving slowly in Yukinoshita's direction until they were face to face, and matched glare to glare.

"You," Miura spoke again in a low voice, her hands started shaking a bit, as if ready to pounce at her opponent the first chance she got, "Why does it always have to be like this with you, can't you stay normal for once in your life!?"

"I must state your definition of 'normal' eludes me Miura-san, as from where see, it is you who is being exceedingly unreasonable." Yukinoshita refuses to budge as the tension in the room amplifies. I can even feel myself sweat a little despite the cool morning breeze.

What should I do?

Wait a sec…why should I do anything? This doesn't involve me at all! I didn't do anything, hell I don't even know anything. Probably some stupid spat over the knight in the shining armor.

Speaking of whom, I can see him cowering behind his usual smile, a bit more strained than usual as he tries to make some hand gestures from the sidelines which are promptly ignored by the warring parties.

How predictable. Guess the saying is true, a knight in a shining armor is one that has never had his metal tested in battle.

Besides that, if the very object of dispute isn't doing anything, why should I care…

" _Save me someday…"_

Darn this, curse you for having me put in this stupid club you expired Christmas Cake!

 **(Shizuka PoV)**

' _Achoo'_

"You okay Hiratsuka?"

"Yeah, seems like an oncoming cold to me Principal."

"More like someone's remembering you, maybe it's your future husband."

"Ah, may your words lay the foundation of the future." I strode out of the office, maybe it's because of one of the guys who texted me this weekend is remembering me.

Yay!

 **(8man PoV)**

So I'm doing something eh? Question is what.

Maybe I can create a distraction, like I could just fall off my chair, injure myself enough to draw everyone's attention…or maybe…

Wait.

Why do all the possible plans from my rotten brain involve putting me in jeopardy? I didn't do anything to start this fight. Infact I'd be doing everyone a favor by splitting up these two, so why do I have to take the blade for _them_.

Why must I hurt myself?

Is that the only way I know?

I felt myself get a little dizzy as I struggled with these questions, up until now I never really bothered with the method as long as I got the results. But as it is said, it may sound good, but it doesn't work that way. All of my solutions to date, be it getting to Sagami or stopping Tobe's confession, have resulted with me taking the blade and always left everyone involved worse off.

I never really gave it this much thought, but one thing is clear now.

I'm not going to do it this time.

Don't get me wrong. I'll stop the fight, but I'm not being the villain of this story again.

So let's go with Plan B, before these two start the second catfight of this year. Naruto reruns from last night, please work.

I silently got up from my seat as I felt a few eyes close in on me, ofcourse it was _expected_ that I would act. But for now only one of the expectant parties mattered, I slowly caught her gaze with my own. I gave her a look indicating that I would need her help, to which she gave a hesitant nod. Afterall, it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Well, here goes nothing.

Moving to a central position between the enemies I coughed a bit. All eyes focused on me as felt a drop of sweat roll down my neck.

This better work.

"So," I spoke in a loud voice to ensure everyone heard me, "This battle between the Fire Queen Miura Yumiko," I gestured to my left, "and the Ice Queen Yukinoshita Yukino of Sobu." I raised my right hand above shoulder level.

"Hajime!"

I spoke in a rather dramatic manner as I brought my hand down, as if initiating a match between two sumo wrestlers. Now everything depends on her.

Awkward silence permeated in the classroom for a few moments before I could hear the sound of giggles, followed by full blown laughter of a certain spectacled fujoshi as she laughed at my display.

"W-what in the world Hikitani-kun," she held her stomach to contain her laughter, "T-that like didn't even make any sense-hahaha!" Her laughter became contagious as a few others started to giggle, which was followed by full blown laughter from all quarters as the tense atmosphere dissipated.

"What the hell man…haha"

"You ain't a refree for the chuunin exams dude…hehe "

"Ice queen, he called her Ice Queen…"

I smiled a little in satisfaction. Mission successful, I shot a discrete thumbs up to Ebina which was returned, couldn't have done this without her.

The dumbfounded looks of the two queens were just a bonus as they realized that they had just become a butt for jokes. Yukinoshita scurried out like a weasel and as for Miura, she stood there, her face beet-red before she made her own escape.

Yuigahama sighed in relief and shot me a grateful look. The laughter echoed for a few moments before the bell rand and everyone, including the beet-red subdued version of the fire queen took her place and class began.

All in all I'd give this a 10/10, would definitely do again.

[Post Classes]

I began wrapping up as soon as the bell rang, observing the class I could still hear talks of today morning as people looked towards Miura and laughed. The very fire queen herself now lay subdued in a more cheerful clique…which meant Yuigahama was going to be late.

Shooting her a quick message about being late myself, I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the staff room. I'm usually lazy and sometimes tend to miss deadlines, so it'll be for the best if I have this done at the earliest.

' _Knock'_

"Come in," Suirashi-sensei called me in.

"Good afternoon sensei."

"Ah good afternoon Hikigaya-kun, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to give this to you," I gave him an envelope, "This has a typed application and a copy of my admit card for the scholarship test."

"Hmmm," sensei opened the envelope and perused the contents before speaking, "Well, everything seems to be in order, I'll schedule another quiz for the absentees next week. Best of luck for your test, may you win the scholarship."

"Thank you sensei," I gave him a small bow, "I shall be taking my leave then."

Receiving a curt nod, I turned and almost bumped into a familiar female figure.

"Well, well it's rare to see you here Hikigaya."

"Not really sensei," I spoke "You kinda keep dragging me here, almost feels like a second home to me."

A vein popped in her head as she gripped my shoulder, please don't break it.

"J-just kidding Hiratsuka-sensei," I forced an awkward laugh as I remembered the second reason for coming here, "By the way, it's good I met you here, I was going to give you this," I pulled out another envelope from my blazer and handed it to her.

"Huh, what's this?" sensei immediately switched personalities and started acting like a real teacher by reading the contents. Does she have MPD? That might explain why she can't get marrie-

' _Whoosh'_

A punch with force enough to kill a man grazed my cheek, as the lady throwing the punch gave me a look that promised pain.

"W-what was that for sensei?"

"I got a feeling you were thinking something mean about me Hikigaya."

Do all women have this mind reading power? I need Magneto's helmet!

"Anyways," sensei spoke as she used my application to fan herself, "What's this family function you have to attend on Friday?"

"Well, actually there's no function," no use lying where the truth can get the job done, "The scholarship test is on Saturday, and I hoped to leave school a bit early so that I could get more time to revise and prep on the day before."

"Well, as long as you're studying," sensei scratched her head a bit before signing the application. One more hurdle down.

"Well then," sensei opened her palm in front of me, does she want a bribe for this?

"Your student ID, I need your enrollment number to log in the application."

Oh, I retrieved my wallet and fetched the ID but a slip of paper fell out and was swept under sensei's desk.

"No worries," sensei dived under before I could even move.

"See I got this, huh, whose number is this?" Sensei read the slip with utter disregard for my privacy, but not something unexpected.

Come to think of it…

"Hikigaya," sensei called out to me, "I asked whose number is this?"

"Uh, no one's in particular."

Sensei's eyes narrowed in response, looks like I just dug my own grave.

"You're being unusually dodgy, you're not using _those_ phone agencies are you?"

"What? No!" I spoke a bit too forcefully, but seriously, who needs _those_ phone agencies in the age of internet.

"Then whose is it? Normally you'd just say the person's name with a disinterested tone and walk away. This response is bound to worry me as your guidance counselor."

Looks like she won't budge.

"I went to a social event with my mom this weekend," I sighed, "I danced with a girl and she gave me her number, happy?"

Instead of a teasing response I expected, I was greeted with ominous silence on speaking the truth.

"Hikigaya," sensei's voice was scary, "Tell me, have you called her yet?"

I gulped, I was too afraid to lie.

"Uhh, no"

I felt one of her hands grip my shoulder again, but this time it wasn't the grip alone that worried me.

"Listen to me Hikigaya," Sensei spoke with increasing power of her grip, "When a woman gives her number to a man it is an indication of affection, a mark of respect for the guy that he has been chosen from the array of suitors because he is special."

"I-I understand sensei." I spoke meekly, she was gripping both my shoulders now.

"So get this straight" she spoke in an unearthly tone, "When a woman gives you her number, you don't not call her. You understand?"

"I most certainly do, now can you please let go?" I feel a bit numb on my shoulders.

"So, what are you going to do when you step out of this room Hikigaya?"

"I will call the girl sensei."

"Good," sensei retreated back to her chair, "ID, now."

I quickly handed over my ID, I might need shoulder-replacement surgery now.

"Oh and Hikigaya," sensei spoke as she handed my ID back, "I need a report on the call tomorrow, or else be prepared to die alright?"

S-scary.

"Yes ma'am" I scooted out as fast as I could.

Once out of the staff room, I moved through the corridor as fast as my legs could carry me before halting near the open stairs. The breeze felt nice on my face as I looked at the slip in my hand.

There's actually no harm in doing this.

Plus, I don't think I'm capable of lying to sensei when she's like _that_.

Now what was it, first number and last number…got it.

' _Rrrrrring'_

"Hello,"

"Hello, Kuroki?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It is Hikigaya Hachiman."

* * *

 **So, I know updating this late is really lame. But this semester was too hectic, and I had a bunch of stuff to do.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, there will be more in the upcoming days.**

 **PS**

 **smilingsamurai: Glad you like this.**

 **haruxhachi: here it is.**

 **GreedyGuy69: updated, I have.**

 **WhiteTies13: Thank you, and here it is.**

 **Dark Durian: You'll know more. As for Shizuka, she's just a victim of circumstance. Yui and Yukino, just think...as for Hayama, I think you'll have to read till the END.**

 **SilentKL: Thank you.**

 **Ciszae:Thank you for your words of appreciation. They mean a lot.**

 **Harco8059: No harem, sorry.**

 **Monark: Trust me, plenty of OC to be had.**

 **srosnan99: Thanks.**

 **Ruin The Extinct: Thank you.**

 **cal: here we are.**

 **tirasangue: Thank you very much. Hope to keep you engaged.**

 **Pewdepew: here we are.**

 **Guest: The book compliment means a lot. Thanks a bunch and hope you enjoy yourself.**

 **Masane: God-writing? May your words be true.**

 **Im a guest: still alive?**

 **Blue Leaf Green: you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Ena-Ena Till It Hurts: and she will.**

 **Kidd: thanks.**

 **BarKing: I'm not perfect, and I admit it. Thanks for the honest opinion, I'll work harder now.**

 **Blackjaqk23: no duddettes on the internet.**

 **jam99chgo: here.**

 **Aggrael: nope, the LNs aren't available where I live.**

 **casvalo03o: we will soon.**

 **Fanfic Critic: wat?**

 **Flash Falcon: perfectly...I'll try.**

 **EuclidWriter: hmm, to be considered.**

 **Nivicci Shiama: to sail till doom though.**

 **HarimaHige: wait and see pal.**

 **NPwall: thanks.**

 **Vlx: glad you liked it.**

 **DarkerMS: Thanks a lot.**

 **HaiseZeno: this was a long wait.**

 **Ruffess: Glad to have satiated you. Looking forward to it.**

 **Rufael: glad to know.**

 **NickMcGinty: have your fix.**

 **See Ya guysnext chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Everyone, I bring to you this new chapter.**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

"Hello,"

"Hello, Kuroki?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Hikigaya Hachiman,"

"Hiki-who?"

Well, looks like I've been forgotten. while this isn't really something new, considering my class representative and even my homeroom teacher forgot my name at the time of the registration for my middle school trip, but it still hurts.

"Nevermind, I think I called the wrong person."

I cut the phone and pocketed the device. I felt a familiar feeling of someone pricking at my chest with a needle. Get used to this Hachiman, you don't really stand out anyways and-

"Bzzz"

What?

"Hello?"

"You seriously just cut the line like that, what kind of a person are you?"

The odd feeling disappeared just as quickly as it had been felt, so she DID remember me afterall.

"Well, I was under the impression that I was already forgotten so..."

"So you just drop it and cut the line? I thought men were supposed to be fighters."

"Not me, I'm a lazy person. Reminding you of my existence and our meeting just seemed too much of an effort to be put in."

The line went silent for a while before I heard the sound of giggling from the other side.

"Seriously Hikigaya, you have a really _different_ sense of humor."

"I was actually stating the truth," I moved out of the corridor to an open stairwell for less disturbance, "For all that people may say about me, no one can claim that I am a liar."

"You're seriously claiming that you never lie? C'mon Hikigaya there's no person on earth who can claim that, and neither will anyone you know support that claim."

"How others interpret my words is a different matter altogether. From my side though I've never been factually incorrect or spoken anything I don't believe in."

"So you take no shame in misleading people with vague words and misunderstandings?"

"I pride myself in that."

Another round of silence followed by a more pronounced laughter.

"You should become a lawyer Hikigaya."

"I shall consider that option as well, Kuroki."

There was a small pause and a background noise of what I assumed to be footsteps.

"You know I planned on having a bit of fun with you, I thought it would be funny to have you try and remind me of our meeting with me playing innocent and never remembering it."

"Sorry for spoiling your fun."

"You should be, afterall you're a day late."

"I was too nervous to call you yesterday." I spoke in a bland voice.

"You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Fine, I woke up late and spent the day in a daze. The slip remained hidden in my pocket until I found it now."

"Sounds oddly reasonable, for you that is."

"I told you," I felt my lips curving in a smirk, "I don't lie."

"Hmm, then you're forgiven."

A fleeting thought entered my mind.

"By the way Kuroki," I spoke, "Did you seriously wait for my call yesterday?"

"And why do you ask that question?" Her voice sounded a bit edgy.

"Well," I loosened my tie to breathe better, "You seem like the kind of girl that would receive a ton of calls, so its honestly a surprise that you remembered me and the fact that I never called yesterday."

"Oh," her voice was normal again, "Well, I'm quite selective of the person's I hand my contact information to, so no, I don't receive that many calls; and to be honest myself it is actually a first that a guy who had that information didn't utilize it with immediate effect."

A small pause.

"I actually thought you were secretly gay today morning."

WTH!?

I rubbed my temples in frustration.

"Not a good joke Kuroki." I was reminded of one of Ebina's fantasies I had the misfortune of reading. Our notebooks were accidentally exchanged last month by the class rep collecting them and...I just regret opening the damn thing.

"Did I touch a nerve somewhere Hikigaya?"

"You don't want to know," Maybe she does, but...that's it, new line of conversation, "Anyways...I'm clueless on what I should say now."

There's no need to lie, contrary to what anyone may assume given the fact that I am the only male member in a 3-person club and that I have a younger sister, I have absolutely np clue on how to hold a normal conversation with a female. The fact that we've been talking this long is an achievement in itself.

"You really just said that?"

"Hey, I told you I'm a loner. Holding a conversation is not one of my special 108 skills."

"Not really true, you do have a certain way with words Hikigaya."

"Doesn't mean I like to talk."

"Fine, you win."

Yay, Hachiman-1, Koyuki-0.

"So given those loner tendencies I assume you're home right now." She speaks, I actually appreciate her taking the initiative. I'm kind of helpless and would probably drop the line right now.

"Not really," I leaned on the railing and glanced at the peasant-riajuus wallowing in the mud chasing a checkered ball, "I'm actually going to club."

"The going-home club?" How did she-can all women read minds and know of your past? I need something to delete my brain history...selectively.

"No," I made a mental note to never repeat that lame joke, "The service club, we're actually a bunch of volunteers that are tasked with redressing student grievances and problems in our school."

"Sounds like too much work, and based on what you've said I'm quite surprised to hear this now."

"Well, if it's in anyway relevant I did not join the club out of my own free will."

...

"Detention?"

"No," I remembered a painful memory, "A punishment for handing out an admittedly unsatisfactory essay to my literature teacher. She wasn't exactly pleased with my work and...I was just dragged in."

"I garner it involved the use of physical force?"

"Are you an ESPer?"

A laugh again, followed by more words.

"Figured that from the way you spoke, but that club sounds interesting. How many clients have you had?"

"More than I would like, long stories and not-so-good results."

"I have time."

Do you honestly have nothing better to do woman? But who am to complain, it's not like my balance is getting deducted. Cheers to free incoming calls!

"Well, there was this once that..." I just went with a shortened version of the bug's request, omitting certain parts ofcourse.

...

"Well, I garner there's a lot more to tell."

"If you are willing to listen, then yes."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you then, goodbye Hikigaya."

"Goodbye."

'Beep'

 _Call Duration: 15 minutes and 42 seconds._

This is the longest I've ever talked to anyone, let alone a girl, even excluinge my barb-filled exchange with Yukinoshita that is.

Achievement Unlocked: Long Conversation. +5 EXP

Pocketing my phone I begin my daily trudge to the clubroom, no doubt the Ice Queen is waiting to chew me up about what happened today.

No doubt, first I made her look like a fool in front of our peers and now I'm late, bracing for impact in..

3

2

1

And... she's not in the clubroom, now that's rare.

Putting down my bag I gave the room a quick sweep with my eyes, an ambush might be a distant possibility but it never hurts to be a bit cautious.

Odd, even her bag is missing. Is this the rare day that the Ice Queen herself is late?

As if on cue, the door opens and a wild tribal greeting rings in the confines of the almost empty room.

"Yahallo Hikki!"

"Hey Yuigahama," I speak as I pull a chair and sit.

"Ne Hikki, did you see Yukinon?"

"Nope, I just got here. By the way where is the club president?"

"Ah, Yukinon told me that she was going home early today. I totes forgot to tell you, your line was busy so I came running, thank god you're still here."

So today's a day off? Hooray!

"So I guess I'll be taking my leave." I sprang from my seat and picked my bag, today was going to be a good day.

"Wha-Where are you going Hikki?"

"What?" I looked at her, "The tyrannical Ice Queen is no longer around, and I'd rather stay home than sit around here with the possibility that our incompetent StuCo President will barge through the door and saddle us with her work."

"Iroha-chan isn't that bad Hikki, and stop calling Yukinon that!"

So I can't call her Ice-Queen, but she can call me a walking dead-eyed hormone?

"She's a pure maiden at heart!"

Yeah, and I'm the ruler of the underworld.

"C'mon Yuigahama, you can go out with your clique and I can sleep in the comfort of my room-"

"-what if sensei sees you going early."

Tch.

I put down my bag and sit again, playing the fear card isn't fair.

Smiling a bit at my behavior Ms. Pink Sunshine strides across the room to the other end of the table and starts fiddling with her phone.

Well, since I can't do anything else I might as well complete the physics problem.

"Hikki," Yuigahama calls out as she stares curiously, "Are you doing homework already?"

"Not really," I answer without looking up, "It's a problem I was working on this morning, but the answer seems to escape me."

"This morning," I catch her tone softening as she chooses her words, "Thanks for the help Hikki."

"Well," I look her in the eye, "If you really want to thank me, then try to keep your bloodthirsty queens off my back. I'd much rather walk around the campus without fearing for my life every step I take in these grounds."

"Mou Hikki, Yukinon and Yumiko aren't going to kill you!"

"The circumstances say otherwise," I look down as I contemplate, "Who knows, Yukinoshita took the day off just to plan my assassination."

"You're taking it too far! Yukinon just went to get a haircut coz she's supposed to be at a..a" she took out her phone and read the later part "A pressing family commitment."

Another party it seems, but seriously Yuigahama? You need to remember something like that without having to read out the Ice Queen's message.

"Well, as long as I get to live," I look down, overcoming an urge to ask Yuigahama about today morning and try to immerse myself in the not-so-interesting world of thermodynamics.

"By the way Hikki," Yuigahama speaks nervously, "About today, Yumiko and Yukinon-"

"-you know today is the last day to submit the History report right?" I interject.

"Uh-eh didn't sensei extend the deadline? I mean we got till Monday..."

"Today IS Monday Lady Yuigahama." I smirk a little as panic begins to settle in her system, I know the feeling.

"Wha-Whe-Gotta go see you Hikki!" She makes a run, undoubtedly to the staff office to persuade sensei into giving her another day even though he agreed to take late submissions by extending the timeline from Friday.

Life of a riajuu, it sure gets hectic.

I attempt to sit quietly and concentrate on the task at hand, but for some odd reason I'm unable to do it. Putting down my pen I lean back on the chair and try to make something of the situation.

No doubt, Yuigahama wanted to tell me about what led to an almost physical confrontation between the Queen Bees of our School this very morning, but I just did not want to hear about it.

Why? Someone may ask, well for starters I'm not one for gossip. The social dynamics of larger herds have always disgusted me, someone just cooks up stories and broadcasts them without context or connection in order to get an opportunity of being heard by someone who would otherwise not be interested in hearing them. Often it is indulged in specifically for the purpose of degrading someone's social standing-that is the true definition of gossip.

Some people even make money out of it, I mean what else does the so-called media feed us common folk?

Shaking my head I abandon those thoughts, I didn't stop Yuigahama from speaking because of that, I just...

...didn't want to know.

Since I have shortly begun to look at things from a new perspective I have started questioning a lot of things, including my own self and the decisions I take.

Whatever it was that created the tension between the two- I didn't want to know.

It is as simple as that. That imbroglio of emotions and circumstances is better left, outside of my memory.

Who knows what'll happen if I do get involved?

Not something pleasant, I can be sure. From recountable instances of the past, my involvement in the affairs of other people has always left a bitter taste in the mouth of all the parties involved. More so for my own self, who always ends up being the common villain that unifies the two quarreling sides.

From that perspective, I never really solved a problem. My solution to situations has only involved a standard tactic- to divert the attention to another problem and leave the original problem as it is.

A 'Status-quo-ist' you may say, quite close to someone like Hayama Hayato.

But has it always been like that? I recall a few problems I have solved in a way that left all concerned parties better off, the request made by that bug-Kawasaki's younger brother, the chain messages problem Hayama came to us with, making Isshiki the StuCo President...

...today morning, heck I didn't even know what caused the tension.

Then what is truly different between that and the ones I dealt with in the worst way possible- Sagami on the rooftop and Ebina's request to stop the confession from Tobe.

What was the difference?

I stand up from the chair and look outside, the sun slowly edges towards the edge of the horizon giving way to a cool evening breeze. The track team is practicing down on the ground and I can see a few people directly below near my-

What the-

I immediately close the window and grab the room keys, locking the clubroom I race downstairs.

I must stop this from happening!

Getting on the ground floor I subtly remember the way and get out into the school yard. Nearing the exact location I move towards the people who are about to commit a serious mistake.

"What are you people doing?" I speak my mind just as I near them.

Three sets of curious eyes look up at me as I tap my foot awaiting an answer, they guy in the group looks like he wants to say something but is stopped by the alpha female of the group who steps up instead.

"We are doing what we have been asked to, what is it to you?" She speaks in a rather offended tone as she looks me in the eye, quite a small flare compared to the blazing inferno of the Fire Queen.

"Because," I point behind her, "You are going to do away with the hardwork of all the people who planted those potatoes."

My response is met with looks of confusion, seems like I have to spell it out.

"Sunflowers planted too close exponentially increase the chances of Potato blight, you'll end up spoiling the entire plantation if you plant those saplings here lady."

The looks of confusion are now gone and replaced with those of slight distrust.

"You can utilize the services of Google if you don't believe me," that clears up the air as the guy drops the shovel. The girl whips out her phone and goes through the content as available on the internet. Her fiery eyes soon give way to a slight blush as she realizes that she is in the wrong.

"W-we didn't know, we're sorry."

"No worries, afterall nothing happened." I spoke as I rewinded the horribly out-of-character action I had just done.

The thing is I've been observing these potato plants for a few months. My class planted these a few weeks ago, but predictably almost everyone lost interest.

Well, everyone but one guy. Since the area is directly below the clubroom I've been keeping a close watch and even watering them when I saw no one else really cared.

One could even say I've become...

...attached to them.

"...Suiragi Aiho from class 1-D."

"Hikigaya Hachiman from class 2-F, just be more careful from next time and try to pair the plants next time."

"Thank you Hika-Hikigaya-senpai, we will take our leave." With that the 3 underclassmen took off with their saplings in tow leaving me alone to my thoughts. I silently started walking back towards the clubroom.

Attachment- it was something that prompted me to act in an instant in this situation.

Is that what separated the situations that I handled well compared to others where I wasn't attached?

Thinking of it, in Ebina's request itself I can now think of a million ways in which I could have stopped Tobe's confession. I was afterall an outsider, I had no bearings or partiality to any preconceived notions and yet- I attached myself to everything.

I became too involved in the situation and ended up choosing a very bad way of execution. I could've simply talked Tobe out of it instead, there was no need for me to have confessed. Similarly with Sagami, I could've just let Hayama and her friends take care of her, who knows maybe she wouldn't even have messed up at all in the closing speech with the heartthrob of the school behind her back.

Funny thing how I'm able to think of these events in a more rational manner after they've already happened- and for someone like me who prides himself in his rational outlook, this is quite a shock.

Slowly I head back upstairs towards the clubroom as I delve deeper into my thoughts.

Is this a rationality paradox?

I mean I pride myself in the fact that I always behave in a rational manner, different from the wayward crowd molded by the forces and pressures of society- and yet I find myself taking decisions that I would not take if I truly believed in what I thought.

This wasn't walking my own talk, hell what I did wasn't even in line with who I am supposed to be.

All I did in those situations was undermine my already low position without even touching the real problem- how is that even rational?

And thinking on the same line- how is my so-proclaimed self loathing logical? The very purpose of rationality and logic is to understand the world, and then use that knowledge to benefit yourself.

No one benefited from my actions dammit! Why the hell did you do those things!?

Idiot! Nincompoop! Hachiman!

...

Did I just use my own name as an insult?

Chuckling a little at my rant I opened the locked door and let myself into the clubroom, its solitude served me well. Moving to the kettle I decided to make myself some tea and relax, pressuring myself like this was not going to help.

Taking a seat near the window I sipped the freshly brewed tea as I came to a conclusion.

Attachment, it is defined simply as affection, fondness, or sympathy for someone or something.

People grow attached all the time, children become attached to the newest toys their parents bring them, teenagers become hooked to their cellular devices, you even become attached to other people, often creating bonds that endure the test of time.

Attachment is not necessarily a bad thing, infact many successful people credit their success to being attached to their routines, their habits or their family.

But many a times, attachment can be an evil beyond your comprehension. It can best be seen from the classic problem often discussed in aptitude exams across the world.

You are in control of a vehicle going at a high speed, there are 2 roads ahead, say A and B.

Going on A, you run the risk of hitting an old man.

Choosing B, you risk running down a group of 6 teenagers.

Stopping is not an option, what do you choose?

Easy, one may say. The old man has already lived his life, and plus he's only one guy; you have to choose option A.

An obvious choice one may say.

Now add one more variable- that old man is your grandfather. You don't know the teenagers, or better, you hate them because they wronged you in the past.

Now what will you choose?

A or B?

Attachment- it can make situations complicated.

Often these situations create a web so complex that an entangled fly has no option but to give in and accept his inability to do anything.

Luckily, none of us have to face such dilemmas as depicted on a routine basis, or we would obviously lose all sense. But situations often get really onerous when you involve yourself in them- especially on a personal level.

Such attachments to a situation often result in the entangled fly buzzing and calling for help- that is when mechanisms or people such as us in the Service Club step in. We are meant to provide outside support and suggest ways out which the person is unable to see due to him/her being attached to the situation.

A voluntary blindfold one may say, your attachment prohibits you from seeing ways which you usually would see.

It is a situation akin to guiding a person at night, with the helper bearing the torch that cuts through the darkness. The helper in such situation is able to look at the situation differently as he is not attached and can provide a rational way out which the person involved is unable to see or comprehend.

Now that I think about it, the problems my methods caused were when the Service Club took requests that got us involved in the situation.

Becoming involved, I involuntarily grew attached to something, a notion perhaps of self-loathing had a greater role to play in that. I remember back when I was in Primary and Middle School, I was not easily accepted by a greater number of my peers. I did my level best to change that by being overly friendly in my initial years, lending my stuff even with the knowledge that I was never going to get it back.

Damn, I miss my Pokemon Cards collection.

Getting back to it, my confession to Orimoto Kaori in middle school was a result of something along the same lines. I could remember a voice in my head shrieking and telling me that it was going to be a disaster, and that she only talked with me because she treated everybody the same way.

But I ignored it, despite having a pitch-perfect rational prediction of the situation as it would, and did unfold, I went ahead and asked her out.

The rest as they say- is history.

I involved myself in the situation, and as a result I took on the same blindfold that I was being asked to take off.

As someone who was supposed to help, I was supposed to remain neutral and provide a rational path. Instead I messed up, big time.

I was literally of no help, neither to other or even for myself.

So was being detached completely the key to helping someone? Based on what happened today morning that certainly seemed like the truth.

I mean I didn't know why they were so hostile to each other, and yet I stopped their fight without any long-term consequences flowing from my actions.

If I knew, I'd be likely to form an opinion and take a side, but considering the people involved my opinion would probably not be a rational one. Which in turn would mean that I would again take a more irrational approach and end up doing something that would probably leave everyone worse-off.

So stopping their fight and not hearing out Yuigahama was probably the best course of action.

Was it? I'm still having my doubts.

'Bzzz'

' _Hikigaya-ku~n, lets meet up for a date at Kojiki cafe_.

While meeting up with her would not be at the top of my priority list, I think it would be better to get a change of pace here.

Even if it is the Devil Incarnate herself.

Shooting a quick message to Yuigahama I locked the door and moved downstairs, handing over the key to the guard I walked out of the campus. My mind was still fleeting from the thoughts of my own irrationality while constantly pointing out the fact that I am yet to complete my chapter on basic thermodynamic equations.

The human mind is a strange thing.

Stepping foot out of the campus I message Haruno that I would be on my way. Picking up the pace on my bicycle I try and focus on the road instead of my thoughts, I definitely do not want to get in another accident.

Nearing my destination I park my bike and lock it to a nearby railing and start walking towards the Cafe, if memory serves me right then I should be somewhere near...

Alright, I'm lost and have no idea where this place is. I mean I know it's supposed to be around here somewhere but where exactly?

Help me Google-sama!

Alright Kojiki, Shinoyama Shopping District, Shop no...

This is no help, shop numbers mean nothing here and the place isn't even located on Google Maps either, maybe Haruno typed the name wrong.

Or maybe she just called me out here without any intention of meeting up, you can never be sure with her. I shot her a quick message.

 _'Where is this place?'_

There, no use overthinking when I can utilize better resources at my disposal.

 _'Ah, go straight from Saize and take the 3rd right. The board is small so don't miss it'_

So straight from Saize and into the 3rd lane...

Is this seriously the place?

I look up to a old wooden board with 'Kojiki' written with ink, come to think of it this lane is pretty deserted as well.

Is Haruno having me assassinated?

Well whatever, I swing the sliding door and move inside. The place really doesn't look anything like a Cafe.

"Welcome sir." A woman in a kimono greets me as soon as I step in, "May I inquire about your membership? Pardon me but I have never seen you here before."

Membership?

"Uh," I scratch my head, a little unsure of my response, "I'm actually here to see Miss Yukinoshita Haruno."

"Ah," the woman checks something on her mobile, "Indeed, Yukinoshita-san mentioned that she would have a guest with her today."

"Please come in," she motioned as I took off my shoes at the entrance area, is this really a cafe?

"Something the matter sir?" She politely asks as I look around, this room is quite small.

"No, nothing really" She nods at my answer before opening another door and leading me to the main area.

What the- I'm witness to a scene that could be best described as a smaller version of the Tiger Crossing Garden I saw in Kyoto. About half the area of the enclosure is a traditional Japanese garden, complete with a small bamboo drip-fountain. The other, where I'm standing , is like an old building with wooden flooring. A few tables adorn the area and the garden with people quietly sipping on tea and munching a few snacks.

Quite relaxing to be frank.

"Yukinoshita-san is beneath the Sakura tree."

"Thanks," I mumble before looking around again. While not really large, it is difficult to believe that a quaint place like this can exist in the bustling market area of Chiba. Maybe that is why the owner chose a more deserted street.

"Evening Hachiman," I hear a familiar voice as I turned, "Please, take a seat."

Nodding at her, I pulled a small stool and sat down, looking up I was able to see that the roof was made of glass. The entire setting reminded me of a greenhouse and my grandfather's village house at the same time.

"I take it that you like this place?" She spoke as I looked at her.

"It's relaxing" I admitted, "But really, what is this place?"

My question drew a small smile as she raised her hand, an attendant came over and left a few snacks and a steaming cup of tea on the table.

"Eat," she spoke, "Then we'll talk."

Not one to refuse free food, I took a sip of tea and munched on the snacks. Everything was quite homely and refreshing, including the food. I could feel my nerves relax as the flow of thoughts ebbed slowly.

"This place was actually a bonsai shop and a plant nursery," Haruno spoke as I took the last sip.

"Bonsai?" I looked over the place again, indeed there were quite a few bonsai pots in the garden. Even the Sakura tree we sat under was way smaller than the gigantic ones you see on a hill.

"The owner then started a cafe to supplement his income, this place grew quite popular as customers got a unique feeling of dining in such a place. The garden was hence crafted to enhance the feeling, but business started going bad. Can you guess why?"

"Too many customers," I spoke as I thought about it. A place like this would primarily be a favorite for people looking to get away from the daily hustle and bustle of city life for a few moments of serene quietness, but if too many people started coming then it would be no different from any other city cafe.

"Exactly," she spoke, "Look at that guy?" She gestured towards a guy in traditional attire who seemed to be supervising everything.

I nodded in response.

"He's the owner's son. He went abroad to study management and came up with an idea to make something like this. He made it into a club of sorts, where only members can dine in with prior bookings. The initial success in a busy city now prompts them to open a chain."

I settled for nodding again, this was a really unique business model. A place like this was bound to be a hit in a city where people routinely worked 60-hour weeks and there were few quite places to relax. All this guy did was turn his roof-less shop into a greenhouse and let people dine in the garden- an experience few of the city folk get to experience.

Simple, yet ingenious.

I take it that the membership premium costs a hell lot.

"Not really," Haruno spoke, "But there's a long line of prospective members, and it's jumping the queue that empties the wallet."

Did you read my mind? What the- leave it alone.

"That's nice and all," I spoke, "But why call me here?"

"Have you found a way to help Yukino-chan with her request?"

Not an entirely unexpected question.

"Well," I looked towards the glass roof, "To be honest, I haven't. I have thought of a way, but the sheer simplicity of it is making me suspicious."

Wait a sec- why'd I blurt out everything?

A small giggle is what I get from the other side.

"Leave it to you to think and complicate what lies in plain sight, but I guess that makes you who you are."

I nod again, but settle for looking at my toes. I let my guard down too much, this woman isn't an ally!

"Anyways, how is the your preparation for your scholarship exams going?"

"Nice actually," I spoke in a guarded tone, "I'm actually progressing quite well."

"Need any help?"

I was about to just say no and leave, but I stopped myself.

I was getting attached- again.

Think about this rationally Hachiman, this woman may be a sociopath with unknown objectives who is out to get you; but at the same time she is a college student with an excellent track record in academics, and from what I've come to know in the last meeting, quite adept at giving tips.

"Actually I do," I spoke as I retrieved my supplies from my bag, "and I have the time as well."

"Fine, now lets see, thermodynamics eh? For this you need to..."

In the course I spent over 90 minutes with Haruno going through the basics of science and mathematics, my essential weaknesses. Haruno was actually quite helpful and helped me clear a lot of doubts as time flew by. Quite soon we were packing up as the time slot booked by Haruno was over.

"...well that's it. Try to read this once more before you go to sleep and it should be embedded in your mind."

"Alright, thanks for the help." I spoke in response, it was hightime that I went home.

"I thin you need more help, honestly you do suck at Sciences more than I thought."

I ignored the painful barb silently.

"So tomorrow evening, I'm free and you would need the help."

Ignoring the fleeting barrage of emotions, I again went with the rational way.

"Sure, same place?" She nodded in response.

"Okay then, see ya."

With that I was off with all but one thought on my mind.

Why did she want to see me?

 **(Haruno PoV)**

I stared as his lone figure walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my my neck as I clenched my fist in response- this was not the time, he was not yet ready.

In time he will.

For my sake, he will have to be.

* * *

 **So, see ya guys next chapter!**

 **PS**

 **Cheekygaya: thank you for the compliments.**

 **Guest: I shall try to uphold your expectations.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Galeiam: to each, his own.**

 **Guest: thanks a lot.**

 **EmpireReign: Thanks.**

 **singhsumeet734: I will do it as expeditiously as possible.**

 **reader: a general culture of Hindus, not limited to any country.**

 **woa: done.**

 **xPuppeteer: thanks.**

 **SFA 95: soon, you shall.**

 **Anidi: no, not a harem fic; and thanks a lot for noticing.**

 **Verno SSS: I apologise for past indiscretions, and thank you.**

 **Vlx: thanks.**

 **BlackPsych: may your wish be granted.**

 **Tamatodile: semesters tend to burn you, and then you live.**

 **Flash Falcon: age does not matter.**

 **Itherael: Thanks.**

 **CROSSLYON: Thanks.**

 **Sky: not so soon.**

 **Rufael: thanks.**

 **Guest: to each, his own.**

 **Nivicci Shiama: Soon.**

 **Ayush: I shall not betray thee.**

 **averyamelie: makes me happy to know that.**

 **Calvados: yes, I did.**

 **mchief: thanks.**

 **Roanem: Ignorance is bliss indeed, and I will try and keep up.**

 **Clockblocker V:thanks.**

 **Toumikasa: Laziness makes one great, so don't worry. Happy to have a reader like you.**

 **The Quotable Patella: Your questions will be answered, in due time.**

 **Penguin of Eden: Thanks, I'll try.**

 **OsteoPoro: thanks.**

 **fluffpenguin: thanks.**

 **FireHero: Thanks!**

 **Vanros Clause: Soon.**

 **Mistletainn: I disagree.**

 **Syaoron Li Clow: time, is but an essence.**

 **broken0but0still0one: thanks.**

 **TheLaughingStalkerino: Thanks a lot!**

 **wildarms13: I shall try, my friend.**

 **Dark Kurian: You'll see.**

 **NPwall: Thanks!**

 **Vassago81: thanks.**

 **Drake D Zero: the storm will arrive.**

 **SirLordCrow: Thanks.**

 **Dancingtuna: thanks.**

 **TheRaiderKing: there will sure be.**

 **jam99chgo: I am.**

 **PewdePew: thanks, and you do.**

 **Logic Soldier: 100 months will be like-more than a decade. I intend to be done soon.**

 **smilingsamurai: Thanks For the Praise, I gracefully accept it and intend to live up to it.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
